Cyberworld Immortals
by Manus Dei
Summary: After the Cybeast incident, a temporary peace settles in. However, time flows ever onward, and so new events are set into motion at an uncontrollable rate. The Hikari twins are about to face their greatest challenge, as mysterious forces begin their wor
1. The Coming of Change

In the year 200X, the Network Age was threatened both by a few who had refused to accept it, and by a shadow from its beginning. Reborn as the ultimate Navi, a child triumphed over impossible odds, helped by his twin. As peace settled in once again, some allowed themselves to forget the tribulations of the WWW, Gospel and Nebula incidents, but others felt that the duo's work would never be truly done. Technology kept advancing, and society prospered, thanks to the efforts of visionary scientists, and despite the occasional inconveniences caused by netcrime and new viruses, things seemed to be going smoothly. In fact, some of the official NetBattlers in charge of handling such disturbances almost complained about the lack of work.

Meanwhile, the children that had saved their world so many times kept living their lives, with their spirits enriched by their unique experiences. Time went by, and ACDC Elementary was expanded to accommodate high school students, much to the delight of Lan and his group of friends. Moving through the years without any further major incidents, eventually the twins reached the age of sixteen. All was well. Little did they know that their adventures had just begun...

In a dark room, a lone figure was sitting in front of a computer. Amidst typing sounds and the soft hum of the device, it took a deep breath.

Pausing for a moment to examine the screen, it smiled, rubbing its chin.

"Enough for tonight..." it said to itself. "There's still one last thing left..."

Chapter 1 - The Coming of Change

The old brown house had been empty as long as anyone in the neighborhood could remember. Some believed it had belonged to an old man who had died without heirs, while others thought its last owner had simply decided to leave on a long journey and forgotten all about it. One way or another, it had remained locked, and no one gave it much thought. One night, however, as everyone slept, a small hoverbike silently dashed into the neighborhood, stopping right in front of the old house. A truck rolled in a few minutes later, and several sealed crates were unloaded in complete silence. A tall figure, wearing a dark hooded raincoat, stepped down from the hoverbike and opened the door, followed by a pair of robots who carefully took everything inside. A few minutes later, the truck and the robots left, and the tall figure reached for something in its pocket, pushing a few buttons.

"It's done... Thanks again for all your help. I'll let you know as soon as I have confirmed my theory. ... ... SciLab...? No... they suspect nothing. Utmost discretion... Don't worry..."

Putting the device away, the figure took the hoverbike inside and closed the door. The night was completely silent once again, and it seemed that no one had noticed this odd arrival. However, on the other side of the road, a pair of brown eyes were looking through a window, intrigued. For some strange reason, Lan Hikari couldn't sleep. He had a strange feeling of unease that had been bothering him over the last few days, and the most frustrating thing was he didn't even know why he was feeling that way. Quietly reaching for his small blue PET, he saw a certain familiar blue Navi who appeared to be fast asleep. Shrugging after a few moments, he decided to get some rest himself, even though he doubted he would be able to sleep at all, now that he had started thinking about the suspicious movement outside.

The next morning...

A persistent beep dragged the tired boy from his sleep, reminding him of certain duties. School wasn't being so bad, considering that he had been able to catch his father on one of the rare days when he had less work to do. A few explanations and a bit of extra practice seemed to have done the trick, and he wasn't very worried about the most difficult subjects. Instead, he was getting a bit bored with virus busting classes, which had become dreadfully dull, seeing how he had stormed through the Undernet five times in the last months and faced viruses and Navis that would have proven a challenge even to the most experienced Officials.

MegaMan was already used to the same routine. After calling Lan for the fiftieth time, he finally got up and prepared to leave.

"You haven't said much since you woke up, Lan? Is something wrong?" the blue Navi asked as he saw him put on his usual clothes.

"I hardly got any sleep..." Lan mumbled with a tired look as he put on his usual outfit "And I think I saw something strange last night..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember that house across the road that's been empty for years? I think I saw someone there last night."

"Maybe someone finally decided to live there. What's so strange about it?"

"You're right, I guess... I just had never seen anyone moving in right in the middle of the night."

MegaMan didn't give it much thought, concentrating instead on reminding Lan of the things he had to do.

"Don't forget that you have a test tomorrow. Do you think you can handle it?"

"No problem. Let's just get going."

Carrying his PET and backpack downstairs, Lan found his parents watching TV. As soon as she noticed him, his mother turned to him.

"You took so long we've already had breakfast. Hurry before you're late! Oh, and I think you shouldn't keep a certain someone waiting..."

Lan noticed how she smiled as she said the last part. He was always being teased because of his friendship with Mayl, and such comments

weren't unusual at all. He still couldn't help feeling embarrassed about it though. Quickly eating his breakfast, he ran outside and found her waiting at the usual spot. He couldn't help notice that she was beginning to look a bit more grown up lately, but he didn't say anything to avoid further embarrassment. As usual, there was something neat about her look, with her long black socks, pink miniskirt and blue sleeveless jacket over a green shirt. Her pink hair was carefully combed as well, and some classmates used to make jokes about the reason why she was so careful with elegance right before walking to school with Lan.

"There you are!" she said with an impatient look. "Come on, everyone else must be there by now!"

"Yeah, good morning to you too..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Mega!" Roll said sweetly from inside her pink PET, making the blue Navi feel a bit embarassed.

"Hi Roll! You look really cheerful today. What's up?"

She just giggled, as if up to something.

On the way to school, they just tealked about general subjects. Lan was very amused to hear about a little incident involving Dex and a few snapturtles, but he was mostly concentrated on staying awake. Fortunately the school was hardly far, and they soon reached the gate.

Something didn't seem quite normal though, since there was a large truck parked nearby, and several technicians were examining the fountain

in the courtyard.

"Hmmm... What's going on?" Lan asked to himself.

One of the technicians was carrying several pieces of paper, sticking one on the gate and a few others on the inner door. Intrigued, Lan and Mayl approached and took a look at them.

The papers read:

"NOTICE: Due to a sudden plumbing problem of still-unknown dimensions, school will be closed for the next three days. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Weird..." Mayl said. "The plumbing around here isn't that old, is it?"

On the other hand, Lan smiled, since that meant he would have more time to relax before the test.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Mayl took something from her backpack and showed it to him. It was an pamphlet from SciLab about a new exhibit.

"What's this...? History of Navis exhibit? Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"And I heard someone we know is going to be there too..."

Lan wondered who she might be talking about, but he thought she wanted to surprise him.

"Well, let me just drop my backpack at home... What time does this thing open?"

"Let's see... Ah, yes, at noon. That means we still have a few hours. I wonder where Dex and Yai are..."

"Looking for us?" a girl's voice suddenly asked.

Lan and Mayl turned around and saw a blonde-haired girl with long bangs in a red dress and matching shoes, who appeared to be a couple of years younger than them, and a very large heavily tanned boy with blue shorts, a green t-shirt and bulky sneakers.

"Just who we were talking about!" Mayl said, showing them the pamphlet. "Are you coming too?"

Dex and Yai looked at the pamphlet and nodded.

"Sounds cool!" Dex said.

"Maybe we can learn something new..." Yai agreed.

"I'll be right back. Catch you at the park?" Lan asked.

"Sure, go leave that thing at home, and we can practice some battling till noon!" Dex replied.

Lan nodded and dashed home, excited with the thought of seeing something new. Along the way, he couldn't help thinking about the subject of the exhibit.

"History of Navis... Hmmm... I know a certain Navi who would be better left out..." he thought.

Lan and MegaMan couldn't help remembering a certain Navi who seemed completely psychotic, a Navi that was so deeply lost in his hate for humans he would do anything to become more powerful. Bass, the self-styled Dark Messiah. Somehow, he had managed to survive being absorbed by Alpha, and had reappeared deep in the Undernet. Awakened by MegaMan's Dark Soul, he had then descended deep into the Black Earth, swelling with power, and growing even darker. Even though MegaMan and Lan had defeated him several times, he always kept appearing again when they least expected it.

Casting those thoughts aside as he opened the door to his home, Lan found the living room empty. His father was always busy, and he was likely on his way to SciLab once again. He found his mother upstairs, removing a few curtains for cleaning.

"Back so soon?" she asked as she saw him.

"Looks like there's something wrong with the plumbing and they closed the place down while they're checking it. By the way, I'm going to

SciLab at noon. There's something interesting being held there."

"All right, just don't be back late."

Quickly dropping his backpack in his room, he dashed back out and headed to the park, where the others were waiting.

"All right!" Dex said as he arrived "We haven't had the time to do any serious battling since the Den Battle Tournament, but now... hehehehe!"

"Bring it on!" Lan replied, eager to see how much he had improved.

"Don't think I'm goin' easy on ya! Yee-haw!" GutsMan shouted from his PET.

MegaMan prepared himself, and the battle soon began. Since he expected GutsMan to put up a good fight, he equipped the folder he had used to defeat Duo in the asteroid, at the end of the first Nebula incident.

"Ready..." Lan started.

"... set..." Dex continued.

"GO!" The two shouted at the same time, activating their PETs' wireless connection.

The usual eighteen tiles divided into two sides appeared, and MegaMan started charging his buster. Lan took a look at the available chips, and decided to send in a NeoVari. GutsMan moved closer and started firing his buster and hammering the floor as usual, sending shockwaves through the lines, but MegaMan dodged them with ease, since he was already familiar with that strategy. Waiting for an opening, he dashed forward as GutsMan was about to fire again, and seizing the NeoVari, he unleashed a green energy wave that swept through the battlefield, striking and stunning GutsMan.

"What the hell was that?" Dex asked, watching the size of the energy wave.

"A little something I picked up when I was trying to get into Black Earth." Lan replied. He still remembered how eager the others had been to listen to him as he told the strange things he had found in the depths of the net.

MegaMan went into Full Synchro, taking advantage of the counter, and started firing his buster as fast as he could, hammering GutsMan before he could move again. Still, he waited a split second too much before moving away, and GutsMan suddenly hit him with a Guts Straight, knocking him back.

"Ooof! Bad move..." MegaMan moaned, right before GutsMan sent his fist flying towards him. Dodging in a hurry, he started moving around erratically, as the tank-sized Navi kept firing his fists nonstop. Lan sent in an AreaGrab and a Sanctuary chip, which MegaMan used as soon as he saw his opponent moving to the back row. First, his movement area expanded, seizing GutsMan's front row, and then all of the panels in his area turned into holy panels.

"Are you planning what I think you are, Lan?" MegaMan asked.

"Hehehehehehehe! Maybe..." Lan replied.

"This isn't exactly Bass we're fighting... Poor Guts is in for an unpleasant surprise..." the blue Navi throught.

"Another chip you found down there, right?" Dex asked "Just watch GutsMan crack those wimpy panels!"

The massive Navi's hands turned into large hammers, and he slammed them into the ground, cracking some of the panels on MegaMan's side and causing huge rock chunks to fall from above.

"Damn! I shouldn't have sent Sanctuary without another certain chip..." Lan thought, looking at his available chips. He noticed two M-Cannons just waiting to be used and sent them right away.

"Ah! Now that's better!" MegaMan said. He stepped to the front row, hoping to lure GutsMan closer, and watched as his opponent took the bait and moved in front of him, readying his buster. Just as GutsMan was about to fire, he stepped backwards, taking refuge in the back row. GutsMan's buster shots dissipated in the air after going through three squares, and MegaMan fired one of the cannons at his face before he could move again.

"I really oughta modify that buster..." Dex thought "He's done this every time..." He then sent GutsMan a Hammer chip, paired with an extra attack chip. GutsMan took a step back, slammed his fists on the floor, sending a shockwave in MegaMan's direction, and then moved down, following his evasive maneuver.

"Uhhh... Dex..." GutsMan said, suddenly realizing something as MegaMan prepared to fire the second cannon at his face.

"What, Guts?"

"I don't think this here hammer is gonna be of much use since he's grabbed our front row and pulled back."

"Doh!"

One large M-Cannon blast later...

"That was some fancy shootin', partner!" GutsMan said, rubbing the side of his head.

"I can't wait for the next battle!" MegaMan replied "You're getting better."

"I should have sent that LongBlade that was right next to the Hammer... Now I feel silly." Dex said.

"It's OK Dex. You should have seen that time when I was fighting Bass and sent in a Vulcan 3. MegaMan was a sitting duck for a while, and got hit really hard by his buster."

"You can say that again!" MegaMan agreed "That thing hurt!"

"I'm surprised, Dex! You actually lasted more than thirty seconds this time." Yai said with a grin.

"Why you little..." Dex mumbled.

"Isn't it almost suspicious how those two are always acting like this?" MegaMan thought out loud.

"What did you say?" Dex asked, with his eyes wide open.

"Erm... nothing... hehehehe!"

"Mega, I didn't know you had such a sick mind..." Yai said, making an odd expression as if she was about to throw up.

Everyone else ended up laughing out loud for a while, as Dex and Yai stared at each other like rabid dogs. After that, they sat down on the park's bench, enjoying the peace and quiet of the area. Luckily, Dex had brought along a few snacks, and everyone enjoyed them as they talked about the last few weeks.

"So Dex... what was that I heard about an accident with a few snapturtles?" Lan asked with a smile.

"Erm... Well... I went to the Yoka zoo again a few days ago, and they had just sent in a bunch of little turtles. They looked kinda cute, but when I got closer to take a better look, one of them bit my nose..." he said, feeling a bit silly.

"How did that happen anyway?" Yai asked.

"Well, they set up a pond just for them... and when I went there, the fence wasn't up yet. Now that you mention it, Chisao almost freaked out when he saw the turtle clinging to my face."

"The examples you set for that boy..." Yai said "It's a wonder he doesn't have any trauma yet."

Lan noticed how eager she was to tease Dex, but he didn't see him react at first. Instead, Dex was enjoying a few mental images of himself tying Yai to one of the branches of a nearby tree and leaving her there, and couldn't help grinning evily.

"All right, you two... That's enough for now." Mayl said. She suddenly noticed a beeping sound coming from her PET, and picked it up to check the screen. She caught Roll trying to use its wireless connection device, and the pink Navi was very embarrassed to have been found out.

"Roll, what are you up to in there?" she asked.

"Erm... I... nothing..." she replied with an innocent look.

Lan could have sworn he'd heard MegaMan mumbling something at the same time.

"So, anyway... what do you say we get into the net to kill some time?" Yai suggested.

"Sounds good." Mayl replied.

"All right!" Dex said.

"I'll see you in a minute then." Lan added.

As they all left for their respective homes, Lan pulled out his PET and looked at the screen. He found MegaMan sitting down, apparently thinking about something.

"Hey MegaMan... Is something wrong?"

"No, not really... I just wonder..."

"What?"

"Well, is it just me, or was Roll acting a bit strangely today?"

Lan just shrugged.

"Girls... I don't understand them either."

As usual, Lan dashed to his room and jacked in. MegaMan felt the familiar sense of displacement and then found himself inside the computer. A couple of programs were around, apparently performing regular maintenance, and a few sticker-like squares on the floor were flashing, each of them with a distinctive image.

"How long has this soccer ball wallpaper been here anyway?" the blue Navi thought as he looked around. Taking a few more steps, he saw a glowing round gateway in front of him. As soon as he stepped on it, he found himself in the Cyberworld's ACDC area, which he was quite familiar with. Several paths stood suspended in the middle of a seemingly endless space, as changing images moved in the background. A yellow path stood in contrast with the others, marking the main street. He followed it as he was used to, and passed by a couple of larger square areas that were in the same relative position as the houses in the real world. He also noticed that the entrance to each square area was blocked by a large gray cube, which had a green display with a red X. None of this was new to him, but he noticed something unfamiliar. As he looked back, however, he saw a new square area that he had never seen before, very close to the place from where he had entered the Cyberworld.

"Hmmm... Maybe Lan was right..." he thought to himself as he moved forward, following the yellow path to its arrow-shaped end and stepping into the next area. He was surprised to have walked through a whole section of the Cyberworld without encountering a single virus, but he didn't give it much thought. He was getting pretty sick of always fighting the same beings.

Following the yellow path, he soon reached a larger square area, where he found the other Navis. GutsMan looked even bigger when standing next to the others, and some Navis in the area had nicknamed him the Red Piledriver, for obvious reasons. As usual, Roll was looking pretty cute in her pink suit, and her golden hair seemed even brighter on that day. Her green eyes glittered and she almost jumped as MegaMan walked by, making the other Navis smile and snicker. Glide lost his usual serious expression for a while, and was quite satisfied to be with his friends.

"Hmmm... This place looks a bit different..." MegaMan commented, as Roll moved closer. For some strange reason, the entire network's structure seemed to be arbitrarily changed every couple of months or so, and not even the main street's color remained the same for long.

Mayl's face appeared on a screen above them.

"Haven't you heard? It looks like the Cyber Square is reopening."

Lan and the others had often wondered why the Cyber Squares had been completely inaccessible over the last few months. He remembered that a ranked Navi from the Undernet had posted a challenge to MegaMan there during the second WWW incident, but even though the Officals could overreact at times, he didn't think they would shut all the Cyber Squares down over such a small thing.

"How do we get there?" MegaMan asked.

"Simple enough." Glyde said, pointing at a warp point with a square frame in the middle of the area they were on "We were waiting for you before checking it out."

"Shall we?" Roll asked.

MegaMan nodded and led the way, stepping into the warp point. He was soon followed by the others, and they found themselves in a welcoming place with a light blue floor and a background with the word ACDC in changing fonts and sizes. There were a few netdealers in the area, behind their counters, and a smaller square area held what looked like a set of bulletin boards. A couple of Navis were there, reading the posts or talking to each other, absolutely relaxed. On the other side of the Square, however, there seemed to be some sort of commotion. The group moved closer to see what was going on, and they saw what appeared to be a small library for Navis, with text files sorted by title and subject, and a few seats. A dark purple Navi with sharp claws and edgy eyes and a pink one with an average look were watching as an Offical's Navi argued with a stranger. They immediately recognized the Official by his red armor, long white hair and odd helmet with a black visor, and if that wasn't enough, he had already pulled out his purple beam saber.

"Hey ProtoMan! What are you doing here?" MegaMan asked.

The Navi turned his head to him with an exasperated expression.

"I figured I'd run into you sooner or later..."

A screen appeared above their heads, showing a slightly older boy with an annoyed expression, who had a strange kind of hair, with the top section white and the sides black. He had blue eyes and was wearing a red jacket.

"Well if it isn't the happy bunch..." he grumbled "I suppose you'll be wanting to interfere with this as well..."

"And if it isn't Mr. Grouch!" Lan replied "Tell me, were you born with that bad temper?"

"Hmpf. I'm not in the mood for this, so be a good boy and back off."

"Just what's going on in here anyway?" MegaMan askeed.

"A suspicious Navi with no identification." ProtoMan replied, pointing at another red Navi in front of him. This stranger was wearing a red set of full body armor with golden decorations and shoulder fins,and an odd helmet that covered his face. He also had a red cape and was carrying a large shield, marked with a golden sword. They couldn't help notice the glowing eyes under the black visor, and the huge sword in his right hand.

"All this just because I'm a stranger here?" he protested "Such xenophobia! What are you going to do next, delete newcomers just because you don't know them?"

"That's not a bad idea..." Chaud replied "For the last time, who are you, and who is your operator?"

"Hmpf. If I was Bass, I doubt you'd bother me with technicalities... My name is Gallant, and that's all I intend to tell you."

As soon as the stranger turned away to leave, ProtoMan cut him off, holding his saber in a threatening manner.

"Hold it! How do you know about Bass anyway? That's classified information!" Chaud asked.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Eugene Chaud. I answer only to one man."

ProtoMan growled in irritation.

"Permission to delete this loose-tongued Navi, sir..."

"That might not be such a bad idea..." Chaud thought out loud.

"Pah!" Gallant said. "If you want to fight me, then let's take it elsewhere. This place is too crowded, and I don't want your recklessness to endanger innocent bystanders."

"Why you..." ProtoMan said, clenching his fist. "Name your place!"

"Black Earth!" he replied without hesitation.

"What?" Lan and Chaud asked at the same time.

"Oh, that's right... I believe you don't possess the five Evil Chips that unlock the entrance... Let's make it... Memorial Tower then. It should be nice and quiet."

Without another word, he jacked out.

"Memorial Tower it is..." Chaud said. "ProtoMan, let's go!"

ProtoMan jacked out as well, leaving Lan and MegaMan confused.

"How did he know about Black Earth and the five Evil Chips?" MegaMan asked himself.

Lan made up his mind.

"Hmmmm... First those suspicious movements in the old house last night, and now this... It's settled. We've got to go after those two."

"Don't forget us!" Yai said through another screen.

"We want to know what this is all about too!" Dex agreed.

The group left the Cyber Square and headed out to another section of ACDC. They kept going until they reached the Electown area, and then located the warp point that led to the Memorial Tower's Cyberworld. Lan and MegaMan knew this place too well, since they had rescued Roll and faced ShadeMan for the first time in this eerie place. The floor looked metallic, and there was a familiar stone marking the site, but this time they were glad to see that someone had conveniently set up a bridge to the rest of the area. MegaMan would have gladly used it during the ShadeMan incident, if it had been there.

Roll shivered a bit as she remembered this place. She grabbed MegaMan's arm, and, surprised, he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"It's all right, Roll... no one's going to kidnap you while I'm here..." he whispered to her. He couldn't help thinking how good it felt to have her holding to him like that.

The group reached the deppest area of the Tower's Cyberworld with ease, and like before, there wasn't a single virus in sight.

"Maybe the Officials are doing a network sweep or something..." MegaMan thought.

Going through the last doorway, they reached an average-sized rectangular area, that had two large loudspeakers at the far corners. The two red Navis were already there, exchanging blows.

"You think you can just harass people as you please?" Gallant shouted. "I'll show you!"

The knight-like Navi dashed forward and jumped, swinging his blade downwards with tremendous strength. ProtoMan blocked the attack with his shield, but was still knocked back. He jumped backwards and performed a wide slash, which Gallant blocked with ease, then countering with a rising slash that could have chopped his right arm clean off if he hadn't stepped back at the last instant.

"Hmpf... You're not as bad as you look..." ProtoMan commented.

Gallant smiled silently, and his right arm glowed a bit. He lunged forward, expecting ProtoMan to attempt a parry, and so he did. However, as soon as he finished, Gallant knocked his sword arm aside with his shield, and his huge sword suddenly changed into a buster. There was a large flash, followed by an explosion, and ProtoMan was knocked into the air, flying to the edge of the platform.

"What the hell was that?" Chaud asked in disbelief. "ProtoMan, what's your status?"

ProtoMan just snarled, getting up with a furious look.

"I can't believe I fell for that... Now you're REALLY in for it!"

Chaud watched as he stepped forward, clenching his chest with his left hand and staring at his opponent with a murderous look. He seemed to charge up for a moment, and then, he vanished into the air and reappeared right in front of Gallant.

"Take this!" He shouted, violently slashing at him. Gallant was caught off-guard, and nearly dropped his shield with the impact. Before ProtoMan had the time to fall back, however, he punched him straight in the face, cracking his helmet. That only made him madder, and he started slashing at him with increasing force, forcing Gallant to swing his blade as fast as he could in order to parry such a furious offensive.

Lan and the others watched the fight, surprised by ProtoMan's fury and by the stranger's skill. He was obviously no amateur, seeing how he fought. The battle seemed to be at a standstill, however, since ProtoMan had managed to land some pretty violent blows but had clearly been damaged by that buster shot.

"This guy's good!" MegaMan said.

"Well, he's got guts, taking ProtoMan on like that!" GutsMan agreed.

The two opponents were getting increasingly vicious, but neither of them wanted to resort to battle chips. As such, they unleashed extremely violent attacks that nearly destroyed each other's shields. ProtoMan lunged forward and tried to slash at him again, but Gallant knocked his sword arm away again and hit him with a strong headbutt that made MegaMan clench his teeth just by watching.

"I sure needed a workout..." Gallant said.

"Grrr! What's in that Navi anyway?" Chaud grumbled.

ProtoMan was feeling humiliated. He was hardly willing to lose to a complete stranger in front of his operator and a bunch of kids, but he wasn't sure what to do. The last time he had been in trouble was in a fight against hundreds of Nebula's Navis, and he had been forced to do something unspeakable. He couldn't help feeling tempted, but then he remembered the consequences and reconsidered.

"There's just one thing left..." He thought. Retreating to the back row, he started charging up again. Gallant made no effort to pursue him, even though he could have easily hit him with his buster. Instead, he raised his shield, eager to see what his adversary was up to.

Channeling all his available energy, ProtoMan unleashed a large energy wave that quickly swept the battlefield, almost crushing Gallant's shield and knocking him back.

"Whoa!" Lan shouted. "I didn't know he could do that!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Knock it off, you two! We have no time for this!"

Everyone turned to the entrance of the section and saw an orange Navi that appeared to be of the standard Official model.

"Who are you?" ProtoMan asked.

"This is no time for chit-chat! Chaud, ProtoMan, you're needed at SciLab, and you're already late! I had to go through all of Electopia's network just to find you, because I have secret information I can't send by mail. Come on!"

"Grrrr... Saved by the bell. You won't be so lucky next time." Chaud said.

Gallant grinned in defiance, looking at his battered opponent.

"Not bad, not bad at all... ProtoMan, isn't it?"

"Hmpf."

"Well, you're uptight and kind of pompous, but you know your stuff. If you want a rematch, let me know. I'll be checking ACDC's Cyber Square boards regularly from now on."

"I... appreciate the challenge."

ProtoMan followed the Official out of the Tower area, leaving MegaMan and the others looking at Gallant. Noticing their interest, he turned to the blue Navi.

"MegaMan, correct? I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, then you have an advantage, because all I know is what I've just seen."

"As I've said, my name is Gallant. I'm a knight of sorts."

"I hope you're not related to KnightMan..."

"Heh, no..."

"But by the way..."

"You're wondering how I know of Black Earth, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"I've been around. I was practicing in the Undernet even before Bass ended up in there, so I had plenty of time to get all the Evil Chips. Not that I'd ever use them. Those things are repugnant..."

"Did you go all the way into Black Earth?"

"As far as the last mirror. Even though I was never forced to use a Dark Chip, I was surprised by the strength of my dark side."

"How do you know about me?"

"Well, it would be difficult not to, seeing how you've saved the world six times in a row, but I also have my... connections."

Suddenly a siren was heard.

"Hmmm..." Gallant said "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I'm needed elsewhere. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Before anyone could say another word, he disappeared.

"Well, it's not every day that we get to watch such a fierce battle." Glyde said.

Lan and MegaMan were intrigued, to say the least, and after such an eventful visit to the Cyber Square, they were thrilled and curious.

"Gallant... Hmmm... He looks like nothing I have ever seen..." MegaMan thought out loud.

"Well, it's almost noon, so the exhibit is about to open." Mayl suddenly said "Should we get going?"

"Might as well..." Lan replied "There's nothing more to see here."

Roll seemed to be thinking about something embarassing, and hesitated for a while before speaking out.

"Erm... Lan, Mayl... could you do me a little favor before we go?"

"Huh? Erm... sure..." Lan babbled.

"What's that, Roll?" Mayl asked.

The pink Navi blushed and stared at the floor.

"Well... could you... erm... connect your PETs? I have some... private things to discuss with Mega..."

GutsMan started laughing and playfully elbowed MegaMan.

"Way to go, cowboy!"

The blue Navi was surprised, to say the least, and he wondered what she was up to. He couldn't help feeling embarrassed, and he suddenly

thought how nice it would be to use an invisibility chip at times like this. Everyone jacked out and met in front of the Metroline station.

Mayl took her PET out and activated the wireless connection system.

"Let's just leave them alone for now..." she said with a smile.

"I wonder..." Lan thought out loud.

The trip to SciLab was pretty quick and uneventful. The group mostly thought about the intriguing Navi they had met, and about the things

they would see at the exhibit. Although it was common knowledge that two generations of Hikari scientists had brought about the Network Age, PETs and Navis included, there were bound to be many interesting stories about the twists and turns of their research. Having faced Wily and then Regal in the past, Lan couldn't help wonder if he would somehow be able to learn more about the circumstances of the robotics scientist's descent into madness.

As Lan dwelled in his thoughts, MegaMan heard what Roll had to say. The pink Navi was quite delighted to finally get a chance to speak in private, and went straight to the point.

"You're always fighting..." she started "Nothing ever seems to beat you, and I can't express how I feel after all the times you've saved me.

But above that, you're a good friend, and that's why I think I can ask you this..."

MegaMan blinked and blushed violently, wondered what she was going to say next.

"I... Next time something happens... I want to be right there... and I want to fight too. But until then, I still need to get stronger." she continued.

She paused to look at him and smiled before continuing.

"I remember that match we had in the tournament... and even though I had a great time, I feel I can't ask you to fight me again... I know how painful it is for you."

MegaMan was relieved to hear those words. For a second, he was almost afraid she'd ask him to fight her again, and he still remembered how

uncomfortable he had felt before.

"So... what do you have in mind?" he hesitantly asked.

"I'm going to keep training until I can beat ProtoMan myself... and I've found a little something that should help me become stronger."

MegaMan wondered what she was talking about, and several thoughts crossed his mind. First, he was afraid she might be talking about using Dark Chips, but then he remembered that she hadn't been exposed to them, and he believed that she'd never resort to them. He then wondered if that 'something' was her feelings for him, and felt really embarrassed.

"What exactly are you talking about Roll?" he asked.

Roll smiled in a way that made him feel warm and shiver at the same time.

"Do you remember a certain little... resonance during our match?"

"How could I forget?" he replied, remembering how weird he'd felt the first few times he used the power of Soul Unison to merge with her essence.

"Well... guess what I found out a couple of weeks ago..." she said with a happy twinkle on her eyes.

The blue Navi blinked and then something came to his mind.

"You mean...?"

Roll giggled a bit and pulled out a strange chip he had never seen before. It looked somewhat normal, except for the name on the label:

MegaBuster1.

"What's that thing?" he asked "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, I asked a friend from SciLab to create a few battlechips based on your abilities... I wanted to have something to feel closer to you when I'm fighting. This one has roughly as much power as one of your charged buster shots. After the first of them were ready, I tried a little something, out of curiosity..."

The chip in her hand started glowing and vanished, and then Roll herself started glowing with a white light. When the light faded, she was covered by a blue suit that looked a lot like MegaMan's. Surprised and flattered at the same time, he blinked and took a good look at her.

"Does Mayl know you've been doing those weird experiments?" he finally asked.

"She was all too happy to give me a hand..." she replied with a grin "So, what do you think?"

"You make blue look good." he replied with a soft laugh "And since you're in the mood for cosplay..."

He then pulled out one of the thousands of minor recovery chips from his collection and held it in his hand. The chip started glowing and then vanished, and then he glowed white just as Roll had. When the light faded, his suit had turned pink, and there were two pairs of golden half-hoops around his head. Roll started laughing out loud when she saw the effect.

"Mega, I don't think my hairstyle is meant for you... Those things look like horns on your head!" she joked as she rolled on the floor laughing.

The two laughed a lot at the strange unisons, oblivious to what was happening outside. The train soon reached the station, and they decided to end the conversation for the time being, so they wouldn't get teased by their operators. As the doors opened and everyone stepped into the station, Lan noticed several kids who seemed to be on a field trip. Before anyone could notice him, he hid behind Mayl and lowered his head.

"Let me know when they're gone..." he whispered with a look of panic on his face "I don't think I can take another bunch of kids going hyper and asking for autographs..."

The others just smiled. Even though things had calmed down after the asteroid incident, some people still recognized him on the street, and he had even been forced to run away from a few small fan mobs. Even though he was a bit lacking as far as modesty was concerned, he had soon become sick of it all. Fortunately the kids didn't see him, entertained as they were. Lan noticed a tall young man with brown hair and

shades, wearing a training suit and carrying a bamboo sword of the kind used by kendo practicioners.

"Well well... look who he is..." he thought.

"I didn't know Mr. Famous was here today." Mayl said, looking the same way.

"Now's our chance to sneak by..." Lan said with an unconfortable look on his face.

The young man noticed the small group and smiled as he saw Lan hiding from potential rabid fans. He couldn't help chuckling to himself as he gave him a thumbs-up. He then turned back to the little children.

"OK, do you have any questions for KendoMan? Or do you want to keep going?"

A boy with a mischievous look on his face approached and looked at the young man's PET. A stern-looking Navi in a full kendo outfit was on the screen, with a bamboo sword as long as his height.

"Hey KendoMan, are you one of those Jedi Knight dudes that show up in the movies?" the kid asked, making the others laugh.

KendoMan made a strange expression under his mask, as if he had been called an ugly name.

"JEDI? I don't have time to watch those movies! I have lots of lazy Navis that need to get into shape, and I can't be goofing off!" he grumbled, making a sumo wrestler's voice that amused the kids.

"KendoMan, you look like Darth Vader with that weird mask!" the same kid replied with a grin.

KendoMan sighed and shook his head.

"Kids..." he mumbled, before going back to savagely beating a cyber punching bag.

Famous just laughed at the scene.

"Poor KendoMan..." he thought in amusement "He's a bit too strict for his own good."

Then, a second voice came from the PET, sounding like a rowdy biker of sorts.

"Let me handle the kids, gramps. You just go back to playin' with your toothpick."

"Why you..." KendoMan growled.

A strange Navi then appeared on the screen, looking even stranger than the first. His shoulders looked like a pair of spiked reddish yo-yos, and his limbs seemed quite flexible. He was wearing spiked orange gauntlets and had a weird hairdo that reminded most people of a psycho hedgehog.

"Punk, you look even more ridiculous than last time!" KendoMan mumbled, sending his fist right through the punching bag.

Lan couldn't help laughing out loud at such bickering, but the kids were too amused to notice him, and he took the chance to climb the stairs in front of him and move on to SciLab, followed by the others.

"I see KendoMan is the same as ever." MegaMan commented.

"Hey, do you think he'll take on Guts as his apprentice?" Dex asked.

"Maybe... but he's really strict about his training."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." GutsMan said.

The conversation was cut short as they entered the lobby. Lan recognized the functional and tidy space, with its characteristic light colors and busy reception desks. There seemed to be a lot more movement than usual, and there were several extra receptionists in the area, some of them trying to deal with the routine work while the others handled the visitor groups. Lan just proceeded, not bothering to ask for directions. He knew the place well, and the staff members were used to seeing him around. Suddenly he looked at the request board, and then at the elevator, and he couldn't help thinking about a certain incident, back during the second WWW offensive. He clenched his fists as he remembered how Match had tricked him into spreading around the very programs the pyromaniac had then used to set the entire complex ablaze, along with most of the surrounding internet areas. MegaMan noticed his nervous state and decided to say something.

"You're thinking about you-know-what, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"You're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

"No..." Lan replied as his expression became considerably darker "But I'll get him for that..."

Lan had taken a long time to get over the entire incident, and he had eventually told Mayl about it, asking her to keep it between them. Now, she was right next to them, and she could read his nervous glances as he remembered the places where he had unwittingly delivered the accursed bits of data. Even though SciLab was relocated to new facilities every couple of years, the current layout reminded him too much of that time. She found herself putting a hand on his shoulder, which startled him and made him look behind. He calmed down as soon as he realized what was happening, but she kept her hand there, just in case. Thankfully, Dex and Yai didn't notice this gesture, or they would have teased them both for at least a couple of hours.

A few scientists were sitting at a couch in the corridor, watching TV and enjoying some warm drinks. They looked tired, but extremely happy, no doubt taking a rest after a long assignment. One of them spotted the group and got up, calling them with a gesture. He looked especially at Lan, and smiled. He was of average height and build, with bulky glasses, short brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing an ID card with the name "Dr. Shintaro". He seemed to be in his late twenties, and had a keen and piercing gaze that picked up every tiny detail.

"Ah, I was sure we'd see you here!" he said "We hope you'll like the exhibit. There's a little surprise there... I hope you'll spot it. And by the way, remember the virus breeder you were trying out a couple of years ago?"

Lan smiled back at him.

"Sure I do... Finding those tamed viruses was tough, but taking care of them was fun. How are they doing anyway?"

"Better than ever! We've been giving them a special training, and we've also come up with a few ID devices so they won't get mistaken with other viruses. At this rate, maybe they'll be ready to help us keep our systems clean soon."

MegaMan also had fond memories of the little creatures. They had taken a liking to him, and some would behave like regular pets as soon as they spotted him. BugFrags were an odd choice of food, but he wasn't one to complain. They were being put to good use, he thought, instead of drifting around and messing up other Navis' systems.

"Lan, do you think we can check up on them later?" he asked.

"Sure! Oh, and by the way Dr..." Lan said, looking back at the scientist "I was wondering where I could find some more stuff on the early Navis, Alpha... and maybe a little about Bass."

"I didn't know you wre so interested in history..." the scientist said, delighted by his curiosity.

"Well, since my family has a certain connection to this stuff, I thought I'd learn more about it. I still don't get it how Alpha became self-aware though."

"Hmmm... I'm going to the archives in a while. I'll send you all the files I can find. Oh, by the way, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there are lots of Officials around too. I think something else is happening, but they're keeping quiet."

"Now that you mention it... today a strange Navi appeared in ACDC Square. Chaud and ProtoMan ticked him off and he challenged them... for a fight on Black Earth!"

The scientist's expression changed instantly.

"B-black Earth?" he asked, startled at such a name "But how would he...?"

"The name isn't strange to you, right?"

"Well, I get new chips from Higsby now and then, and he told me about that place. I hear that MegaMan actually went down there... is it true?"

"Yeah, we went there, all right. It was pretty weird, if you ask me. There were lots of Navi shades around, too."

"The effects of Dark Chip use have never been studied by SciLab for obvious reasons... but did you find anything else in there?"

"Well, I should keep this a secret, but... I also found a chip with a very special aura..."

"Do you mean... The Life Aura?"

"Yeah... Bass must have dropped it or something. And there were several mirrors there too... each of them had the Dark Soul of a Navi we know. And at the end there was a huge mirror. It brought out MegaMan's Dark Soul... and we kicked its ass!"

"Does your father know you've been there?"

"Well, I think so. He loves hearing about the stuff MegaMan and I find when we're exploring."

Dr. Shintaro suddenly frowned, remembering one of the subjects Lan had brought up.

"It's a shame about Bass... My father worked here when that mess took place. Poor Dr. Cossack too. Getting blamed for Alpha's wrongdoings and all..."

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Cossack since he was discharged from the hospital. Where did he go?"

"Who knows? After the slander he had to put up with back in the Alpha Rebellion, it's no wonder he'd have nothing more to do with SciLab. I regret to say that I never got to meet him myself. I hear he's a genius. If he was still here, that mess with Nebula would never have gone as far as it did. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if Regal had had his way with the asteroid, or Nebula Gray hadn't been stopped."

As the scientist gazed into his own thoughts, Lan spotted Chaud coming out of the elevator, along with a group of Officials.

"I'll talk to you again later, Dr."

"Anytime..." Dr. Shintaro replied with a nod.

Yai had watched the entire conversation, and she was surprised.

"Lan is growing up really fast..." she thought "I wonder if we'll be able to keep up with him."

Her thoughts were cut short, as Chaud split from the group of Officials and approached them.

"I figured I'd see you here." he said to Lan.

"Looks like you've calmed down a bit." Lan replied "So, did you find anything about that Gallant guy?"

Chaud's expression changed, and he looked around.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but I have to give you some credit for the asteroid incident and that little special forces team... Let's get out of here, I have something important to tell you."

Dex and Yai looked at each other, intrigued. The group followed Chaud into the ample room that housed the virus breeder, which was fortunately empty. After everyone got in, Chaud made sure they weren't being watched and closed the door. He pulled out his red PET and connected it to one of the computers. Aware that everyone's attention was focused on him, he pushed a button. A few images appeared on the screen, likely captured during the fight between Gallant and ProtoMan.

"This Navi" he started "is unlike anything I've ever seen before. He acts with a level of independence even greater than ProtoMan's. I've been going through a record I made of the battle, and... I have to admit that the equipment I used to analyze it was useless. The readings went off the scale, but there was something else... I can't put my finger on it. I hope this Navi isn't planning to cause more trouble, because that would make a huge mess."

"Tell me something Chaud..." Lan said "Who made ProtoMan? Did you program him yourself?"

Chaud frowned, since that was, in his opinion, an intimate question.

"I'd rather not say... but I did customize him myself."

"Well, all of our Navis are one of a kind." Yai interrupted "That Gallant... he seems completely different from normal Navis. I saw those moves, and whoever programmed him was a pro."

"And that brings us to the second matter..." Chaud said.

"Does it have anything to do with that Official Navi that called ProtoMan in the middle of the fight?" Dex asked.

Chaud nodded.

"Yes... But this information is classified. I need you to swear that you won't comment this with anyone else."

"Of course!" Lan said "But since we're here, maybe you can tell me a few things. I thought Match had been arrested after the Alpha incident. What was he doing in the Den Battle Tournament some time ago? And where's Cossack? Nobody around here knows where he went after being discharged from the hospital."

Chaud clenched his fists and made a disgusted expression.

"Match... managed to strike a deal with the authorities. He got out quietly in exchange for revealing everything he knew about the WWW's structure. Many collaborators weren't directly involved in the Alpha incident, but they were gathering funds for Wily through illegal means."

"WHAT? That slimeball almost killed my father, and the authorities let him go?" Lan protested "Do you have any idea of the kind of hell I went through after the SciLab fire?"

Chaud lowered his head and gritted his teeth in frustration. This matter was clearly not pleasant to him either.

"I protested against the decision, of course. But it turns out that the prosecutor who handled the trial of the WWW operators just wanted to nail as many members as possible, to benefit his image. I told him he was a complete idiot, and that they should lock him up along with Match and throw away the key. That piece of crap filed a complaint and tried to get me suspended."

"I don't believe this!" Dex angrily said.

"It's been a couple of years already, but he hasn't changed. Match may do unexpected things at times, but he's still a thug if you ask me. What he did back then was inexcusable." Lan thought.

Yai nodded in agreement.

"Well Chaud, just give me the name of that buffoon, and I'll take care of the rest."

Lan laughed a bit at Yai's words.

"Hehehe! Yai, I never thought I'd hear you talk like a Mafia leader." he joked.

"You'd be surprised at how much pain a little girl can inflict, Lan..." she replied with a piercing stare.

"I appreciate the offer..." Chaud said "But I'll deal with that mongrel myself."

"But you were going to say something else..." Lan interrupted.

Chaud frowned and moved closer.

"Like I said, this stuff is classified... but I can't possibly watch the entire Electopian network by myself. That Offical who interrupted the fight had some upsetting news. Apparently some strange signatures have been detected in the SciLab and ACDC areas. We're not even sure if they're Navis, unknown viruses or something else. But they've been prowling around, and it looks like one of SciLab's anti-hacking systems

has been tampered with."

"Ah, so that's why you got so ticked off when Gallant refused to identify himself..."

"Yes... I thought he might be one of those intruders. You have to admit it's strange. A Navi without an ID, unregistered anywhere... even Undernet Navis have something that identifies them, a number, a code... But now I'm not so sure. After all, if he was one of the intruders, then why would he walk around ACDC Square? He stands out in a crowd, and with that appearance, anyone would recognize him."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on him. In the meantime, if you see anything suspicious in the area..."

Chaud abruptly stopped talking, as the door opened. Mr. Famous walked in with a tired yet satisfied look.

"Ah, those kids are too much!" he said with a smile.

"Are they gone?" Lan asked.

"Heh, there's no need to worry about rabid fans here, Lan. But I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?"

"Can't complain. So, I suppose you're probably working on another project, right? That humor program isn't perfect yet."

"Well, not right now. Actually, I'm here because of Chaud's training. He's been trying to take on KendoMan, GateMan and Punk at the same time to get some practice."

Lan turned to Chaud, surprised to hear that.

"Show off!" he said in a joking tone "Well, you'd better be careful. Those guys are tricky."

"Afraid that I might lose?" Chaud replied.

"Nah, MegaMan and I have the exclusive on beating ProtoMan." Lan said with a grin.


	2. Omens

Chapter 2 – Omens

A few minutes later, as the group stepped out of an elevator, Lan spotted a very familiar trio. The sight made him stop in his tracks with a surprised look on his face.

"Lan? What's wrong?" Mayl asked.

Lan simply raised his hand and pointed. The others then noticed a tired looking old man dressed in gray, his hair almost completely gone except for a few gray strands on the sides. He was sitting on a bench and clutching a cane ornamented with a sculpture in the shape of the skull. Next to him were two much younger men. The first had short black hair and a small goatee, and was wearing a white lab coat. The second had slightly longer hair, also black, and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Well well… Look who's here." Lan thought out loud, quirking his head.

"Ah yes… The three blind mice." Chaud said behind him. "Wily, Regal and Baryl. They've been standing around all day."

Lan remembered the final confrontation against the Cybeasts, and how Wily had seemed to be willing to throw everything away for the sake of revenge once again. Seeing him in this state, he could only pity the old man who had lost his way. Regal, on the other hand, seemed to have changed completely since Wily had erased ten years of his memory. Lan had kept an eye on the two on a regular basis, and he'd even gone as far as visiting the old man in hospital. He had to admit that it felt odd to see father and son together after so much time, but that gave him a slight hope that Wily had truly reformed and could still salvage what was left of his family. He also noticed that Baryl still looked shaken and lost in thoughts, probably still recovering from the loss of Colonel, which had been much more than a simple Navi to him.

"What's on your mind, Lan?" Mayl asked, noticing that he was spacing out.

"Well… look at those three. Just look at them…" Lan replied. "Regal looks fine and happy with his new role, now that he's free from ten years of dark memories. But Wily and Baryl just look… I don't know… worn out… broken. After all this, I just can't stay mad at them. I saw how they were at the end of that whole mess."

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you?" she asked.

"I can't help feel that I helped break them, though they had to be stopped."

"They seem to be better off than they were back then, though. And all because of you."

"A lot has changed… I think Wily might be on the right track this time. But he looks so old and tired… Was he always like this?"

"I'm glad that some things changed… But I'm also glad that others returned to the way they were. It was awful when you moved away."

Lan couldn't help noticing the look on her face as she said those words.

"I get the feeling I won't be moving again anytime soon." He said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

With a sigh, he finally stepped forward, with Mayl and the others following him closely. Pushing his misgivings aside, he didn't stop until he was right in front of the trio. To his surprise, Wily raised his eyes, and his face lit up in a genuine smile at the sight of him.

"Lan Hikari..." the old man said. "It is... good to see you in such good shape."

"Uh... How's it going?" Lan asked, unsure of what to say.

"Not a dull moment around here. Regal and I have so many ideas to improve things around here... I have to admit I'm a bit under the weather though, so I have to take it easy for a while."

The old man coughed slightly, which caused Regal to step closer.

"Father, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll live, I'll live." Wily replied. "You worry too much about me."

"You've probably had a lot of catching up to do, huh?" Lan said.

"Yes..." Wily replied. "I can't believe I missed out on so much..."

Lan noticed that Baryl was still in his corner, watching him silently.

"What's with him?" Lan asked.

"He's still feeling a bit down because of what happened to Colonel." Wily said. "Come on Baryl, say hi. Don't be rude to the boy."

Baryl waved and muttered a greeting.

"How's it going Baryl?" Lan asked.

"Lousy, but I'm glad things turned out all right in the end." he replied. "I just need some time to pick myself up. It was like losing a brother."

"I know how you feel. It's horrible. I went through the same thing when I thought MegaMan was gone. But talk to your friends. Let them help."

"I'm working on a little something that should help cheer him up." Wily whispered to Lan. "Let's keep it a surprise though."

Lan was a bit surprised, but just nodded, wondering what Wily was up to.

Suddenly, two people walked past them. The first was an energetic young woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red training suit, a white headband and white running shoes with black stripes. Next to her was a taller, muscled older man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white gi with the sleeves torn at the shoulders, a black belt, a red headband, and some running shoes like the woman's. He seemed out of place and slightly uncomfortable in the building, basically letting the woman lead the way holding his wrist.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" he nervously asked.

"We should be..." she replied. "Let's see..."

"All this just because of a silly little gadget I hardly have the time to use..." he said with a sigh.

"It's never too late to learn, Ryu." she said with a smile. "And you're going to hurt your Navi's feelings if you talk like that."

"Fine... But I still think we could just have asked Ken for help instead of coming all the way here because of a little glitch."

"Oh no you don't! You two would just have run off sparring again, and then I'd have to look all over the city for you." she said, playfully hitting his arm.

Lan watched them for a while in amusement.

"Now there's somethin' you don't see every day." Dex said.

"Huh?" Lan asked.

"You don't know who those two are, do ya?" Dex replied. "Martial arts champs, both of them. The guy used to travel all over the world just looking for stronger opponents. Someday I'm gonna be just like him!"

Lan turned to Wily and gave him a long look.

"I'm glad I didn't end up doing something irreparable." the old man said with a weary sigh. "After all the stupid things I did, you and your family have been very kind to us."

"We all do crazy things sometimes." Lan replied. "I'm glad we're not enemies anymore. My grandfather would have been glad to see you reformed. But there's something I need to know. Do you remember that time Match started a fire at SciLab?"

"I hear your father almost died back then... I'm sorry... Even madness has its limits. My vendetta was against the net. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Well, there's something only my family knows... You see, Match didn't do it all by himself."

"What do you mean?" Wily asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I helped him."

Baryl raised an eyebrow and Regal gave him a quizzical look as they watched the conversation.

"At the time, I thought he'd truly reformed. He tricked me into uploading some program into a few machines, claiming it was something important... I don't remember exactly what he made up, but I fell for it like an idiot and my father was almost killed because of my stupidity. So I need to know... Wily, did you...? Did you order him to do that?"

Wily paused, staring somewhere in the distance. Finally, after a moment, he sighed and looked at Lan's face.

"I remember it vaguely." the old main said. "The list of my crimes is long, and anyone other than you and your father would have made sure I was thrown in a cell for the rest of my life. But no, I didn't. I just told Match to set up a suitable distraction. That blasted simpleminded pyromaniac was always a loose cannon. Again, I'm terribly sorry. I did a lot of stupid things, and even temporary insanity is a weak excuse. If you hadn't foiled all those plots, the blood of many people would be on my hands."

"What's the most disturbing thing..." Yai mused. "That a man could do such things in the grip of insanity, or that seemingly sane people would gladly carry out such acts? You surrounded yourself with disturbed individuals."

Wily looked at her and sighed again.

"You're a smart girl. Quite eloquent for your age too... Society always has outcasts." the old man said. "People who feel they have no place in it, and resent everyone else for it. Sometimes it takes something like the nearing of the end of the world to make people realize that we're all human."

"Match has been unpredictable. He's both helped and opposed me, but regardless of what he does next, I'll never forget how he tricked me, or what almost happened because of that." Lan said, clenching his fists.

"Lan..." Mayl said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You're a good person. You're my... our good friend. We know you just wanted to give him another chance. You wanted to believe he'd changed."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." he reassured her. "But I'll never forgive him. Wily might have been insane, but Match is just..."

"We'll punch his lights out when we find the rat!" Dex said, patting Lan on the back. "Now what do ya say we go enjoy the exhibit? Today you relax. Tomorrow's another day!"

"You're right Dex." Lan replied, sounding like he was feeling a little better. "And I do want to find out how the old internet turned into a giant amoeba that devoured everything in its path."

"Must have been the porn sites, if you ask me." Dex said with a chuckle.

Just as they were about to leave, Lan turned to Baryl.

"Baryl." he said.

Baryl glanced at him, still looking tired and depressed.

"I didn't know you'd been through such a traumatic experience." Baryl managed to say. "But you always did have that look about you. Not quite a kid anymore."

"I know how you feel Baryl. By now, you probably know about Hub. But Colonel and Iris... Their spirits will live on. Their memory will live on with us. You should be proud of them. They went down like heroes and I'll never forget them."

"I never thought that day would come..." Baryl muttered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another Navi."

"We'll see what happens."

Neither Lan nor Baryl noticed the glance Wily and Regal exchanged as they talked about Colonel and Iris.

"Well, you're young." Wily said, managing to smile. "You've probably got better things to do than hang out with geezers like us. Go on, have fun."

Lan smiled and nodded, and the group moved on towards the exhibit. Just as they vanished from sight, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari walked in, accompanied by a young man none of them had seen before. He was wearing all white, with a long synthetic fiber coat and large rectangular glasses, and had deep brown eyes and short, slightly unruly light brown hair.

"Well well... New blood!" Regal said with a smile. "Who's your friend, Dr. Hikari?"

"This is Professor Cadmus from Neo Atlantis." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Neo Atlantis... That Professor Cadmus?" Regal asked. "The one who wrote that article on AI and cybernetic sentience?"

"The same." the young man replied with a smile. "It's an honor to finally meet such distinguished scientists."

"What brings you to Electopia?" Wily asked.

"Dr. Hikari mentioned some of his work on a certain blue Navi and I was intrigued. I'm cross-referencing current data with the files on Dr. Cossack's Pulse Transmission system in search of a more permanent link between this reality and the Cyberworld. We can shape it, craft it, but during the Gospel incident, they blurred together. Fascinating, despite the extreme danger of that radiation. I also have an academic interest in NetBattling and am writing a thesis on the formation of Navis' souls."

"Well, the Pulse Transmission system is extremely dangerous as it is, but there might be a way to safeguard the user." Wily said. "Perhaps through the creation of an avatar shell for protection."

"Indeed, that's what I had in mind." Cadmus replied. "But I'd really like to have a word with Dr. Cossack if he can be found, since he designed the original system. I feel society owes him a debt that must be repaid. If he were to join this project, it could provide him a lot of opportunities to rebuild his reputation."

After a full day, Lan and the others made their way back to ACDC Town and went their separate ways, except for Mayl, who stayed behind with Lan.

"What's the matter Lan?" she asked. "You look sad about something."

"Well, talking about Colonel and Iris... She was the first Navi I mistook for a human being, with the copy bot and all. The same copy bot Hub is now using. I wish I'd had more time to know her. She would have liked to become one of the bunch."

Mayl would have been bothered if he had been talking this way about any other girl, but given Lan's history with his twin brother, she knew how the line between worlds could blur. She secretly wondered how it would be if one day Navis were able to inhabit organic bodies and walk among humans. Roll was like a sister to her, her friend and confidant. She suddenly pictured herself on a double date with Lan and their Navis, and the thought made her smile.

"I understand." she finally said. "But like you said, she lives on in your memory."

"I just hope nobody else I care about..." he muttered hesitantly.

"We're not going anywhere, Lan. I'm not going anywhere. We'll always be here."

"But what if there's some disaster I can't avert? What if I can't protect you?"

"Listen to me, Lan Hikari." she said, gripping his face and staring right into his eyes. "You're not getting rid of us that easily. We'll never be apart, even if we have to return as Navis like your brother. Now promise me you'll stop thinking those dark thoughts and enjoy life like you're meant to."

The sudden proximity and the conviction in her voice made him blush and he stared at her for the longest time, at a loss for words. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"What would I do without you?" he finally said.

MegaMan and Roll overheard the entire exchange and smiled quietly inside their PETs.

"Will they or won't they?" Roll whispered.

"And where would that leave us?" MegaMan thought. The twins and the girls were inseparable, and even though Lan could seem quite dense at times, MegaMan had the feeling he was playing dumb to avoid admitting what everyone else had already realized. As he hovered across the PET's cyberspace, he wondered how it would feel to have a human body. The copy bot was a decent replacement for the time being, but there were times when he longed to live the life of a normal boy by his brother's side. Still, the Cyberworld was as real to him as the world outside, and though Roll's body and his own were made of data, they still had souls, emotions and dreams.


	3. The Prodigy

Chapter 3 – The Prodigy

Two days later, Lan was drifting in a peaceful dream. He saw himself in a lush meadow, lying down under the warm sun. His brother was close by, wearing the same clothes as him and enjoying a ripe crimson apple while sitting under a tree's shade. Then suddenly there was a rustling behind them.

"Mh... Hub, did you hear something?" Lan muttered lazily.

Hub looked over his shoulder and suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, with a warm and soft weight on his chest. A pair of green eyes were staring right at him and he gasped in surprise as he recognized the face.

"R-Roll...?"

"What's going on Hub?" Lan asked, slowly opening an eye to peek in his direction. He quickly jumped to his feet at the sight of the blonde figure clutching his brother. She was wearing a long red dress and running shoes, and her hair was adorned with a ribbon of the same color.

"Roll? You look... different." he blurted, blinking. "And where's Mayl?"

Just as he finished uttering the question, he was glomped from behind.

"So this is where you two ran off to." he heard Mayl whisper as she tightened her hold. "I hope you didn't forget..."

"How could I forget? Uh... wait... I think I forgot..."

"Lan!" she chuckled, giving him a playful shove. "You're terrible!"

"Just kidding!" he said with a grin. "It's our anniversary."

"And I've got something special planned for today. It's a surprise."

Mayl turned him around and gave him a peck on his cheek. Smiling, he put his hands on her shoulders and edged closer, smelling her hair. Their gazes locked on each other and he felt his heart racing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Her face was closer and closer, and he was irresistibly drawn to her, the look in her eyes sending shivers down his spine...

And then, all of a sudden, everything faded, and Lan heard the PET's alarm go off. Gasping, he opened his eyes, dizzily staring at the ceiling. His cheeks were practically glowing red and his breathing was heavy and irregular. He felt unbearably hot and quickly threw the sheets off of him before sitting up.

"Lan? Are you all right?" MegaMan asked.

"I'm... fine..." Lan panted. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not looking so good. Maybe you've got a fever?"

"No... just... a dream..."

He knew better than trying to fool his twin, but MegaMan didn't insist, seeing how uncomfortable he looked.

"Well, I think mom's making pancakes again, so you'd better get ready for breakfast."

Lan nodded, picked a change of clothes and rushed into the bathroom, still haunted by the dream. He came back out half an hour later with his usual outfit and took a deep breath, feeling the familiar scent of his mother's delicious cooking. He stopped by his room to retreive his PET and looked intently as his brother.

"Say Hub, what do you say we turn on the copy bot so you can stretch your legs?"

"That sounds nice. Send me in."

Lan opened his closet and pulled out a yellow humanoid figure about his height. Still surprised at how lightweight it was, he set it on the floor and extended a cable from his PET, connecting it to a small port behind the robot's right ear.

"Transmit!" Lan said, pushing a button in his PET. A split second later, the copy bot came to life and its synthetic form started shifting and changing colors, until it became a life-sized replica of MegaMan. With a smile, Lan detached the cable and hugged his brother's artificial body.

"After all those years, it's great to finally be able to walk around in the real world like this." Hub said. "There's so much I want to see, so much I want to do..."

"We'll get to it brother." Lan said with a smile. "And maybe we can get some more copy bots for the others. If this prototype works so well, it's only a matter of time until they finish the next batch."

"Lan, breakfast is ready!" their mother called. The twins made their way downstairs, where their parents were waiting.

"Hub! Good to see you walking around!" their mother said.

"I can't get enough of it. A whole new world to explore."

"Good of you to join us." Dr. Hikari said with a smile. "We have a visit who should be arriving shortly."

Just as Lan started devouring the pile of pancakes that was laid out before him, the doorbell rang. Dr. Hikari got up to answer it, and quickly rushed the newcomer in.

"Lan, Hub, this is Professor Cadmus."

The young man straightened his glasses and smiled, looking at the twins.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance. I've heard a lot about you. Ah, and the lovely Mrs. Hikari. I've heard a lot about your legendary cooking as well.

Haruka giggled at the young man's gallantry and pulled a stool.

"Well, Professor, we were just starting breakfast, so if you'd care to join us..."

"I'd be delighted." he said with a small bow before taking she seat she offered, settling next to Lan.

"So, how goes your research?" Dr. Hikari asked as Cadmus took in the scent of the pancakes and helped himself to a few.

"It's progressing nicely, though I really wish I could consult with Dr. Cossack. Dr. Wily's notes on his old robotics project are coming in handy in the meantime. We still have a long way to go, but I'm confident we'll be able to find the link. And then there's your research on DNA-based programming... We can't deny that Navis have souls, and they meet most of the criteria to be classified as living creatures. The two things that separate us from them are composition and lifespan. Navis are made of data and theoretically immortal. A human transformed into a Navi could live forever. Now if these Cyberworld Immortals could cross over into our world... We could be looking at the next stage of human evolution. Copy bots are a temporary solution, but imagine the possibilities if we could safely overlap the two worlds."

"You mean I could walk around without needing a copy bot? And Lan could join me in the Cyberworld?" Hub asked.

"A Navi's programming can be as complex as human DNA. And you are a true hybrid of man and Navi. I have a few ideas on how to bridge the gap, and you may well be the key. Your existence represents a massive jump forward."

"Such research could change the world." Dr. Hikari said.

"Indeed, and for the time being, I would ask that all of you keep this conversation strictly between us. We still have a long way to go, and there are still many things that could go wrong. But that is part of the reason I am here today. I wanted to meet the famous Hikari twins, but I also have a small favor to ask of both."

"A favor?" Lan asked.

"It's quite simple really. I'm going to pick up someone at the airport who's coming from Neo Atlantis. You and your brother are young gentlemen, and I have a few things to take care of today. Perhaps you could... show them around? Introduce them to your friends? Show them a good time? The person in question is very bright and friendly, quite nice to be around. You should get along quite well."

"Who exactly are we talking about? A relative?" Hub asked.

"Practically family, now that you mention it. A genius too. Smarter than me. But a bit lonely. Could use some friends."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can we refuse?" Lan said with a smile. "Always glad to make new friends."

"Excellent." Cadmus said with a smile, before taking a slice of pancake into his mouth.

A few minutes later, after everyone was satisfied with the delightful breakfast, Cadmus stood up.

"Dr. Hikari, I'll see you back at the lab. Mrs. Hikari, delighted to make your acquaintance." he said with a smile, before stepping outside.

He led the twins to a white car that was parked right around the corner and unlocked it with the push of a button. It looked like a relatively new model, and its sleek lines seemed to fit the scientist's dressing style. The twins settled down in the back seat and fastened their seat belts, while Cadmus got on the driver's seat and pushed a few buttons. A small screen flickered to life, showing their position and soon the computer had finished plotting a course to their destination.

During the short and uneventful trip, the twins looked at each other and pondered. They tried to imagine what kind of person they were going to meet. The scientist's choice of words had left them intrigued.

About half an hour later they made it to the Dentown International Airport and Cadmus parked the car right outside the main entrance. It was a busy day, with tightly packed crowds, but the three managed to reach the arrivals room rather quickly. The twins drew a few curious stares along the way, especially Hub, since the copy bot mimicked his outfit as a Navi, but made it through without incident. Just as they reached their destination, they saw a petite figure in a pink dress with a black bodysuit pushing a metal cart with a couple of briefcases and a white backpack. She was slightly shorter than the twins, probably about the same age as them, with long golden hair tied in a long braid and big blue eyes that seemed to have a light of their own. As she raised her gaze and saw the trio, she smiled and moved towards them. The twins exchanged glances.

"Wow, she's cute." Lan thought, with a slight blush.

"Cadmus!" she said in a sweet voice that sent shivers down Lan's spine. The scientist smiled and lifted her off her feet.

"How's my favorite little genius doing? Did you enjoy the trip?"

She smiled and giggled.

"It was nice. You were right, the view of the ocean is great. And I didn't know airline food could taste so great."

Still smiling, he put her down and turned to the twins.

"Lan, Hub, I'd like you to meet Dr. Ciel. My lab partner."

Their jaws dropped simultaneously as they heard his words.

"L-lab partner?" Lan stuttered. "She looks like she could be your daughter or little sister!"

"Actually, we went to college together. She helped me a lot with my thesis and we've been working on our little project for years now. Ciel, say hi to Lan Hikari and his brother Hub. You probably know him as MegaMan."

"I don't believe it!" she said with a gleeful smile. "You actually got them to come meet me! I've heard so much about you two!"

The twins exchanged glances and smiled, slightly embarassed.

"Now Ciel, I know you're eager to get to work, but like I said before, living according to your age for a while will be good. You'll have plenty of time to be an adult, trust me. That's why I asked these two to show you around and introduce you to their friends."

Ciel stared at him intently.

"Y-you mean... I get to... oh, I don't know what to say! I don't get to meet many people my age and..."

"I know how lonely it gets in the lab, and you deserve to have some fun. Our research is important, but I will not advance it at the cost of your happiness."

Suddenly a voice was heard from inside Ciel's bag.

"Are we there yet? I thought I heard something."

"That voice!" Lan said.

Ciel smiled and reached for the bag, bringing out her PET. On the screen they saw a Navi with green eyes and long golden hair, wearing a form fitting red suit of armor.

"Zero!" Hub said. "After all this time..."

"Good to see you." Zero said. "I hear you've been pretty busy since last time."

"How did you end up in there?" Lan asked. "I'm surprised you went and picked an operator."

"Well, it's a long story. I wandered a bit, trying to figure out what to do after you helped me become like this. Eventually I crossed over to Neo Atlantis and ran into Ciel. I've been with her ever since."

"You look happy." Hub remarked.

"I have every reason to be. Ciel takes good care of me, and I get to keep her company."

Lan quirked an eyebrow and stared at Cadmus.

"It's no coincidence that you asked specifically for us to come, is it?" he asked.

"Zero talked a lot about you two." Cadmus said with a smile. "I figured it would be a nice surprise. Now then, shall we get going?"

As the twins and Zero did some catching up, Cadmus grabbed the cart and hauled it to the entrance. Ciel watched them intently, and it wasn't long before they pulled her into the conversation. Watching them, Cadmus smiled. Seeing Ciel getting along so well with the twins made him happy and he found himself wondering why he hadn't thought of moving sooner. As he was placing her luggage in the trunk, he was lost in thoughts for a moment. Snapping out of it, he took the driver's seat and started the engine. The trip back to ACDC Town was a bit longer, but the youths and Zero were so caught up in their chat they didn't notice. Despite her shyness, Ciel was managing to maintain a conversation, and the twins were fascinated with her.

"All right, I'll go get your stuff in and then run some simulations." Cadmus said when they finally arrived. "I don't know how long this is going to take, so I may lose track of time. Call on your PET when you want me to come pick you up, Ciel."

Ciel nodded and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you again for the surprise." she said with glee.

Cadmus smiled and patted her head.

"You just go and have a good time, you hear? You're in good hands."

As the scientist drove away, Lan gazed at Ciel.

"So you went to college already? How was it like?"

"Stimulating, but you can imagine there aren't many people our age there."

"What exactly did you study?"

"Programming and robotics. But there were times when I considered taking a break."

"Oh?"

"Being away from home, with hardly anyone to talk to... I was surrounded by adults. People with far more life experience and different concerns. Sure I could talk to them about science, but there were things... I'm glad Cadmus was there. And then Zero."

"Well, as long as you're here, we're going to make sure you have a good time." Hub said. "What do you say we go get the others and try to set something up?"

"They should all be online right now. Let's get to the Cyber Square and see if they're there."

The twins led Ciel to their house and she looked around, apparently enjoying the decoration.

"This place feels... warm... welcoming." she said with a smile.

"Mom? Are you home?" Lan called.

Hub stepped towards the fridge and saw a note stuck to it with a magnet.

"Looks like she's gone to take dad some homemade lunch." he said, picking up the note. "I guess there's only so much instant food a man can take."

"So we have the house to ourselves? Well, let's get online." Lan said, leading Ciel to his room.

"So, how does it feel to be inside a copy bot?" Zero asked. "I wanted to give it a try but they're only going to hit the stores in a few more months."

"It's nice. I love exploring the real world and talking to people face to face. I just wish all my friends could get one. It's not the same as having an organic body but it's the next best thing."

Ciel looked around, examining the decoration of the room.

"Sorry about the mess." Hub said. "We weren't expecting you, so we didn't have time to clean it up."

"Don't worry about it." she replied with a smile. "It looks fine the way it is."

Hub touched the computer and a small cable extended from his wrist, plugging itself into an open port. Lan and Ciel plugged in their PETs as well. In a flash, the two Navis appeared in the Cyberworld inside Lan's computer, which looked considerably tidier than his room.

"To most of the world I'm still MegaMan, custom navi." Hub said. "But to my friends I'm just plain Hub Hikari. They know of my dual nature and to them I belong in Cyberworld as much as in the real world."

"I wonder if they remember me." Zero mused.

"Don't worry, you'll get along just fine." the blue Navi said, leading him across ACDC's network and towards the entrance to the Cyber Square. "Anyway, I'm a little curious. What kind of Navi does Professor Cadmus have?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon."

Just as Lan had predicted, Roll, GutsMan and Glyde were at the Cyber Square. Roll appeared to be shopping while GutsMan was posting on the NetBattler boards. Glyde was engaged in a discussion with a female Navi in a golden dress. They all turned as they saw the newcomers.

"Hi Mega!" Roll said, immediately dashing to glomp him. Zero watched the scene and blinked.

"I didn't know you two were like that..." he said with a hint of amusement.

"Is that who I think it is?" Roll asked, glancing at Zero.

"You remembered. It's been a long time." Zero said, managing to smile.

"Oh boy! ProtoMan's got some serious competition now! I didn't know you'd moved in!" Dex said, through an interface screen.

"They seem pretty welcoming, despite the whole Zero Virus incident..." the red Navi thought in relief. He wasn't sure how they'd react considering the circumstances of their previous meeting.

"Everyone, there's someone I want you to meet!" Lan said with enthusiasm. "This is Ciel. Zero's new operator."

As Ciel's face appeared on the interface screen, Dex blinked and Mayl stared, wondering what she was doing in his room.

"Hi there." Ciel said with a shy smile.

"Greetings." Yai replied.

"So where are you from?" Mayl asked.

"I just moved in from Neo Atlantis. Professor Cadmus from SciLab was kind enough to ask Lan and his brother to show me around."

"Your name feels familiar..." Yai said. "I think I've read about you somewhere."

"So, will you be staying in ACDC Town for long?" Mayl asked.

"Probably." Ciel replied. "Cadmus is taking care of the living arrangements."

"By the way guys, do you have any news about school?" Lan asked.

"The plumbing problem is still being handled." Mayl said. "Until they're sure there's no risk of a flood, they're going to e-mail us some reference material and have us take online tests to make sure we're not slacking."

"It's almost like being on vacation again." Lan mused. "Anyway, what do you guys think we all go somewhere?"

"I'm open to suggestions." Yai said.

"How about... an amusement park?" Mayl suggested.

"Sounds good." Roll said. "Maybe Castillo? We haven't been there in a long time."

Meanwhile, somewhere far away...

"Are you sure this... thing... has what it takes to complete our master plan?"

"Yes sir. Everything is going as we had anticipated."

"And the safety protocols?"

"They are in place. We will have the killswitch at hand in case something goes wrong."

"Excellent. Now to have our agents acquire the data we're missing."

"Preliminary scouting is complete. We will make our move tonight."


	4. Shadows

Chapter 4 – Shadows

"Pulse in!" Cadmus said. There was a sudden flash of light and a second later he found himself floating through Cyberspace, free from the weight of his physical form but not from the thoughts that were troubling him. Willing himself invisible, he floated through ACDC's network, not paying attention the occasional Navi that crossed his path. Unconsciously, he drifted towards the Cyber Square, where he caught a gimpse of MegaMan and the others, still excitedly making plans. Hovering away to give them privacy, he went through a brightly lit doorway and found himself in front of the local message boards. Going through a few dozen posts, he failed to find anything interesting. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he noticed something shiny on the floor. Someone seemed to have dropped a Battle Chip. It shimmered as he turned it in his hand.

"A Varia Sword? I'll bet someone's going to miss this." he thought.

He hovered towards one of the boards and a short post took form in his mind. The words appeared on the electronic billboard a moment later.

"Battle Chip found in the ACDC Cyber Square. Owner please leave directions to return it."

Satisfied that he had done his duty as a good citizen, he beamed the Battle Chip to his computer and moved along, heading towards the Dentown area's network. After a short stroll, lost in thoughts, he decided it was time to head back. In a flash of light, he was pulled back to the real world, where his body was sitting on a recliner surrounded by a translucent blue energy field. As the field lowered, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, heading to a desk where a powerful-looking computer was processing data. Calling for a status report, he frowned.

"It looks like this is going to be more difficult than I thought..." he mused. "How did Dr. Hikari manage to take that step?"

With a few keystrokes, several windows appeared on the screen, displaying a digital photo of MegaMan, a few indecipherable schematics and a few newspaper articles on the Gospel incident in Kotobuki.

"That boy was onto something, though the radiation was lethal. But should I go for radical change with quick results, or a slow evolution? There's a lot of things that could go wrong... too many variables unaccounted for... I need a proof of concept."

He then directed his search to copy bots and the company manufacturing them. "What if...? Hmmm... Would this be ethical? Feasible?"

Tapping into SciLab's system, he made a query. The computer hummed as it loaded a considerable amount of data before a new window appeared a moment later.

"Data gathering complete. Insert simulation parameters." it read.

Cadmus started typing frantically.

Meanwhile...

"This place is huge!" Ciel said with her eyes wide open.

"And this time, there won't be any crazy robots or Nebula Navis to ruin our day." Mayl said. "We really should come here more often."

Lan felt a little nervous at the glance she gave him in that moment.

"Say, Mayl... Mind if I hitch a ride in Mega's copy bot?" Roll asked with a smile.

Hub blinked in surprise but said nothing.

"I don't see why not. It'll be good practice for when you get your own." Lan said.

Hub smiled and leaned towards Mayl, letting her plug her PET into the port on the copy bot's head. His eyes flashed slightly, and in a second, he found himself sharing his body with Roll.

"Well, this is a new experience." he said.

"Hmmm..." Roll muttered. "It's almost like..."

Without warning, she edged closer and sat on his lap, making him blush.

"Roll, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at her.

"Just checking something." she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Is everything all right in there?" Lan asked.

"Fine, just fine." Hub managed to say. "We're just... learning how to share control."

"Ah OK. Let's get going then."

The park seemed to have been thoroughly redecorated since Lan and Mayl's last visit, featuring a new rollercoaster and a 3D theater. After a thrilling rollercoaster ride and a good dose of ice cream, they decided to check the theater. They ended up watching what turned out to be a sentimental story about a Navi who wanted to be a real boy so he could be with his operator's little sister. Ciel watched intently, moved by the story, while Zero stared, seemingly bothered by something. Inside the copy bot, Hub and Roll clutched each other, moved by the story, while Lan suddenly found Mayl's hand squeezing his own. Yai was mostly concerned with the visual effects, while Dex was too busy stuffing himself with popcorn and soda to pay attention to half of it.

When the lights came back on, Lan and Mayl stared at each other, suddenly embarassed as they realized their friends were watching. But after a few moments with his mind paralyzed, Lan just placed his other hand over hers. The two stared at each other for an eternity, before the moment was shattered by a loud noise outside.

"Agh! Why can't we ever have a moment of peace?!" Lan groaned, before rushing outside. Just as he made it out the door, he saw a scene of utter chaos. A handful of figures clad in black armor and armed with strange weapons were tearing the place apart, lobbing grenades around and taking shots at people. Lan noticed a ten foot tall replica of Mechagodzilla standing by the entrance to one of the rides and an idea formed in his mind.

"Hub! Get over here! Hurry!" he called, peeking inside the theater. Hub made it to the door just as a few security guards tried to stop the assailants. Unfortunately their tasers were useless against the black armor and they soon had to take cover.

"Hub..." Lan said, turning his gaze to the metal creature.

"Gotcha." Hub replied.

"What's going on out there?" Mayl asked.

"Stay inside! We'll handle it." Lan replied.

Hub set the copy bot into action, sprinting towards the replica of Mechagodzilla. At the same time, Lan pushed a button on his PET.

"Dad, there's a bunch of lunatics shooting up Castillo! Hub's going to deal with them but we could probably use some help."

"What? I'll call the police."

"I think this is something for the army to handle, dad. They're packing some serious firepower."

"Just what is Hub going to do? The copy bot wasn't built for combat."

"Don't worry. Someone left a really handy body lying around."

"What body?"

Just then, Hub reached the construct.

"Roll, take cover. I'll be right back." he said, before placing a hand on the replica, looking for an interface port. With a flash of light in its cybernetic eyes, the creature came to life, letting out a tremendous roar. Everyone turned in surprise as the robot started dashing towards the assailants. Hub felt a strange tingling inside him, a mix of rage and exhilaration that reminded him of the time he had used his body to contain the Cybeasts. Before the figures in black had the time to raise their guns, he trampled one of them and then quickly spun around, knocking two others to the ground with the robot's tail. Ignoring the danger, a few people raised their PETs and started filming the whole thing. One of the figures took a few shots at the construct, opening a few holes in its structure, but Hub grabbed the weapon and crushed it between its claws. He then swung the machine's fists, hitting the figure right in the face and breaking off part of its helmet. It was then that he saw a red cybernetic eye staring right at him.

"What the hell?! Robots?!"

Then the figures he had trampled jumped back to their feet and opened fire.

"This doesn't look good..." Hub thought.

From inside the copy bot, which had already taken her shape, Roll looked around in desperation, looking for anything she could use as a weapon. Suddenly, two figures jumped into the fray. One of them was a muscled man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white gi with the sleeves torn off, a red bandanna and white running shoes. The other was a younger woman with hair and eyes of the same color, wearing a white bandanna and a blue training suit with running shoes of the same color. Roll stared at them in surprise.

"What are they doing?" she thought.

The man joined his hands with his palms facing forward and suddenly a white-bluish light erupted from them, shooting through the air and hitting one of the assailants in the head, blasting through the helmet and causing its head to explode in a shower of sparks. Roll's eyes widened in surprise as the woman did the same, blowing a hole through another figure's chest. As the remaining figures turned their attention to the newcomers, Roll grabbed a large trash can and lifted it with all the strength she could muster. Running towards them, she slammed it right into the head of another figure that was about to take a shot at the newcomers.

"Roll!" Hub cried out. "It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring him, she stood by the newcomers as they shifted into fighting stances. Three more figures came into view, raising their strange guns at them.

Meanwhile, at SciLab...

Wily and Regal were sitting in the lounge watching TV when the broadcast was interrupted with live footage from the incident at Castillo. Wily was sipping some tea when he suddenly dropped his cup, staring in shock.

"Father? What's wrong?" Regal asked.

"Those robots..." the old man stuttered. "They're... my designs! How did they...?!"

Dr. Hikari rushed by, before Wily ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hikari! Your boys are in there!"

"I know, Lan just warned me. I've just called the army."

"There's no time! Get me a PET, quick! Let's hope whoever's stolen my prototypes doesn't know about the override codes..."

The pair moved with inhuman speed, dodging the shots and blasting the robots with their energy attacks, but more of them kept coming. Hub dashed forward, trampling a few more and making sure to stomp on them a bit to keep them down, while Roll kept swinging the trash can around, whacking a few over the head. Then, a shot actually hit, grazing the man's right arm.

"Ryu!" the woman cried.

He groaned, trying to ignore the searing pain, and kicked the robot with all his might. Still, more of them kept coming.

"What am I going to do?" Lan thought. "They can't keep up..."

Suddenly his PET rang and he saw Wily's face on the screen.

"Wily? This really isn't a good time..."

"That's why I'm calling. Those robots! They're the spitting image of the ones I developed for my robotics program years ago!"

"What? You mean...?"

"Yes, the project that was turned down in favor of Tadashi's network research. I don't know who could have grabbed my papers and prototypes, but I did program their system with a hidden override switch that should shut them down. I'm sending you a file now. Set your PET's transmitter to broadcast the signal and get closer to them."

Lan nodded and followed his instructions. Just as the robots were about to shoot Roll, Lan rushed in front of them and practically shoved his PET into their faces. The transmitter did the rest, and the machines were suddenly still.

"Whew... that was a close call." Lan said with a sigh.

Hub turned to the couple, trying to make sure the man was all right.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help. How's the arm?"

"I'll be fine." the man said, rubbing it softly, before turning to Lan.

"That was a brave thing you did."

"I couldn't let you take them on all by yourselves." Lan replied, looking at the copy bot.

"Roll, what were you thinking, throwing yourself in the middle like that?" Hub asked.

"Like Lan said, I couldn't just sit by either." she replied, patting the Mechagodzilla replica's tail. "I think you can come back inside now."

"Let me just put this back where it was."

Roll nodded and followed him as he steered the Mechagodzilla replica back to its resting place. When he stepped back inside the copy bot, she glomped him with such force he was thrown into the ground.

"Stop worrying me like that..." he protested, before she placed a hand over his mouth and kissed his cheek.

About two minutes later a plane flew overhead and a group of soldiers parachuted down, cordoning off the area around the deactivated robots. Sirens were heard in the distance as ambulances rushed in to tend to the wounded, and as the panic ended, people flocked to the scene to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"We saw the whole thing!" Dex said. "Great job!"

"I didn't know MegaMan could play such a good Godzilla!" GutsMan added.

Mayl walked right past them and stepped closer to Lan. "One of these days..." she muttered.

Ciel stepped closer, intrigued by the metallic debris. As she saw what remained of the head of one of the robots, she picked it up and examined it, extracting a dark silvery chip from it. Pulling a small magnifying glass from one of her pockets, she was able to make out a string of numbers, along with a peculiar character that looked like an M at a 90 degree angle.


	5. Project Unity

Chapter 5 – Project Unity

Cadmus paced around the room like a caged animal, breathing heavily. When his PET rang, he was so startled he almost jumped. Running to retreive it, he almost tripped, but managed to catch his balance. Upon seeing Ciel's face on the screen he allowed himself to collapse on a chair.

"C-Ciel! Are you all right? What... what happened? I was running those simulations when all of a sudden all the alarms went off! I picked up an emergency transmission from SciLab and all of a sudden the twins were on TV... and was that Mechagodzilla? What the hell is going on?"

"It looked like a terrorist attack of some sort... with androids." Ciel replied, staring at him with an odd expression. "I managed to get something for us to analyze later. "It was just a Zero said though, the twins took care of everything with the help of a couple of strangers."

"This is intolerable." Cadmus said with a sudden steel in his gaze. "We must take action."

"We're not equipped to deal with this sort of thing, Cadmus. Netcrime is one thing, but robots..."

"I guess this means we have to step up our plans. I've run some calculations. I was hoping we could go for full integration right away, but for the time being, we're going to have to focus on augmented copy bots. Still, I need some data that only the twins can provide. Full Synchro may be one of the keys to this riddle."

"Do you want me to bring them over?"

"I'll go pick you up right away."

Rushing out of the house, he jumped into his car and drove away as fast as he could. About fifteen minutes later he was outside Castillo, where Lan and Hub had just managed to avoid a throng of reporters and fans by sneaking out through the back doors.

"Are we glad to see you!" Lan said as Cadmus stopped in front of them.

"Quite a show you put up. I knew I could count on you to keep Ciel and the others safe."

"Well, thank Wily for the override codes. And those two who showed up. I'm not sure who they are, but they were quick to disappear."

"I recognized them." Cadmus said. "Ryu Hoshi and his wife Sakura. He used to wander around the world looking for worthy adversaries, and she kept following him, trying to get him to train her. I don't know the details, but I guess after a few years of that routine he gave in."

"I've never seen anyone fight like that." Hub said. "It was almost like watching a Net Battle."

"There are more things in this world than anyone can imagine." Cadmus said. "Now then, shall we get out of here?"

"I think we've had a bit too much excitement for one day." Yai said.

"Too bad I didn't get a chance to ask for their autographs." Dex muttered dejectedly.

As the others took their seats in the back, Ciel sat on the front passenger seat and gazed into her PET's screen. Zero seemed to be lost in thoughts, staring at his Z-Saber.

"What's the matter Zero?" she asked, making him look at her.

"I can't help feeling... a bit useless right now. I can't wait for the project to be completed so I can step into the real world. All I can do right now is fight against viruses and Navis."

"Don't worry Zero." Cadmus said. "I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough."

"Project? What are you talking about?" Yai asked.

"It's a secret." Cadmus replied with an enigmatic smile. "A secret you're all going to like once I manage to take the next step. But tell me, do you know who owns the patent for copy bots?"

"Funny that you mention it." Yai replied with a sly grin. "It just so happens that my father is in negotiations to acquire exclusive rights."

"Then I'm sure you and him won't mind the modifications I have planned for the technology. I'm not out for profit, and I'd like the copy bots to reach everyone who has a Navi."

"Modifications?" Yai asked.

"I'm going to need Ciel's help with the programming, and perhaps Dr. Wily's robotics expertise, but yes, I intend to make copy bots a bit more... human. That's the first step of my project."

"Professor, I thought you wanted to keep the whole thing under wraps." Hub said.

"Yes, but I think I've just found the ideal volunteers for the project. That is, if you and your friends are interested."

"How can we help?" Lan asked.

"Glad you asked. For starters, I'm going to need a demonstration of your abilities. I've heard of your Full Synchro, but I need additional data. It's going to help with the interface."

"Professor, I have a question." Mayl interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Do you and your Navi need to have identical DNA to activate Full Synchro?"

"At first, I assumed so, but considering that the twins here are a unique case, I didn't have much data that could suggest otherwise. However..."

"However...?"

"It is my belief that while the DNA factor helps considerably, it may be possible for any operator to become joined with their Navi in such a way. But that would require a deep bond that transcends mere friendship. It's not too different from Soul Unison, but it requires a much more intense connection. Ciel and Zero are in the process of strengthening their bond, but they have been unable to achieve that state because of certain... complications."

"What complications?" Hub asked.

"Her emotions were in turmoil, disrupting the attempts. It might have been easier to try it with a female Navi, but Zero is irreplaceable."

"But why would..." Lan started to say, before he noticed Ciel's sudden blushing.

"Such an intense connection can stimulate the body and mind of the operator in a way that is quite... intimate." Cadmus explained. "Strip away the flesh, the data, and you have two souls laid bare, drawing closer and closer until..."

"C-Cadmus!" Ciel stuttered, lightly punching his arm.

"All I'm saying is that it's easier with twins because it's like being reunited with part of yourself." Cadmus said, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"So why haven't you tried a Full Synchro with Zero yourself?" Mayl asked.

"It wouldn't be right. He chose Ciel as his operator. Such a bond must be respected."

"And your own Navi? You do have one, right?" Yai asked.

"You'll see..."

As he drove into ACDC Town the others raised an eyebrow and stared out the windows. He drove past the school, the small park and stopped right in front of a particular house that had been vacant for years.

"Wait a sec!" Lan said. "You're the one who moved here in the middle of the night?"

"A convenient location. Quiet neighborhood, close to the Metroline... and to be completely honest, I knew I'd run into you sooner or later. And this way Ciel won't be lonely."

"You look like a man who likes mysteries." Yai remarked.

"A bit overdramatic to move in like a shadow, I know, but I like being discreet. But I'm looking forward to some changes in my life."

He glanced at Ciel for a moment and then sighed, before stepping out of the car. As the others followed, he walked towards the door, which they noticed was plated and had a keypad and a fingerprint scanner attached to the lock.

"You seem to take security seriously." Yai remarked.

"If it was just me living here, I wouldn't be so thorough. But I made a promise years ago and I intend to keep it." Cadmus said, looking at Ciel.

Once everyone was out of the car, he pushed a button on a small remote control and engaged the lock. He then placed a hand on the fingerprint scanner and the door unlocked with a beep.

"What would you do if there was a power outage though?" Yai asked.

"Backup generators and a manual override. I don't leave that sort of thing to chance. Though living in the same area as the Hikari twins makes such an event most unlikely."

He then pushed the door open, revealing a modestly decorated lobby, leading to a chamber that doubled as kitchen and living room. The layout wasn't much different from Lan's house, though the decoration was more spartan and reminded him of his father's office at SciLab.

"Ciel, the upstairs room is yours. I've already put your things there and done a bit of cleaning. There's a bathroom upstairs too, so you're all set. I didn't have the time to go shopping with all the preparations, but it turns out there's a supermarket not too far away that does deliveries, so we're stocked. I've set up the lab in the basement, and that about covers it."

"You did all that by yourself?" Ciel asked, blinking.

"Well, I was a bit hyped up after arriving, so I couldn't sleep. Anyway, right this way."

He led the group to an ample basement lit with white lamps mounted on the ceiling. The wooden floor was covered here and there with small blue synthetic fiber rugs and the walls were lined with bookcases and various machinery. A large desk was set against the far wall, with a large computer busily processing data, various images flashing by the screen. There was a plated door a few feet to the left, with the same security measures they'd seen on the front door, and there was a small fridge peeking out from under the desk. A modern, comfortable-looking office chair was set in front of the desk, and there were a couple of wide couches not too far away, facing each other and an odd machine with a red square base topped by a blue dome. Several ports were clearly visible from the base, and there was a cable connecting it to the large computer.

Another, smaller computer was on a desk on the other side of the room, but this one had a white and pink color scheme and the desk was slightly lower. Next to each of the desks was a small water cooler and they noticed that each of the desks had an extendable section that slid underneath the main surface, allowing the storage of a few papers and provding a surface to write on.

"Quite a nice place you've got here." Yai said.

"It's like a piece of SciLab." Lan agreed.

"I suppose so." Cadmus said. "Though I'm officially affiliated with them now, I don't think they're ready for a project of this magnitude. That and SciLab has proved time and again to be a prime target for cyber terrorists. Only Dr. Hikari knows about our project. Lan and Hub already know the general details, but before I begin, I must ask each and every one of you to keep this research secret. It will be revealed to the world once we have made more tangible progress and determined the safest way to proceed. Can I count on you?"

"Absolutely." Hub said.

"You have my word." Lan agreed.

"You can count on us." Mayl said.

"If Lan's in, I'm in!" Dex said.

"We've already come this far. There's no way I'm going to miss out on a new adventure!" Yai added. "And not to brag or anything, but our intellect may come in handy."

She then turned to Ciel.

"I knew your name was familiar. You're that scientist from Neo Atlantis who graduated from college at the age of twelve."

"That's correct." Cadmus said. "Though since then she's already taken a master's degree, a doctorate, and is working on her postgraduation. This will be the crowning achievement of a brilliant career."

Dex nearly choked when he heard those words.

"She's a genius!" he managed to say.

"Quite." Cadmus replied.

"And where does that leave you?" Yai asked, eyeing Cadmus.

"I try to keep up. To know that there's someone so bright in this world is an inspiration and a challenge. I got a head start, but had a normal education while Ciel was tutored by the elites. We met in the first year of college. I was the first person she ran into, and she was just as nervous as me about the whole college thing. A couple of days later I happened to run into her parents, and they asked me to look after her. They even put a word with the dean so we'd be in the same dorm room. From then on, we did everything together. Went to the same classes, worked on the same projects. She was there for me when I needed support, or help with difficult assignments, and I did my best to be there for her when she was having trouble interacting with people."

"That's sweet." Mayl said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wonder if I'll get to go to college with..." she suddenly stopped and blushed, realizing she'd put her arms around Lan's neck.

"Oh, how I was teased about it..." Cadmus mused with a laugh. "I'd just turned sixteen and Ciel was eight."

"Teased?" Ciel asked. "You never mentioned that."

"Oh, it was nothing really... They called me a lolicon and kept asking about my little... what was it again they called you? Oh yes, princess doll. But we sure showed them. I still remember how you topped everyone else's grades and won a bunch of prizes for your science projects."

"Well, we studied together. And like you said, we worked on all projects together too. And you talked me out of giving up halfway through the third year when I was homesick."

"You did the same for me in the fourth year when I had that personal crisis and couldn't get out of bed for two weeks."

"They sound as close as Lan and me..." Hub thought. "But what am I going to do when he's old enough to go to college? I sure hope this project will work..."

"And there was that time I got sick..." Ciel said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I couldn't eat for two weeks. I skipped classes, put everything on hold and practically camped at the hospital. By the time you got out, I was so weak I almost had to be admitted myself."

"You got your apetite back pretty fast once I was out though. I still don't know how you managed to eat six lobsters without getting queasy."

"Well, Neo Atlantis has some of the best seafood in the world. And I was so relieved... Ah, those were the days... But I apologize. I didn't bring you all here so I could bore you to death with our college memories."

Mayl giggled and patted Lan's head.

"Oh, it's all right." she said with a smile. "I'll be sure to tell you all about our adventures when get to college."

"Well, to cut it short so we can begin our little experiment..." Cadmus proclaimed. "Alexander Graham Bell had a dream. To connect people across the world. Tadashi Hikari had the same dream, and took it several steps further. Today's society exists in its current form because of his work. His son carries on the legacy, as will his own children someday. I intend to contribute to that great legacy. Today we will begin phase one of Project Unity. Our objective... to bridge the gap between the real world and the Cyberworld. To transcend hardware and data, flesh and DNA. Navis will walk among us, and we among them. One world. One people. One future."

"I remember how Sean tried to bring both worlds together. The radiation he used was dangerous and almost ended up killing us both." Lan said.

"That's why we're going to be very careful about it." Ciel said. "Cadmus wants to take small steps at a time."

"Phase one involves the improvement of copy bot designs, allowing the Navis inside to feel as though they were in a live, organic body." Cadmus said. "That means working on something resembling the human nervous system. Full Synchro blurs the line between worlds, and Navi and operator behave as a single entity, each feeling what the other feels. Its direct observation would provide significant data for the neural interface program."

"So you need a live demonstration?" Hub asked.

"That would be most helpful. I would be monitoring your energy levels and your brother's brain activity."

"There's just one problem." Lan said. "We can't just go into Full Synchro like we're flipping a switch. It's... a state of mind."

"We will provide a trigger." Ciel said, plugging her PET into the machine between the couches. "Zero, would you be so kind as to help us with this?"

"Of course." Zero replied. "Come, MegaMan. Let's see how strong you've grown since last time."

"So it's a Net Battle you want? All right, but we're not going to use any Program Advances." Lan said.

"There's no need to hold back with me." Zero said with a grin. "I'd be offended if you tried anything less than your best."

Cadmus reached for an odd device shaped like a blue helmet and placed it on Lan's head. He then stepped towards his computer and pushed a few buttons.

"All right. The computer's logging everything. When you're ready..."

Lan nodded and plugged his PET into the machine. Hub stepped closer and transfered himself into it, while everyone else gathered around, sitting on the couches.

Hub was getting so used to the copy bot, he felt a little odd once he found himself inside the machine. As he looked around he saw that the whole area was covered in silver panels, with a few programs here and there. As he stepped towards the center, a small silvery orb appeared in the air and started slowly rotating around him from a distance.

"Preliminary scan complete." a cybernetic voice said. "Status optimal."

The dome atop the machine was now lit up, showing a holographic projection of the area. From inside the copy bot, Roll stared intently. Zero came into view, his triangular green energy blade humming slightly in his grip. Lan reached for his battle chips and sent in a longsword, which materialized in MegaMan's right hand.

"Here we go!" Ciel said with enthusiasm.

The two Navis dashed forward and their blades clashed, sending sparks flying. Neither of them seemed to be able to gain the upper hand, parrying or dodging each blow with little effort. Lan and Ciel stared at each other and each inserted a battle chip in their PET at the same time.

"NeoVari!" MegaMan shouted with a mighty swing.

"Falcon... Punch!" Zero yelled as his fists started glowing.

The sonic boom unleashed by the NeoVari collided with the energy wave from Zero's punch and a huge explosion knocked both Navis back.

"Mega!" Roll gasped.

"They're all right." Ciel said with a smile. A second later, both combatants jumped to their feet, blinking in surprise.

"Just what was that chip?" Dex asked. "It looks like something Guts and I would love to use."

"Well, some people in Neo Atlantis have so much free time they'll make battle chips out of pretty much everything you can think of." Cadmus said.

"This isn't working..." Lan said with a sigh. "I can't concentrate."

"How does it usually happen?" Ciel asked.

"Well, usually when we get really worked up in battle... or... when we know the fate of the world is in our hands." MegaMan replied.

"You're holding back." Zero said, narrowing his eyes. Clutching his Z-Saber, he lunged forward, leaving a trail of afterimages. Lan barely had the time to send in another NeoVari before Zero unleashed a torrent of green crescent shaped energy bolts from his sword. MegaMan parried the attack, dissipating the projectiles, and when Zero moved closer he swung his NeoVari in a wide arc, grazing the blond Navi's left shoulder.

"Now that's more like it! That's the MegaMan I remember!" Zero said with a grin.

As they continued their duel, Zero noticed that something was changing. His adversary was finally taking things seriously and moving faster, striking more viciously. The twins were getting excited about the battle, and Lan's mind was racing as he pondered various tactics. Suddenly, Zero's guard slipped for a milisecond, and that was all it took. The twins suddenly started glowing with a white light, and as their minds and souls became one, they moved with a speed unmatched by any Navi. The force of their swing knocked Zero's Z-Saber right out of his hands and sliced right through his chest armor, exposing the Navi's black undersuit. Zero was uninjured but completely stunned. As the computer struggled to deal with the massive influx of data, the helmet on Lan's head started letting out sparks and smoke. Lan was so caught up into it he didn't notice. Roll quickly tore it off and Cadmus stared at the holographic projection, fascinated by the change in the blue Navi.

"Zero, are you all right?" Ciel asked.

"Just... trying to process what happened." Zero replied blinking and picking up his Z-Saber as his armor started repairing itself.

"Computer! What does the scouter say about his power level?" Cadmus asked.

"It's over nine thousand!" a voice from within the machine replied.

"Nine thousand what?" Mayl asked.

"Nine thousand first generation Navis." Cadmus said, straightening his glasses. "Incredible..."


	6. The First Breakthrough

Chapter 6 – The First Breakthrough

Elsewhere, while Lan and the others were in Cadmus' lab...

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It's called field testing. I had to make sure the droids were reliable. And it paid off. You should have expected Wily to install an override switch on his creations."

"And you should have found it!"

"With the schedule you imposed on me, it would have been impossible. The field test was required, and it's better that we found out about the override now than at a more crucial juncture. And this attack was the perfect distraction."

"You mean...?"

"While everyone was so focused on the incident, I moved the plan forward and was able to retreive the data we were missing from SciLab. Right under their noses. We now have complete schematics of Electopia's entire network infrastructure."

"And what about the nuisances we were worried about?"

"A child and a Navi? What threat can they pose to our plans? The Cyberworld may be their domain, but this time, we're going to strike from both worlds. Once we have removed that pesky override switch, our army will be ready. And I think I know exactly where to land the first blow. It will be an example for the rest of the world."

"For too long has our nation been ignored and despised. Soon we will show them our power!"

"Yes... Power..." the mysterious figure thought. "But you're in for a surprise, human."

The next day...

Lan was sitting on his bed, with his brother right beside him inside the copy bot. Lan seemed lost in thoughts as he reviewed the logs from their battle with Zero.

"Lan? What's the matter?" Hub asked.

"Sometimes I can't help wondering what it would be like... if you'd never left. If you had your original body and we had grown up like normal brothers."

"I wonder that myself sometimes, but maybe this was all for the best. This way we've seen the best of both worlds."

"I can't help wondering what it would be like to be a Navi." Lan said. "The first models were barely self-aware, just a shell and basic programs. And now we have Navis like ProtoMan... GutsMan... Roll... They think, they feel... but what's underneath the data?"

"Some Navis are more robotic in appearance and composition. But the humanoid ones... You know those flashy outfits are simply outer shells. They're part of our programming but we can change them as ordinary people change clothes."

"But how lifelike can a Navi be? I mean... can they...."

Hub noticed that his brother had a slight blush at this point, and he deduced the question.

"I don't know if Navis can breed, if that's what you're asking. I've never given it much thought. I suppose you could combine data from two different Navis to make a new one, but I don't know if the process can be done manually. But why are you so worried about that all of a sudden?"

"Well... I may be dense... an idiot even, but... sometimes I wonder about the future."

"You're not an idiot Lan. A bit dense maybe, but even you can see the signs Mayl's been sending you over the years. I think you're just scared."

"What about you and Roll?" Lan asked with a sudden glimmer in his eye.

"Don't change the subject." Hub replied, his borrowed body blushing just like an organic one would.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out what to do. We've been friends our whole lives, but there's always been something more. I always feel... different when she's around. Do you get that from Roll too?"

Hub sighed and smiled.

"You know I do. Everybody does. But what's holding us back? Are we men or are we mice? If we don't do something soon, maybe they'll give up and..."

"No, don't even think it!" Lan protested. "Just the thought of her with someone else makes my chest hurt."

"Then do something. Everybody can see you were made for each other. When we moved away for that year... I was heartbroken, just like you. After we came back, dad promised we'd never move away again."

Lan clenched his fists and stared at Hub.

"I'm not running away anymore. I was a dense idiot, but no more! I'm not going to let life pull us apart!"

"So you're going to tell her? Hell, it's about time!"

"I... I just need the right moment... otherwise I'll get cold feet or make a fool of myself."

"You can tell her without saying a word, you know. Gestures speak louder."

"Y-You're not suggesting that I..." Lan stuttered, his face turning a deep red.

"Ah Lan... You can face the end of the world without flinching, but you can't face your own heart."

"Yes I can!" Lan protested, blushing harder. "Maybe we could use someone's advice though. Someone older, who's had more experience with this sort of thing. But who? Chaud would just make fun of us, and I don't think he's ever cared about anyone. Miss Mari? It would be too embarassing."

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Why don't we go ask our new neighbor?"

"He's probably old enough to know of these things." Hub said. "Though I can guess what he's going to say."

"Let's go look for him then."

The twins made it out of their room and stepped out of the house, where they saw Cadmus at the park playing with a small remote control robot. He had a tranquil smile on his face and Ciel was sitting on a bench nearby, reading a girly manga.

"Professor?" Lan said, approaching him slowly.

"Good to see you two. We're still processing the data from yesterday, but I think we may be close to building a proper nervous system for the copy bots. The Navis inside should be able to experience at least three or four of the five senses in the real world. I'm not sure how we're going to handle the matter of taste and food with the current generation of copy bots, but we'll get there. But what's the matter? You look like something's bothering you."

"Yeah... can we talk... in private?" Hub asked.

Cadmus nodded and led them to his house, steering the remote control robot in front of them. He set it down on a chest of drawers in the lobby along with the remote and then took a seat in the living room.

"Professor, this is going to sound strange, but... we need to talk to someone about something that requires a bit of... life experience." Hub said.

"Please, no formalities. I'm Cadmus Kouki. Professor makes me sound like an old man. I'm just twenty-three. But isn't this something you should talk to your parents about?"

"We already know what they're going to say. We want a second opinion." Lan said.

"Fair enough. What's this about?"

"Have you ever... I mean, has anyone..." Lan tried to say.

"Have you ever cared so much about someone... it hurts?" Hub asked.

Cadmus blinked, stunned by the sudden question, and then sighed.

"Oh yes... definitely..." he replied a bit hesitantly.

"What did you do about it?" Lan asked.

Cadmus closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

"Some things... are not meant to be said... Some truths can bring great misery. There are three words that individually mean little, but when uttered together have the power to shatter worlds."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"We all have secrets, Lan Hikari. Some are wonderful, but some are so shameful you'd die before letting anyone finding out. But you and your brother are both young, and your hearts are pure. If you have someone precious to you, keep them close, guard them with your life. But most of all, make sure they know how much they mean to you."

"So you're saying we should go for it?" Lan asked.

"Absolutely. Waste no time. You don't want to spend the rest of your lives thinking about what could have been. Of course if you believe in fate, then some things are going to happen sooner or later. Either way, you have good things heading your way. Your actions speak volumes of your character, and contrary to the saying, nice guys don't finish last. But they need to know what they want."

"Thanks for the advice." Hub said. "It's clear what we have to do now."

"Glad to be of help. By the way, I have some good news regarding the copy bots. Yai's father managed to seal the deal, which means we'll be able to get to work on the first batch of modified copy bots as soon as the neural interface program is complete."

"I'm going to miss having Roll tagging along in mine, but it's going to be nice to show her around the real world." Hub said.

"With your permission, I'd like your copy bot to be the first to receive the modifications." Cadmus said.

"Thanks, but how long will it take until you can modify a copy bot for Roll?" Hub asked.

"According to the computer's estimatives, it should take about a day to install the additional sensors in the copy bot's polymorphic skin, and about half an hour to update the software. Your friend GutsMan may require a copy bot with a few more modifications to account for his size and body shape."

"She's going to love the surprise." Lan said with a grin. "Well, now we just need to figure out the best way to do this."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that since I don't have any dating experience, but maybe a sleepover or a movie together will set the mood." Cadmus suggested, straightening his glasses.

"You could ask Mayl for help with your homework." Hub suggested, looking at Lan with a knowing smile. "And then casually mention that you'd like to go somewhere."

"I should have thought of that years ago." Lan said. "Well, better late than never. Thanks again... Cadmus. We'd better get going."

"Good luck." Cadmus said. "Oh, by the way, I did remember another trick you could use to make things even better."

"Oh?" Lan asked.

"I'm a bit of a chocaholic myself, and I brought a considerable stash of delights with me. I don't usually care about Valentine's, but the day is approaching. I can guarantee she's never tasted anything like this. Hold on a second."

With a mischievous smile, Cadmus got up from the couch and ran to his room, coming back a couple of minutes later with a box the size of a laptop.

"There's no point in eating these alone." he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You'll put them to better use than me. Now go get them boys! Cupid routine, set!"

"Execute!" Hub replied with a goofy grin.

A few minutes after they were gone, Cadmus sighed and headed to the basement, walking towards the locked door by his desk. The door unlocked at his touch and he opened it, revealing a smaller but still reasonably sized chamber with a comfortable recliner. There was a large screen set on the wall facing the recliner, and the walls were lined with a couple of bookcases. Locking the door from the inside, he sat on the recliner. At the push of a button, an odd device descended from the ceiling until it was a few inches above his head. Pulling it closer, he strapped it to his head and pushed a red button with a sigh.

"Pulse in!"

After the familiar sense of displacement, he found himself in the Cyberworld, free from the weight of his body. Willing himself invisible, he dashed through the network and made his way to the Cyber Square. Out of curiosity, he checked the message boards. The typical posts regarding local gossip, appearances by Mr. Famous and random notices were rather dull, though he did see some posts regarding the incident at Castillo, mostly praising Lan and MegaMan, commenting on the use of the Mechagodzilla replica and the appearance of the two martial artists. Just as he was about to turn away he noticed that someone had replied to his earlier post.

"You found my Varia Sword?" it read. "I've been looking for it everywhere! My Navi, Peach, usually hangs out in Beach Area 3, by the large sand castle next to the Cyber Square entrance. She always wears a rose in her hair."

"Hmm... Beach Area 3..." he thought. "Let's hope I don't get lost."

Unseen, he dashed out of the Cyber Square and onto the main road. After navigating through the Dentown area for ten minutes and taking a wrong turn in Marine Area 1, he was able to reach his intended destination. He noticed how most of the floor in this area was covered by sand and couldn't help thinking of Neo Atlantis and its beaches. A few Navis were frolicking around in the water, which was surprisingly free from viruses, while some custom models were competing to see who could build the most impressive sand castle.

"The Cyberworld has evolved so much since the days of the old internet..." he mused.

It was then that he spotted a female Navi with golden hair and blue eyes, just coming out of the local Cyber Square. She was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit that covered her from shoulders to ankles and there was a red rose in her hair. Cadmus gulped. Despite his many trips into the Cyberworld, he was still getting used to how humanlike the custom Navis could get. Still unseen, he quietly approached her, watching where she was going.

"How am I going to do this?" he thought. "I can't just make myself visible. That would raise too many questions. If I try to talk to her like this, I'm going to scare her out of her wits... I guess that only leaves me one option..."

With an effort of will, he summoned the battle chip from his computer. Turning it in his hand, he muttered a command.

"Run Avatar Program. Engage Gallant."

The next thing the female Navi knew, the knight in red appeared right before her in a flash of light. Startled, she backed away.

"Miss Peach, I presume?" he calmly asked.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"I believe this is yours." he said, handing her the chip. Her eyes widened in surprise, and before he knew what was going on, she squealed and glomped him.

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"It-It was nothing really..." he muttered, trying to retain his composture. "I found it in ACDC's Cyber Square, in the message board room."

"Oh, how silly of me! I went there shopping and tripped on something. Next thing I knew, the chip was gone. Oh, I don't know how I can thank you enough. At least let me introduce you to my operator."

"That will not be necessary. I was merely doing my duty." he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh but I insist! It would be terribly rude of me not to. She's going to be so happy!"

"What do I do now?" he thought. "I'm not going to be rude and disappear just like that. But I've got to get back in stealth mode before those pesky Officials start bothering me again..."

He paused for a moment and sighed.

"All right. If it means that much to you..." he finally said.

"Right this way!" she said with a cheerful smile, grabbing his arm and beaming both of them elsewhere in a flash of light. They reappeared in what appeared to be a garden of some sort, with floral patterns and birds floating through the background.

"What is this place?" he asked, looking around.

"I beamed us directly to my operator's PC. Rose, we have a visitor."

An interface window appeared above them, and he saw a young woman with long platinum hair and emerald eyes, wearing a white turtneleck sweater.

"Looks like you've made a new friend." the young woman said with a smile. "Who's this dashing knight?"

"They call me Gallant."

"A fitting name." Peach said. "He found our Varia Sword, and I thought I'd introduce him to you since he was so kind as to return it."

"I hope they're not going to ask to see..." he thought.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Gallant." Rose said. "Please extend my thanks to your operator."

"Of course." he replied, bowing his head slightly. "By the way, I couldn't help noticing the decoration. Are you a florist or botanist perchance?"

"How perceptive of you. Yes, I am both things actually. Flowers are such beautiful things, so full of life and color... and they convey warmth and emotion. I try to grow all kinds of fascinating varieties with Peach's help."

"Fascinating. I get the feeling we shall meet again in the future." he said, bowing again. "Alas, I'm afraid I must cut this short. I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Before you go..." Rose said, nodding at Peach, who produced a small translucent blue cube. "Take this access code with you. Feel free to visit anytime."

He nodded and accepted the cube, downloading its data.

"A pleasure, ladies. Until we meet again."

And in a flash of light he disappeared, returning to his computer.

"Disengage Avatar Program. Begin memory copy to Gallant Restoration Files."

The shell of data enveloping him dissipated, until he was back to his human appearance. He paused for a moment, relishing the encounter, before diving into the file system, sifting through layers of data until he reached a small chamber. A light gray pod stood at the center, surrounded by cables that connected it to other devices and it was supported by a base that kept it stable in a horizontal position. As he gazed into the pod he saw the armored visage he had just worn, though battered and slightly distorted.

"I'm sorry it's come down to this, old friend... but at least you still get to live through me. Still I won't give up. One day, I will restore you. I just need time..." he muttered as he ran a hand along the containment field.

"Still thinking about that day?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Through his actions, Gallant saved Neo Atlantis. He nearly destroyed himself trying to contain that malignant AI, and I still haven't been able to repair him. And we're the only ones who even know what he did. He's a hero."

"But the virus he was infected with is not so easily removed. Hence the need to place him in stasis."

"I'm afraid that if we get other people involved, the infection will spread. But there is one man who may be able to save our friend."

"So why haven't you asked for his help yet?"

"I'm still atoning for my incompetence. After all, I programmed Gallant. I overlooked the flaw in his defenses that led to this."

"Do you think he would have wanted this? To stay in stasis while you wallow in self-pity? He would have wanted you to finish the project. Stop being so stubborn. Go get help. Or I will."

"You are truly an odd Navi."

"I prefer the term Databorn. After all, I assembled myself, without being programmed. I wasn't made, I merely came into existence. Though I am grateful for the improvements you have made to my code over the years."

"Dr. Hikari was already kind enough to help us settle in and access SciLab. I guess he won't mind doing one more favor and taking a look at Gallant for us. But what happens once he's back on his feet? What will you do... Revan?"

"What I've always done. Watch. Learn. And wait. The purpose of my existence is out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time until I find it."

"And until he walks again, I shall continue to wear his armor in his honor."

"In the meantime, how will you bring humans closer to integration? Cyberworld Immortals gaining organic bodies is one thing, but what will happen to humans?"

"The way I envision it, they will become more than human. Once technology has advanced far enough, the two will become indistinguishable. Organic and bionic, in perfect harmony. A single race of nigh immortal beings able to move between the real world and the Cyberworld at will."

"A noble goal. But remember, you need to be alive to make things work. You've been abusing the Pulse Transmission System. If something happens to you, the whole project is going to get shot to hell. You are only human. Let cybernetic entities do what they were designed for."

"Ever since what happened to Gallant, I haven't been able to operate a Navi. I keep thinking I'll make a mistake and lose another friend."

"Well, we can't have that in this day and age. Your Avatar Program has its uses, but you're denying yourself one of the best parts of living in this Network Age. A friend, a confidant, a personal assistant and keeper of secrets."

"Are you offering to play that role?" Cadmus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Now run along, Ciel's going to be wondering where you are. I'll watch over the knight's sleep."

"Ah... Ciel... I couldn't have even begun this project without her."

"And what do you intend to do once it reaches its conclusion?"

"I don't know... I can't just disappear to hide my shame. I'll have to come to terms with it. Find some way to keep my promise without disgracing myself in the process."


	7. The Burden of Secrets

Chapter 7 – The Burden of Secrets

The next morning, Cadmus was in a good mood. As he was taking a shower in preparation for breakfast, a song he barely remembered from his childhood popped into his mind.

"Somewhere out there someone needs me.  
I don't know how or where, but believe me.  
I'll walk the universe to find her.  
For better or for worse beside her."

He laughed heartily as he tried to figure out where that had come from, before going on another tirade.

"The truth of love will always guide us.  
Its strength above will be inside us.  
Forever more we'll be together.  
Our hearts will soar one to the other."

Then he abruptly stopped with a sigh.

"It would never work..." he thought dejectedly with a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. "I'd better stop this foolishness and go eat. I've got a long day ahead."

As he stepped out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, wearing his usual white outfit, he heard Ciel giggle in the kitchen as she prepared some instant pancakes.

"Somebody's slept well." she remarked with a smile.

"I dreamt of the future." he said. "Your future."

"Oh? What did you see?"

"I saw you winning a Nobel Prize and becoming the chief researcher of Neo Atlantis. Zero was there too, looking as human as anyone else. The two worlds were united, everything was just perfect."

"And where were you in that dream?"

"Well... that part got a bit fuzzy. I saw you and Zero putting down some flowers in a green meadow and..." he stopped as her smile faded.

"You don't think...?" she started to say.

"I hadn't thought of that..." he said. "Does that mean I won't live to see you all grown up?"

"Don't even think about it." she replied, suddenly looking very upset.

"You know nothing's set in stone right? Anything could happen. A war, a lab accident... a sudden fit of insanity..."

"Stop it!" she pleaded, suddenly putting her arms around his waist. "You and Zero... you're the most important people in my life. I couldn't bear losing either of you."

Her words silenced him and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know, after all these years, sometimes I still forget how young you are. It usually feels like I'm talking to someone my age. And you're smarter than me, don't deny it."

"You could have skipped ahead a few years too, I know it." she retorted. "I've read the reports, you know. But if you'd gone that way, we'd never have met, so I'm glad you decided to have a normal life."

"I just hope our work doesn't consume you. You didn't have much time to be a child, and I worry about that."

"I have to admit that it would be nice to make more friends of my age, but I enjoy the pursuit of knowledge. You know, sometimes it feels like you wish I wasn't your lab partner."

"What? No no no no no!" he protested. "It's just that there are things I never got to do, even though I followed the standard academic course. We've been through college together. Did you ever see me go on a date, hang out with people, party like college students have a reputation for?"

"When someone invited you for something, you always made sure to bring me along." she remarked.

"I want you to have the opportunities I didn't. To know the joys I can only imagine."

"Cadmus. Two things." she said with a smile, tugging at his ear. "First, you're not that old. You still have plenty of time. Second, I know how protective you are, but don't underestimate me."

"Far from me to underestimate you, Ciel."

"Quite the opposite in fact..." he thought.

"But let me ask you something..." he added. "What's going to happen when the project is over?"

"We're going to keep improving on it, of course." she replied.

"And what if someone else comes along?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no random guy is good enough for my favorite little genius." he said, patting her head. "And if someone right for you does show up, you're not going to want me hanging around like a shadow."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'll still want you close."

"Zero seems quite taken with you by the way. I wonder what's going to happen once we get him an organic body."

"Well... I could also use the Pulse Transmission System to get into the Cyberworld..." she said with a smile, blushing slightly.

"I'd rather you didn't though, at least not outside a controlled environment. And besides, think of the look on his face when he gets to explore the real world with us."

"Imagine the look on my parents' faces if we showed up back home with Zero in one of those bodies." she joked.

"I think I know what they'd say. 'We didn't know you had a boyfriend dear.'" Cadmus said with a soft chuckle.

"I've never thought about it that way. Come to think of it... Cadmus, what do you think of me?"

"You mean besides, the genius part?" he asked.

She just nodded.

"I... I think you're absolutely beautiful, kind and sweet. After all the years we've been lab partners, it's going to be hard on me to see you go."

"I think I've said too much..." he thought. "I'd better watch my mouth before I say something I'll regret."

"I know that look on your face." she said with a worried expression. "There's something bothering you."

He gave her a blank stare, mentally cursing himself for being so easy to read.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I miss Gallant..." he said.

"Oh. You haven't mentioned his name in years."

"You know how I've never taken up another Navi after that. I can't help wishing he was here with us."

"There really is more to a Navi than just data." she said, placing her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "They're alive just like us. And from what I know, he was proud to have you as an operator. You're a good friend, a good person, a good man. And he wouldn't have wanted to see you sad."

She then had a mischievous idea and grinned. Before he knew what was going on she was tickling him.

"Dr. Ciel, compose yourself!" he said in a mock serious tone, before bursting into laughter and tickling her back.

"Dr. Cadmus, you're terrible!" she replied, giggling loudly.

"I'll get you for that!" he said between laughs, before his fingers reached a specific spot in her skin that made her twitch and laugh hysterically. It wasn't long before they lost their balance and fell down, still tickling and laughing.

"Uh... guys?" Zero called from Ciel's PET. "Where did you go?"

A few minutes later, Cadmus was lying on the kitchen floor while Ciel was sitting on his stomach.

"So what was that for?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wanted to see that smile again. You should smile more often."

"Uh... Ciel?" Zero called out from the PET.

"What's the matter Zero?" she asked.

"Check the computers! The calculations are complete!"

The two scientists stared at each other and jumped to their feet and rushed to the lab, Ciel grabbing her PET along the way.

"Magnificent!" Cadmus said as he stared at the screen. "Everything's fitting together so nicely... Now we just need the tools for the job, and that's where SciLab comes in. It's time to give Dr. Hikari a progress report."

His fingers moved deftly across the keyboard as he saved a copy of the schematics and a few other files in a USB drive, which he then placed in one of the pockets on his white coat.

"You're not going out until after you've had breakfast though." Ciel playfully scolded. "I know that instant pancake mix isn't was good as Mrs. Hikari's homemade ones, but you still love it."

"So you know about that..."

"Maybe I'll ask her for the recipe later." Ciel said with a smile.

Cadmus smiled and licked his lips, remembering the delicious taste.

"You know my tastes well." he stated as he stared at her. "I'll have to think of something special to make for you later in return."

The two went back upstairs and finished preparing breakfast before sitting down watching TV as they ate.

"So, Zero, looking forward to getting your hands on a copy bot?" Cadmus asked.

"You bet." Zero replied.

"After we take care of the modifications on Hub's copy bot and get one ready for Roll, you're next. And with the modifications we've been preparing you'll actually feel like it's your natural body."

"To celebrate the occasion, I think we should do something special." Ciel suggested.

"Definitely. What do you have in mind?" Cadmus asked.

"How about a camping trip?" Ciel asked tentatively. "Just the three of us running around in the wild... and those copy bots are waterproof, right?"

"Yes they are. And they're so lightweight I think Zero could go swimming in one."

Zero sighed, lost in thoughts. How he longed to step into the real world...

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." Cadmus finally said after a while. "What are you going to do Ciel?"

"Yai is going to take me to the Electown mall. Everyone is trying to find something to do since the school is still closed, so we're going to pick some adventures to read and maybe a couple of movies to watch next time we get everyone together."

"Hmmm... Let me know if the new season of Cyber Sentai Angeranger is already out. And the new Starstrider Paladin movie."

"You sure love those." Ciel said with a giggle. "I wonder how you'd look with wings and a white armor, swinging a sword at demons."

"And traveling across infinite universes, doing good deeds and fighting evil... But I couldn't leave Earth without you. Well, off I go. Have a good time. I should be back around six."

Fifteen minutes later, Cadmus was entering Dr. Hikari's office.

"Good news Dr. Hikari." he said. "Phase one is ready to be implemented. I have the schematics and the program for the new batch of copy bots."

"Ah you're just in time. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Dr. Hikari said.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Hikari?" a boy about Lan's age asked as he walked into the office. He had silvery hair and reddish eyes and was wearing a blue training suit with white running shoes.

"Yes Sean. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Professor Cadmus, and he's been working on something very interesting. Professor Cadmus, this is Sean Obihiro."

"A pleasure." Cadmus said. "Is this another prodigy?"

"Tell me something, Professor... How much do you know about Gospel?" Sean asked.

"I know they terrorized the world at a time Dr. Wily was presumed dead, and attempted to create a copy of Bass... and they used a peculiar form of radiation to blur the line between the real world and the Cyberworld. I also know that while their leader was apprehended, his identity was never made public."

"Yes, there are legal safeguards to protect minors... even when they do things that are completely wrong and nearly destroy the world." Sean said. "But ever since Lan saved me from myself, I've been trying to contribute to the betterment of society in my own way."

"That boy does have an effect on people." Cadmus remarked. "He brings out the best in them. I guess he has a big heart."

"Wily, Regal and Baryl can attest to that. Even though they were his enemies, he doesn't look upon them with hate." Dr. Hikari said. "But let's take a look at the data."

Cadmus nodded, pulled the USB drive from his pocket and plugged it into Dr. Hikari's computer. As the data filled the screen, Dr. Hikari and Sean nodded, analyzing the schematics.

"It looks like you've got it all covered." Dr. Hikari said. "I can gather the equipment for this in a day or so."

"Still, I'd like to continue pursuing our other project." Sean remarked.

"Other project?" Cadmus asked.

"I've been looking into a more controlled use of the radiation that blurs the line between the worlds. If we can find a way to render the radiation harmless to living beings, it could have several applications." Sean explained.

"Like portals into the Cyberworld." Cadmus mused. "I did go over that possibility for Project Unity, but I'm focusing on giving Navis more versatile physical bodies for the time being. If you find a way to safely harness that radiation, however, that would be a significant contribution to the project. By the way, Dr. Hikari, any luck locating Dr. Cossack?"

"We know he's settled down in Sharo, but he's been quite reclusive. Maybe he's working on a project of his own, or maybe he just wants to be left alone." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Well, Project Unity is going to require his expertise once we start looking into sending humans into the Cyberworld. The Pulse Transmission System is a good start, but we need to find a safer alternative. I have a few ideas about it, but I still need his input. Is there a way to reach him?"

"I know he has a fondness for solving complex equations and scientific puzzles. Perhaps you could coax him out of hiding if you're able to present a challenge worthy of his skill." Dr. Hikari suggested. "If he still goes online, maybe posting something on one of the message boards in Sharo's Cyber Squares will get his attention."

"I'll have my computers come up with something complex enough to draw his attention. In the meantime, Dr. Hikari, there's a more personal matter I'd like your help with. Have you ever heard of an AI by the name of Nur-Ab-Sal?"

"Nur-Ab-Sal? Not really." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Nur-Ab-Sal was an advanced defense system designed by Neo Atlantis scientists back during my college years. Unfortunately it was infected by a very strange and extremely corrosive unknown virus and it had to be disabled. A certain Navi managed to defeat the AI but was severely damaged and smothered by the virus. To this day, he remains in stasis, with the virus trapped within his body. I need your help to extract it, dispose of it safely and rebuild my unfortunate friend."

"And where is this friend now?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Sealed in the depths of one of my computers. I can't risk transfering him as it might unseal the virus, so you'll have to come to my lab... if you want to help, that is."

"Why didn't you tell me of this sooner, Professor Cadmus? I'd have been more than happy to help."

"My last attempt didn't turn out so well and he was nearly disintegrated. It took me considerable effort to stabilize him and I was too scared to try again on my own."

"I've got to file some paperwork to get the equipment for the modifications to the copy bots, but after that I don't have much to do today." Dr. Hikari said. "I can take a look at that Navi anytime."

"I thought it would take longer, seeing how you've been pulling such long shifts at SciLab lately. Any news on the androids from the Castillo incident?"

"Apparently they're based on Dr. Wily's abandoned robotics research. They're slightly more advanced than his original design, but still have their limitations. They seemed to be under remote control, but we've been unable to trace the signal. It was probably transmitted by satellite."

"And the weapons?"

"Mark III laser rifles and EX-IN grenades. The armor seems to be made of composite plastic."

"And how did they get all the way into the park without being detected?"

"We're still trying to figure that out."

"Anything else I should know about them?"

"They may be vulnerable to EMP, but using that would fry any other electronics in the area. Given the dense concentration of devices in most civilized areas these days, that would do considerable collateral damage."

"Enough to fry a Navi?"

"PETs have their safeguards against energy spikes, fortunately."

"And were you able to pull anything from their memory?"

"Everything's encrypted. We're going to need a couple more days to break through."

"Well, let me know when you're ready to go then. I just need to make a quick call."

"Oh, and Sean..." Cadmus added, turning to the boy. "Keep me posted. You could be onto something there, and Project Unity could benefit from it."

Cadmus pulled out a compact white custom PET and pushed a couple of buttons. A second later Ciel's face appeared on the screen.

"Ciel, it looks like I'll be coming back sooner than I expected. Did you have the time to check those things I mentioned?"

"Got them already." she replied with a smile. "I've also found a couple of other things you're going to like. Are you at SciLab? Any word on those androids?"

"Looks like someone stole Dr. Wily's old project. There isn't much else to tell at the moment."

"Well, I managed to pull a chip from one of those things, and I think I'm onto something. I'll get back to you once I've confirmed my suspicions."

Meanwhile, in Lan's room...

After much nagging by MegaMan, Lan finished his homework and e-mailed it. Just then, a message popped up in his inbox.

"What's this?" he thought out loud. "Princess Pride is coming to visit? A party at the Creamland embassy?"

"It's been a while since we heard from her." MegaMan said. "I wonder what she's been up to."

"Seeing her again will be nice, but why a formal dinner?" Lan wondered.

"And it says here we can bring a guest... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" MegaMan asked.

"You mean..." Lan muttered with a smile.

"Yes. The perfect chance to spend some quality time with Mayl. Maybe dance with her a bit..."

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"It's the thought that counts. She's going to melt in your arms."

Lan couldn't help noticing the grin on the blue Navi's face.

"Now to ask her without making a fool of myself..." Lan muttered.

"Remember what we agreed on. No holding back anymore."

Lan nodded.

"Right."

"Now there's just another thing..." MegaMan said. "What do you wear for something like that?"

"I think we'd better ask mom about it."


	8. To Be a Man

Chapter 8 – To Be a Man

Lan rushed downstairs and looked around.

"Mom?" he called.

"Yes dear?" Haruka asked, raising her gaze from the magazine she was reading.

"There's going to be a party at the Creamland embassy and I was invited."

"Oh? That's wonderful! I know the princess is going to be very happy to see you!"

"Yeah, but there's something else... The e-mail said I could bring someone with me, so..."

"You're going to ask Mayl, aren't you?" she asked with a smile. "Ah, you're growing up so fast..."

"Y-Yeah... but... I don't know what to wear... or what to say..." he muttered, blushing slightly.

"Ah Lan, after all these years you still can't talk to her?" she asked with a giggle.

"It's just... she's... so... so..." he stuttered.

"Don't worry dear, you can do it. As for choosing what to wear, I think it's about time a young man like you got his first formal suit. Come on, let's go shopping!"

Meanwhile, in Electown...

Ciel and Yai were in a large store, walking between row upon row of shelves filled with various books. Some of Yai's staff followed close behind, already carrying a few dozen packages. Ciel was carrying a few of her own, not wanting to burden them.

"... really Ciel, your intellect can be intimidating, but only to a buffoon." Yai was saying as they eyed some manga. "And you don't want to waste your time with buffoons. My intellect may not be as developed as yours, which is a painful admission, but I still know very well how much of a burden being smart can be. Luckily I've made friends who accept me for who I am."

"How do you deal with boys' attention though?" Ciel asked with a sigh.

"I don't usually have to worry about that. Though it does aggravate me to have to deal with snobbish brats from other rich families. They're so full of themselves... so arrogant and conceited... I will not settle for anything less than a gentleman."

"What kind of boy would you be interested in?" Ciel asked with curiosity.

"Smart. Confident. Strong. Someone with a refined taste, who knows how to enjoy the finer things in life without being a snob. And tall... Someone who can carry me and..."

She found her thoughts drifting towards a certain brash boy with oddly colored hair. Before she realized it, she was blushing.

"Yai? It seems to me that you already have someone in particular in mind." Ciel remarked with a giggle.

"Well... maybe... But I don't know how to get through to him. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes and thinks he's too important to hang out with us. But what about you Ciel? Is there anyone you like?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought of that..." she admitted, though her thoughts drifted a bit. "Do you think... maybe... if the project works..."

"If the project works, and a certain jerk doesn't start paying attention to me, I might as well date Glyde. At least he's a gentleman. But you... maybe you should look for someone older and more mature."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at your current choices... Lan's crazy for Mayl, so there's no way you could get him. Plus he can be a bit dense. Dex... do I really have to say anything? Who does that leave?"

"I... I don't know..."

"People of our intellectual stature may have to ignore some of society's norms in order to find happiness. Young geniuses are in short supply. Say, how old is your lab partner anyway?"

"Uh... twenty-three... but you're not suggesting...?!"

"It could happen. I mean, you've been through college together. You've known each other for years."

"I... I'd never really thought of that. But I'm just a girl. He needs a woman."

"You have the mind of an adult. And you're growing up nicely, I might add."

Ciel blinked and blushed slightly as she tried to picture it. It was true that they had been through a lot together, but their scientific pursuits had always taken precedence over everything else. She had never imagined the possibility of something more happening between them, even though he was quite protective of her and put her happiness above their research.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." Ciel finally said. "Though sometimes I have trouble defining what we are. Lab partners? Yes. Best friends? Definitely. But what else? We've shared so much... But then, there's Zero..."

"You wouldn't be the first to fall for a Navi either." Yai said. "As they evolved, they became more and more humanlike, and the bond that forms between operator and Navi can be very strong. But do you really want to be glued to your PET's screen? It's going to be a while before your project makes a true relationship possible."

"I suppose... And I don't even know what's going on in his mind. Maybe I won't meet the right person until I'm much older. Like Cadmus said, I'll have plenty of time to be an adult."

Yai nodded. "Yes, we might as well enjoy these years. Make the most of them so we won't regret it later."

They kept walking for a while, until a particular manga album caught Ciel's eye. The cover depicted two lovers with golden hair, blue eyes and elfin ears. She was wearing a regal dress and he was clad in a green tunic with a matching cap, and they were locked in a tight embrace.

"The Eternal Legend..." she muttered as she picked it up. "I've been looking for this."

"Oh? What's this about? I don't think I've heard of it so far."

"It's the story of a princess and a hero who are reborn every hundred years and are destined to meet and fall in love again and again. And in every incarnation he has to save her and the whole world from a great evil."

Yai grinned. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"And then there's Starstrider Paladin."

"I think I watched the first one. Doesn't he go around the universe, always looking for something?"

"Yes. Cadmus loves those movies. The paladin is on an endless journey fighting evil and finds what he's been looking for in someone who was with him all along."

"I guess your lab partner has a romantic side as well."

"Some parts of the movies actually made him cry. But they're beautiful. Someday, when I find someone, I'm going to watch those movies with them."

They kept walking, moving past the books section and then Yai suddenly stopped.

"Well well, look who's here..." she said.

Chaud was wearing his usual red jacket, black shirt and camouflage pants, along with black boots. He had a bored look on his face as he turned his gaze to a shelf full of video games. Yai stepped closer.

"Hey, eggshell head!" she called, tugging at his pants.

"Oh, it's you, big forehead." he replied with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady things. Nothing you'd care about."

"Oh? Who's this Yai?" Ciel asked with a smile.

"Just a cocky trigger happy Official NetBattler who keeps getting his ass kicked by Lan and MegaMan." Yai replied with a grin.

"You know I'll beat them one of these days. It's only a matter of time. And Full Synchro."

"Oh please. ProtoMan's practically an independent Navi." Yai retorted. "You need a bond to use Full Synchro."

Chaud stared her down and poked her forehead.

"Maybe, but I've learned a thing or two from that sentimental pair. And ProtoMan is one of the few true friends I have." he admitted.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a grumpy git people would want to spend more time with you. And every time we try to get together for something you get all stuck up and act like you're too important to hang out with us."

"I'm busy." he simply replied.

"I know you're already in high school, but just because you skipped a few years doesn't mean you can't have a life. Ciel here is a top notch scientist and still has time to have fun."

"Scientist?" Chaud asked in disbelief.

"It comes easily if you love what you do." Ciel said with a smile.

"Well Chaud, are you going to stand around like an overstuffed peacock and leave two ladies unescorted?" Yai asked, grabbing his hand. "Come on you grumpy git. You're coming with us."

Chaud blinked but didn't argue. Ciel looked at the two and giggled.

Around the same time, in Cadmus' lab...

"Quite an interesting computer system you've got here." Dr. Hikari said.

"I like my secrets." Cadmus replied. "And to surprise people."

"Well, this Navi is in pretty bad shape. I'll need some time to analyze the infection. But I must say you've done a pretty good job customizing it... and keeping it stable."

"It would mean a lot to me... if you managed to save him."

"I've never seen a virus like this before... You said he picked it up at Neo Atlantis?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if if was a custom made weapon created by another nation for a terrorist attack. Nur-Ab-Sal was a cutting edge AI and I guess some people felt threatened by such a project."

A few hours later...

Lan was standing at Mayl's doorstep, trying to think what to say. He always felt awkward at moments like these, and the fact that Mayl was his oldest and closest friend didn't make things any easier. The mental image of her in a dress made him shiver and blush and he was almost paralyzed for a moment, before finally ringing the doorbell. As she opened the door and saw him, she smiled.

"Lan!" she squealed as she glomped him. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you today."

"M-Mayl... I have something to ask you..." he managed to say.

"What's the matter?"

"There's going to be a dinner at the Creamland embassy in a couple of days and I was wondering... would you... I mean... do you... do you want to come with me?"

May's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lan Hikari, are you asking me out?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"I-I suppose I am." he replied, blushing as well.

"Of course I'll go!" she said cheerfully, hugging him tightly.

"Wow Lan! What got into you all of a sudden?" Roll asked from inside Mayl's PET. "Nice going!"

All of a sudden Lan's PET beeped.

"Lan, sorry to interrupt, but you've got mail." MegaMan said. "It's from Professor Cadmus. He says to bring the copy bot to SciLab tomorrow."

"All right! Some progress!" Lan said with a smile, still in Mayl's tight embrace.

"So, do you have anything to do right now?" Mayl asked.

"Not really."

"Great! Come right in then! I've just finished baking some cookies!"

"Cookies! Oh boy!" he squealed.

She pulled him inside and closed the door with her foot, while MegaMan and Roll grinned from inside their PETs. Mayl then led him to the kitchen, not letting go of him for a second. She set him on a stool at the table and opened the oven, a mouth watering scent invading the house. She then pulled out a large tray laden with round light brown cookies and placed it on the kitchen table.

Lan stared at the tray as if in a trance, enthralled by the delicious smell. Without waiting for them to cool down, he grabbed one and took a bite.

"Oh my... so good..." he moaned in delight, closing his eyes.

Mayl smiled as she watched him, blushing slightly. As he proceeded to devour the entire tray of cookies, she kissed his cheek lightly and walked to the piano. Seized by a sudden inspiration, she sat in front of it and started playing. As the soothing notes filled the air, Lan stopped his munching and closed his eyes again, enjoying every note. He knew that Mayl had several years of piano practice but had never actually heard her perform. Now he felt like an idiot for having wasted so many opportunities. Before he realized what he was doing, he stood up and walked towards her, hugging her from behind. Surprised at the sudden change in his behavior, she felt her heart racing and raised a hand to stroke his hair while still playing with the other.

"Could it be...?" she thought as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Does he...?"

MegaMan and Roll watched intently. Enthralled by the music, Lan felt his mind getting hazy and his eyelids suddenly felt much heavier. With a content sigh, he dozed off, dreaming he was floating in a cloud with Mayl. Surprised, she stopped playing and eased him onto the nearest couch. She then stood there for a moment, watching his blissful expression with a smile, before leaning against him and kissing his forehead. Seeing him like this made something warm flare inside her chest and she gently pounced on him and held him tightly before falling asleep as well.

"Unbelievable..." MegaMan said.

Meanwhile, in Cadmus' lab...

"Dr. Hikari, what have you done? These readings..." Cadmus gasped.

"That was a close call... This thing is more vicious than I thought." Dr. Hikari said as he typed.

"Is it still possible to save poor Gallant?"

"There's an experimental program I've been developing for this sort of situation. I just hope there's enough uncorrupted data left to work with. Ah yes, there is. But the program will have to go through every single bit of his code in order to isolate the virus. And I may need to get the old Giga Freeze program to contain this thing."

Cadmus sighed.

"That was quite a scare. Do you think it's safe to move him now?"

"I wouldn't reccomend it. He's still unstable. His data integrity has increased by 5% but it's still too risky."

"Will we have to resort to drastic measures? A DNA program like you did with Hub?"

"We'll see. But when we go to SciLab tomorrow to make the modifications on the copy bot, remind me to get you a copy of the program. What time is it anyway?"

"6:30. Strange. Ciel should be back by now."

Just as Cadmus uttered those words, the front door opened and Ciel and Yai walked in.

"Cadmus?" Ciel called.

"I'll be right back." Cadmus said before heading upstairs.

"There you are!" he said as he saw Ciel entering the living room. "Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful." Ciel replied. "I found what you wanted, and something else you're going to like..."

She reached for one of the bags she'd hauled in and pulled out a large book. Cadmus smiled in glee as he saw the cover.

"The Light in All Things!" he gasped, before giving her a tight hug and lifting her off her feet. "Oh thank you so much! I've been looking for that book for ages!"

"And that's not all. Yai here managed to get us invitations for the premiere of the new Starstrider Paladin movie!"

"Yai did what?!" he muttered in disbelief. "I didn't even know they were making a new one so soon!"

Still holding Ciel, he stepped towards Yai and kissed her forehead. "Thank you very much!" he said, his reaction amusing her and making her feel slightly embarassed. "How I love a good adventure..."

"We geniuses have to stick together, right Ciel?" Yai said with a smug grin. She couldn't help imagining how jealous a certain someone would be if he saw what Cadmus had just done.

"Well, I still have a bit of work to do, but you're more than welcome to stay and join us for dinner Yai." Cadmus said. "Dr. Hikari is helping me out with something in the meantime, and I'm eager to hear what Ciel has to say about that chip she pulled from the android at Castillo."

"I want to practice a bit with Zero if that's all right." Ciel said.

"That sounds fun. Count me in." Yai stated.

"Sure, sure. You two go and have fun. By the way Ciel, you're going to be in for a surprise very soon."

"A surprise?" Ciel asked.

"Let's just say... an old friend is coming back to us, thanks to Dr. Hikari. Our brave Cyberworld Immortal... back to his glory days."

The three descended into the basement, where Dr. Hikari was running some tests.

"Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day." Cadmus said with a smile.

Ciel and Yai sat on one of the couches and plugged their PETs into the cybernetic arena.

"Time for a workout, Zero." Ciel said.

"To the field of honor, Glyde!" Yai proclaimed.

The former virus and the butler Navi stared at each other. Glyde bowed politely and Zero returned the gesture, before hopping back and pulling out his Z-Saber. Yai inserted a Hero Sword chip into her PET, and thus armed, Glyde flourished the blade.

"Your move, sir Zero." Glyde said politely.

"Very well." the Navi in red replied, before breaking into a sprint. Their blades clashed and sparks flew as they engaged in an elaborate and deadly dance. Zero was going easy on his adversary, gauging his strength before going all out, but the harmless looking butler was surprisingly well trained with a sword. Zero dodged and sidestepped a few of Glyde's swings, and Yai decided to change her attack plan. She inserted a Guardian chip into her PET and Glyde laid down a large stone head on the battlefield. Unfamiliar with the object, Zero paid little attention to it and charged up his Z-Saber before slamming it on the ground and unleashing an energy wave that surged forward. Glyde was hit, and knocked back a few feet, but the wave also struck the statue, and to his surprise Zero found himself being struck by lightning.

"Zero! Are you all right?" Ciel asked.

"I got careless. But I'm fine." Zero replied. "So that's what those things do..."

Ciel inserted a recovery chip into her PET and Zero quickly regained his strength. Dashing forward, he suddenly unleashed a rising slash that knocked Glyde off his feet.

"You practically don't need battle chips with a Navi like that." Yai remarked as she inserted a sequence of M-Cannon chips into her PET.

"I'm sure Glyde can hold his own even without a built in arsenal." Ciel said with a smile, as Zero blocked the Program Advance with a spinning green energy shield. The blast knocked him off his feet and he had to use his hands to regain his balance.

"Zero seems to have a weapon for every occasion." Yai said. "I think I'm going to get Glyde an agility upgrade and a custom weapon."

The two Navis went back to swordfighting and Glyde managed to graze Zero's left shoulder as they moved back and forth.

"Not bad." Zero commented. "But you need to be a little faster to keep up."

"Well, I think I've done all I can for today." Dr. Hikari said. "I'd better head home. See you all tomorrow."

"Thanks again Dr. Hikari." Cadmus said.

Suddenly they heard a PET ringing. As they all looked around to see who the call was for, Dr. Hikari reached for one of the pockets in his labcoat and pulled out a custom PET. At the push of a button Haruka's face appeared on the screen.

"Honey, have you seen Lan?" she asked.

"Not in a while. I thought he'd be home at this hour." Dr. Hikari replied.

"He's not. It's not like him to disappear like that."

"Didn't he say where he was going?"

"He went out to set up a date with Mayl."

"Oh. In that case, I don't think we need to worry." Dr. Hikari said with a knowing smile. "I think our boy is in good hands."

"What?!" Yai asked incredulously. "He actually asked her out?! Finally!"

Cadmus couldn't help smiling.

"Ah, young love." he thought. "I'm glad that boy isn't wasting the chance life has given him."

After showing Dr. Hikari to the door, he returned to the basement and stepped towards the girls, who were still entertained with their Net Battle.

"Well, ladies..." he said, bowing slightly. "What do you say we get ourselves some strogonoff?"

"A scientist who doesn't stuff himself with instant meals? I'm shocked!" Yai joked.


	9. Flesh, Data and Heart

Chapter 9 – Flesh, Data and Heart

That night, Cadmus couldn't sleep. After two hours shifting around in bed, he got up and headed to the basement. With a sigh, he entered his secure chamber and sat on the recliner, activating the device.

"Pulse In." he muttered.

In an instant he was floating freely through the Cyberworld, once again relieved of the weight of flesh. With a sigh, he collected his thoughts, trying to decide what to do. Finally, after a moment of reflection, he made his way into Ciel's PET.

"Cadmus? What are you doing here? And at this hour..." Zero said as he saw the scientist.

"Zero... we need to talk." Cadmus said, staring into the Navi's blue eyes with an expression Zero had never seen before. With a thought, Cadmus willed a couch into existence and sat down, gesturing at Zero to join him. Intrigued, the Navi in red sat next to him.

"I have a problem..." Cadmus said with a weary sigh. "Something that's been eating away at me for years. I've been trying to fight it, but it's stronger than ever."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"It's a shameful thing... a dirty little secret. A secret that could destroy my friendship with Ciel."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we? We're her best friends." Zero said. "What could be so bad?"

Cadmus placed a hand on the Navi's shoulder.

"Zero... from one man to another... How do you feel about her?"

"I'd do anything to protect her." Zero stated with determination.

"As would I. But if I falter... if I lose myself... you may have to protect her... from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel... things... that are... unacceptable... inappropriate. I try to conceal it as best as I can, but there are times when I feel my grip is slipping. There are times when I consider disappearing, but that would hurt her as much as the revelation."

Zero blinked.

"I still don't understand what could be so horrible. I don't think you'd do anything to hurt her. And don't forget, you promised to watch over her and always stand by her side. If you break that promise, I will hunt you down and drag you back."

"Thanks for the reassurance Zero. Perhaps it is possible for the princess to have two knights... Not a word of all this to Ciel though, all right?"

Zero blinked again and raised an eyebrow.

"We both want what's best for her." Zero said calmly. "And she makes me feel alive. Treats me like a human. To her I'm not just a Navi."

"I like to think you're the next stage of human evolution. Maybe one day we'll all be immortal like you."

"I suppose I am immortal... and that can be a frightening thought. I'll probably outlast both of you unless the project succeeds."

"Do you know why I started Project Unity?"

"You said you want to bring both worlds together. Make humans and Navis equal. One world, one people."

"And in doing so... protect my favorite little genius from the ravages of time. She is precious. Unique. Irreplaceable. An earthborn angel. Once we have made the necessary technological advances... she will live forever. And if I don't live to see the end of the project, you will still be by her side for all eternity."

"No more talk of dying or disappearing, Cadmus." Zero said with a glare. "I won't let either of you die. For now, I'll do my best to protect everyone from the Cyberworld... and once I get a physical body, I will do the same in the real world as well."

"And with the proper technology... You will be a superman. We all will. In a world without death or suffering."

The next morning...

Lan lazily opened an eye, his vision blurred as he emerged from a long sleep. It was then that he noticed a soft and warm weight on his body. His eyes snapped open as his mind processed the sight of the pink hair.

"M-Mayl?" he muttered, a sudden blush invading his face.

She was still asleep with a content smile, holding him tightly. A strange warmth filled his chest as he felt her pressing against him.

"How did this happen?" he wondered. "And how long have I been out?"

As he looked at the nearest window, his eyes widened.

"I was here all night?" he gasped.

His mind was still trying to process what was going on, but Mayl's soft warmth sent him into a daze. The fact that someone had covered both of them with a warm blanket only made his more comfortable. Since he couldn't move without waking her up and was too embarassed to try, he lay still, holding her and enjoying the feeling that was overwhelming him. About half an hour later she began to stir and opened her eyes. Remembering her impulsive act, she stared at him wide eyed, blushing. Their gazes locked on each other and neither moved for a full minute. It was MegaMan who broke the silence.

"Good morning sleepyheads." he said cheerfully. "Looks like you've slept quite well."

"Wh-what happened?" Lan stuttered. "All I remember was those delicious cookies, and the music and then..."

"You dozed off Lan." Mayl said with a smile. "And you looked so cute while you were asleep I couldn't help joining you." She blushed harder as she said the last part.

"Well... that felt... nice..." Lan admitted. "But what time is it?"

"It's 9:30 Lan." MegaMan replied. "Don't forget we're supposed to take the copy bot to SciLab."

"Well, Professor Cadmus didn't give us a specific hour... but the sooner the better." Lan said.

"You're not going out without eating something first." May scolded as she got up. "Let me get you some breakfast."

MegaMan and Roll giggled as they watched the two.

About twenty minutes later, the pair stepped outside. Lan felt even warmer with the delicious breakfast in his stomach and had a huge smile on his face. They walked to his house and as Lan opened the door he tried to think of what he was going to say to his parents.

"There you are!" Haruka said, startling him out of his wits.

"Uh... hi mom. Sorry I didn't warn you but..." he blurted.

"It's fine to have a sleepover now and then." she said with a smile. "Especially with Mayl. I've seen the sparks flying since you two were little."

Lan's jaw dropped at her words.

"M-Mom! I didn't do anything wrong!" he protested. "We just... fell asleep. Say, where's dad?"

"Waiting for you at SciLab. Have you had breakfast yet dear?"

"Yeah. Mayl wouldn't let me out of the house before I ate something."

"I'm glad she's taking such good care of you. It's a good sign for the future." Haruka said with dreamy eyes.

"Mom! You're embarassing me!" he protested.

Haruka giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Run along now, your father is waiting."

With a sigh, Lan nodded and walked to his room to retreive the copy bot. Once MegaMan had transfered into it, followed by Roll as was becoming usual, Lan and Mayl headed towards the Metroline station, the Navis following them. About half an hour later they were entering Dr. Hikari's office, where they found him waiting, along with Cadmus, Ciel and Sean.

"Sean? Good to see you!" Lan greeted.

"It's been a while." Sean said. "But I've been keeping track of your exploits. I've been informed of Project Unity and I'm quite interested in being part of it. It's only fitting that MegaMan would be the first to enter phase one."

"Take good care of this body." MegaMan said as he walked to the middle of the room. He noticed that someone had placed a metal table there since last time, and it was surrounded with various tools. He laid down the copy bot on it and Lan and Mayl approached and plugged in their PETs to retreive their Navis. As their presences left it, the copy bot shut down, returning to its featureless yellow form.

"Don't worry son. We will." Dr. Hikari said with a smile.

"Well, let's get to work. Cadmus said. First we need to update the neural interface. Then comes the hard part."

The others nodded and started moving about. Dr. Hikari connected a cable to the copy bot, linking it to one of the computers, while Ciel went over the following steps once again. Sean watched intently, eager to learn and help with anything that might be necessary.

The next day went by quickly as the scientists worked on the modifications to the copy bot, and then the day of the party at the Creamland embassy arrived. Lan got up quite early without needing his brother to wake him up. He'd been feeling excited and nervous about the whole thing and tried to calm down rollerskating around the neighborhood while his mother took care of breakfast. After about fifteen minutes he headed back home and devoured the stack of pancakes his mother had made for him. For some reason his apetite was out of control, and he raided the pantry after he was done, stuffing himself with cookies and chocolate.

"Whoa Lan! Slow down!" MegaMan said, his eyes wide open in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know... I'm just... so hungry...." he managed to say between bites.

"It looks like someone's nervous, and stuffing yourself isn't going to help. Come on, relax.

Lan suddenly stopped and clutched his stomach, feeling queasy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered.

Haruka blinked, still stunned by his rampage. She reached for the medicine cabinet and looked for a digestive. She finally found a white pill and then headed to the sink and filled a glass with water before approaching Lan.

"Here, take this dear." she said, putting the pill in his mouth and handing him the glass. Lan downed it and belched loudly, feeling slightly better.

"I've never seen you so nervous before a date dear." she remarked.

"Well, this time it's different..." Lan said, a blush creeping over his face. "This time... I realize..."

"Don't worry. Just follow your heart. It will never lead you astray." she assured him, giving him a hug.

"Mom... Did it take dad this long to realize how he felt?" Lan asked.

Haruka smiled and patted his back.

"That and he was shy. Very shy." she said with a glimmer in her eyes as memories flooded her mind.

"Dad, shy? He always looks... so confident."

"You'd be surprised. He nearly fainted on our first date."

Lan blinked and said nothing.

"Well, that was an interesting revelation." MegaMan said with a grin.

"And you'll be there to help your brother, Hub." Haruka said. "In case his mind freezes and he doesn't know what to do."

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he gets through this."

Lan was feeling a bit heavy and bloated after his rampage, so he decided to lie down for a while to give his nerves time to settle down. A few hours later, Haruka stepped into the room and gently woke him up.

"It's time, dear. You don't want to be late." she said with a smile.

Five minutes later, after getting a quick shower and changing into his formal clothes, Lan stood at Mayl's doorstep, clad in a black tuxedo that suddenly made him look all grown up. Trying to stay calm, he rang the doorbell. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of Mayl, wearing a long beautiful pink dress that brought out her developing figure. They stared at each other for a moment, equally surprised, before she reached out for his hand.

"You look... beautiful..." he managed to say, earning him a peck on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad either..." she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Just as they were about to head to the Metroline station, a limousine stopped by. One of the windows opened and they saw a very amused Yai staring at them.

"This is a special occasion." she said with a smile. "I've been waiting for years to see one of you make a move. Hop in."

"So... how did you know?" Lan asked as he settled on the comfortable seat.

"I have my sources." Yai replied with a smug grin.

About half an hour later they found themselves standing before the embassy, which was in a beautiful two floor villa with a large garden, surrounded by a tall fence. A pair of uniformed guards stood by the gate, and several people in formal attire were frolicking through the garden, where large tables laden with trays of snacks and drinks lay.

"I've got some things to take care off." Yai said as she dropped them off. "If I'm not done by the time this ends, give me a call and I'll have my staff pick you up."

"All right. Thanks Yai." Lan said, taking Mayl's hand and leading her towards the gate. He didn't even need to identify himself as the guards recognized him and ushered the pair in with a smile.

"Either people still remember my face or the Princess told them to expect me." Lan thought with a shrug.

As they walked around, a few people stared at the pair. Mayl knew how those who came in contact with Lan tended to be overwhelmed with admiration for the young man who had saved the world so many times, but to her, he would always be the boy next door, the classmate, the lazy student with a heart of gold.

"Lan!" a feminine voice called out. The two turned their gaze to the villa's main door and saw a slightly older young woman with golden hair and blue eyes, clad in a regal white dress and wearing a golden tiara. Princess Pride looked even more beautiful than last time they had met, and Mayl couldn't help feeling slightly jealous as she saw the affectionate gaze she cast at Lan. The feeling intensified as the Princess caught him in a tight embrace, but it soon subsided as she reminded herself that Lan had chosen her and not Pride.

"Ah Lan, it's been a while. I wanted to see you again." the Princess said with a smile. "I see you're in good company." she added, looking at Mayl. "It looks like you finally found someone. I'm glad."

"Mayl was there all along." Lan managed to say, blushing at his own words. "I was just too dense to realize it. Or maybe I was just scared..."

Mayl blinked and stared at him.

"He's really changing a lot... Did he just say what I think he did?" she thought, feeling a sudden shortness of breath.

"What about you, Princess?" Mayl managed to ask. "Have you... found someone yet?"

Pride sighed sadly.

"Not yet. State affairs don't leave much time for romance, I'm afraid."

She then leaned closer to Mayl.

"Please... take good care of Lan." she whispered in her ear, blushing slightly. Mayl nodded. Looking a bit more cheerful, the Princess motioned at them to follow and stepped inside. Lan and Pride reminesced about their adventures together while Mayl listened intently, holding his hand. After about an hour, dinner was served and the guests made it to the large, lavishly decorated tables. The pair realized that they had been assigned seats facing each other, right next to the Princess at the head of the table.

"So what brings you to Electopia, Princess?" Mayl asked.

"There's a conference on network security in a few days, and I had to come represent my country. That and I wanted to see some old friends."

"You didn't set up this whole dinner just to see Lan, did you?" Mayl asked with a suspicious glare.

"I have to admit he's part of the reason for it. I mean, I'm going to present a commendation to the ambassador for his many years of service, but I couldn't pass up the chance to see my good friend again."

Just then, the first course was served. Lan's stomach growled at the smell of roast turkey and he eagerly dug in. Not too long after that, the staff started serving large juicy steaks. Mayl smiled at his apetite, eating her food slowly as she watched him.

"You may want to save some room in your stomach Lan... The next course was made especially for you." the Princess said with a smile.

He quirked an eyebrow at her words, and finished the last bit of steak before a familiar scent reached his nose.

"It can't be! How did you know?" he muttered, taking in the aroma of curry.

By that point Mayl was starting to get suspicious again. She eyed Pride oddly, as if trying to guess what was on her mind. The Princess noticed and stood up.

"Mayl, can we talk?" she asked.

Mayl nodded and turned to Lan.

"You keep on eating. We'll be right back."

The Princess led Mayl to a vacant room and closed the door behind them.

"All right, what's going on here?" Mayl asked, staring at her. "It's like you set up the whole thing just for Lan."

Pride blushed and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"And the way you talked... You've got a thing for him too, don't you?"

"I always knew there was something about him that set him apart from everyone else... But I never acted upon it. I guess it's better this way... you're his childhood friend after all, the first and best."

"Yes... There's really something about that boy..." Mayl admitted with a sigh.

"I have something special in store for him. A little something for his heroics. Don't worry, I won't try to steal him from you. I know you'll take good care of him."

Mayl couldn't help notice a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"He really is one of a kind. I feel sorry for you Princess." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry. I'm sure somewhere out there, you'll find someone just for you." she added with a smile.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone stopped what they were doing, gasping in surprise. The front door and all the windows sealed themselves, trapping everyone inside.


	10. Trapped in the Dark

Chapter 10 – Trapped in the Dark

Lan quickly got up from his chair and reached for his PET, pushing a button in it.

"Mayl, where are you?"

Mayl's image appeared on the screen.

"Left side of the house, third room on the right."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I don't like this..."

"Someone must have hacked into the security system." the Princess said. "We need to get to the mainframe."

"I'm coming for you girls." Lan said. "Stay put."

Relieved that his PET had a built-in flashlight, Lan activated it and navigated between the startled guests, making his way towards the girls.

"Who do you think is behind it this time brother?" he asked with a frown.

"No idea." MegaMan replied. "But it's like a curse. I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever get to go on a date without being interrupted by this sort of thing. It's getting old."

Lan reached the room and pushed the door open. The two girls sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"Looks like we're back in action." Lan said. "Where's the mainframe?"

"I'll show you the way." the Princess replied.

After a couple of minutes, she led them to a downward staircase that ended in a plated door.

"It looks like it's sealed too. Figures..." she said with a sigh.

Lan stepped closer and examined the electronic lock.

"A jack in port!" he said. "This is almost too easy. Let's go brother."

Lan connected his PET to the port and sent MegaMan inside the system. The Navi looked around and saw a long narrow path that split into three different directions, each of them in turn splitting into a multitude of ramps and walkways.

"Ah crap... It's a maze..." Lan said.

"The system was designed to give intruders a hard time... I guess the joke's on us now." Pride said with a sigh.

"Isn't there a manual override or something?" MegaMan asked.

"I have to admit I don't know." the Princess said. "Oh, and if memory serves, the maze is full of traps."

"Great..." Lan muttered. "I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"There's got to be some sort of shortcut or safety switch for maintenance." MegaMan said, scanning the area around him. Suddenly he noticed a brief shimmer in the corner of his eye. Turning to the left, he carefully prodded the ground with the tip of his boot. To his surprise, as he brought it down upon what appeared to be empy space, he felt something solid a few inches above the ground.

"An invisible path?" he wondered, prodding further. As he stepped on the elevation, he felt another ahead. Following what turned out to be an invisible stairwell, he found himself high above the maze with a good view of his surroundings. In the distance, he saw a raised platform with the lock control program's shiny key-shaped form. Taking careful, measured steps, he followed the rest of the invisible path for a few minutes until he found himself on the platform, right in front of the program.

"Should I try to fix it, or just blast it?" MegaMan asked.

"Princess?" Lan asked, turning to Pride.

"We don't have time to figure out a way to reset it." she said. "Blast it."

MegaMan nodded and raised his right arm, turning it into a buster. A few shots destroyed the program, disengaging the lock.

"Nice work brother." Lan said. "Time to jack out."

MegaMan nodded and beamed out of the system. Lan pushed the door aside, revealing a small chamber with a bulky computer at the far left corner.

"This is it." the Princess said.

Suddenly a large screen flared to life, showing a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Ah, how predictable." it said in a distorted voice. "I was wondering when you would show up. But well well, if it isn't Lan Hikari... Quite unexpected to find you here."

"Who the hell are you?" Lan demanded. "I'm getting sick of you maniacs showing up to ruin every event I attend, every date I go on!"

"This will only be a minor inconvenience..." the figure replied. "As long as the Princess cooperates."

"What do you want from me?" Pride asked.

"The security codes for Creamland's nigh impenetrable firewalls. That is, unless you want you and your precious guests to run out of air. Did you know that this place's security system is capable of airtight sealing to protect against airborne toxins? A pity the air filters are offline. I'd say you have about two hours." it said with mock concern.

Pride's lips tightened as she gave the figure a steely glare. "Out of the question. I will not betray my country, and we're going to break out of your pathetic little trap."

"Yeah! Screw you and the horse you rode on!" Lan added. "MegaMan, let's go in!"

The figure let out a sinister laugh.

"Feisty... true to your reputation. You are welcome to try jacking into the mainframe, for all the good it will do. I shall enjoy watching the great MegaMan's deletion."

"I think you'll be sorely disappointed." Lan said with a smirk. He was used to his adversaries' boasting and idle threats, and had yet to face one he hadn't swiftly put in their place. Lan plugged his PET into the mainframe and sent MegaMan in. The Navi looked around and found himself in a bizarre landscape where everything seemed to warp and bend before his eyes.

"Uh... Lan... I think we have a problem."

The shrouded figure laughed.

"I hope you'll appreciate my handiwork."

"Oh shut up you!" Lan spat. "MegaMan, stay alert. See if you can find your way into the core."

The Navi in blue nodded and started walking, keeping his eyes open for traps or obstacles. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound and barely had the time to jump out of the way as a black beam shot out of nowhere and hit the spot where he was standing. Turning his gaze upwards, he saw a mass of floating dark red orbs. Then he heard the same sound and saw one of the things fire another beam at his location.

"Damnit! It's a trap!" Lan shouted. "Run!"

MegaMan dashed towards the nearest pathway, dodging more beams while taking a few shots at the orbs with his buster. He made it up a ramp, then jumped to the right and fired again, the orbs still relentlessly chasing him. One of them was hit by his shot and exploded in a cloud of damaged data, only to be replaced by another coming in just as fast. Thankful for the advances in PET technology, Lan went through the backup chip data he'd stored over the years. Thinking quickly, he sent MegaMan a sequence of Spreader chip data, which combined, causing his buster to glow. Raising it, MegaMan fired a single shot, which struck one of the orbs and unleashed a massive explosion that obliterated all of them.

"Good old backup data." Lan said with a sigh of relief. "Let's keep going brother."

After a few moments trekking through the bizarre landscape, MegaMan heard what sounded like the rattling of an engine. Looking into the distance, he saw something resembling a large tank heading his way at an insane speed. Its barrel turned towards him, and an instant later there was a large detonation right in front of him.

"What is that thing?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bit tired of being shot at." MegaMan replied.

Lan nodded and dug through the backup data, sending a sequence of M-Cannons. They comined with a glow and the buster changed into a huge cannon. A single shot obliterated the tank.

"Lan looks angry." Mayl thought, watching him intenly. "He sure isn't pulling his punches."

MegaMan made his way through the system, encountering a few more red orbs, but in smaller numbers, and disposing of them with a few quick buster shots. Then he reached a large square area that seemed to be absolutely deserted. Beyond it he could see a teleporter pad.

"This is too quiet." Lan said. "Stay alert."

MegaMan nodded and took a few steps forward, shifting his gaze around warily. Suddenly there was an explosion right under his feet, knocking him into the air.

"MegaMan! Are you all right?" Lan shouted as the Navi landed on his face with a pained grunt.

"Mine field..." he muttered. "At times like this I wish I still had Falzar inside me."

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Pride said, stepping towards the mainframe and pulling out her PET, quickly extending a cable and plugging it into an open port. "KnightMan, go!"

The towering gray armored Navi with his spiked ball and chain appeared inside and rushed forward in massive strides. MegaMan got up and watched him rush towards the minefield.

"What are you doing?" he managed to ask before KnightMan threw his massive spiked ball. The impact detonated a mine and he quickly retracted the chain, returning the spiked ball to his hand.

"Stay behind me." KnightMan said, advancing in a straight line and hurling the spiked ball at the ground in front of him with every step. Slowly but steadily he cleared a path to the teleporter.

"Thanks KnightMan." the Navi in blue said as he approached it.

"Nobody threatens the Princess and gets away with it." the armored Navi said before following him. The two vanished in a beam of light and reappeared in front of a large glowing construct.

"Is this the core?" MegaMan asked.

KnightMan nodded. Then he caught movement in the corner of his eye, but as he turned towards it, something struck him from behind in a purple flash, slicing through his armor and knocking him to the ground.

"KnightMan!" MegaMan shouted, quickly turning around raising his buster. A sinister laugh echoed behind him and he turned again. The sight stunned him. Before him stood a Navi that looked almost exactly like Zero, but clad in black armor, with a silver ponytail instead of his friend's golden, and red eyes with a mad glimmer in them, gripping a purple energy blade.

"What the hell?" Lan shouted. "Who's this cheap Zero knock-off?"

The figure grinned maniacly.

"Ah, the famous MegaMan. How I've longed for this day! First I'll dispose of you, then the inferior one!"

"I don't think so." Lan said coldly, sending MegaMan the backup data of the dreaded NeoVari. The two engaged in a vicious duel while KnightMan struggled to no avail, trying to get on his feet.

"Don't strain yourself KnightMan." MegaMan said as he parried a downward swing. "We'll handle this."

The Navi in black sneered, and started moving faster, eventually slipping past MegaMan's defenses and slashing across his left shoulder.

"Son of a..." MegaMan hissed, the cut leaving a burning sensation. Growling with rage, he struck back, slicing his opponent across the chest. To his surprise, he just laughed and pressed the attack with the same insane look in his eyes. Suddenly, he was a blur, and MegaMan found himself being lifted by the neck. The Navi in black grinned and squeezed hard.

"So easy... I'm disappointed." he hissed.

His grin was replaced by a look of surprise as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Somehow, MegaMan had managed to drive his blade into him. With a smirk, he slammed him into the ground, before removing the blade and tossing it aside.

"So you do have some fight in you..." the Navi in black growled with a sudden glow in his eyes. "Good. I was starting to get bored."

"This guy is completely insane!" Lan thought as he sent in some recovery chip data. The wound in MegaMan's soulder sealed itself and disappeared as the Navi in blue got back on his feet. Jumping to the right to dodge a swing of the purple saber, he reached for his NeoVari. Just as his opponent was about to take another swing at him, MegaMan decided he'd had enough and unleashed the sword's true power. The blade suddenly started glowing and fast as lightning, he struck twice, unleashing two huge green energy waves that cut right through his opponent. Just as he thought he had deleted the strange Navi, he heard the same maniacal laughter again. Though his armor was in tatters and he had two huge cuts in his chest that were leaking data, he looked strangely pleased.

"I guess I'll let you have it your way this time." he said with a demented grin, licking his lips. "I've got what I really came here for anyway. "But next time, we play for keeps. And tell that useless blondie I'll be coming for him after I'm finished with you!"

He then beamed out, leaving MegaMan staring in confusion.

"What the hell was that all about? I want some answers!" Lan said. "We'd better have a word with Zero and Ciel about this after we get out of here.

"KnightMan, are you all right?" MegaMan asked.

"Didn't see the fiend coming... I was... careless..." the armored Navi managed to say.

The Princess sighed, relieved that her loyal knight had not met his demise. She quickly beamed him back into her PET to assess his condition and applied a restorative sub-chip. MegaMan made his way to the control panel and canceled the lockdown, turning the lights back on in the process.

"Good job brother. Let's get out of here." Lan said, recalling him into his PET.

The three made it back to the dining room, perplexed with what had just transpired.

"What did he mean when he said he already had what he wanted?" Pride wondered.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Lan said.

Uniformed guards ran into the room, nervously looking around.

"Princess! Are you all right?" one of them asked.

"The situation has been resolved." she said, trying to sound calm. As people started settling down, she returned to her seat, pondering her course of action.

"You said he looked like someone you know?" she finally asked after a few moments.

"Yes. A friend." Lan explained. "He was created as a virus but we helped him become a Navi. We hadn't heard from him for a while, but we recently found out he's with a couple of scientists. Really nice, all three of them. The real Zero would never do anything like this. But who would make such a psychotic copy of him?"

"I hope this hasn't ruined your night." Pride said, glancing at Lan and Mayl.

"Someone could have been hurt if we hadn't come." Lan said with a sigh. "It would be nice to go somewhere without having this sort of interruptions all the time, but I guess I'll have to live with it. How's KnightMan doing?"

"The damage wasn't as severe as I thought. He's resting now."

The party continued as if nothing had happened. Lan eagerly resumed devouring the curry, while Mayl stared into the distance, wondering what the Princess had planned for him. After everyone was sated, Pride stood up.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to honor a good man who has worked to foster good relations between our countries for most of his life."

A man in his fifties stood up as everyone in the room turned their attention to him. His graying hair was impecably combed, and as his blue eyes had a proud glimmer as he walked towards the Princess. He stood before her, slightly taller, and bowhed humbly.

"Ambassador Wellington, in recognition of your service, I would like you to accept this commendation. One of many you have earned." she said with a smile, as one of her staff brought an elaborate golden medal with a red velvet ribbon. As she grabbed it and placed it around the man's neck, the crowd applauded loudly.

"I did not think myself worthy of the Golden Rose, but I trust your judgement, Your Majesty." he humbly said.

"Your modesty only serves to exalt you further in our eyes." she replied as the ambassador bowed again and returned to his seat.

After the applause died down, another staff member came in, carrying a richly decorated sword in a leather scabbard with golden embroidery. Another followed close behind with a small blue case. Everyone in the room gave her a quizzical look, wondering what was going to happen next. The Princess smiled and stared right at Lan.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to honor one of our guests. Lan Hikari, would you kindly step forward?"

Lan blinked and felt slightly uncomfortable as everyone in the room stared at him. Mayl watched intently as he got up and walked towards Pride.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lan muttered.

Pride smiled and gracefully unseathed the sword, the blade shining under the room's golden lighting. Before Lan's mind could process what was happening, she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down. Unsure of what to do, he complied, until he was kneeling before her.

Mayl raised an eyebrow at the scene. She suddenly realized what was going on, just as the Princess brought the sword down, lightly tapping his shoulders with the flat side of the blade.

"For great valor and gallantry, for furthering the cause of peace and saving the world over and over again, I hereby bestow upon you honorary citizenship of Creamland and the title of Knight of the Realm. Rise, Sir Lan."

Lan blinked and blushed slightly as he got back on his feet. Pride opened the blue case and retreived a golden medal with the royal crest, hanging from a blue ribbon, and placed it it around his neck.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Lan muttered as everyone in the room broke into applause. "I couldn't have done it without my friends, my father... and my brother Hub."

Mayl's heart swelled with pride as she watched the scene unfold.

"A knight..." she thought with a smile. "My knight..."

"Didn't see that coming..." MegaMan thought. Then he heard a beeping sound, warning him that someone was attempting to access the PET. Curious, he opened the link, and KnightMan appeared in front of him.

"KnightMan? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" MegaMan asked with concern.

"I have one last thing to do before I turn in for the day." the armored Navi said calmly. "You didn't think the Princess had forgotten about you, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the honorary citizenship and title are extended to you as well. Congratulations."

The towering Navi summoned a medal identical to the one Lan had just received. MegaMan didn't know what to say.

A couple of hours later, once most of the guests had left, the Princess saw Lan and Mayl to the door.

"I hope you liked my little surprise." Pride said with a smile.

"It was something all right." Lan said, still slightly embarassed. Mayl grabbed his arm and leaned against him.

"Congratulations, sir Knight." she whispered with a smile, before kissing his cheek.

"It was great to see you again Lan." Pride said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his other cheek.

Just then, Yai's limousine stopped in front of the embassy, and the petite girl stepped out of it, looking very pleased about something. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the scene.

"Isn't one girl enough for you Lan?" she teased, making him look over his shoulder, blushing again.

"That's Sir Lan to you." Mayl replied with a grin.

"What?" Yai asked, blinking in surprise.

"We'll tell you all about it on the way home." Mayl said with glee. "But you're here early. We didn't even have to call you. What happened?"

"Well... just when I thought I had that eggshell head where I wanted him, there was an emergency and he had to go. Officials..." she said with a sigh.

"Eggshell...? Wait, you mean you tried to go out with Chaud?" Mayl asked incredulously.

"Not so loud..." Yai protested, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ooooh! I'm going to have to hear all about it." Mayl said teasingly. "Why are you making such a big secret of it anyway?"

"That boy is impossible, I tell you. Always so serious, always with his 'I hate you all, insolent maggots!' face!" Yai protested. "Sometimes I just want to..."

"He's not a bad guy." Lan said. "He just has the rotten luck of having an asshole of a father."

"There's got to be a way to get through to him..." Yai mused. "But all he seems to care about is Net Battling and his work as an Official."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to figure out a way to beat him." Lan said with an evil grin. "Maybe that'll get his attention."

He then turned around and hugged Pride.

"It was nice to see you. I loved the surprise. Looking forward to seeing you again soon."

The Princess smiled and waved as they left.

"You've done a lot of good, Lan." she thought. "I wonder what new heights you'll reach in your life."

During the trip back, Lan and Mayl told Yai about what had happened during the party, and she was thrilled to hear the news, though worried about the strange intruder.

"I guess we'll go talk to Ciel and Zero tomorrow." Lan said with a yawn as Yai's limousine stopped in front of his house. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'd like to hear about it too." Yai said. "We'll go to SciLab together. Until then, you two take care."

"Thanks for the ride Yai." Mayl said.

The pair stepped out of the car and Yai closed the door, lost in thoughts as the driver took her home. Still thrilled about everything that had happened, Lan decided to walk Mayl home, even though it was right next door. She couldn't help noticing the gesture and smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry we can never go anywhere without some lunatic deciding to interrupt." Lan said dejectedly. "This was supposed to be special."

"Oh, but it was special, Sir Knight." Mayl replied, pulling him into a tight hug. "You got some recognition for everything you've done, and you got to show off your skills again. And... I never thought you'd dare to ask me out. I'm so glad! I've been waiting for this for years!"

She was so happy a tear of joy ran down her cheek. Lan couldn't help feeling like an idiot for having taken so long to gather his wits, but before he could mouth an apology, she pressed against him and softly kissed his lips. Something caught fire inside him and he returned the embrace, relishing in the taste of her lips. Overwhelmed by the rush of emotion, they felt like their hearts had just exploded. For a moment that seemed to last forever, nothing else existed to them.

Meanwhile, at SciLab...

Cadmus had been working nonstop on the modifications to the copy bot. He was feeling extremely tired, but there was something he had to do before turning in for the night. After examining the disabled robots and going through the reports on their capabilities, he shuddered. They were too sturdy to be damaged by most conventional weapons, and he had the feeling they hadn't seen the last of them. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if it hadn't been for Wily remembering the override code, and something told him that might not work a second time. Making his way to the lounge, he found just the man he was looking for.

"Dr. Wily... There is one additional modification I need your help with."


	11. Machinations

Chapter 11 – Machinations

As the hood over his head was removed, Cadmus opened his eyes and found himself in a dark chamber. Small braziers lined a long red carpet, their faint and eerie light revealing a lavish, regal decoration worthy of a palace. At the far end of the chamber he saw a throne, and upon that throne there was a petite figure shrouded in black, staring at him with red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. As someone shoved him from behind, he stumbled forward, drawn to those eerie eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Come closer and find out..." the shrouded figure replied in an oddly familiar voice with a hint of amusement.

Intrigued, though feeling uneasy, he stepped forward until the figure became fully visible.

"Ciel?" he asked incredulously. "What happened to you?"

She was clad in a long, tight fitting black dress that left her shoulders exposed and wearing black high heeled shoes. Her long hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders, and her skin was pale, making her look almost like a porcelain doll. It was then that he noticed her odd, unsettling smile and the pair of fangs peeking out from beneath her upper lip.

"Do you like the new me?" she asked in a tone he had never heard her use before. "Project Unity was a nice idea, but I found something even better."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to suppress a shiver.

"Your thoughts betray you, dear Professor. I know you wanted me to live forever, and now you got your wish. Isn't that right, Zero?"

Cadmus heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around, seeing the Navi in a sinister looking red suit of armor with spiked gauntlets, razor sharp pauldrons and knee high sabatons with a line of spikes along the outer sides. Like hers, his eyes were red and glowing in the dark, and in the dim light, Cadmus noticed the pale skin and fangs.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, turning to face Ciel.

"Just like you said before, Cadmus." Zero said with another chuckle. "One princess, two knights."

"I get to keep this body, you get to keep yours too." Ciel said contently. "No need to bother with all that hybrid research. No need to upload your mind into the Cyberworld and get an artificial body. Immortality is yours for the taking."

Cadmus felt his mind freezing in shock as the horror of what had become of his friends dawned upon him. As Ciel beckoned at him to step closer, he obeyed, feeling an irresistible compulsion. His knees faltered as he came face to face with her and he felt something burning in her gaze.

Then, suddenly and without warning, a beam of light pierced the darkness, and an imposing figure clad from head to toe in a futuristic suit of white armor appeared behind him, its red cloak shifting as if blown by the wind.

"Stop!" the figure cried out. Cadmus turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Starstrider Paladin?" he asked, blinking.

"Don't give in, Cadmus. Don't let her control you! She is lost now, one of the damned."

"You dare? Begone!" Zero growled as he charged at the figure in white, his Z-Saber at the ready, glowing red as blood. The armored figure raised a shining sword and charged as well, their blades clashing furiously.

"This is wrong..." Cadmus thought, clutching his head. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"Fight it!" the armored figure shouted. "The only thing you can do now is give her a swift release from that wretched unlife!"

Cadmus felt Ciel's stare upon him and turned to look at her.

"What about your promise?" she asked pleadingly.

The other two continued their duel, somersaulting through the air and bouncing off the walls at a maddening speed, their blades still clashing, but never landing a blow.

Cadmus dropped to his knees, torn by his inner struggle. He was horrified at what his friends had become, but still he could not bring himself to raise a hand against them.

"Such pain..." Ciel whispered, giving him a sad look. "I'll make it all better..."

With a flick of her wrist he found himself suspended in the air, caught in a telekinetic grip. She pulled him closer until they were face to face and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This will only hurt a little bit..." she whispered, leaning towards his neck.

Then, all of a sudden, everything faded, and Cadmus woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Disoriented, he looked around his room and rubbed his eyes, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I've got to stop drinking cherry juice before bedtime..." he muttered, reaching for his glasses. Thirty seconds later he was at the door, still in his dark blue pajamas.

"Oh, hi there." he said, seeing Lan, Mayl and Yai. "What brings you here so early? The copy bot isn't ready yet."

"We need to talk to you about something that happened last night." Lan said. "There was an intruder at the Creamland embassy who hacked into the security system. With a Navi that looked almost like Zero."

"What the hell...?" he muttered. "You head on to the lab. Let me just go get changed."

Two minutes later, as Lan and Yai were discussing their plan to help her beat Chaud, Cadmus stepped in, wearing his usual outfit and munching on a cereal bar.

"So a Soul Unison might help..." Yai mused. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever tried it."

"You're also going to need something to make up for ProtoMan's speed and agility. I suggest some mines and something with a wide area of effect. Varia Sword, NeoVari, the LifeSword Program Advance, that sort of thing. But you have to time it right and watch out for his shield. You'll have to think fast and surprise him. Like Gallant did."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen that Navi again. I wonder what happened to him."

"Maybe he got tired of Chaud's attitude and went looking for some peace and quiet elsewhere." Mayl suggested.

"Am I interrupting?" Cadmus asked.

"Oh, don't mind us. We're just hatching a little plan." Lan said with a smile. "But yeah, that Navi we found in the mainframe looked a lot like Zero, but his armor was all black, he had red eyes, and I think his hair and saber looked different too. He also looked like a complete psycho."

"I don't suppose you have the mainframe's security logs with you?" Cadmus asked. "That might help investigating this matter."

"Well, no, but MegaMan has all the combat data in his memory. And we could ask Princess Pride for a copy of the logs."

"So how did you end up at the embassy?" Cadmus asked with curiosity.

"Well, the Princess invited me. She had a surprise for us."

"Trouble does seem to follow you around." Cadmus remarked. "Did you manage to enjoy the party, or did that incident ruin everything?"

"Actually, apart from that crap, the night turned out pretty well." Lan said with a smile, blushing slightly as he glanced at Mayl.

Cadmus smiled at the look on his face and rubbed his chin.

"Looks like somebody's made a move." he thought.

"Well, while you ask the Princess for the security logs, I'm going to check up on Ciel." Cadmus said. "If you want anything from the kitchen, help yourselves. I'll be right back."

A moment later, Cadmus was upstairs, knocking on the door to Ciel's room.

"Ciel? Are you awake?"

There was no response.

"Ciel? Are you in there? I'm coming in."

Hearing nothing from inside, he opened the door, revealing an ample and welcoming chamber. The wooden floor was covered by a couple of pink rugs, and a desk stood at the corner to his right, with a white reading light and small pink and white laptop resting on it with the lid closed. On the far right corner stood a white closet and between it and a large bookcase was a large pink pillow with a few stuffed animals. Against the left wall was a spacious bed, with white sheets covered by a pink blanket, and next to the bed was a small night table with Ciel's PET and a small lamp. She was still asleep in her bed, but as he approached he had the feeling there was something wrong.

"Ciel?"

A whimper escaped her lips and he stepped closer, increasingly worried. Turning the lamp on, he realized that she was flushed and as he edged closer, he noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Could she have a fever?" he thought as he placed a hand on her forehead. "No, that's not it... A nightmare, I guess."

He couldn't help noticing that her hair was loose, just like it had been in his strange dream. The lingering memory made him feel slightly embarassed for some reason, but he cast those thoughts aside, trying to settle her down.

"Ciel?" he whispered in her ear. She let out a moan and muttered something incomprehensible.

Unsure of what to do, he edged closer, and her body suddenly tensed as she let out another moan. She then settled down, still flushed.

"Wakey-wakey..." he whispered before kissing her cheek.

With a loud sigh and a smile, she slowly opened her eyes... and upon seeing him she let out a surprised squeal and blushed harder.

"C-Cadmus? What are you doing?" she asked, trying to regain her composture.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I tried to calm you down." He explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes... It was... just a dream..." she muttered, panting slightly.

"There there..." he said, helping her sit up and patting her back gently.

"Goodness, she's so warm... so adorable..." he thought as he held her close. Suddenly he felt something strange welling up inside him, and trying to calm down, he took a deep breath. Her delicate scent only agitated him further, and soon enough he was just as flushed as her.

"So warm..." he muttered with a sigh and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Cadmus?" she called, looking at him. "What's the matter?"

Quickly gathering his wits, he blinked and sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing... don't worry about it." he managed to say. "Are you hungry? I'll fix something up for you while you get changed. We have guests, by the way. Lan, Mayl and Yai are downstairs and we need to talk to you and Zero about something."

"Oh? I'll be right over..." she muttered, her breathing growing steadier.

Cadmus nodded and kissed her forehead before stepping out of the room. Ciel watched him go with an odd expression. As soon as he closed the door behind him, she let out a loud sigh.

"Is everything all right?" Zero asked from inside her PET. "I'm no medical Navi, but there was something wrong about you two just now."

"It's nothing..." She muttered. "Don't worry about it Zero."

The Navi raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You go on and get changed then. I'll just look the other way."

On his way downstairs, Cadmus sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Why does something so wrong feel so..." he thought, ravaged by conflicting emotions. "I'm losing it... Fifteen for heaven's sake..."

Making his way to the kitchen, he struggled to cast those thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. By the time Ciel made it downstairs she had four pieces of buttered toast, a stack of pancakes and a big glass of orange juice waiting for her.

"That was nice of you, but I don't know if I can eat all that." she said with a smile.

"Don't worry about that." he replied feeling slightly better. "Take your time. We'll be waiting for you in the lab."

He then turned to face her and smiled as he saw her wearing a black bodysuit and a white labcoat, reminding him of their college days. He started walking towards the basement, still smiling, and came upon Lan and Yai practicing NetBattling on the cyber arena. MegaMan was clad in red, wearing a suit of armor very similar to ProtoMan's, and was brandishing an energy blade and a shield.

"That's it Yai! Remember to use the Anti Damage chips!" Lan said as MegaMan's blade clashed with Glyde's.

Yai grinned as Glyde managed to outmaneuver MegaMan and land a solid hit on his stomach.

"Good, but don't forget ProtoMan's fast. Once you've found an opening, press the attack with all you've got. Don't give him time to recover." MegaMan said.

Cadmus watched with curiosity, until they finally decided to stop their training session. MegaMan reverted to his blue suit and each Navi returned to his operator's PET.

"So Lan, what did the Princess say?" he finally asked.

"Oh, she's coming over to bring the stuff personally." Lan replied. "In the meantime you can take a look at our combat log. I've been keeping track of our battles since the Red Sun Tournament."

"Princess Pride, making a public appearance? Isn't that dangerous after the attack on the embassy?" Cadmus asked.

"She's used to this sort of thing, and doesn't want to miss out on the action." Lan reassured him. "It's not the first time we've worked together."

"Well, all right." Cadmus said with a sigh. "I'd like not to get too many people involved, but since this matter concerns her, she has the right to know whatever we discover. Right this way."

Leading Lan to his computer, Cadmus grabbed a cable and linked it to Lan's PET. With a few keystrokes he initiated a program which started scanning the PET's system. Cadmus nodded approvingly as he saw Lan's choices of Battle Chips over his many trials, and was surprised at some of the moves he and MegaMan had pulled off. Speeding up the program a bit, he located the data he was interested in.

"Well, this preliminary aura reading... is very similar to the Zero Virus, from which Zero was created, but there's something else about it. Something alien. And I think he was scanning MegaMan during the whole fight." he said as he examined the data scrolling through the screen. "I'd say this attack was meant to test you and your brother more than anything else. Someone must have known the Princess was going to invite you to the embassy, and they set up a believable scenario to make you fight."

"And what about the way everything inside the mainframe looked warped?" Lan asked.

"A valid question." Cadmus replied. "I'm not entirely sure. But if this strange cybernetic entity is based on a virus or powerful enough, its presence could warp its surroundings."

"Oh, by the way..." Ciel suddenly said. "I was going to give you my analysis of the chip I retreived from those androids at Castillo."

"What have you learned?" Cadmus asked.

"The chip's structure is pretty standard, and it seems to be part of the remote control system. However, two things caught my eye. First the letter Sigma, right after the serial number, and then the composition of the chip itself. There's only one country in the world that uses this alloy."

"And what would that be?" Cadmus asked, straightening his glasses.

"Nation Z." Ciel said with a weary sigh.

"You mean, the military dictatorship Dr. Regal used to work for before his Nebula days?" Lan asked. "What kind of a name is that for a country anyway? Dad mentioned it a couple of times, but I don't know much about them."

"Nobody does in fact." Cadmus said. "Nation Z's borders have been closed for a long time. Aside from Regal's role as their emissary during the meteor crisis, they haven't had direct contact with the outside world in decades. I suppose this might explain a thing or two... Regal could have given them his father's notes during his time there, but why would they launch an assault on a civilian location across the world?"

"And a copy of me... That reminds me of something." Zero suddenly said from inside Ciel's PET.

"What is it Zero?" Ciel asked.

"A couple of months before I ran into you, I was attacked by... something. A strange glowing purple bubble that drained part of my data and then disappeared. The damage was minimal and I was able to repair it pretty quickly, so I didn't give it much thought... but now that you mention a copy of me running around... Let me take a look at that combat data."

Ciel nodded and connected her PET to the computer. As Zero went over the data himself, his expression changed from intrigued to uneasy, then to incredulous, finally replaced by a look of pure rage.

"Son of a bitch..." he hissed. "The armor, the saber, the stance! How can this be? How could they make this monstrosity from such a tiny bit of data?"

"And that knock off seemed pretty eager to find you." Lan said. "He pretty much said he was coming after you after he'd dealt with MegaMan."

"There's something foul about this whole thing." Cadmus said. "But we need more information. MegaMan, you ran that fake through. Made him bleed. Perhaps he left some data behind we can analyze to confirm our suspicions."

"I'll ask the Princess to have the embassy staff go over the scene." Lan said.

"Good, you do that. I just hope there won't be any more attacks in the meantime." Cadmus muttered.

"Until the Princess arrives... I was wondering..." Mayl said, turning to Lan.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Roll and I have made up our minds. We don't want to sit in the sidelines when the next threat shows up. We need to practice NetBattling and we were wondering if you and MegaMan would be so kind as to give us a hand."

"I won't fight Roll." MegaMan said firmly. "But surely Professor Cadmus has some training programs we can use so we can fight together?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Cadmus said. "And please don't call me Professor. Ciel's the genius here, not me. Let me hook you up with the program Ciel and Zero use."

As Cadmus and the others stepped towards the cybernetic arena, a shrouded figure watched intently from inside his computer, clad in long armored black robes with a hood and a mask. Muting the speakers and shutting down the screen, it opened a teleconference program.

"Dr. Hikari, a moment of your time."

"Who is this?" Dr. Hikari asked, staring at the masked figure on his PET's screen.

"A friend of Professor Cadmus. You may call me Revan. I am contacting you in regards to poor Gallant's recovery."

"Did the program work?"

"His core personality and memory data have been salvaged, thanks to your efforts, but alas, it is going to take something drastic to get him back in working condition. I have a plan for it, but I need your help. And I want to keep this secret. Surprise the good Professor."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have read every available article on your DNA experiments, and I believe that if you could repeat the process you used to allow the rebirth of your son Hub, we could create a very interesting situation... Restore Gallant to full power and improve on the original design. It would do wonders for the good Professor's morale, and it would help advance Project Unity."

"The original process was complicated, but I should be able to repeat it." Dr. Hikari said. "But why all the secrecy? And why isn't Professor Cadmus contacting me himself?"

"Professor Cadmus does not yet know of Gallant's current condition. I administered the treatment you provided because he has been too busy working on the copy bot modifications to do it himself. Gallant is a dear friend to him, and they were very close. It would greatly upset the Professor to see him in his current state."

"I know how strong the bond between Navi and operator can get, and I remember how devastated Lan was when we thought we had lost Hub during the Alpha incident. I'll help you."

"Thank you Dr. Hikari. I knew I could count on you. I'm sending you a DNA sequence right now that should form a suitable basis for the reconstruction."

"Whose DNA is it? The Professor's?"

"With some modifications. It is only fitting as those two were like family."

"Very well, I'll look into it right away."

"Thanks again, Dr. Hikari. And remember, it's a surprise."

As the masked figure ended the call, it quickly turned the screen back on and restored the speakers to their normal settings, watching intently as Lan and Mayl plugged their PETs into the cyber arena and Cadmus ran the training program.

"We'll start slowly and crank it up progressively." MegaMan said, placing a hand on Roll's shoulder. "And don't worry, I won't let you get hurt."

After dispatching some simulated viruses and Navis, Cadmus adjusted the difficulty setting, summoning more fearsome opponents. Roll moved with speed and grace, dodging everything the simulation threw at her, while MegaMan, always trying to keep her safe, guarded her with sword and cannon chips.

"You're better than ever Roll!" MegaMan said, dodging a slash from a simulated knightlike Navi's sword before unleashing a double energy wave from his NeoVari, obliterating their opponent. Suddenly the simulation program was terminated and a clapping was heard from inside the machine.

"Who's there?" MegaMan asked, raising his buster.

Revan came into view and bowed before the two surprised Navis.

"Uh... Cadmus? Who's that?" Lan asked. "Is this part of the program?"

"Revan, what are you doing?" Cadmus thought.

"Most impressive." Revan said calmly. "I would expect nothing less from the one who defeated the Life Virus, Gospel, Bass, Alpha, Duo, and the Cybeasts. But tell me, what is it that drives you? What do you fight for?"

Roll felt uneasy as the ominous figure stepped closer and clutched MegaMan's arm. He wrapped his arm around her reassuringly and stared at the masked figure.

"I fight for the world. For the future. For my friends and those I love." MegaMan said. For some reason, Roll shivered slightly as she heard his words.

"So it is love that drives you? That makes you what you are? That gives you the power to overcome impossible odds?" Revan asked.

"And the bond with my brother." MegaMan said.

"You are a most peculiar being, Hub Hikari. More than human, more than Navi... Something greater. And to you there is no difference between the real world and the Cyberworld. You care about both. You want to live in both. Yes... You're exactly what both worlds need. Beyond data, beyond flesh... You are light."

Suddenly Revan cast a shadow over the two Navis that made them shudder. His very presence felt overpowering and crushing and the two were unable to move for a moment. Reaching for his belt, he pulled a metal cylinder and ignited a red energy blade, quickly shifting into a strange combat stance.

"Show me your light, Hub Hikari!"

Suddenly Revan was a black and crimson blur, darting straight towards MegaMan. The Navi in blue drew a NeoVari and stepped forward, shielding Roll with his body. The clash of the their blades was so intense it sent shockwaves throughout the arena.

"Soul Unison!" Lan shouted. "Activate Proto Soul!"

In a flash of light, MegaMan's suit transformed into red armor and a shield appeared on his left arm. A long brown ponytail erupted from the back of his head and his hemlet changed into a visored full helm.

"No no no no..." Revan said, sounding disappointed. "I want to see your light, not your bonds. Take off that ridiculous costume and fight me with your own power."

Revan raised his left hand and an invisible force knocked MegaMan flying into the air.

"Mega!" Roll cried out. She then glared at Revan. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want his light to shine through." Revan said calmly.

"My bonds are my strength." MegaMan said as he jumped back to his feet. "My friends and rivals, the special people in my life... I carry them all inside me wherever I go!"

Dashing furiously he slashed at Revan, each blow swiftly parried by the crimson blade. Revan spun around and kicked him in the face, making him flinch and stumble back a few steps.

"You're not going to hurt him again!" Roll growled, dashing forward and firing a barrage of arrows. Revan swiftly intercepted them with his saber or simply dodged then, and then raised his left hand. Roll suddenly found herself suspended in the air, unable to move.

"Roll!" MegaMan cried out.

"Do not interfere." Revan said coldly, staring at Roll. Enraged, MegaMan charged forward and unleashed a pair of green energy waves that hurtled through the air towards Revan. The masked figure dodged them, but all of a sudden MegaMan had crossed the distance between them and unleashed a diagonal slash across Revan's chest. The blow seemed to have no effect, but the Navi in blue continued his onslaught, tearing at him in a blind rage.

"Anger is the way to the dark side." Revan said eerily, shoving him aside with an invisible energy wave. "You have strayed towards that path before. You should know the risk."

"Nobody threatens Roll! I don't care who you are! If you hurt her, I will destroy you!" MegaMan shouted with a flash of red in his eyes.

"Come to your senses, Hub Hikari. I merely immobilized her. She is unharmed and will remain so."

"Release her!" MegaMan demanded.

Revan sighed and lowered her to the ground. Ignoring the masked figure, MegaMan ran towards her.

"Roll! Are you all right?" he asked, holding her.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" she growled, before suddenly glowing with a white light. When the light subsided, her outfit had become an almost exact replica of MegaMan's.

"What's this?" Lan asked. "Roll's using Soul Unison?"

"It does look good on her." Mayl commented.

The two Navis stood up and turned to face Revan, their stance and movement in perfect synchrony as Lan and Mayl sent in Battle Chip data. A second NeoVari appeared in MegaMan's left hand while Roll's right hand changed into a large cannon. Revan watched as they hurtled towards him, Roll taking shots at him while MegaMan took advantage of the distraction to jump high into the air and unleash a double downward slash. Revan cartwheeled to the right, the M-Cannon missing him by nanometers. MegaMan shifted in midair and activated both NeoVaris, unleashing a tremendous energy wave that moved too fast for Revan to dodge. The masked figure was sent tumbling across the floor, while Roll shot it with two more M-Cannons. Then Lan sent in some additional Battle Chip data and MegaMan grinned. Sanctuary and Holy Dream. As he activated the first, the floor panels around him transformed into shimmering holy panels, saturated with light. Then he aimed his buster at Revan. The panels returned to normal, their radiance entering him in the form of large orbs of light. Then time seemed to stand still as he unleashed the gathered energy. A barrage of white projectiles erupted from the buster and slammed into Revan at a maddening speed, making the masked figure shudder under the onslaught. Then all was silent for a moment, as the brightness subsided. When the radiance faded, Revan was standing, saber deactivated, staring at them.

"That was not what I had in mind when I said to show me your light, but... Your bonds make you strong, Hub Hikari." the masked figure said, panting and placing a hand on its chest. "Perhaps this is the wrong way to release your light. It seems to come out on its own when there is a real danger to those you love. But I enjoyed the match. It was most enlghtening. Your willingness to protect others is remarkable and you should be proud of your selfless nature. You are marked for greatness, Hub Hikari, and I shall watch your progress with great interest."

With a shifting of its cloak, the masked figure disappeared. Cadmus blinked and stepped into his secure room, locking the door behind him. He sat on the recliner and activated the apparatus.

"Pulse In!" he muttered.

Free from the weight of flesh, Cadmus made his way inside his computer, where he found Revan sitting down in a meditative posture.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Revan?" the scientist asked, glaring at him.

"I had to see it for myself." Revan calmly replied. "That one is strong. Fiery. And as you suspected, the key to Project Unity's success. I'm still trying to understand emotions, but I can tell he radiates light and love. He has... quite an overwhelming presence. And his ability to form bonds with those around him... Is that how it is to be truly alive? Will I ever feel the same fire that burns inside him?"

"Anything is possible. But I don't think you're going to bring out the light in him unless you find your own first. You need to find a reason to exist. For me, it's Project Unity... and Ciel."

"She has no idea, does she? That you are doing all this so she can live forever?"

"She would think me a madman... or a perverted freak. She would be disgusted by my pettiness and step out of my life forever. And without her, there is no Project Unity. No reason to keep going."

"So how did you get by before you two met?"

"I threw myself at books. Dedicated my every waking hour to science. But knowledge alone isn't enough to fill someone's heart. I needed to find meaning. I needed to change the world in my own little way. The idea that sparked Project Unity came the day she fell ill, back when we were in college. Until that point, I had lived a carefree life, enjoying her company and seeking to make the world a better place through my small efforts. Her illness gave me the scare of a lifetime. To think that such a precious life could have been snuffed out so suddenly... I couldn't bear the thought."

Revan glanced at the scientist and felt something stirring inside. A mixture of pity, understanding and sympathy. He had grown to respect the man and his dedication, though he did not often show it openly. The cybernetic being was still trying to understand the complexity of existence and its repercussions.

"Cadmus, you're shaking." he remarked, trying not to betray his concern.

"Bad memories will do that..." Cadmus muttered. "And dirty secrets... I'm a freak. She'd hate me if she knew what goes on in my mind, in my dreams..."

"Cadmus, stop it." Revan interrupted, raising a hand. "You are a competent scientist, a good man... and a valued friend. And from where I stand, you haven't done anything wrong. Now pull yourself together. Princess Pride will be here any moment and if you go out of the room with that look on you're face you're going to worry Ciel."

"I think it will be in her best interest that I disappear once the Project reaches its conclusion. Zero will take good care of her. I know he cares for her as much as I do."

"And go back on your word? Her parents would never forgive you. She would never forgive you. You would never forgive yourself. Give it more time, and things will change. Someone else will come along to help you take your mind off of her, or she will reach an age when you will be able to talk to her about those things. And remember, she has the mind of an adult. You've said it yourself. To treat her as anything less than that would be to insult her intellect."

"I should watch my damn mouth. It was me treating her like she was my age that started this whole mess in the first place. Why couldn't I have been born eight years later? Why did she have to be so... perfect?"

With a sigh, Cadmus returned to the real world, leaving Revan to his own devices.

"If you were both Navis, none of this would matter." the masked figure mused.


	12. Precious Moments

Chapter 12 – Precious Moments

While Cadmus was sharing his thoughts with Revan, somewhere in a dark room across the world, a figure walked in and stepped in front of a screen.

"Report."

"Data analysis is complete. The test was a success. New Navis based on the template are being prepared as we speak."

"So when will you be able to set our plan in motion?"

"I had originally scheduled the first strike to be three weeks from now, but we have retrieved some interesting information from Electopia that could change everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine the kind of damage one could do with an army of shapeshifting assassins... We are on the verge of obtaining the schematics for copy bot technology. With some modifications... do I need to say more?"

"As the first strike marks the beginning of a new age, the fall of certain figureheads will plunge the world into chaos. I like your way of thinking."

"Everything will be flawlessly planned and executed. By the time anyone realizes what's happening it will be too late."

"You are exceeding all expectations. Very well, carry on."

The figure then left the room, the door closing behind it.

"I thought he'd never shut up." another voice said.

"Patience... All the pieces are moving into place. Soon enough we will end this charade."

"Those Navis are going to be useless, and you know it."

"Everything serves a purpose in this plan. While they are watching the right hand, the left will deliver the killing blow."

"Devious... Layer upon layer of deception, all in such a grand scheme..."

"Those simpleminded humans could never hope to match our brilliance. They think we are their tools... Oh, how sadly mistaken they are..."

Back to Cadmus' lab...

The scientist stepped out of the secure chamber and closed the door behind him, trying to still his thoughts. Lan, Mayl and Yai were talking about the strange apparition while Ciel was trying to extract any useful data from the chip she had retreived. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Cadmus ran upstairs. Upon opening the door, he saw a young woman, wearing a white shirt, brown shorts and running shoes with white socks. Her long golden hair cascaded over her shoulders and her blue eyes stared at him intently.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you the Professor? Is Lan here?" she asked in turn.

"Wait a second... are you...?" he muttered, blinking in surprise. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to show up in such a casual attire and all by yourself."

Princess Pride smiled and stepped inside as he made way for her.

"I like it this way. No bodyguards, no crowds, no reporters... Besides, with a Knight of the Realm here, I feel perfectly safe."

"Knight of the Realm?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Lan didn't tell you? Oh, he's so modest." she said with a smile.

"You knighted him? Can't say I'm surprised, given the boy's exploits. If you ask me, some people are quick to forget great deeds. He and his brother are the heroes of our age, and everyone on this planet owes them their lives. But where are my manners? Can I get you anything?"

"Well, it's a bit hot outside today. Weird weather. I guess I'm a bit thirsty from the walk. And I had to sprint a bit to lose the guards."

"Right this way please." he said, closing the door and leading her to the kitchen. He grabbed a few oranges and quickly filled a jar with juice.

"So, Professor... I hear you're working on something special." she said, gladly accepting a glass.

"Please, call me Cadmus. Professors are boring old people."

"Only if you don't call me Princess." she replied with a smile.

"As you wish... Pride."

"You look different from what I expected." she said.

"Oh?"

"I was expecting someone older."

"Well, Neo Atlantis has a peculiar education system that encourages people to start early. Supposedly to bring out one's true potential while they still have their youthful imagination."

After she finished her glass and Cadmus refilled it, he led her downstairs into the lab. The Princess looked around and smiled as she saw Lan. It was then that she noticed Ciel.

"Here I am." she said cheerfully. "Who's this young lady? Another of your friends, Lan?"

"This is Dr. Ciel from Neo Atlantis. Cadmus' lab partner." Lan explained.

"My my, it looks like this place is full of surprises." Pride said with a smile.

Ciel turned her chair around and looked at her.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance." the petite scientist said, bowing her head slightly.

"Please, no formalities." Pride said. "Any friend of Lan is a friend of mine."

She then turned to the cyber arena, where she saw MegaMan, Roll, Glyde and Zero chatting away in a beach scenery. Yai nodded in acknowledgement and Mayl smiled from the other couch, an arm around Lan's waist. Pride sat down next to Yai and watched the Navis intently.

"There's a definite resemblance, but at the same time, it's someone completely different." she remarked eyeing Zero.

The Navi in red turned to face her and nodded.

"I'm not exactly thrilled at the thought of having a copy of me running around wreaking havoc. With your help, I hope we can find whoever's responsible for this outrage." he calmly said, though there was a steely glimmer in his gaze.

Pride nodded and pulled out her PET.

"Here's the security log... and the data samples from the scene."

"Right this way." Cadmus said, leading her to his computer.

Afer processing the data for a few moments, Cadmus frowned.

"As we suspected... They took the Zero Virus data from our friend and mixed it with something else I can't quite identify... Now to find out how that copy got into the system..."

"The system isn't connected to the local Cyberworld." Pride said. "It shouldn't be possible to gain entry without jacking in directly into the mainframe. Unless..."

"Unless?" Cadmus asked.

"The satellite uplink... We use it for encrypted communication between the embassies and the palace. But that would mean our diplomatic channels have been compromised!"

"Things just got a lot more complicated..." Cadmus said with a sigh. "The intruder is long gone so we can't attempt to trace the signal. All we can do is wait for him to strike again."

"Do you think this is related to the Castillo incident?" Zero asked.

"It's still too early to tell..." Cadmus said, straightening his glasses. "But I'm going to start modifying more copy bots as soon as possible. Once the modifications to the prototype are complete, we can streamline the process and speed it up a bit. We're working out the kinks so we can have a baseline to build upon. But it's crucial that we keep our work secret, lest someone decides to copy the technology like they did with Dr. Wily's robots. I'm going to see what can be done to reinforce our electronic security and ask Dr. Hikari to assess SciLab's defenses. It would be disastrous if Project Unity was subverted."

"What about Nation Z?" Lan asked. "If they're involved, that's bad news."

"Well, the robot incident was nothing short of a terrorist attack, which is a matter that transcends national borders." Cadmus replied, rubbing his chin. "I'm sure Dr. Hikari will know who to contact among the Electopian authorities. In the meantime, I'll get in touch with the government of Neo Atlantis and see if we can enlist the aid of their secret services."

"And acts of aggression against Creamland will not be tolerated." Pride said. "I'll have our secret services render assistance in any way they can. Perhaps an infiltration into Nation Z will provide some answers."

"That settles it then." Zero said. "In the meantime maybe we should look into modifying the disabled robots so we can properly defend ourselves if there's another attack."

"It should be a simple matter to adjust the remote control receiver and install a simple guard program." Cadmus said. "I'd do it myself but the modifications to Hub's copy bot are taking all my time."

"Poor Cadmus. You really need to learn to delegate." Revan thought, watching the conversation from inside his computer.

"I'm sure Dr. Regal will be glad to help with that." Ciel suggested.

"Good point." Cadmus said. "Let's get started then."

Several hours later, after a series of teleconferences with Dr. Hikari and the authorities of Neo Atlantis and Creamland, a plan was slowly taking form. At Lan's insistence, Chaud and Laika were briefed on the situation and agreed to help in whatever was needed.

"Well, that takes care of that. There's nothing more we can do today." Cadmus said as the last call ended.

"Dex isn't going to like being left out of this." Lan said. "I'd better go find him."

"It's good that you have so many friends to count on, but things could get dangerous from here on out." Cadmus said, giving him a serious look. "Let the secret services do their part for now while we focus on Project Unity.

"I think Dex was going to a gym today." Yai said. "He's been all excited ever since he saw those martial arts champions in action. I'll have Glyde track him down."

"Well, I guess I'd better get b

ack to work." Cadmus said.

"Cadmus, you've been going at it like crazy." Ciel protested. "I know the Project is important, but you need to relax a bit."

"I can't. The future is at stake. I must do this."

"The future can wait a day." she retorted with a smile. "Right now I want to enjoy some quality time with my friends. And that includes you. Come on, live a little. Dr. Hikari and the others have it all covered. They can go without us for a day."

"But we have to do our part! This is our project, after all. We still have progress to make, barriers to tear down. We're barely starting Phase One."

"Our calculations are still being processed. It's going to be several days or even weeks before we can move to Phase Two. We're not even sure how to begin it. Synthetic, organic, hybrid? The ethics, the logistics, the testing... You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep trying to do everything at the same time. And you have more than your work to offer the world. You have yourself, as a person, as a human being, a friend, a living being. Not just a scientist. We're going to change the world, but not at the cost of your sanity. "

"Well, I can't really argue with you..." Cadmus said with a sigh. "After all I'm the one who keeps trying to get you to go out more often. You win."

"Oh, you wanted to go out and have fun with Ciel. Admit it. You were just waiting for her to drag you out of that workaholic trance. You were just waiting for an excuse!" Zero taunted with a laugh.

"Well, look who's getting all outspoken all of a sudden." Cadmus said. "Quite a change from when you ran into us."

"Someone has to say things the way they are. I'm excited about the thought of getting a physical body, of course, but if you make Ciel worry, the first thing I'm going to do with it is kick your ass." the Navi in red said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'll make your body anatomically correct just so I can kick you in the nuts." Cadmus retorted with a grin.

"Boys..." Ciel said with a giggle.

"Anyway, where should we go?" Lan asked, exchanging glances with Mayl.

"There's a new restaurant by the bay, right in front of the beach. They serve all kinds of dishes from all over the world." Yai said.

"It's been ages since I had a good spring roll and chao mein." Cadmus said, licking his lips. "But I also miss the sea delights I used to eat back in Neo Atlantis. Decisions, decisions..."

"Oh, that's going to make you sleep well." Ciel said with a giggle. "I still remember that time you got in a daze after eating a load of Choinese food... You looked like you'd just had your first kiss or something."

"First, second, third... you name it..." Cadmus said with a content sigh. "Those delicious, exquisite flavors, the textures, the way everything goes down so smoothly..."

"Speaking of Choina, I wonder how Jasmine and Meddy are doing." MegaMan said. "We haven't heard from those two in a while."

"Well, I hear there's going to be a medical convention at the Yoka inn." Yai said. "In about two weeks, I think. There's a chance they might be there."

"Well, knowing you, you're probably going to take the chance to catch up to a friend." Mayl said, staring at Lan with a mischievous smile. "She'd better not try anything though, because you're mine."

"Mh? I don't get it." Lan said. "Why would she try anything?"

"Oh Lan..." Mayl said with a giggle. "You're the sweetest boy I've ever known, you're brave, you're smart, even though you act lazy... You're generous and caring... I know of a few girls who'd kill to be in my place. But you're so dense you probably haven't noticed."

"So it's official then?" Yai asked with a grin. "It's about time!"

Cadmus watched them for a moment with an amused smile before walking to his computer.

"So what's the name of that place?" he asked, turning to Yai.

"Celestial Delight." Yai said. "A fitting name."

"Hmm... So it's going to be us, Dex, and... anyone else?" Cadmus pondered, rubbing his chin.

"I'll go see if I can get Chaud to come along." Yai said. "He's probably in the middle of his insane training routine with ProtoMan, so it's going to be good for him."

"Sounds like a plan." Lan said. "But the only way we're going to fit everyone in one car is if we use your limo."

"I'll get the driver to come pick us up. He should be here in two minutes, then we can go get the other two."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town...

He had always been bigger than his friends. Stronger, tougher and gutsy. For several years he had focused mostly on NetBattling with his equally gutsy and rowdy friend. But eventually he had reached a point where he wasn't content merely pushing buttons and sending battle chip data. His inability to defeat Lan and MegaMan had made him question himself, and he had concluded that he needed more commitment and discipline. After dabbling in sumo, judo and shotokan karate for a couple of years, he had seen the light after witnessing a match between two best friends, two masters, two legends. It was then that he'd decided. He would track down the elusive Ryu Hoshi. He would learn the ways of ansatsuken. His search had led him to a dojo not too far from his own home. As he watched a training session, Dex started trying to emulate some of the moves, striking a punching bag with all his might. His white gi was drenched in sweat and his fists were beginning to hurt, but as he threw one more punch, his patience was rewarded as three figures stepped into the dojo. He recognized the couple immediately, as well as the man with them, a tall muscled blond-haired man with blue eyes in a red gi. The three were chatting excitedly, and as they walked past the students, everyone's gaze focused on them and a few whispers were heard.

"Passing on the art, I see." the blond-haired man said.

"I never thought I would see the day." Ryu said. "After all, I still have a long way to go."

"You always say that." Sakura said with a smile, elbowing him gently. "This is for the best. Not only are you teaching them discipline and restraint, but you're also making them believe in themselves. I'm glad we were able to talk some sense into you."

"There are times when I long for the open road... Times when I want to see the world again. But I have responsibilities now. People who are counting on me."

"Don't worry." Sakura said cheerfully. "Once the current batch of students has gone through the basics, you can let Gouken and Susan keep an eye on the place. Right Ken?"

"They make a nice team. And they get along so nicely... I wonder..." Ken said.

"Well, you and Ryu are already like brothers. If those two get together, then not much will change. We're already like a big happy family." Sakura said.

"You got that right. By the way, Eliza's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get for her..." Ken said.

"Well, don't worry, we'll think of something." Sakura reassured him.

"Well, it's now or never." Dex thought, eyeing them nervously. He straightened up and walked towards them.

"Master Hoshi?" he called.

"There are no masters here. Only eternal students." Ryu replied with a smile. "But I don't recognize you. What can I do for you, young man?"

"All my life I've fought with guts and spirit. But I'm missing something. After watching you fight, I know what it is. So I ask, will you teach me your ways? Will you train me?"

Ryu gazed upon the young man for a moment and smiled.

"It has been some time since I personally trained someone. But I sense no malice from you."

Just then, Dex's PET rang.

"Guts! Dex, there's a call from Yai." GutsMan said.

"This had better be important..." Dex muttered, annoyed at the interruption.

Yai's image appeared on the screen.

"Where are you?" she asked. "I'm getting everyone together for a night out."

"I was just about to get the greatest martial artist in the world to train me." Dex replied with a glare.

"Don't give me that look. I know how much you love rice buns and pork. We're on our way to pick you up."

"Fine, I'll send you the address. But I need to stop by home to shower and get changed. I'm sweating like a pig. Who else is coming?"

"The usual bunch, and our two scientist friends. I'll be there in ten minutes."

As the call ended, Ryu eyed Dex and smiled.

"A custom Navi, I see. I take it you're a NetBattler?" the master asked.

"Why yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ken and Sakura here keep teasing me because I don't know my way around such gadgets, but I do have a Navi myself. I think this is going to be an interesting experience for both of us."

"Does that mean you'll train me?" Dex asked, his eyes widening.

"The training regimen I followed when I was your age was strict and daily, but we'll get you started on the basics and see where we can go from there. Come see me next sunday so I can assess your condition. But for now, you'd better go get ready for your friends. You can take a shower at the locker room, second door on the right."

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Dex said before rushing to the locker room. As Ryu watched him go, Ken and Sakura looked at him intently.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised." Ken said. "You don't usually take on students like that."

"True, but the boy has potential. And things are different now."

"I'm glad that thing is gone for good." Sakura said.

"So am I. The Satsui no Hadou is too dangerous to be allowed to exist. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to resort to extreme measures to get rid of it."

"Those days are long gone." Sakura said, grabbing Ryu's arm. "Now you can worry about the things that really matter."

Ten minutes later, Yai's limousine stopped outside the dojo, and they found Dex waiting for them at the door. Though he usually wore loose fitting clothes, the gi left part of his chest exposed, and to their surprise they saw solid muscle.

"Hmmm... That look does suit you." Yai said. "So do you still need to drop by your place to get changed?"

"Nah, I had a nice shower so I'm good to go. Can't wait to see where we're going."

As Dex settled his bulky form on one of the ample and luxurious seats, the others looked at him.

"So, did you meet the man?" Lan asked.

"He's gonna train me!" Dex said excitedly.

"That's good but don't forget about school." Mayl warned. "They say the plumbing problem is almost fixed and classes should start again in two weeks."

"I still think it's a bit odd that something so simple as a plumbing malfunction would cause such a long closure." Yai remarked. "It's almost too convenient."

"It's been a long time since we had to worry about global conspiracies and the like." Lan said. "Maybe you just miss the action."

"Which reminds me, we still need to continue our training." Yai said. "I'm going to beat Chaud if it's the last thing I do."

"And I'm not gonna rest till I beat Lan." Dex said, rubbing his hands together.

"It's not like your life's on the line Dex." Lan said with a shrug. "If you start taking it too seriously you'll stop having fun, and then what's the point?"

"If I can't beat ya, how am I supposed to help when something big comes along?" Dex asked with a serious look on his face.

"You've already helped many times, Dex." Lan replied, patting his shoulder. "You were just unlucky that Nebula snatched your PET during the SoulNet incident. You're a tough fighter, and a good NetBattler."

"Well, don't ya dare go easy on me just because you've taken on all that apocalyptic shit by yourself. I'd be offended if you didn't try your very best."

"Don't worry Dex. Those two only hold back when it comes to Mayl and Roll." Yai teased.

"I hear you two finally went on a proper date." Dex said, eyeing Lan and Mayl with a grin.

"Well, we got interrupted as always, but Mayl didn't seem to mind too much." Lan said.

"And Lan got some recognition for all his hard work." Mayl added with a smile.

"What, are they going to build a statue of him or something?" Dex asked.

"Princess Pride knighted him." Yai said.

"What?" Dex shouted. "How come nobody told me?"

"The way she was looking at him, she probably wanted to make him more than a knight..." Mayl thought.

"It was completely unexpected." Lan said. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea."

"It was the least I could do after everything you've done." Pride said. "I would have done it sooner, but things got hectic back home for a while and I just couldn't get a chance to get away from it all."

"I imagine you've got suitors trying to kick down the door, too." Cadmus remarked.

"It's just too early for that sort of thing..." Pride said with a sigh. "And not just any man will do. It will have to be someone with the soul of a hero and the heart of an angel."

"Nothing but the best will do. I understand." Cadmus said. "After all, if someone's going to run the country and stay by your side, they'd better well deserve it. And in these modern times, your options are considerably more varied. I must say I'm quite glad that you're not in danger of being forced into an arranged marriage with some pompous noble for tradition's sake."

"I would not allow it." KnightMan said from inside her PET. "Not that the Princess needs me to stand up for her. She is quite... remarkable and strong willed."

"And you're a good friend and a loyal guardian, KnightMan." Pride replied, gently patting her PET.

Mayl smiled and tightened her hold on Lan.

"There's someone out there for all of us. It's just a matter of time..." she said with a smile. "But sometimes they're so dense they'll drive you crazy." she added, poking him between the ribs.

Cadmus smiled as he watched them and sighed, losing himself in his thoughts for a while.

"What's the matter Cadmus?" Ciel asked a few moments later. "You got so quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh... Just thinking. If there was someone you really cared about... Would you let anything get in the way?"

Ciel paused for a moment before replying.

"Within the boundaries of decency and ethics... no. Wealth and status don't mean anything to me. I wouldn't mind learning a new language just to be able to express myself."

"What about age?" Cadmus asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Well, as long as the difference wasn't too great... ten years at the most... But Yai did say that sometimes people like us need someone slightly older who can appreciate our intellect."

"Hmmm..." Cadmus muttered, casting a glance at Yai. "I suppose some boys find a really smart girl a bit intimidating... Makes them feel inferior, I guess."

Ciel giggled as she remembered Yai's suggestion during their shopping trip.

"Something is amusing you?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, just something random I remembered." Ciel replied with a sweet smile.

Yai reached for her PET and pushed a couple of buttons. Chaud appeared on the screen, looking annoyed.

"You're lucky I decided to come on ahead while you went to pick up the fat one." he said. "This place is packed. I managed to secure the best seats in the house though."

"Fat? Your mom!" Dex shouted, giving him the finger.

"Sweet as ever, eh Chaud?" Lan remarked with an amused grin. "I think I'm going to start calling you Vegeta."

"What does that make you Lan? Goku? Well, you sure eat like him." Chaud replied.

"Ooooh! Thanks for the idea Lan! I'm going to get Chaud a pink shirt with Bad Man written on the back!" Yai said with a snicker.

Everyone burst into laughter at Chaud's annoyed face.

"Why do I even bother..." Chaud muttered, his eye twitching slightly. "Just get over here. I'm getting tired of waiting."

"We'll be there in two minutes, Vegeta." Yai said with a sly grin. "No need to start breaking things."

"Don't call me that!" Chaud growled.

"Don't act like him then." Yai retorted with a snort.

"Pesky big forehead girl... One of these days I'm going to put you on my knee and teach you a lesson..."

"Oooooh! Is that a promise?" Yai teased, batting her eyelashes.

Cadmus almost choked with laughter at that point.

"You sure know how to push each other's buttons." Lan remarked.

"Are they like this all the time?" Ciel asked with a giggle.

"Only when they're feeling affectionate." MegaMan replied.

"I heard that you blue pest!" Chaud growled. "Get over here so ProtoMan and I can kick your ass!"

That only started a second round of laughter, just as the limousine stopped in front of the restaurant. The place had a simple elegance to it, pleasing the eyes without getting too extravagant. As they walked past the glass doors, they saw an ample chamber with a red carpet with an elaborate pattern embroidered on it. The tables were made of solid white wood and instead of chairs, each table was set between two wide, comfortable cushioned benches, much like large couches. The decoration was simple yet elegant, with the walls lined with pictures of the sky and aerial views of various locations around the world. The place was quite full, and the general chatter would have made for an unpleasant background noise if it wasn't for the soothing classical music playing from speakers mounted on the ceiling. At the far right corner, near the kitchen door, they saw Chaud sitting at a table, looking slightly tense.

"Thanks for getting us such a good spot." Yai said as she sat next to him.

"It's been a while since we all got together like this." Lan said. "We really should do this more often."

"An Official's work is never done." Chaud said with a weary sigh. "I'm almost expecting some emergency to interrupt us. Nice job at the embassy, by the way."

"It's what we do. But tonight, nothing's going to keep us from having a good time." Lan said as he settled facing Chaud, between Mayl and Pride. Dex sat next to Yai, and Cadmus waited for Ciel to take a seat before sitting next to her.

Chaud turned his gaze to Ciel and lowered his voice.

"Dr. Ciel, if your assessment is correct and Nation Z is behind the Castillo incident, we're going to have a war in our hands. But we should know for certain within the week. Our coordinated forces are setting up a few small stealth units to sneak past their defenses and search for evidence."

"Please, no formalities." Ciel said with a smile. "Oh, and Pride may have... forgotten to tell her staff she was coming to see us."

"Some girls only do as they please... Reminds me of someone..." Chaud thought out loud. "Anyway, things have been quiet since the attack on the embassy. Almost too quiet. There's hardly any virus activity on the net, and netcrime is at an all time low."

"Things could change quickly if a war breaks out." Lan said. "We'd better enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"At this rate completing Project Unity will become even more of a necessity." Cadmus said, straightening his glasses. "And we're going to need to find another way to counter those androids."

"Well, if Sean's radiation experiments produce some results, then he may get the jump on us and give the project a significant boost." Ciel said.

"Sean's in town?" Lan asked. "I think dad mentioned he was at SciLab but I haven't seen him yet."

"I hope he makes some progress, but that radiation seemed quite dangerous from what I've read." Cadmus said. "If memory serves, you were hit by a large amount of it."

"It wasn't pleasant, but the doctors said there weren't any long term effects." Lan said. "But imagine if there was a safe way to use that radiation..."

"Oh yes." Cadmus agreed. "Right now the only way one can directly access the Cyberworld is through Dr. Cossack's Pulse Transmission System. If that radiation was harnessed in a way that made it harmless to living beings, that system would become obsolete. And so would copy bots."

"Doesn't that bother you a bit?" Yai asked. "I mean, you've been working on the copy bot modifications for a while now. Your work could end up being for nothing."

"As long as both worlds are brought together, I don't mind. Besides, there are still other things we can research. Such as conversion between data and DNA. If people and Navis could interbreed... then we'd truly be a single people. I'm also interested in possible applications of this technology to the field of human longevity. A hybrid form might help humans enjoy the virtual immortality of Navis."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Yai asked. "I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, death is part of life. If everyone lived forever, the world would get pretty crowded and its resources would be rapidly depleted by the ever growing population."

"That's where space exploration will do its part." Cadmus said. "I think it's time the old space programs were restarted so that we may find other worlds with more space and resources. Besides, at least in theory, the hybrids I have in mind would be able to obtain sustenance from a wide variety of sources. Food, electricity, solar energy..."

"So you think the future of humanity is a form between man and machine?" Chaud asked.

"Machine, yes, but not in the sense you may be thinking. I don't mean just old fashioned cyborgs. I mean living machines, virtually indistinguishable from the original material. Homo Sapiens Machina. And in theory, such a composition would also allow people to directly interface with electronic devices."

"It could be a few years or decades before our technology reaches the level where that is possible." Yai said.

"True, this is a work in progress. But the technology behind copy bots is already a significant leap. A polymorphic synthetic mixture, able to mimic flesh, skin and clothing. I think that's just the beginning."

Suddenly Cadmus spotted a figure in the corner of his eye. A young woman with long platinum hair and emerald eyes, wearing a red dress. She was sitting alone at a nearby table, holding a pink and white PET while absentmindedly flipping through the menu.

"Well well... It's a small world." he thought.

"Ciel, when the waiter comes, tell them I'll have a chao mein with shrimp and a spring roll. I'll be right back."

Ciel nodded and he got up and walked towards the young woman.

"Dr. Rose, I presume?" he calmly asked, bowing his head slightly and startling the woman.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising her gaze to meet his.

"My name is Cadmus." he said, bowing his head slightly. "I believe you have already met Gallant."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the knight in red.

"I can definitely see a resemblance in posture and mannerisms. You must be his operator." she said.

"You are quite observant. How goes your botanical research?"

"Funny that you mentioned it. I've just finished working on something special." she said with a smile. "The ultimate expression of love... a thornless rose."

"A thornless rose?"

"Yes! The elegant beauty, soothing scent and delicate touch of affection without the sting of rejection. I guess you could say I cater to the romantic and the affectionate."

"Intriguing. And how many of those roses have you managed to produce?"

"Oh, I have a whole greenhouse full of them. Just in time for Valentine's too. Now I just need to find people who want to offer them to their loved ones. I've also worked on giving them a unique and intense scent that will be certain to stir the heart, and making them quite hearty. As long as the leaves aren't removed and they're kept in a sugary solution, they shouldn't be withering anytime soon."

"How wonderful. A proof of affection and a lasting memento. I think I know exactly how to make use of those." Cadmus said with a mysterious smile before turning to the table the others were at.

"Lan, could you come over here for a second?" he asked, trying to make himself heard over the background music. Lan heard him and got up, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Dr. Rose, this is Lan Hikari." Cadmus said as Lan approached the table.

"Nice to meet you." Lan said with a nod.

"Ah, the famous Lan Hikari." Rose said with a smile. "Enjoying the simple pleasures of life on this wonderful evening?"

"You could say that. Being with my friends like this is always nice. And hopefully this time there won't be any interruptions from crazy people."

"Lan, do you remember that conversation we had the other day?" Cadmus asked.

Lan nodded.

"I'm holding on to those chocolates for Valentine's like you suggested." the boy said.

"Good. I think I've just found a way to make the day even more memorable." Cadmus said with a slight grin.

As Rose told him about her thornless roses, Lan smiled and blushed slightly, trying to imagine Mayl's reaction. He had never paid much attention to Valentine's Day, but now that his feelings were burning with such intensity, he wanted to do something special, something memorable. Thinking about the kiss still gave him goosebumps.

"Dr. Rose, would you care to join us?" Cadmus asked after a while. "Or are you expecting someone?"

"It's just me and Peach. And by the way, your armored friend has made quite an impression on her."

"Is that so? I'm afraid he's indisposed and was unable to come, but I'll be sure to give him her regards."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Lan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cadmus assured him. "Right this way then, Dr. Rose."

Rose nodded and followed them to their table. Along the way, her PET beeped and she saw Peach displaying a message on the screen.

"There's something odd about this man, but I can't put my finger on it. It could be something about his voice."

Rose shrugged and took a seat next to Cadmus as he introduced her to the others, carefully omitting the parts regarding Gallant.

"I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him then." she thought, wondering why he'd refrain from mentioning the chivalrous Navi in front of the others.

The waiter finally showed up and after a surprisingly short wait the group enjoyed a warm and filling meal, with Lan and Mayl often feeding each other and exchanging subtle caresses while Dex excitedly told them about his encounter at the dojo. Yai let out a few sighs as she glanced at the enamored pair. She was happy for her friends, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling that she was missing something.

"Someday..." she thought.

Surprisingly enough, Chaud didn't make any side remarks for the rest of the night and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Yai was glad to have been able to get him to come, and she made a mental note to arrange for group meals more often. Ciel and Rose got along pretty well and were soon discussing scientific theories. Rose's work seemed to fascinate the young scientist and Rose was in turn amazed at the possibilities of Project Unity. She quickly agreed to keep it under wraps, realizing the potential danger of such a thing falling into the wrong hands, and the two soon moved on to other subjects.

"So Dr. Rose, what are you planning for Valentine's Day?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I'll probably be busy working on some cross polination and selecting some seeds, but I'll probably take the next day off to relax. Maybe some hot springs will do the trick. What about you?"

"I don't have anything planned." Ciel replied with a shrug. "But I guess I'll have to keep an eye on Cadmus in case he goes on a stupor. That day seems to rub him the wrong way and he gets really depressed sometimes."

"Is that so? He doesn't look like the depressive kind." Rose remarked. "Maybe he's trying to get over some old heartbreak?"

"I've been trying to get him in touch with scientists around his age in hopes that he'll meet someone, but he's never moved past friends with anyone." Ciel said.

Cadmus sighed and stared at his plate, pretending he wasn't there.

"If only you knew..." he thought.

Much to Lan's relief, the rest of the evening was uneventful. A few hours later Yai called her driver to take everyone home, and about half an hour later he found himself escorting Mayl home again.

"That was just wonderful." she said contently, nuzzling his neck. "I'm just surprised you didn't have curry again as usual."

"Well, in a place with food from all over the world, I had to take the chance and try something new. I'd never thought meatloaf with mushrooms would taste this good. And it was spiced just right."

As they reached her doorstep, Mayl sighed, regretting that they'd have to part for the night.

"Lan... Do you think your parents would mind if you... stayed for the night one of these days?" she asked.

"Mind? You should have seen the look on mom's face when I told her I was going to ask you out. I think they're both thrilled about it."

"You look different." Mayl said, gazing into his eyes. "Not just more mature. You seem happier too."

"With good reason." he said with a smile, leaning towards her. She smiled as he wrapped her in a tight embrace and gasped slightly when he kissed her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Eagerly returning the kiss, she put her arms around his neck and they stood there for what felt like an eternity.

"Good night my flower. I hope I'll see you in my dreams." he whispered, making her blush madly and leaving her panting as they parted and he made his way home.

"He sure has changed..." Roll said from inside her PET. "I wonder if the same thing's happening to Mega."

"Way to go Lan!" MegaMan said from inside his PET. "That was... beautiful."

"It's going to get even better with the help Cadmus is giving us." he whispered as he opened the door. "But when are you going to make your move? At this rate Roll is going to start thinking you don't like her."

"Let's just say you're not the only one with a surprise up his sleeve."


	13. Thornless Roses

Chapter 13 – Thornless Roses

An image of Earth seen from space came into view, slowly zooming in, and an echoing voice was heard.

"Earth. Precious cradle of life. The birthplace of two people who became one. Beings of light and darkness who can and will overcome the evil within to become something greater. Their potential for good is unlimited."

Suddenly the scene shifted to a huge army clad in black and wielding futuristic guns. Black tanks rolled in alongside the marching horde.

"But there are those who would seek to bring harm to this precious jewel and its people. Those who would dominate or destroy it. Emerging from the shadows, the evil Z Empire is on the move with sinister intent. But fortunately there are those who will stand up against it. The ultimate lifeforms, fusion of man and Navi, flesh, data and soul. Homo Sapiens Machina. Eternity Sentai Gaiarangers!"

Lan and Hub stood atop a hill, the rising sun behind them. Soon, several figures joined them. Lan and Hub raised their left hands, revealing small PET-like devices strapped to their wrists. As they pushed a button at the same time, form fitting blue suits with helmets and black visors materialized on them, ornamented with MegaMan's symbol. A NeoVari and M-Cannon appeared in their hands.

"Gaia Blue Alpha!" Hub cried.

"Gaia Blue Omega!" Lan shouted.

Then Chaud appeared to their right and made the same gestures, a red suit with ProtoMan's symbol on its chest replacing his clothes, and an energy blade just like ProtoMan's appeared in his right hand.

"Gaia Red!" he growled.

On the other side, Mayl did the same, and a pink suit with Roll's insignia materialized on her body while a pink bow appeared in her hands.

"Gaia Pink!" she clamored.

Next to Chaud, Yai repeated the gesture, and a similar suit with Glyde's insignia replaced her clothes, and a rapier appeared in her hand.

"Gaia Yellow!" she shouted.

On the other side, Dex pushed the button on his device and was instantly clad in a black outfit with GutsMan's insignia on its chest, a huge gray metal maul appearing in his hands.

"Gaia Black!" he roared.

Cadmus and Ciel stood side by side next to Yai and went through the same motions, white suits with a rising sun crest appearing on them. Their hands started glowing with a white light, as if they were holding stars.

"Gaia White One!" Cadmus shouted.

"Gaia White Two!" Ciel squealed.

Suddenly ProtoMan, Roll, Glyde, GutsMan, Zero and Gallant appeared next to their companions. ProtoMan, Zero and Gallant were wielding their unique swords while Glyde raised a HeroSword and GutsMan's fists grew to massive size.

"Gaiarangers, onward!" Hub shouted, leading the group into a charge against the approaching dark horde.

Then an upbeat music with organ, violins, trumpets and electric guitars started playing, seemingly out of nowhere, as they jumped into the fray and began their onslaught, tearing through the horde, and a chorus was heard singing, everyone completely oblivious to it.

"LIGHT! Burning souls!

LIGHT! Shining through!

Flesh, data, heart, soul! Gaiarangers!

When the shadow falls upon the world,

The chosen warriors heed destiny's call!

Carrying the light and hopes of mankind,

They chase the darkness away!

Searing light of a thousand suns,

Lighting the way to the future.

Wielding the power of dreams,

Nothing is impossible!

LIGHT! Burning souls!

LIGHT! Shining through!

Flesh, data, heart, soul! Gaiarangers!"

Suddenly a loud shot was heard, and the head of one of the fiends exploded. Everyone turned around to see two figures clad in green, wielding hi tech sniper rifles. One was dressed like the other masked heroes, with an insignia shaped like a targeting cursor on its chest while the other was a Navi with long brown hair.

"Gaia Green!" the masked figure shouted, saluting.

"Show off..." Lan muttered.

Then a huge spiked wrecking ball attached to a chain swept through the battlefield from the opposite direction, taking out a few more enemies, and a feminine masked figure in a silver suit with KnightMan's crest on her chest appeared, the towering gray Navi right behind her.

"Gaia Silver!" she shouted, effortlessly pulling back the wrecking ball by the chain and spinning it in the air.

"About time you four showed up!" Chaud said. "We started the party without you."

Then everything faded, and Cadmus opened his eyes, feeling a dull ache on his forehead as he realized he'd fallen out of bed.

"What the fuck?!" he muttered as he rubbed his forehead and got on his feet. "That's it, no more Super Sentai before bedtime!"

He then looked at the alarm clock and grumbled.

"Nur-Ab-Sal's cybernetic nuts... Three in the morning! Great... Might as well get an early start, since I doubt I'll be able to get any more sleep tonight."

Not bothering to change out of his pajamas, he walked to the kitchen to make some tea and then headed into the basement.

The next couple of days went by quickly, and the the fateful date the twins had been looking forward to, Valentine's Day, finally arrived. After a restful sleep and a nice breakfast, Lan made his way next door, holding the laptop sized box of chocolates and a boquet of thornless roses behind his back.

"Well, here we are." MegaMan said.

"Yeah." Lan agreed. "I've never done this before. I'm kinda nervous."

"Relax. You already got comfortable enough to kiss her, so you're on the right track. And if Cadmus and Dr. Rose were right, she's going to melt when she sees those."

"I still feel a bit stupid... I should have started doing this years ago!"

"Better late than never. At least you didn't have to get into college before getting in touch with your feelings. By then poor Mayl would have been heartbroken."

Lan glanced around hesitantly and spotted a skinny man with unruly brown hair strolling towards the school. He was wearing a black suit and a tie, with a red rose on his lapel and the sun's reflection on the lenses of his glasses kept them from seeing his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Higsby? Where's he going dressed like that?" Lan thought out loud.

"If I had to guess... I'd say he's going to try to get a hold of Miss Mari." MegaMan said with a smile.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time those two went on a date. I wonder if it's turning into anything serious."

"Well, between running his chip shop and teaching at the school, he's had his hands full. If it wasn't for that plumbing problem, he wouldn't have a second to scratch his nose."

"Best of luck to them both." Lan said, raising his hand to ring the doorbell. "Now it's our turn. Here goes nothing."

And so, he rang, and about ten seconds later Mayl stood before him wearing a nightgown and a pair of slippers.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Lan asked.

"Oh, no, I was just lounging about. I've already taken care of all the school assignments for the next month so I figured I'd relax a bit today." Mayl replied with a smile. "It's good to see you. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Mayl..." he started as he stared into her eyes. "I'm here to make it up to you for all the years I was too dense to realize how much you care about me."

"Lan..." she said with a smile. "It was going to happen sooner or later. Did you think I'd just give up on you? One day I'd probably just get so frustrated I'd snap, pin you down and have my way with you right on the spot."

Lan's jaw dropped at her words and she blushed slightly.

"Whoa..." MegaMan said. "Did she just say what I think she did?"

"Wow..." Lan muttered, blinking. "Say Mayl, do you know what day it is today?"

"Valentine's, why do you...?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as he revealed the presents.

"Where did you get these? They're beautiful..." she muttered, gazing upon the thornless roses.

"I have my connections." he said with a grin as she accepted the boquet and smelled the crimson flowers. Their scent was overwhelmingly sweet, but mild enough not to upset her nose, and she gave Lan a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

"I've also been assured that you're going to love these." he added, waving the box of chocolates.

"Oh Lan! You're so sweet! But that box is huge! I can't possibly eat all that by myself." she said with a smile, pulling him inside.

"Mega, did you know about this?" Roll asked.

"Maybe..." MegaMan replied in a mischievous tone.

"So... Where are your parents?" Lan asked as Mayl settled him on a couch.

"Second honeymoon. I've got the whole place for myself for two weeks."

Lan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"By the way... about the flowers..." he said.

"They're beautiful..." she said with a content sigh.

"Keep them in water with sugar and they'll never wither. Just like my feelings for you."

Mayl blinked and stared at him.

"What? How...?"

"A friend of the good Professor is a botanist and a florist. These are her latest creation."

"Oh my... I'll have to thank them both later."

"I wasn't sure what to do to make this day special, so he suggested the chocolates and the flowers." Lan admitted. "I'm not... very good at this sort of thing."

"Oh, I think you are." she said, poking his chest. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this..."

With a smile, he placed the box on her lap and opened it, revealing about fifty round bite sized chocolates, some of them with an almond on top, while others had a hazelnut, walnut or chestnut. Curious, Mayl took one with an almond in her slender fingers and took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise as the soothing, exquisite flavor filled her mouth. The chocolate was soft and creamy, with a touch of caramel, and the almond provided a crunchy contrast. With a content sigh, she slowly continued chewing until it was all gone.

"Did you like it?" Lan asked with a smile.

Mayl smiled back at him and kissed his lips, the flavor still lingering in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." he muttered, returning the kiss.

"Come on Roll, let's give those two some privacy." MegaMan said.

"But they're so cute!" Roll squealed.

MegaMan sighed and beamed himself into Mayl's PET.

"Roll, we need to talk." he said upon arrival, giving her a long, serious stare.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried at the look on his face.

"It's... a serious matter. Something that's been stuck in my chest for a long time."

Roll shuddered, wondering if there was something wrong with him.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Not quite..."

"Roll, can we please go somewhere quiet where we can talk in private?" he asked, reaching out to her. She nodded and took his hand, and the two beamed out. Taking advantage of the strong wireless signal, he led her into the network, towards the spot that had appeared when Cadmus arrived. To their surprise, they ran into Revan, who was hovering a few feet above the ground, apparently lost in meditation until they took one step closer.

"Ah, the lovebirds. What are you two doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I should ask you the same." MegaMan replied. "Cadmus isn't going to like to have strangers poking around."

Revan chuckled.

"What you know regarding Cadmus is substantially less than what I know. Quite a remarkable human. Layer upon layer of thoughts, plans, hopes, worries... And you play a big role in his plans, Hub Hikari. You are the first. The Alpha. The beginning. Your very existence is the keystone upon which his entire work is based."

"And what are you?" MegaMan asked.

"Have you perchance heard of a series called Babylon 5? The Minbari believed that living beings were the universe trying to understand itself. Perhaps I am the Cyberworld's attempt at understanding itself."

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"I was not programmed. I was not conceived. I simply came into being. Though the good Professor has made some improvements."

"So you're not his Navi, but you're a friend of his?" MegaMan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You could say that. Everyone needs a confidant. And he and his lovely lab partner have so much work on their hands, they simply can't do everything by themselves. And there's a reason why you haven't seen his Navi yet, but that will change soon enough."

"So how come you're not attacking us again, trying to make me show you this light you claim I have?" MegaMan asked.

"You are already showing it." Revan stated matter of factly. "Or hasn't your friend in pink noticed the subtle changes in your behavior and posture when you are near her? The way your gaze lingers upon her, the way you constantly scan for the slightest threat to her? But that does not answer my question. Why are you here?"

"We need a place to talk in private. Our operators are busy right now, so I figured this was my chance." MegaMan said.

"Well, you could use the cyber arena... Ciel is still asleep and Cadmus has run off somewhere. I'll show you the way from here. You'd never get past their security without proper clearance, and I don't think Cadmus was expecting you to enter from here. Just stay close to me. The system is pretty big and you wouldn't want to get lost."

"Well, your attitude seems completely different from last time, so I suppose I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." MegaMan said. "Lead the way."

Revan nodded and turned around to face the warp. Straightening up, he hovered towards it and gestured at them to follow.

"I am taking a chance by letting you in here, so please do try not to make a mess. Between Project Unity and my own research, there's a lot of sensitive stuff lying around."

The three stepped into the warp and were taken to the center of a large square chamber full of doors as far as the eye could see.

"This looks like no ordinary computer." MegaMan remarked.

"That would be an understatement." Revan said. "Right this way." he added leading them through a red door and then pointing to a teleporter pad. "By the way, I've given you two the required security clearance to use this route, so you can use the arena anytime without needing me to open the way. I'll just continue my meditation."

MegaMan nodded and stepped on the teleporter, taking Roll with him.

"Rather odd, isn't he?" she commented as the two appeared in the cyber arena.

"He doesn't look so bad when he's not trying to pick a fight. Maybe we caught him in a good mood."

"But so... what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Roll... As you know, I was born a human, and the copy bot Iris left me allows me to experience life in the real world. Once Project Unity has run its course... I may want to stay in a physical body on a more permanent basis. Learn how it is to feel human in the full sense of the word."

"So you're going to leave the Cyberworld?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

"Roll, my second birth was on the Cyberworld. To me, both worlds are important. I belong in both of them, and both of them are real to me. That's why... I'd like you to have your own body as well."

"What? But... it feels so cozy inside your copy bot, just the two of us... and I can't just leave Mayl. She needs me. She's like a sister to me."

"It's not like I'm asking you to run away with me. Rather, I'd like you to join me on a new adventure."

"So you want... you want me to feel alive like humans do?"

"Roll, you are as real as the outside world to me. And I want to share everything with you. Absolutely everything. And right now, there's something very important I have to share."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

Stepping closer, he held her tightly and gently removed her helmet, placing it on the floor and allowing her golden hair to cascade down her shoulders, unbound.

"Mega...? What are you doing?" she asked, blinking, not realizing that she was blushing.

"Getting these out of the way." he replied with a smile before taking off his own helmet and placing it next to hers. He then sat down on the floor, pulling her onto his lap and holding her in a way that made her shiver.

"It's been a while since we got to be like this..." she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been way too long. Once we both get our bodies, I'm not letting you out of my arms for one second."

"Could it be...?" she thought, blushing intensely.

"And... why would that be?" she asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"Roll, I'm not like my brother. I'm not dense. I've known it all along, and I was just waiting for the right moment to say that I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a sly grin and batting her eyelashes, playing coy and trying to stay calm even though her heart was racing. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

Now was his turn to blush, but he did not falter. He did not hesitate. He said the exact words she had been longing to hear for years.

"Roll, I love you."

Before she could react, he tightened his hold on her and kissed her lips. She blushed madly and with a sudden glimmer in her eyes, she eagerly returned the kiss. Something like a rush of electricity went through them, making them shiver and clutch each other as if their lives depended on it. For a brief moment, their bodies started glowing.

"What was that?" Roll muttered, out of breath.

"I have no idea..." MegaMan panted.

"Mega... Hub..." she muttered.

"Yes Roll?" he asked, still tingling, blushing at the way she said his human name.

"I love you so much it hurts!" she whispered, suddenly pinning him down. "And you keep going into danger without thinking about yourself... You and your knucklehead brother scare the crap out of us."

"Somebody has to save the world. And two things will always keep me going. My bond with my brother... and you."

"I nearly lost you three times... First when MagicMan took that cheap shot at you, then when you were swallowed by Alpha... and then when Nebula pumped you full of dark energy. Not to mention all the unspeakable things you've gone up against..."

Suddenly she looked like she was on the verge of tears, and seeing her in such a state made something hurt inside him. Suddenly his expression became very serious and he stared right into her eyes.

"No matter what happens... I promise I'll always make it back." he said calmly but firmly, stroking her hair.

"I want to become stronger... so I can fight by your side. You always run into danger. It's inevitable. But at least let me be there. We'll face things together."

"Is that why you and Mayl wanted to train with us so badly?"

Roll nodded.

"We got tired of taking a backseat and cheering from the sidelines while you two did all the work. With my agility and healing abilities, Mayl's skill and our bond, we can help you the next time the world needs saving."

"I understand. And knowing you girls as well as I do, there's no way I'm going to talk you out of it. And I know you won't be a burden, far from it. I pity the fool who gets in your way."

Roll smiled and kissed him again.

"There's just one thing I'm curious about... she whispered with a smile."

"Oh?"

"I don't think I've ever seen... your true form. Lan told me about it, and I hear it's quite something."

"Oh that... Well, I look like him, but glowing... and it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." MegaMan said with a chuckle.

"Nothing at all?" Roll replied with a grin. "Now there's something I want to see."

"Well, I'm not sure how it works." MegaMan said, rubbing the back of his head. "It just sort of kicks in at the right moment."

"Well, maybe I can coax it out..." she whispered, batting an eyelash before she started nuzzling his chest. MegaMan stroked her hair and smiled.

"Heaven can't be much better than this..." he muttered.

Meanwhile...

Revan's meditation was interrupted by a loud beep. Faster than the human eye could follow, he dashed back into the computer to answer the call.

"Dr. Hikari? Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I am. But I thought you'd like to know that it's finished."

"Already? I thought it would take much longer."

"Well, after you've done it once, you get the hang of it. I'm sending you an executable now. Just apply it to Gallant and let it do its work. It should take about a day to finish though."

"I'll take that time to compile an update for his memory with what's been going on since he was knocked out. Cadmus has been saving memories for that purpose so he won't get disoriented once he's awakened."

"Good luck. And don't worry, I won't spoil the surprise. But where is Cadmus anyway?"

"I have no idea. He left early and didn't say where he was going. I guess he's suffering from what I call Valentine sickness."

"Valentine sickness?"

"This is a difficult time for him. He tries to hide it, but I think that being single at his age is having a detrimental effect on his morale. He's completely devoted to Project Unity and that doesn't leave him with much time for relationships."

"That's sad. He'd be surprised though. Some of the SciLab staff really like him. But I guess that's the life of a scientist. Always busy."

"How did you ever have the time to start a family?" Revan asked with curiosity.

"I got lucky. Very lucky. It all started when I was in high school..."

Back to Mayl's house...

After a few more chocolates which made both moan in delight, Lan and Mayl stared at each other for a moment, as if noticing something for the first time in their lives.

"All these years... have I ever told you... how beautiful you are?" Lan managed to say with a slight gasp.

Mayl blushed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." she replied with a smile. "Sometimes I wonder though..."

"What?"

"I wonder how you'd look in your brother's suit. It looks rather... skintight."

Lan blushed and blinked.

"You tease..." he muttered.

"Payback for all the years you made me wake up in the middle of the night."

"I made you wake up in the middle of the night? What were you dreaming?"

"You'll find out soon enough." she said with a mischievous grin. "Anyway, remember this?" she added, raising her right hand and showing him a golden ring on her middle finger.

"Is that...?"

"The ring you got for me on your first trip to Netopia. I never took it off since then."

Lan looked at her and then smiled.

"I think it needs a little adjustment..." he said, holding her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring at him intently.

Lan reached for her left hand and held both of them together. He then took off the ring and slowly placed it on her left ring finger. Mayl blushed harder and gasped as she saw what he was doing.

"You mean..." she muttered, feeling like she was about to faint.

"Yes. I'm improvising a bit, but I promise I'll get you a proper engagement ring soon. You wouldn't believe the amount of zenny just lying around on the net... Hub and I saved quite a bit over the years. There's no way to tell how long they've been there or who they belong to, so anything found out there legally belongs to the finder. And a few people I have helped over the years rewarded me very generously. I tried to refuse but they would have been offended."

"A-Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, feeling her heart racing. "Isn't this a bit sudden?"

He took her hands and kissed them tenderly, before looking into her eyes. In them she saw more than could be expressed by words.

"I may be dense, but I'm not stupid, Mayl." he said, holding her hands and caressing them gently. "Everyone else knew about your feelings, and even though it took me a long time, I finally figured it out. I was just gathering the courage to do something. And yes, I'm sure. You're the only one I want to be with. We've known each other all our lives. There could never be anyone else."

As she heard his words, tears of joy started running down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was sobbing loudly.

"You... You have no idea how happy I'm feeling right now..." she squealed, her face soaked in tears. Before Lan could react, she stared at him in a way that made him shiver, pounced on him like a tigress and showered him with kisses, culminating in a monumental smooch that took his breath away. Taken over by an overwhelming happiness, they held each other tightly, each feeling the other's heart racing.

Meanwhile, outside the Official center at the Marine Harbor...

Cadmus paced around absentmindedly, staring into the distance. Valentine's Day was always a difficult time for him, and he had to try hard not to become bitter about it. Though he tried to dismiss the date as a mere creation of greeting card makers, florists and chocolate makers, there was something about the sentimental outbursts it promoted that gave him pause. He pondered for a moment how it would feel to have his heart and soul laid bare, and the thought made him shudder.

"No matter how I look at it, it's still wrong..." he thought dejectedly. "Zero and Revan don't seem to think it's a big deal, but... I wonder what Gallant would say if he was awake. Damn, I miss him."

Having programmed Gallant himself with some help from Ciel, he felt a kinship to the Navi, and his inability to restore him was, in his eyes, the biggest failure in his life.

"Failure and shame..." he thought with a sigh. "Is that all there is to me?"

Then suddenly, a voice dissipated his depressing thoughts.

"Hey, if it isn't Cadmus!" he heard a man say. Turning around he saw Mr. Famous, wearing his usual sporty attire with an unbuttoned labcoat.

"Don't you have somewhere to be today?" Cadmus asked, trying not to sound bitter. "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything... It's just..."

Famous smiled.

"Oh, I know what you mean. I've got something planned for dinner. But I thought I'd come for a little jog by the sea and take a peek at the Center. But what's the matter? You look down."

"This... isn't a very good day for me. My work consumes my life, and I don't have time for... entanglements... Besides, something happened on this day several years ago. Something... unpleasant to say the least."

"Oh? What happened?"

"While everyone else in college was having fun exchanging cards and presents like lovestruck teenagers, I realized... that the one I cared about the most was right by my side... but I could never be with her, and it was... wrong to feel that way about her."

"What do you mean? What's wrong about love?"

"I've already said too much..." Cadmus said with a sigh, turning around to leave.

"Hey wait!"

Cadmus turned around again.

"What?"

"Don't you think you're being selfish? Deciding such a thing on your own without ever letting her know?"

"She'd be disgusted if she knew. And I'd lose a precious friend. All for what?"

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"

"It is."

"What if you tried to find someone else then?"

"I might as well try flying into the sun without getting incinerated. Or turn the sky purple. Or create my own Super Sentai, giant robots and all."

"Super Sentai? Didn't know you were a fan." Famous said with a grin.

"There are so many of them already it's easy to lose track. But some are memorable."

"Indeed they are. Not just the red rangers, but some of the others too. Like Banba Soukichi."

"That flying pimp?!" Cadmus blurted with a laugh. "I admit he's funny, but some of the fans hate him because of his bizarre antics. And his weird disguises... Oh God... Did you watch that episode he dressed up as Hitler? And why does he have to start flying around like crazy every time he changes? It's like watching Superman on crack."

Famous laughed.

"I think his best moments were in that movie from a few years ago. Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai."

"Dude! That movie was epic. I wish they'd do something like that again. And let me tell you... The way things are going, we'll still be having new Sentai a hundred years from now. You'd think people would get bored of watching the same old thing, but no. I just wonder why the Netopians feel the need to adapt the whole thing... redo it with their own actors while reusing footage from the original."

"No idea. I guess they want to give it a more familiar look. Though if they'd adapted Jetman, Black Condor certainly wouldn't have died in the epilogue."

"Yeah, that part sucked. I know the guy was a bit annoying at first, but he went down doing the right thing."

"You know..." Famous remarked. "You don't look so down anymore."

"Well, I suppose not. Sometimes it feels nice to just talk about whatever pops into my head. But I'm still a bit restless."

"I know the cure for that. Do you like kendo?"

"I've watched it a bit, but never had the time to practice."

"In that case, come on! I'm feeling a bit rusty and it'll be good for you to let off some steam."

Around the same time...

Ciel woke up after a peaceful night's sleep, and after a relaxing shower she changed into her usual pink attire. Just as she was heading downstairs for breakfast, she heard the doorbell ring. As she rushed to answer it and opened the door, she saw a tall woman wearing a helmet and a white suit much like the ones worn by professional motorcycle racers. She was holding something wrapped in paper and a digital notepad.

"Miss Ciel?" the woman asked.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you. I'll just need your thumbprint right here to confirm you've received it. I understand it's something fragile, so be careful."

Ciel nodded and placed her right thumb on the screen, causing the device to bleep and flash a green light.

"Who's this from?" Ciel asked.

"It was an annonymous request. If I had to guess, I'd say you have a secret admirer."

Ciel blinked as she took the package.

"I doubt it. But thank you."

The woman nodded, got on her red motorcycle and sped into the distance.

"I wonder what this could be..." Ciel thought. She then noticed the red LED blinking on the mailbox, indicating there was something inside. Upon opening it she saw four cards, three addressed to Cadmus and one addressed to her. Taken over by curiosity, she picked them up, closed the mailbox and stepped back inside. She closed the door and placed the package on the kitchen table along with the cards.

"Cadmus won't mind if I take a peek." she thought with a smile. "There are no secrets between us."

The first card was ornamented with a golden pattern. Upon opening it she saw a handwritten message in blue ink.

"Don't give up, Cadmus. There's someone out there just for you. There are many ladies in my homeland who would kill to meet you. Just say the word and I'll introduce them to you over some tea and biscuits. Happy Valentine's Day!

Sincerely, Pride."

Ciel smiled as she closed the card.

"So kind... Even if he doesn't find anyone right away, it's good that he remembers he has friends." she thought.

The second card had the scent of flowers and was accordingly decorated with a floral pattern. As she opened it, she saw another handwritten missive, this time in green.

"May this day set you on the path to great happiness. P.S.: Peach would really like to see Gallant again.

- R"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"Gallant? But he's long gone... isn't he?" she thought out loud, remembering the fateful battle against Nur-Ab-Sal and the painful aftermath. She made a mental note to ask Cadmus about it later, and then asked herself where he could be.

"Cadmus? Are you down there?" she called. It was then she saw a note stuck to the fridge with a magnet.

"Didn't want to bother you with my bad mood so I went out for a stroll. Since everyone at SciLab is taking the day off, and we're almost done with Phase One anyway, I thought we could order some pizza and find something to watch. I can't focus enough to work today. See you in a few hours.

- C"

"Poor Cadmus..." she thought with a sigh. "This day is always so hard for him..."

She then turned her attention to the third card. It had an intricate golden and silvery pattern shaped like two birds on a tree branch. She noticed the one addressed to her had the exact same look. As she opened it, she saw an odd message in flawless calligraphy.

"Well played, Professor, but you underestimate my intellect if you think I haven't noticed yet. You'd better come clean before I take matters into my own hands. You'd better have a happy Valentine's Day or I'll get mad at you.

-Y"

Ciel blinked, trying to make sense of it.

"Is this a prank of some sort?" she thought with a shrug. She then turned her attention to the last card, which was addressed to her. It had the same flawless calligraphy, but a friendlier message.

"Love is closer than you think. Look carefully...

-Yai

P.S.: If that eggshell head jerk doesn't remember to at least call me today, he's going to get what's coming to him. Let me know if you want to watch. This should be fun."

Ciel smiled, remembering how much Yai and Chaud enjoyed their bickering. She was slightly confused however.

"Why would she write such a thing to Cadmus? And what does she mean?" she thought, scratching her head. "I guess there are some things I don't know..."

She then turned her attention to the package. As she carefully opened it, she felt a sweet, soothing scent that made her sigh with contentment. Before her eyes was a boquet of perfect red roses, and to her surprise, they were completely thornless. Attached to them was a small card. Unlike the others she had seen, the message on this one was printed, and there was no signature.

"I finally found a flower fit for such an earthborn angel. Any other would wither in your presence out of jealousy. May you find true love and live a long, happy life.

P.S.: Keep them in water with a bit of sugar and they'll last forever."


	14. The Netopian Escapade

Chapter 14 – The Netopian Escapade

After two hours of intense kissing and snuggling, Lan got up from the couch, an idea already taking shape in his mind.

"What do you say we surprise everyone?" he asked with a conspiratorial wink.

"What do you have in mind?" Mayl asked with a smile.

"I know just the place to get a ring. Or even better, a matching pair. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but after Gauss tried to sabotage that plane and Hub and I busted MagnetMan, the people from NAL sent me a free pass that lets me travel anytime. I did some checking and poked around a bit, and after everything we went through for the world's sake, they were more than happy to give me a second pass. I know of a good jewelry store. I even helped someone from the staff there when some gems were stolen. So... how would you like to go on a little trip to Netopia?"

Mayl's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! Netopia?!"

"We could go somewhere closer, like Electown or Dentown, but I remember that particular store had quite a selection. Besides, think of the look on everyone's faces when we tell them. They won't suspect a thing. If we go to a store around here, someone could always spot us and spoil it."

"It almost sounds like you want to elope." she remarked with a grin that made him blush. She loved how she could still cause that reaction despite his recent boldness.

"Well, now that you mention it, that's nod a bad idea. But Mom would pass out when she found out. Besides, I think she'll want to be there to watch the whole thing."

Mayl nodded and smiled.

"Speaking of eloping, where did those two go?" she asked, pointing at her PET.

"Well, Hub and I agreed that it was time he had a little personal conversation with Roll. I'm not sure where they went though. Or if they want to be interrupted."

"You two are full of surprises these days..." she remarked, giving him a tender look.

"So... Do you want to go... right now? With those passes we can get seats on the next flight and get back here tomorrow. I'll just go pack a change of clothes and tell Mom I'll be staying with you for a couple of days."

"Won't she get a little suspicious if you say that?" Mayl asked with a slight blush. "She's going to think we're... uh..."

"Oh she's been absolutely beaming ever since I decided to take you to the embassy dinner. She's the one who helped me pick the suit after all. She wouldn't be surprised if... other things happened. In fact, I think she'd be happy." Lan said, also blushing slightly at the last part.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the edge of the solar system...

A figure sat in a dark room, watching intently.

"Oh, here it comes!" it thought.

"Tell me... Do you like music Mr. Finch?" a woman's voice asked, right before the final portion of the 1812 Overture started playing.

"That music..." a man's voice said.

"Yes. His music."

Then the music skipped ahead slightly and there was the brief sound of a subway train rolling through the tracks, and the figure stood up and saluted as the crescendo came, followed by a series of tremendous explosions as the music played on.

"Who was he?" the man's voice asked.

"He was Edmond Dantes. And he was my father. And my mother. My brother. My friend. He was you, and me. He was all of us."

And the music reached its grand finale, hailed by another series of explosions, this time a cascade of fireworks.

"No one will ever forget that night, and what it meant for this country." The woman's voice said. "But I will never forget the man, and what he meant to me."

"Ah, it gets me every time." the figure thought, wiping a tear and sitting down again. Just as the scene ended, a door opened with a slight hiss and a bright golden light filled the room.

"We have arrived." A sweet, feminine voice said.

"Ah, just in time." a calm and gentle masculine voice said. "Let's get closer and do a preliminary scan. Check out the technology level, the global layout, that sort of thing. Can you feel it too?"

"Yes... There's something about this particular Earth... this particular universe..."

"The Light and our dreams have led us here for a reason. I think something important is about to happen on this Earth that will change the course of history for this entire universe."

"The twin lights... and the others... We'll know them when we see them."

"It's been a while since we jumped into an unknown universe. I'd almost forgotten how thrilling it feels. Well, I'd better turn this off and get to the bridge. Can't let Aeon do all the work."

Around the same time, inside Cadmus' computer...

Revan stood next to the stasis chamber and watched as the program did its work.

"Dr. Hikari is truly a genius. I wonder if I'll ever get to pull off something like what he just did." he thought.

Revan raised his right hand and a stream of data started flowing into it, condensing into a shimmering blue crystal.

"So much has happened, my armored friend..." he muttered, running his left hand along the surface of the stasis chamber. "And it's just the beginning. A very interesting future is taking shape. And once your recovery is complete, you will play a very important role in it. Though I wonder how your makers will react to the new you..."

Meanwhile, inside the cyber arena...

MegaMan was still lying on the ground, with Roll on top of him, nuzzling his chest as he stroked her hair. The two were lost in a state of pure bliss, oblivious to everything else. They didn't notice when Zero beamed in for his usual training, and only turned their gaze to him when they heard him shout as he slashed at a projection of a black Navi. The pair blushed as they realized they were not alone, but remained in that position.

"Hey Zero." MegaMan practically purred as Roll kissed his neck. The Navi in red turned to them and smiled.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." he said. "Don't mind me, I'm just making sure I don't lose my touch."

"You've changed." MegaMan said. "You seem more focused now. More confident."

"Well, now that I have an operator, I have a purpose. Someone to protect. It gives me strength... Now I understand why you're invincible."

"The bond with my brother helps a lot, of course. But there are other people I fight for. Most of the time, I end up doing it for the whole world."

"And you do it well. You fight without rage or malice. Some people may think you're soft, but they don't know shit. You have the essence of a true warrior."

"I had my brushes with the dark side... There were times when I felt the urge to destroy... when I heard the darkness calling out to me, trying to tempt me. I had to face my dark side several times, and once, I actually lost control. But I held on to the things that really matter."

"Good thing those accursed Dark Chips have been rendered inert and useless with the destruction of Nebula Gray and SoulNet." Roll said. "I can't imagine how many Navis were corrupted and destroyed because of those things."

"There are dark places deeper than the Undernet where their remains still linger. Shades, spectres... Doomed to an eternity of suffering because of the carelessness of their operators." MegaMan said sadly. "Maybe someday I'll find a way to bring them back, or at least give them peace."

Back to Lan and Mayl...

Lan quickly made his way back into his home and looked for his mother. He found her baking a pie, humming happily.

"So, how did it go?" She asked with a smile.

"Better than I could have imagined. I'm going to need to pack some things. Some clothes and my toothbrush. I'm going to stay with Mayl for a few days while her parents are away."

"Is that so?" she asked with a big smile. "Ah, my little boy is growing up so fast... Maybe a little too fast. You're going to make me feel old."

"Mom! It's not like I'm going to..." Lan protested, blushing slightly.

Haruka giggled.

"Boys will be boys. I know that look on your face. I know you want to make up for the lost time, but don't overdo it dear."

"Mom!" Lan groaned, blushing harder.

"You're so cute when you're all embarassed..." she said with another giggle.

"So I've been told. Anyway, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing dear."

About ten minutes later he was on his way out with a backpack.

"Have a good time dear. Don't stay up too late." Haruka said with a smile as she waved him off.

Lan shifted his sneakers into rollerskate mode and quickly dashed the short distance. Once his mother was back in the house and out of sight, he rang the doorbell. Mayl showed up in her usual attire, with a large bag over her shoulder.

"Got everything?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, time to get those two."

Lan reached for his PET and pushed a button. A second later, the two lovestruck Navis appeared on the screen, still caught up in their snuggling.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we need you back in the PETs." Lan said. "We're going on a little trip."

"Oh?" MegaMan asked.

"How did things go on your side?"

"Quite well, as you can see." MegaMan said with a smile.

"Awwww! Do we really have to go?" Roll asked, pouting. "Can't we at least stay in the same PET?"

Mayl looked at them and smiled.

"Well, all right. You can go in Lan's PET."

"No kinky stuff in there though! Or if you have to, at least keep it down." Lan teased.

"Look who's talking!" MegaMan teased back, blushing slightly. "Just what exactly were you two up to while we weren't looking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Lan said with a laugh. "Now come on."

"Have a good time!" Zero said with a grin before resuming his training.

"I get to go with Mega! Yay!" Roll squealed, picking up their helmets. MegaMan held onto her and they both beamed directly into Lan's PET.

"Well, this should be interesting..." Lan thought, looking at them.

Lan transfered the second pass into Mayl's PET and the two headed to the Metroline station. Along the way to the airport, Lan made a reservation for a hotel room.

Meanwhile, at SciLab...

A hooded figure darted around the building, looking for something. After a couple of minutes, it gave up and retreated to a more secluded area. Reaching into its pocket, it retreived a PET and pushed a few buttons.

"They wisened up since last time." it muttered, making sure no one was overhearing it. "There's nobody in and the place is in lockdown. There are no jack in ports on the locks and I'm pretty sure everything inside is sealed. Plus, they've been doing their work in Hikari's office, which is the most secure location in the whole damn building. I'm still not sure what exactly they've been doing in there, but it has something to do with the Hikari kid's copy bot, so I'll bet they're installing some experimental goodies in it. Forget the manufacturer. If you can get your hands on that bot, you'll have everything you need. I'll try to get inside tomorrow when everyone's working, but I'm going to need a disguise and a fake ID."

"You'll get them." An electronically distorted voice said. "Along with your monthly fee. If your hunch leads to something valuable you're in for a bonus as well. But remember, if you get caught, you're on your own."

"Yeah, I know. But this gig pays well and I don't have to take orders from crazy old men."

A few hours later, in ACDC Town...

Cadmus opened the door and stepped inside, stumbling slightly. Half of his body ached, and he was certainly tired and sweaty, but he felt more relaxed than when he'd left. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to his room to get a change of clothes. Along the way he looked at the time on his PET. It was almost noon and he was certainly feeling hungry after the intense workout. After enjoying a soothing shower and changing into a clean set of clothes, wondering why most of his outfits looked exactly the same and why he'd hardly try anything different, he threw his sweaty clothes into a basket and made his way to the kitchen. It was then that Ciel came downstairs from her room, smiling at something.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Definitely. Maybe I should start taking some time off to work out once in a while. It helps." he replied. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. You've got mail by the way."

She stepped closer to him and handed him the three cards, watching his reaction.

"Why would someone send me a card, or three people even?" he muttered, quirking an eyebrow as he opened the first.

"Ah, sweet Princess... It was kind of her." he said with a smile as he read the lines.

He then opened the second card.

"Hmmm... That's nice."

And then came the third, and his eyes widened as he read the message in Yai's perfect calligraphy.

"Oh shit..." he thought. "Could she have overheard me calling the courier service?"

Ciel noticed his reaction and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"You've read these, right?" he asked back. She nodded.

"There are no secrets between us... right?" she said.

"I didn't want to give you false hopes, but... Gallant isn't completely gone. But what's left of him is in very bad shape and I couldn't remove the virus."

"I see... So you wanted to treat him and surprise me." she said with a smile. "But who is Peach?"

"Rose's Navi." he said, hoping she wouldn't ask him anything that would force him to lie.

"I didn't know she'd met Gallant before he was infected. But what about the card from Yai? It sounded really odd."

Cadmus sighed. He decided he wasn't going to lie, but he couldn't tell her the whole truth either.

"That's something I'll have to settle with her. She may have misunderstood me earlier."

"And what about that Navi that jumped MegaMan the other day?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Revan, wasn't it? I find it odd that he managed to get in so easily."

"He was already halfway inside." Cadmus replied, trying to stay calm.

"I thought you said there would never be another Navi after Gallant."

"There isn't. I'm not Revan's operator. He acted on his own."

"Just who is Revan then? And what was he doing in our system?"

"Revan is... well, it's complicated. He and I believe that he's part of the Cyberworld that somehow became self aware and took form. I'm not sure if he can be called a Navi. He's been helping us from behind the scenes, keeping the system secure and running at optimum efficiency. He's also in charge of... a collection of memories I've been storing, waiting for the day Gallant is restored. But as I said, I've been unable to remove the virus, and Gallant is too badly damaged for me to risk another attempt. So we may never be able to get him out of stasis."

"Why Cadmus?" She asked with a sad look on her face. "Why did you keep secrets from me? We're partners. We're best friends. You're... the most important person..."

She stopped and was unable to finish the sentence, a tear glimmering in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." he said, lowering his head in shame. "Revan thinks the world isn't ready to know about him yet. He's afraid people will think of him as another Alpha. He's still trying to understand his nature and abilities and figure out what to do with his existence. He made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone about him unless it was absolutely necessary. Even you. I'm sorry."

Ciel sighed and stepped closer.

"You and your promises... You always keep them, don't you? You always do everything you can to help others. And because of that, and because I know you so well, I just can't get mad at you. But it makes me sad that you'd hide things from me."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you eventually, once we concluded Phase One and Revan felt he was ready to expose himself. Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears. Save them for the one you love."

She quirked an eyebrow and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You! You always know what to say, don't you? Well, then what about this? A boquet of thornless roses with a note calling me an earthborn angel. A card from Yai telling me that love is closer than I think. What do you make of that?"

"I guess somebody likes you, but is afraid of coming forward." he managed to say, feeling tempted to pull Yai's bangs for her meddling.

"Thornless roses. You don't see something like that every day. The scent is different from normal roses too. And the note said they'd last forever. Rose is a botanist and a florist." Ciel said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Just what were you and Lan talking about with her the other day?"

"Well, he and his brother came to me some time before that. They needed some... sentimental advice."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to hold on to the those who are precious to them. And I gave Lan a little something from my stash so he'd have a proper Valentine's present. Then I ran into Rose and she told me about her latest creation... I thought I'd take it up a notch and get some for Lan to add to the chocolates."

"And just how many people know about those roses?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know. She had a greenhouse full of them, and she was preparing them especially for Valentine's, so a lot of people probably know about them by now."

Cadmus didn't like where the conversation was going, and started thinking of ways to change the subject.

"There's something he's not telling me." She thought.

"So... what did you think of the flowers?" He asked, trying to keep a neutral tone.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at his attempt to dodge her questions, but then smiled.

"They're lovely. I'm glad someone cares enough about me to send me such a beautiful gift, but I don't see why they'd hide. I'd love to know who sent them."

Cadmus sighed in relief.

"That was really stupid of me..." He thought. "But everyone has a moment of weakness. Wait, maybe it wasn't stupid. I mean, she did like them... But I'll have to be more careful in the future. There's a reason why she's my favorite little genius, but there are things I'd rather she didn't figure out."

"I'll get to the bottom of this." She thought. "Whoever handled the roses must have left skin fragments. It should be child's play to extract some DNA samples... but what do I compare them to? And there's a chance the sender didn't actually handle them. Rose most certainly knows who sent them, but she probably won't tell."

"Well, I'm glad for you." Cadmus said, breaking the silence. "Maybe you'll find someone to sweep you off your feet and carry you away."

"And leave my best friend and the Project behind? Unlikely." Ciel replied. "But now that I know about Revan, I'd like to meet him."

"That can be arranged. He's usually in my computer or somewhere nearby. But can we eat something first? I'm starving. Famous sure knows how to wear someone out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just came back from a very long bout of kendo with him. And apparently I'm not the only one around these parts who likes Super Sentai."

Then, suddenly and for no reason at all, he held Ciel and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." He said. "I couldn't live with myself if you were."

"But if you do that again, there will be consequences." She said with an evil glimmer in her eyes, before tickling him mercilessly.

"How can someone so cute be so evil? It's madness!" He shrieked between laughs, falling down under her vicious onslaught.

"You've brought this upon yourself!" She hissed with a grin, sitting on his belly while pressing the attack. Struggling to defend himself, he started tickling back, making her giggle loudly.

Half an hour later, after a good dose of laughter and some meatloaf with mushrooms, the two headed to the basement. As they walked past the cyber arena they noticed that Zero was still at it, hacking away at the simulated enemies.

"Zero, don't you think it's time you took a break?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow. "It's not like Nebula Gray is going to burst in here. Besides, I need to talk to you. Come here for a second." He added, pointed to his computer.

"Well, I suppose I've practiced enough for today." Zero said, shutting down the training program and beaming himself into the computer. Cadmus approached the machine and sat on the chair in front of it.

"Come on out Revan." he called.

A second later, the masked figure appeared on the screen right next to Zero.

"Cadmus, what is this?" Revan asked, looking around.

"You remember the terms of our agreement, right? I said I'd keep your secret, but wouldn't lie to Ciel. And after the show you put up the other day, she got curious as to how you managed to get into the cyber arena so easily."

"Curiosity is a trait of a sharp mind." Revan said, bowing slightly. "Forgive the deception, but I needed to be sure. And after all this time, I know I can trust all three of you completely."

"You don't look like another Alpha to me." Ciel remarked. "Alpha was mindless and like an amoeba. You look like a Navi."

"I'm still not quite sure what I am, but thank you for the kindness."

"So, how long have you been in there?" She asked.

"Since a year after the first WWW incident. Cadmus was experimenting with the Pulse Transmission System and found me wounded in the depths of the Undernet. My structure was a tad unstable at the time and he helped me with that, so I decided to stick around to repay his kindness.

"The Undernet?" Ciel asked, blinking. "You went in there by yourself with Pulse Transmission?!"

"Well, a human in the Cyberworld is fairly powerful. And I can make myself invisible in there." Cadmus explained. "It was just a matter of not getting lost."

"I see." Zero said. "And what was it with the dramatic entrance the other day Revan?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see Hub Hikari's light. I believe that he is the key to Project Unity's success... and possibly something else..."

"Something else?" Ciel asked.

"It's too early to tell, though the light he was giving off when he was with Roll was most promising. Those two were here earlier by the way."

"Yeah, I ran into them." Zero said with a grin. "They seemed to be having a good time."

"So, Revan... Now that we all know about you, there's no need to hide from us. I hope we can be friends." Ciel said.

"I'd be honored." Revan replied, bowing again. "You are everything Cadmus has said. And more."

"Looks like I just got myself a training partner!" Zero said excitedly.

"I suppose." Revan said. "And perhaps I can teach you some meditation techniques. It really clears and refreshes the mind."

"Meditation?" Zero asked. "Well, sometimes I still feel a bit uneasy about my origin. Maybe that will help me calm down. Sometimes I have nightmares about turning back into a virus and going out of control."

"Understandable. Perhaps this will help put your mind at ease." Revan said. "Come, sit with me, and I'll show you how to get started."

A few hours later, at the Netopia City Airport...

"Ah, it feels good to be back on my feet." Lan said, stretching his arms. "And this was a nice, quiet trip. No poisonous spiders, no hijackers, no snakes..."

"Snakes on a plane?" Mayl asked with a giggle. "Isn't that stretching it a bit?"

"Meh, I've seen a lot of weird crap over the years." Lan said. "Did you enjoy the trip?"

Mayl nodded.

"The movie was nice, the food was pretty good and the things you were saying in your sleep were very interesting."

"Wh-What?" Lan stuttered, blushing furiously.

MegaMan laughed and played an audio record.

"Oh Mayl... what are you doing?" Lan's voice said with a moan. "You want me to what?! Really?! How can I refuse? Hmmm... so soft... so sweet... more! More!"

"Turn off that damn thing!" Lan protested, his face looking like a tomato.

"Such a naughty boy..." Mayl teased, making him blush even harder.

"That's one for the scrapbook!" Roll said with a giggle.

"And just what were you two doing in there the whole trip besides trying to embarass me?" Lan asked, glaring at the screen.

"Experimenting." Roll said, batting her eyelashes. "With the sound muted."

"Do I want to know?" Mayl asked.

"Just some harmless Soul Unison fun, you naughty girl. You have a perverted mind." Roll teased. "Oh Lan you wouldn't believe the things she writes about you in her diary..."

"Roll!" Mayl growled, glaring daggers at her. "The point of a diary is things staying secret!"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find out soon enough." Roll said with a giggle. Then MegaMan got an evil idea and started tickling her.

"Sneak attack? You bad boy!" Roll said between laughs as he pounced on her. "Be careful Mayl! These twins are as naughty as they come!"

"You love it and you know it!" MegaMan whispered in her ear, making her shiver. In retaliation she reached for his neck and slipped her hand under his skintight suit.

"What are you doing?" He muttered, feeling her hand on his chest.

"It's called payback, dear." She replied, batting her eyelashes. "Now how do you open this thing?"

Lan and Mayl blinked as they watched the scene.

"Roll! Not in public!" MegaMan pleaded, though her touch was making him blush and shiver.

"Ah, those two..." Lan said with a chuckle. "Come on, behave and let's get out of here."

By the time they got outside they noticed that the sun was still up, so they decided to head for the jewelry store right away. Taking a bus from the airport to Netopia Park, they arrived a few minutes later. Lan looked around, remembering the last time he'd set foot in the nearby castle.

"You know Mayl... You really saved my life twice the first time I came here. Remember that wireless adaptor you gave me before the trip? It got me out of a trap and allowed me to stop Pride when she was under Gospel's sway. I wasn't able to retreive it at the time though, since I had to throw it across a pit to plug it in. I wonder if it's still there."

"Can't hurt to take a look, right?" Mayl asked.

Lan nodded, and the two made their way to the castle.

"This place is actually the headquarters of the local Officials." Lan whispered. "The entrance is hidden in plain sight."

They soon entered the lobby, which had a checkerborard tiled floor framed by a square of black tiles. Along the lower portion of the walls were some odd symbols, and there was a golden statue of a winged goddess on the right side of the room. Netopia's national emblem was at the center of the far wall.

"Looks like this place hasn't changed much." Lan said. Taking Mayl's hand, he stepped towards the crest and kept going. To Mayl's surprise they walked right through the seemingly solid wall, and entered a room with a huge monitor against the left wall and a large conference table with a world map in the middle of the room. A brown haired man with green eyes wearing a blue coat with green stripes and black pants was standing in front of the screen, while a woman with eyes of the same color and short hair of a lighter shade of brown was standing by the conference table, typing on a laptop. She was wearing a dark green uniform with a skirt. The two turned to the couple and the man smiled.

"It's been a long time. What brings you here Lan?" The man asked.

"Well, I'm here on a little trip to take care of some personal matters, and I thought I'd drop by. How are things around here?"

"Pretty quiet. We still have a couple of virus attacks now and then, but nothing like the old days. Great show you put up on the Red Sun Tournament. I hear you've been quite busy since the last time you dropped by the center."

"Well, trouble has a way of finding me. Anyway, how are the tunnels?"

"Pretty safe now that we've permanently disabled the traps. They no longer had any use and we couldn't afford to let them be turned against us again. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I left something here last time and I'd like to get it back if it's still around. I couldn't get to it at the time, but it saved my life and I'd like to keep it as a memento."

"Would that be a wireless adapter by any chance?" The man asked, taking a small blue device out of his pocket. "I had a feeling this was yours. I've waited all these years for a chance to return it. I almost got it to you during the tournament, but you never stood still long enough for us to track you down. It's been a lucky charm of sorts. A lot of good things happened to me since I found it, but it's time you got it back."

"Thanks!" Lan said, taking the adapter and putting it in his backpack.

"So, I take it that these personal matters have something to do with the lovely young lady beside you?" The man asked with a smile.

"It's a secret to everyone, but we're here to shop for some engagement rings. Nobody knows we're here." Lan replied, blushing slightly.

"I see. Good luck then. I won't spoil the surprise."

"Thank you." Mayl said. "We'll be on our way now, but we'll be sure to drop by to take a better look at the castle before we go back home."

"My pleasure." The man said.

As the couple made their way out of the castle, the two Officials exchanged glances.

"So young, and yet so determined..." The man said.

"And romantic!" The woman added.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"I have completed part of the analysis." A slightly electronic male voice said. "Preliminary scans indicate there's a functional satellite network around the planet, which seems to be in a state of development comparable to the 21st century on our Earth, but more advanced in some areas. There are some geographic differences, the most obvious being a large landmass in the mid-Atlantic, and there seems to be a series of large artificial biospheres on Antarctica. There appears to be significantly less environmental damage overall, and atmospheric scans have revealed far less pollution than on our Earth. I surmise that they use a different power source for vehicles and rely more on mass transit. Also, this world has a sophisticated communications network, and an internet far more advanced than that of our Earth, constituting a veritable matrix, or Cyberworld. I have tapped into this Cyberworld, and located historical archives and records of significant events of the past decades."

"Thorough as always, Aeon. How has this Earth fared?" A calm, gentle masculine voice said.

"Historical events seem to have been roughly the same as on our Earth up to a certain point, though North America was colonized much earlier by Roman settlers. There seems to have been an event termed the Reordering about sixty years ago which resulted in the merging and/or renaming of several countries. There's also a universal currency called the zenny. It was around that time that the landmass in the Atlantic was raised, and the city-state of Neo Atlantis was founded there. Construction of the artificial biospheres began at approximately the same time, apparently by a group of hardliners opposed to the Reordering. They have contituted a militaristic isolationist power known only as Nation Z."

"Interesting. The design of Neo Atlantis seems familiar..." A serene masculine voice said.

"You mean like a 21st century Neo Arcadia!" A fiery masculine voice said.

"Minus the psychotic dictator, I hope." The serene voice said.

"What about more recent events?" A sweet, feminine voice asked.

"Well, over twenty years ago what is now known as the Network Age began, thanks to the research of one Dr. Tadashi Hikari. That resulted in the development of today's society. Practically everything is connected, and people have devices known as Personal Terminals, or PETs, which evolved from cellphones. Apparently those decives are inhabited by cybernetic entities known as Navis. However, his rival, a robotics researcher by the name of... Dr. Wily... went mad after his robotics project was scrapped and emerged several years later at the head of a terrorist organization known as the WWW."

"Wily?! I guess some things never change..." The fiery voice said.

"Indeed. But it's curious. It seems that this world is how ours would have turned out if Dr. Light had focused on computer networks instead of robotics." The serene voice said.

"What kind of a lame name is WWW anyway? But... Hikari... Light... I can see where this is going." The gentle voice said. "But go on, Aeon."

"The threat of the WWW was ended by a young boy by the name of Lan Hikari, Tadashi's grandson... with the help of his Navi... called MegaMan, who turned out to be his twin brother Hub, resurrected as a Navi by their father from his DNA and preserved memories." The slightly electronic voice continued.

"Another Mega Man... What are the odds?" The serene voice muttered.

"What? Someone on this Earth has managed to make a program with DNA?!" the gentle voice said. "That's decades or centuries beyond my Earth. And not just a program, but a sentient being... Incredible."

"But what exactly was Wily's plan?" The fiery voice asked.

"After a seemingly random string of attacks, it turned out that Wily's agents had been acquiring something called Super Programs... apparently attuned to four elements." the slightly electronic voice continued. "He used them to create a super virus called the Life Virus, with a protective aura that had no elemental weaknesses. His intent was to unleash the virus upon the Cyberworld, destroying everything and causing society's collapse."

"Elemental programs? Elemental weaknesses?" The gentle voice asked. "That means this Cyberworld is practically as complex and evolved as the real world."

"Indeed. Some time afterwards, a new virus started spreading. It was known as the Zero Virus."

"Zero Virus?!" The serene and the fiery voices said at the same time.

"It infected Navis at an alarming rate, causing them to go out of control. It turned out to be another plot, this time from a WWW member using the virus which had been developed by Wily. This criminal started selling a phony vaccine which contained the virus, in an attempt to get enough funds to recreate the Life Virus and pursue his supposedly dead leader's agenda. Only this time... The Zero Virus gained sentience and yearned for some meaning to its existence. After being defeated by the Hikari twins, it was converted into a Navi by Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and faded from the public eye, normality being restored."

"So on this Earth there's a Hikari family, a Dr. Wily, a Mega Man and a Zero..." The serene voice said. "The plot thickens."

"And that was just the beginning..." the slightly electronic voice said.

Back to Lan and Mayl...

The young couple walked through the streets holding hands and gazing upon the buildings around them. Though the architecture wasn't very different from Electopia's, there were some subtle differences in some of the older buildings. As they made their way past a restaurant, a burly man with unkempt black hair, gray eyes and a three day beard stepped out of an alley, wearing slashed blue jeans and a black leather jacket. With a malicious grin, he pulled out a switchblade.

"Well well, what do we have here? I'll be taking those heavy bags, and your PETs, if you don't mind." He growled with a deranged look in his eyes.

In high orbit above the Earth...

"I sense a disturbance..." The gentle voice said. "Lights in mortal peril... I'll try to discern the location..."

Back on Earth...

"Over my dead body!" Lan shouted, moving in front of Mayl and raising his fists.

"What are you gonna do kid? Come on! I'll gut you like a fish!" The man snarled, twirling his blade.

"Bring it on, scum!" Lan shouted, punching him right in the stomach. The man grunted in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Why you little..." He snarled, swinging the blade and slashing across Lan's chest, cutting through his shirt and opening a gash in his skin.

"Lan!" Mayl shouted as she watched him place a hand over his wound. However, Lan wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You son of a bitch..." Lan growled. "Nobody threatens my wife!"

His face twisted into a mask of rage and he charged forward, kicking the man's wrist and punching him right in the nose, causing blood to gush out. Just as the man was about to retaliate, someone grabbed him from behind, twisting his arm, forcing him to drop the switchblade, and pressing a forearm againts his neck, choking him.

In high orbit above the Earth...

"Wait..." The gentle voice said. "The danger is gone. Strange... I guess I won't need to intervene just yet."

Back to Lan and Mayl...

As the newcomer rammed the thug's face against a wall, Lan and Mayl took a look at him. He was tall, with dark skin and brown eyes, and had two large dreadlocks hanging from the sides of his head, ornamented with multicolored ribbons and feathers. He was wearing a blue jacket and black jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers. Lan recognized him immediately.

"Raoul!" He called.

Enraged, Raoul twisted the thug's arms behind his back, applied pressure with one hand and then grabbed him by the neck with the other, forcing him to face Lan and Mayl.

"Do you know who this man is, you worthless scum?!" Raoul snarled. "This is Lan Hikari! You owe him your miserable life, not one but seven times, along with everyone else on this planet!"

The thug yelped, helplessly caught in Raoul's grip.

"Are you all right Lan?" Raoul asked.

"I'll live. Thanks for the help. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Let's take care of this scumbag. Then we can talk in peace."

After dragging the bruised thug to the nearest police station and making sure he was locked up, Raoul led the couple to the street where he and Lan had met for the first time. The place looked considerably different, and much brighter. The huge trash containers were gone, the once ugly and dirty buildings looked bright and cheerful under a layer of new paint, and all the windows actually had glasses. The cobblestones were clean and there wasn't a single piece of trash in sight.

"Wow..." Lan muttered. "This place sure has changed."

"The minorities were finally heard, thanks to the role certain NetBattlers played during the series of crises you were involved in, and a few changes in the administration. I'm actually part of the city council right now, and I make sure nobody is left out. Unfortunately that still doesn't deal with all the pests who want to line their pockets without doing any work."

"I'm glad for you. You're a natural leader and I know you're going to do the right thing." Lan said.

"You honor me with your words, young samurai. But what brings you to Netopia, and in such good company?"

"Well Raoul... I just got engaged." Lan explained with a smile and a slight blush. "This is Mayl Sakurai. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We came to Netopia in secret to get a set of engagement rings so we could surprise everyone back home."

"WHAT?!" MegaMan and Roll shouted from inside Lan's PET.

"When were you going to tell us brother?" MegaMan asked.

"Yeah! I thought there was something weird going on when we headed to the airport." Roll said.

"Well, you missed that part while you were smooching in the cyber arena." Lan said with a grin.

"I never thought I'd say this Mega, but damn, your brother is a romantic genius!" Roll squealed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" MegaMan muttered. "Nice move, but aren't you going a little too fast?"

"Are you kidding? Poor Mayl has been waiting for this for years, and I was so damn retarded... It's time to set things straight." Lan protested.

"So what are you going to do next?" Roll squealed. "Quietly get married before heading back?"

"We're not old enough for that yet Roll. But I must say I'm looking forward to that. For now I'll settle for the engagement rings... and surprising everyone back home."

"Nice to meet you Raoul." Mayl said with a smile, mentally giggling at the Navis' reaction. "Lan told me about you, and I remember seeing you in the N1 and in the Red Sun Tournament."

"The pleasure is all mine." Raoul said with a polite nod. "And it's good to see such a bond. Affection strengthens the heart, and true love is a precious thing indeed."

Mayl looked at Lan, examining his wound with concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"It's just a scratch." Lan said. "But thanks for caring."

"What you did was very reckless. But brave. And what you said about me..." She muttered, blushing.

"Well, I take it you were heading to that jewelry store around the corner then?" Raoul said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Lan replied. "I chose it because I remember it had a good selection, and our friends from Electopia wouldn't spot us here. Is Ms. Millions still around buying jewels like crazy by the way?"

"Not anymore. She was already hooked on NetBattling, and ever since you showed up and beat her, she's been going at it like there's no tomorrow. I faced her SnakeMan several times with ThunderMan, and she just keeps coming back for more. She's also decided to put her fortune to better use. She's become quite the philantropist."

"Lan does bring out the best in people." Mayl said with a dreamy sigh. "I'm surprised he doesn't have a legion of girls chasing him around."

"So you could kick their asses?" Lan asked with a laugh. "You can be pretty scary when you get mad."

"What?! I am NOT scary! Take that back!" She shouted, giving him an evil glare before pulling his cheeks.

MegaMan and Roll started laughing like crazy.

"I'm glad I'm in here where it's safe." MegaMan said with a sly grin as Mayl started chasing Lan around, tickling him mercilessly. Raoul watched and laughed. Then she pinned him against a wall and started kissing him hungrily. Lan let out a low moan and felt his knees turn into jelly. She watched him fall on his ass with an amused smile before helping him up.

"Well... we'd better get going before the store closes..." Lan muttered, feeling a bit dizzy. Mayl nodded and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"Best of luck to both of you, young samurai." Raoul said with a smile.

"Good to see you again Raoul. Keep up the good work." Lan said, waving as he and Mayl walked away. A couple of minutes later they were entering the jewelry store, and the woman behind the counter immediately turned to face him. She appeared to be in her thirties, with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black business dress and black stockings.

"Well, I'll be... It's been a long time!" She said with a smile. "You've made quite a name for yourself out there. To find out that the NetBattler who saved the world was taking on help requests like anyone else... You really saved my skin back then. But my my, you're all grown up now."

"I wish I had more time to travel around and keep track of all the nice people I run into." Lan said. "But you know how it is... School, saving the world and managing to have a personal life in between. You seem to be doing well by the way."

"Well, things changed a bit since last time. Now I'm the manager of the store. A couple of years after you recovered those stolen gems, someone bought all three of them, and the owner was so impressed he promoted me on the spot."

"Is that so? I guess the three sisters finally managed to get their grandfather's treasures back without stealing." Lan said. "Anyway, I'm here for a special reason. What do you have in the way of... engagement rings?"

The woman blinked and smiled even more.

"So young and already taking such a big step? This must be the lucky lady, I presume."

"Lan, is there anywhere you go that you haven't helped someone out of a tight situation?" Mayl asked with a giggle. "And yes, that would be me. Very lucky indeed. I think I'd like to go for something simple but elegant."

"And it has to be a matching pair." Lan added.

"How romantic!" The woman said, beaming with happiness for the young couple. "May I suggest a pair of these platinum models?" She asked, pointing at a display case.

"I like the look of those!" Lan said. "Simple elegance indeed."

"They're just perfect!" Mayl squealed.

"Would you like to have anything engraved on them? I can have them ready first thing in the morning."

Mayl and Lan exchanged glances and smiled.

"Something simple." Lan said. "Lan and Mayl, together forever."

The woman smiled again and nodded.

"Will you be coming to pick them up or would you like to have them delivered somewhere?"

"Well, we'll be staying at the hotel right around the corner, so there's no need to send someone. We'll come pick them up tomorrow then." Lan said, pulling out his PET to initiate the electronic payment. Mayl's eyes widened at the amount of zenny he had saved up over the years. The internet was a veritable gold mine, and fighting viruses sure paid off.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above the Earth...

"Wait a minute..." The gentle voice said. "You mean to tell me there's a potentially unlimited amount of zenny to be found online just lying around, and a Navi can scavenge even more of the stuff from deleted viruses? How doesn't that imbalance the economy?"

"An interesting question indeed." The slightly electronic voice replied. "I can only conclude that during particularly vicious netcrime sprees a lot of financial data gets lost and scattered. Since it is impossible to keep track of ownership of such an obscene amount of electronic currency, by law anything found on the net belongs to the finder."

"But why would viruses be carrying money around? It makes no sense. It's almost like those RPGs where monsters drop gold when killed."

"There's still a lot about this world that we don't know."

Meanwhile, back in Electopia...

Princess Pride was taking a stroll through the embassy garden when she noticed a familiar figure she hadn't seen for some time walking right by the front gate, wearing a purple training suit and white sneakers.

"Sean?" She called. "Sean Obihiro?"

The young man turned to face her and blinked.

"Goodness... You haven't changed at all!" Sean said. "Still as stunning as ever."

"I've been meaning to get a hold of you, but you keep moving around and my e-mails stopped getting through a couple of months ago."

"Oh. Sorry. That stupid security program I have on my PET blocks things at random. I'd get rid of it if I could, but this thing is like those old antivirus programs that latched on like leeches. It eats a lot of memory too. I might as well just wipe the damn thing and reinstall the system. I would have done it by now but I've been so busy with my research..."

"Your research?" She asked as he stepped closer.

"My way of atoning for the past. I'm with SciLab now. That electromagnetic radiation that flooded Kotobuki Town and almost killed Lan and I... I believe it can be controlled. If I can find the precise intensity and frequency, I could succeed in opening a stable, safe portal into the Cyberworld. Can you imagine the possibilities? Unfortunately I still haven't been able to make much progress. All I have to show after four months of testing is three fried servers and two standard Navis riddled with bugs."

"So that's what you've been up to. I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you again."

"I guess I was punishing myself in a way, for leading you down the dark path and shaming you and your country." Sean said, lowering his head.

"We've all made our mistakes. I'm just glad Lan stopped us when he did, or we could have destroyed the entire network."

"And after everything we did, he still calls us friends... I feel guilty for not remembering to tell him I was back."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to see him again soon enough." She reassured him. "And I don't want you beating yourself up over the past. We've both made our penance. Now it's the future that matters."

"I take it you've heard of Project Unity?"

"Yes. Cadmus and Ciel are remarkable people. And Dr. Hikari is a genius in his own right, so between them and you, I think there's enough brainpower to make a breakthrough soon."

"I'm not doing anything special... Just going back to my kiddy fantasy on a safer level."

"Nonsense! If you manage to find a safe way to bridge the gap between worlds, the Project will take a huge leap forward."

"If only I could find the right frequency... one that was safe for organic matter..." Sean muttered. "I'm running out of ideas."

"Well, how would you like to discuss it over dinner?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd be delighted." Sean muttered, suddenly feeling a little embarassed for some reason.

"Have you heard the news by the way?" She asked with glee as she led him inside. "Creamland has a new Knight of the Realm."

"Lan, right? He sure deserves a lot of recognition. Patron saint of lost causes, savior of the damned, that's him all right. I've also heard about his heroics that night. Poor guy can't go anywhere without some maniac attacking the place."

He then noticed Pride staring intently at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking... You seem to be taking good care of yourself. You look a bit taller since last time I saw you, too."

"Well, you know Mr. Famous from SciLab? He's been coaching me between experiments."

"I've heard of him. Teaches kendo too, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. And hits like a ton of bricks."

"By the way... Where are you living these days?"

"Well, after doing community service and getting counseling, I applied for emancipation. Do you remember me mentioning it in those e-mails? I used some of the money my parents left me to get a little flat not far from here."

"So you're finally rid of those bastard relatives of yours for good."

"Yeah. Good riddance. They treated me like crap and kept trying to get their hands on the trust fund my parents had set up for me before they died."

"If it hadn't been for them, there would have been no Gospel." She remarked with a bitter look on her face.

"Well, at least two good things came out of that whole mess." Sean said. "I met Lan... and you."

"You know, back then I was convinced you were much older. Such maturity and confidence... But you still have those, don't get me wrong."

"I have to admit I was rather... smitten when I saw your face for the first time." Sean said, blushing slightly. "But I never told you that, did I? And you probably have enough howling, drooling fanboys chasing you around."

"Well, my time with Gospel gave me a bit of a reputation as a bad girl, so those annoying suitors started avoiding me for some time. But that didn't last very long. I came to Electopia to get away from them, and to give Lan some proper recognition for his deeds. But I was also hoping to see you again."

As they entered the dining room, the staff started making preparations.

"So, how long are you going to stay around?" Sean asked.

"I have no idea. It depends really. I don't want to go back when I've just made some new friends over here, and Project Unity is getting me all excited. I can't wait to get KnightMan an enhanced copy bot. Or... can you imagine? Navis in bodies virtually indistinguishable from humans?"

"One thing at a time though. I'm not sure if current technology is enough for that."

"Well, if we have weather control systems that can stop earthquakes and floods, I don't see why we can't create some nanites and build a humanoid body with them."

"Now there's an interesting idea. I wonder if Cadmus has thought of it."

Around the same time, in a certain basement lab...

"Cadmus! Have you picked a movie yet?" Ciel asked.

"I'm taking a look at what's on tonight. Let's see... Angry Video Game Nerd III – Return of the Shitty Games... Starstrider Paladin, Episode One... and... the hell? Naughty Lab Partners Saga?! Since when do they air this sort of thing at this hour?"

"Well, it's Electopia after all." Ciel said with a giggle as she looked at the screen. "Their reputation for being a bunch of perverts is justly earned."

"Angry Video Game Nerd Joins The Red Lantern Corps? What does Valentine's have to do with the Nerd vomiting plasma?"

"Oh, I remember that one!" Ciel said with a giggle, before making a really deep voice. "James Rolfe of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."

"Well, they sure got that one right. Let's see what else is on... Perils of the Perverted Princess? Why do they have to associate Valentine's with a truckload of hentai?"

"Starstrider Paladin it is then." Ciel said. "Not that I mind, but I remember how some parts make you cry."

"That's when the fluff starts, around Episode Three though. The first one is mostly harmless."

"If you don't count the part he has a dream so wonderful he gets furious when he wakes up. And I thought the Nerd was loud."

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Ciel asked.

"Well, do you remember those invitations Yai gave us for the new episode's premiere? They say he's finally going to say the words."

"Still, I doubt it's going to be the last one in the saga. They'll probably have a grandiose epilogue in store. And they still have to defeat the last eldritch abomination."

"True. Well, I'll order the pizza. Extra mushrooms on yours, right?"

"You know my tastes all too well." Ciel said with a smile.

A few moments later...

Lan and Mayl arrived at the hotel and walked to the front desk.

"We have a reservation." Lan said. "Hikari and future Mrs. Hikari."

The clerk, a short, slim man in his forties with a goatee wearing a black and red suit, raised an eyebrow as he looked at the couple.

"Hikari? As in Lan Hikari? I watched your performance at the Red Sun Tournament a few years ago. Simply magnificent."

"I try my best." Lan replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But could you please keep it down? I'm trying to keep this trip a secret."

"Certainly sir." The man said, handing him a keycard. "But if I may be so bold, may I have your autograph? My son would love to add it to his collection."

"Well, sure." Lan said. The man placed a notebook on the desk and handed Lan a pen.

"Let's see... Should I write a message too?" Lan thought. "Oh, I know."

And so he wrote:

"Be true to your heart and kind to those around you.

- Lan Hikari"

"Now let's take a look at that cut..." Mayl said as the man gratefully took the piece of paper and handed Lan a keycard.

"It's just a scratch." Lan insisted.

"Better safe than sorry."

The two made their way to their room, which was ample and well decorated, with a large bed with white sheets, a minibar and a big screen TV set on the wall opposite the bed. There were some replicas of famous paintings on the walls and the night table had a small adjustable lamp with a potent looking lightbulb. Mayl set her bag down on the bed and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"You think of everything!" Lan remarked.

"Well, trouble has a habit of following you. Now take off that shirt and let me have a look."

Lan obeyed and she carefully examined the cut. It was shallow, and had drawn little blood.

"Well, I don't think this is going to leave a scar." She said, taking a moment to run her eyes over his lean body. He was already growing some chest hair, which she found strangely appealing. She then grabbed a small piece of cotton and poured some antiseptic on it, rubbing it on the wound. Lan smirked and hissed slightly but didn't complain.

"There, much better!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Lan said, kissing her forehead. He then reached into his bag and pulled out another shirt, quickly putting it on.

"So, shall we go to the hotel's restaurant or order something from room service?" He asked.

"Hmmm... Well, this bed is looking pretty comfortable right about now, and it's been a long and exciting day.

"Room service it is then. Let's take a look at the menu."

"This is odd... Why would a Netopian hotel serve fortune cookies?" Mayl thought out loud, looking at the menu.

"Maybe they're trying to seem exotic or something. Go figure."

"Say... Those two are awfully quiet." Mayl said, pointing at Lan's PET. "Did they mute the sound or something?"

"Let me check."

Lan grabbed the device and looked at the screen. The two Navis were asleep in each other's arms with goofy smiles on their faces.

"I guess they got a sugar overdose." Lan said with a laugh. "Well, what would be done quickly? Burgers?"

"I guess. And we can order two fortune cookies just for laughs."

"What do you want to drink?"

"To be perfectly honest, I feel like having champagne. But I don't know what would happen if I did." Mayl said with a giggle.

"We'll save that for later then. Don't want to light all the fireworks in one night. Hmmm... How about some lemonade?"

"Sounds good."

Half an hour later, their order was delivered and they sat on the bed, making quick work of the hamburgers. Then Lan grabbed one of the fortune cookies and broke it open, revealing a small folded piece of paper.

"Let's see now..." he muttered as he unfolded it. "'You will bring about a great light that will shine upon the world.'"

"My turn." Mayl said, opening her cookie and unfolding the note. "'You will find and bring great happiness, and your love will become the stuff of legends.' Interesting..."

"A bit weird, but yes, definitely interesting. Shall we get some rest for tomorrow?"

Mayl nodded and pulled out a nightgown from her bag.

"You'll get to see everything eventually, but for now, be patient, all right?" She said with a wink before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

"Take your time. And don't worry, I won't peek unless you want me to."

"Good boy." She said with a giggle before closing the door. Lan rummaged through his backpack and took out his pajamas, taking off his clothes and putting them on a chair. He quickly put on the pajamas and waited for Mayl. She came out a couple of minutes later, and he noticed that the nightgown she was wearing was rather tight, showing off some curves.

"Wow..." he managed to say, looking at her with a smile. He then walked up to her, and much to her surprise, picked her up and carried her to bed. He lifted the sheets, tucked her in, and then got in next to her, holding her tightly.

"Oh wait... I forgot to brush my teeth..." He muttered. "I'll be right back."

He got out of bed, searched his backpack for the toothbrush and paste and then stepped into the bathroom, coming out about a minute later.

"That's better." He said, flashing his clean teeth and turned the lights off before going back to where he was, pulling the sheets over him and snuggling against Mayl.

"You're so warm..." He whispered, tightening his hold on her, feeling her steady breathing. She could feel his touch through the fabric and sighed contently. He couldn't help noticing how comfortable he felt with her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Lan..." She whispered. "Is that thing poking my belly what I think it is?"

"Sorry..." He muttered, blushing in the dark.

Mayl giggled, making him feel even more embarassed.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess you didn't just get taller..." She teased.

"M-Mayl!" He protested, suddenly feeling hot and bothered. "I was a good boy. I didn't peek. Why are you teasing me like that?"

"Because it's so much fun." She said with a giggle, stroking his hair.

"Two can play that game..." He whispered, suddenly breathing on her neck and nibbling slightly, making her shiver.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She managed to ask, panting slightly.

"Several years dreaming of you have given me plenty of ideas. You don't want to keep teasing me..." He whispered with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" She asked, pressing against him, making him feel even worse.

"This is going to be a long night..."

"All right, I'll be good. I'll be dreaming about you." She whispered sweetly before kissing his lips, sending a rush of heat through their bodies. Warm and comfortable as they were in each other's arms, they soon fell asleep.


	15. Return of the Red Knight

Chapter 15 – Return of the Red Knight

As the light of dawn reached the windows, Cadmus shifted slightly on the couch but slept on, snoring lightly. Next to him, Ciel, also asleep, was resting her head on his shoulder. A blanket was covering their legs, and a couple of empty packets of microwave popcorn were resting on their laps, while two empty cardboard boxes were at their feet, along with two large plastic drinking glasses with lids that had a hole in the center for the straw. The TV was still on, but despite the noise, the two continued their slumber. In the basement, Revan paced around inside Cadmus' computer as he waited for the program to finish its work.

"Might as well get something else done while I wait..." He thought, before beaming out into the network, moving at an insane speed. Soon he was entering Sharo cyberspace, and he came to a halt to get his bearings as the entrance to a Cyber Square appeared before him. There was still some activity due to the timezone difference, and he made his way through a small crowd of Navis, drawing some curious looks due to the ominous black outfit. After searching for a moment, he found the entrance to the room containing the local message boards. He browsed through them with little interest, finding that no matter what part of the world he was in, the conversation topics online were pretty much the same. He did however find a few posts about SearchMan's exploits.

"I may have to test him later." He thought. "Well, let's see now..."

Raising a hand, he willed the words to take form on the electronic billboard.

"To the esteemed Dr. Cossack,

Perhaps this will get your attention..."

He then added an extremely long and complicated equation to the message, along with a tracer that would notify him of any replies. Satisfied, he finished the post and beamed back home. Shortly after he left, a female Navi with the appearance of a blonde little girl with brown eyes entered the Square, clad in heavy dark blue winter clothes and snow boots.

Meanwhile, at the Creamland embassy...

Sean and Pride were at the dining room enjoying a simple breakfast while the staff went about their daily routine. As she sipped her tea, she glanced at him absentmindedly.

"So, how are things going in your homeland?" Sean asked, taking a bite out of a buttered toast.

"Hmmm... Well, we're trying to regain our technological advantage, so we've been in some joint efforts with SciLab. The neighboring countries seem to be content with their current situation, but we have to strive to constantly improve, lest the world leaves us behind."

"Well, Project Unity is definitely going to change things. I hope I can make my contribution to it." Sean said. "It might be easier if I had more people working with me on the electromagnetic wave research, but I feel this is something I must do."

"I still can't believe you and Lan survived those insane radiation levels back then. And without any side effects..."

"I guess it wasn't our time yet. At the time, I thought that was the end. But it seems that life still has a few surprises in store for me."

"You could really make a name for yourself as a researcher. And though you found out the wrong way, you do have leadership skills."

"I suppose. But there have been... other things on my mind as of late. I may have friends now, but there's something missing. There's been a hole in my heart ever since I lost my parents."

"I think what you need is a family. Or at least one special person." Pride suggested with a smile.

"I've aged before my time... Maybe I should give some serious thought to starting a family of my own. But..."

"But?"

"That's one part of life I've always had trouble understanding. Nobody's shown that kind of interest in me, and everyone at SciLab is considerably older."

"If more people knew you the way Lan and I do... Even with that hole in your heart, you have a lot to give. Just try not to get nervous, and everything will be all right, you'll see."

Suddenly Pride's PET rang and as she answered the call, a man of indeterminate age appeared on the screen, wearing a black suit and shades.

"Your Highness, we have a report." The man said. "I hope I am not interrupting, with the timezone difference and all."

"Well, I was in the middle of something, but whatever you have to say, it can be said in front of my guest. Go ahead."

The man nodded, and Sean got up from his chair and stepped closer, intrigued.

"The infiltration proceeded according to plan, using the Undernet to bypass Nation Z's security checkpoints. As per your reccomendation we avoided going to the deepest parts, so we wouldn't wake up anything nasty. SearchMan and ShadowMan were considerable assets. As it stands, Nation Z has increased its network security level, and from the intel we were able to gather, there's been massive industrial activity. Though we have been unable to determine what they're producing at this point other than composite armor and laser weaponry, we can tell for certain that it is being produced in very large quantities. Also, Dr. Ciel was correct in her assessment. We have found evidence of more internal components of the same alloy being manufactured."

Pride looked at the man for a moment, processing what she had just heard. After a quick glance at Sean, she finally spoke again.

"Well, this does not bode well." She said. "And now we have definite evidence that they may be behind the Castillo incident. But we still need to dig deeper. Though it could have been a test for those androids, that doesn't explain why they'd pick such a location and launch an attack on civilians halfway across the world. For all we know, they could be mass producing those androids as we speak, and we still haven't been able to determine how they managed to sneak a whole squadron of them into Electopia undetected. We also need to find out who's in charge of this madness. Nation Z has had no formal contact with the outside world since the asteroid incident. We have no idea of their command structure."

"We shall look into that." The man said. "Their network is heavily policed, not to mention that there's a strict control of the flow of information, but we should be able to ascertain such things without being detected. I'll call again when we have more to report."

"Wery well. Keep up the good work." Pride said, before ending the call. Sean gave her a quizzical look.

"Nation Z is behind the attack on Castillo?" He asked incredulously. "I thought it would be the work of another netmafia or something like that."

"We need irrefutable proof, but it seems that our initial suspicion was correct. Dr. Wily has confirmed that the androids apprehended at the Castillo incident were based on his abandoned designs, and the only way someone would have had access to them would be through Dr. Regal. Although we can't get more information from Regal as Wily wiped ten years from his memory."

"I wish I could help with the investigation." Sean said. "But I don't even have a Navi. I'd just get in the way. So I guess I'll just focus on the experiments, and if those androids return, maybe I can have a nasty surprise ready for them."

"You don't have a Navi?" Pride asked.

"No. After the way I was manipulated last time, I thought I should rely less on the network and more on other people. I only use my PET for phone calls and e-mail."

"But what if you got a Navi?"

"Well, they'd have to be friendly and loyal. Smart, idealistic and understanding..." He mused, before suddenly grinning. "I don't suppose there's a way to fit you in a PET, is there?"

"You'd want to carry me around in your pocket?" She asked with a smile. "Sounds like a cozy place to be, but I'd rather be able to see and feel you without a screen in between."

"Really?" He asked, blushing slightly. "I guess I really should drop by more often then."

"Yes, you should." She said, giving him a glare while pretending to be angry. "Or do I have to get the secret services to kidnap you for a while?" She added with a giggle.

"You wouldn't dare!" He replied with mock shock.

Pride then edged closer and pecked his cheek.

"You really don't want to say that to me." She whispered.

"Why's that?" He asked, blinking and still blushing.

"Because it only makes me want to do something even more." She said with a giggle, poking the tip of his nose.

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked, right before pretending to bite her finger.

"Well, since this is a joint effort, everyone involved will be informed in a timely fashion. That means Cadmus and Ciel, Dr. Hikari and... well, that's pretty much it, since our secret services are working together. Which means I've got nothing to do today."

She then stared at him intently.

"So how about you show me what you've been working on?" She asked. "I'm sure it's exciting to watch you in action."

"Well, I do have a small section of SciLab set aside for my experiments. I suppose I could show you around."

"Excellent!" She said with a big smile. "Let me just change into something a little less conspicuous and we can lose the guards in no time."

"You love dodging them all the time, don't you?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"It keeps them on their toes."

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"This world is indeed fascinating." The gentle voice said. "If my Earth looked anything like this, I might not have left in the first place."

"I'm glad you did though. Think of all the adventures we've had since then." The sweet feminine voice said.

"So anyway... Do you think we should go down there and take a peek for ourselves, or should we stick to the ship for now?"

"I've just finished producing a couple of custom PETs based on the latest available designs." The slightly electronic voice said. "As for clothes, you can wear pretty much anything you'd wear on our Earth. But I do suggest that you get some practice with the PET before heading down. I also took the liberty of gathering a good amount of funds by taking out viruses and downloading maps of the Cyberworld for your convenience."

"With your brainpower and expertise we probably don't need to get Navis. Though I'm sure you and our guests could pass as them." The gentle voice said.

"Just remember to keep a low profile. I know how excited you can get when you set out exploring new worlds." The sweet feminine voice said with a giggle.

"I'll be careful, my little Chobit. Don't worry." The gentle voice said affectionately.

"Good. I wouldn't want my little Actraiser to get in trouble." The sweet feminine voice said before a loud smooch resounded through the chamber.

Around the same time, in Netopia...

The beauty before him was laid bare, alluring and eager. After a lavish ceremony and a romantic dinner of epic proportions, they had retreated to their chambers, the nuptial suite of the city's most luxurious hotel. They had carefully removed and folded their ceremonial garments, intending to preserve them as mementos of the glorious day, and now stared at each other with an explosive mixture of love and desire. With his instincts taking over and his skills honed by years of passion, he threw himself at her, knowing exactly what to do and how to achieve the best possible result. She eagerly welcomed him, and as their lips met, they felt as if there was fire coursing through their veins. Succumbing to his ministrations, she tightened her hold on him, whimpering his name in delight. This would be a night to remember, one of many.

He felt the pressure building up as they uttered promises of eternal love between moans, and once he knew he had pushed her over the edge, he moved in for the kill, taking her as he had so many times before, slowly at first, teasing her, taunting her. But as she pleaded for more, he was glad to oblige, and soon she was screaming in delight. Everything became blurred and the scene faded.

Lan slowly opened his eyes, flushed and smiling. Still asleep, Mayl was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Trying not to disturb her, he reached for his PET.

"Ah, slept well..." He muttered with a yawn. "How are things on your end brother?"

"Just great." MegaMan replied. "I see Roll and I missed half the fun though. We were a bit... caught up in something."

"You don't need to use half words with me, Hub. This thing that's happened to us is just wonderful. But we don't have the rings just yet. I decided to have them engraved, so we'll be picking them up in a bit."

"You sounded like you were having one hell of a dream." MegaMan teased. "I'm surprised you didn't wake Mayl up."

"Well, it was intense, that's for sure. Even more than usual. And there was something different about this one, too. Sometimes I wonder if my dreams show the future."

"There's something you should know. I've examined the receipt, and... well, you're in for a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got fifty percent off. And I think I know why. After we handled the case of the missing gems, the lady posted her thanks on the Center's request boards, and if memory serves, she did say she'd give you a great deal if you ever dropped by again. I guess she was serious about it."

"Damnit, Hub... I wish I had your memory. I want to remember these days forever with the same intensity. I'm so happy I could burst. And it's only going to get better."

"And I wish I'd done this years ago. But I guess all the pent up tension has been released quite nicely this way. It's like they say, delay it to make it even better."

"That's it Hub, no more Fire Emblem for you. You're beginning to sound like Sain!" Lan said, stifling a loud chuckle.

"Well, I'm not a show off, and there's only one lady for me, so how can I possibly be compared to that guy?"

"How's Roll by the way?"

"Still asleep. She had such a peaceful look I didn't have the heart to wake her up."

"This is the greatest adventure we've ever been on, and this time it's not about saving the world, but I'm still just as thrilled. Feeling nervous?"

"I was a bit nervous before having that conversation with Roll, but now... Not at all."

"That's the spirit! Now I can't wait to see the look on mom's face when she hears about this."

"Well, since it's going to be a while before the girls wake up, do you want me to get into the system and order some breakfast?"

"I was going to use the phone, but that sounds more interesting. Time to jack in."

"Here between us, I think you have a jacking disorder." MegaMan said, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you jack into everything you run into that has a port, remember?"

"You have a point, but it's not my fault every single machine we run into has a jack in port and some nice data lying around."

"It's weird, when you think about it." MegaMan said. "And all that technology and even the simplest machine has a load of viruses inside. Though that part has been improving a bit lately."

"Yeah... It's really weird. How do the machines even run properly with so much crap going around inside them? Oh well, let's take care of breakfast so it'll be here by the time Mayl wakes up."

Ten minutes later, Lan heard a knock on the door.

"Room service. Breakfast is ready." A woman's voice said. Lan tried to get up, but Mayl was still clinging to him.

"Uh... I'm a bit tied up at the moment." He managed to say, feeling slightly awkward but very flattered that she'd hold him with such tenacity. He tried to gently break free, but as if sensing his intent, she tightened her hold. "I think you'll have to use the emergency key ma'am."

"Wait a sec, brother." MegaMan said. "Do you see any ports on the lock?"

"Uh..." Lan muttered as he shifted to look at the door. A small translucent plastic panel under the release button caught his attention. "You don't suppose that's...?"

"Looks like an infrared port to me. And it just so happens that this PET has a laser transmission system that should be compatible."

"Leave it to dad's foresight to save the day." Lan said with a smile before raising his voice. "Hold on a second, ma'am. I'll get the door open right away."

Turning his PET over in his hands, he looked for the emitter.

"Ah, here it is." He muttered. "So I just have to point it?"

"Pretty much. Let's go." MegaMan said.

Lan nodded and raised the device until the emitter was leveled with the infrared port and hit the transmission button. MegaMan beamed into the locking system and quickly opened the door before returning. The woman stepped inside, wearing a dark blue dress reminescent of a maid's outfit that made Lan think of Yai's household staff. She appeared to be just a couple of years older than them, with dark brown hair in a long braid that slithered over her shoulders and down her back, and deep green eyes. Her face was dotted by freckles, which only made her look younger and endearing for some reason.

"Sorry about the wait." Lan said. "As you can see, I can't get up right now."

The woman smiled and nodded, carrying a small wooden table with a large tray laden with delights on it. She carefully set it at the feet of the bed and stared at Lan.

"Girlfriend?" She couldn't resist asking, with a knowing smile.

"Future wife." He replied proudly, stroking Mayl's hair. "The engagement rings are waiting."

"How adorable!" The woman squealed. "Well, enjoy."

She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, thinking how wonderful it would be to find herself engaged to such a remarkable young man. It was then that something clicked in her mind, and she finally recognized his face.

"No way..." She muttered as she headed down the hall. "It can't be him..."

Lan stroked Mayl's hair again and kissed her cheek.

"Mayl... Wake up... honey." He whispered, feeling odd as he said the last word. He felt he was beginning to sound just like his parents. She began to stir, and hesitantly opened her eyes.

"So it's all real..." She muttered with a smile. "I was afraid I'd wake up back home all by myself."

"It's real all right. And so is this." He said before kissing her lips.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"Can you feel it?" The gentle voice said.

"Yes... Four lights shining brightly. Two of them in particular." The sweet feminine voice said.

"Such intensity, such passion... It reminds me of someone I know."

"And who would that be?" The sweet feminine voice asked teasingly.

"You know very well who I'm talking about, Chobit."

The sweet feminine voice giggled before speaking again.

"Do you remember that time in Celestia?"

"There have been many times in Celestia, Chobit. You'll have to be a little more specific." The gentle voice said with a hint of amusement.

"I was thinking about that time you started shining like a star and the sheer energy caused an earthquake." The sweet feminine voice said teasingly.

"The look on Torm's face was priceless! And the look on yours... even better."

"I like it when you stop holding back. All the masks, all the barriers, they just fall apart and nothing else matters."

Suddenly a door opened with an audible hiss.

"Are we interrupting?" A sugary feminine voice asked.

"Oh, just reminescing about good times." The gentle voice said.

"I've finished something you're going to like." The sugary feminine voice said. "A universal passcard. It should get you anywhere you need without the hassle of creating an identity."

"Magnificent!" The gentle voice said. "I thought I was going to have to come up with another name in a hurry. Since I don't have a counterpart on this Earth, I can't use my original identity, and I was tired of the same old aliases."

"She's a genius all right." The fiery voice said. "I'd be her Navi anytime, though I get the feeling she'd rather keep me with a physical body."

"After the scare you gave me during Ragnarok, I'm not letting you out of reach." The sugary feminine voice said. "I thought you were gone for good."

"And leave you all by yourself? No way! I know how it's like to bury someone you love, and I'd never put you through that."

"You've changed." The serene voice said. "I was afraid your ability to feel emotions had been damaged by our ordeals, just like I became numb after fighting on my own for so many years."

"You worry too much." The fiery voice said. "And to be honest, I think you should find someone. You've spent too much time alone, sleeping or floating around. Now that you have a new body, there's no excuse."

"Alia... I miss you so..." The serene voice said sadly before letting out a sigh. "And I wish I'd had the chance to meet my brothers and sister."

"Maybe they're still out there somewhere." The fiery voice said. "If so, we'll find them. Don't forget that a lot of things can change in four hundred years. I wouldn't be surprised if more old ruins turned up soon."

"That's a good thing about our kind." The serene voice said. "We're built to last."

"Still, even though we are eternal, being born from flesh is something else entirely." The slightly electronic voice said.

"We're as close as it gets though." The fiery voice said. Strip away the armor, and who could tell the difference between us and a human?"

"I'm glad." The slightly electronic voice said. "There was a time when the kind of relationship you have would have been doomed by the ravages of time."

"But as long as there's life on Earth, humanity will always reach higher, soar to new heights, defy time, death and everything that gets in its way." The sweet feminine voice said.

"Speaking of which, I can't wait to see how my counterpart is doing!" The sugary feminine voice said. "If she's anything like me, she's probably busy working on something to change the world."

"Four of the lights are on the move, and they feel even brigther than before." The gentle voice said. "I think I can discern their location now. Let me focus..."

Back to Netopia...

After showering and getting changed, Lan and Mayl enjoyed the opulent breakfast before them. The tray was completely full, with little plates containing warm scones, sliced cheese, some bagels, three kinds of butter, some ham and two boiled eggs. There were also a teapot, two glasses, two cups, a pair of small spoons, a few packets of sugar and a large jar of orange juice on the tray, making Lan wonder how the woman had been able to carry everything plus the small table all by herself. After eating to their heart's content, they packed their things and left the room. Lan paid for everything and the couple checked out, heading to the jewelry store. Along the way they ran into Raoul and a few members of the community.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you before you left." Raoul said. "We have something for you." As Lan gave him a quizzical look, he produced a fist sized wooden sculpture of two eagles together in a nest, with an inscription on the base. "We were not sure what to get on such short notice, but we hope you like it. It bears your names in the language of my people. May it bring you good luck."

"Oh, thank you! It's lovely!" Mayl said, accepting the sculpture. "We'll keep it close."

"I don't know what to say. Thanks Raoul." Lan said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Time and again you have brought about miracles." Raoul said solemnly. "Now the greatest of them all has bloomed upon you. May the spirits watch over you always."

"Once we're old enough to take the final step, we hope you'll be there when the big day comes." Mayl said with a smile.

"You honor us. I'm sure it will be a day to remember. We must go now, but if there's anything we can ever do for you, say the words and we'll be there."

The small crowd dispersed, and Raoul walked away with a smile. Lan and Mayl resumed their course, Mayl carefully placing the sculpture in her bag. A moment later they were entering the jewelry store, and the manager greeted them warmly.

"As promised, they are ready." She said with a smile, bringing out a small case with the two identical rings. "It's been a while since we last had the chance to do this sort of thing."

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"I get the feeling that something is about to happen." The gentle voice said. "Yes, I've found them. I have visual and auditive contact."

"Let us see!" The sugary feminine voice said.

"Aeon, hook me up to that projector. Hurry. You guys don't want to miss this."

Back in Netopia...

"I know you've already accepted, but I want to hear you say it anyway." Lan said, taking the case and getting down on one knee. "Mayl... Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

"The word yes isn't enough to convey the meaning of what I want to say, but it'll have to do. Yes, a thousand times yes." She replied, grabbing him and pulling him close. As the manager and the rest of the staff and customers watched, each of them slipped one of the rings into the other's left ring finger. Everyone started applauding and showering the couple with words of encouragement.

Meanwhile, in high orbit over Earth...

"That was... unexpected..." The slightly electronic voice said.

"At that age, and already engaged..." The sweet feminine voice said. "How romantic!"

"I like that guy already. It takes a lot of courage to do what he just did." The gentle voice said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." The slightly electronic voice said. "The intel I've gathered indicates that they've been best friends since early childhood."

"Not all of us have the luck of having that special someone right next door all our lives..." The gentle voice said. "If I'd known of the treasure that was waiting in the world within my soul, I would have stormed in, shyness and fear be damned. Better late than never, I suppose. I'm glad the boy isn't making the same mistake."

"The plot thickens..." The fiery voice said.

"Indeed." The serene voice said. "No matter how many times I see it happen, there's always a certain... magic to it."

"Well, now that we know what they were up to so far from home, we can focus our attention on Electopia. The other lights are there, and we have yet to determine why I've been drawn to this Earth." The gentle voice said. "But in the meantime, I do believe congratulations are in order. Though it would be in our best interest to remain inconspicuous for the time being, I do intend to send that young man a little present. Not only does he save the world, but he gives himself completely to another... Such purity of heart must be acknowledged. Perhaps in time he will be ready to join the Order. But what would be an appropriate gift?"

"I believe I have just the thing." The slightly electronic voice said.

Meanwhile, at Yai's mansion...

"You know why I'm here." Cadmus said, trying to maintain a neutral tone and expression.

"So, how's it going to be?" Yai asked. "Are you going to make this easy on yourself and come clean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, don't play coy with me. I've been around Lan and Mayl long enough to recognize the signs. And I overheard you talking to Dr. Rose Velvet about a certain package."

"What does that prove?" Cadmus asked with a shrug. "You could be misinterpreting the whole situation."

"Do not insult my intellect." Yai replied, glaring at him. "You may have been able to hide it so far, but your mask is slipping."

"You may be gifted, but there are things you don't understand." Cadmus stated, crossing his arms.

"Try me."

"It's easy to forget it when you're obscenely rich, but there are laws. And moral principles. She's fifteen for the Light's sake! And... Eight years is a long time. A big gap."

"Not when the person in question has the mental faculties of an adult. And not when that person specifically asked to be treated like one."

"Again with that talk..." Cadmus muttered in exasperation. "You, Zero, Revan... Why can't you see this is wrong?"

"Revan? So you know him? I knew there was something strange about his sudden appearance."

"Yes, he's an old friend who helps keep my computer system in one piece. But that's beside the point. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell the truth. You'll feel much better without the secret eating away at you."

"Why are you doing this?" Cadmus asked with a sigh. "Don't you think my life is complicated enough as it is?"

"We smart people have to stick together. And sometimes that means knocking some sense into each other."

"You do realize that I could lose my best friend because of this, right?"

"Nonsense. If you two are that close, she'll understand. And you're doing her a disservice by denying her that part of you."

"I still say she'd be better off with Zero once we get him a fully functional body."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's a kind soul, strong and dedicated. And I know for a fact that he cares deeply about her. What right do I have to steal his happiness?"

"You'll work something out. Besides, all that tension can't be good for your work. There's a lot hanging upon your success."

"Yes, a new age... But I hear it's been difficult for people outside SciLab to get access to copy bots. That could be a problem."

"That's because strict regulations were put into place after all those WWW Navis took over the copy bots at the Expo site a few years ago. We've been working on improving security so a copy bot can't just be hijacked by a random Navi, but the real challenge is convincing the government that civilians can be trusted with such a thing. Copy bots have been used for industrial purposes and hazardous situations such as bomb disposal and nuclear plant maintenance, but it's going to be a while before we can make them available to the general public. Lan was lucky to get his hands on one before the regulations were passed. Your research could provide the leverage we need. If we can humanize Navis, make the government see them as living things, as citizens, then the fruits of your labor will be available to the masses."

"On the other hand, I still need to start researching the human side. Bringing Navis closer to us is one thing, but how can we elevate ourselves to their level? They're effectively immortal. I have some ideas, ranging from nanite augmentation to spare bodies, but... I don't think it would be ethical to simply clone oneself, so if humans start getting new bodies, they'll have to be synthetic. And the principle behind copy bots... Most people don't realize it, but you probably know the secret behind their ability to take any shape."

"Yes... The nanites."

"Imagine an entire living, breathing body made out of nanites containing the person's DNA... Imagine the possibilities of such a form. People could interact with machinery... with matter... on a fundamental level. Reshape themselves to their liking. Instantly heal any wound, no matter how serious."

"Well, I'm quite fond of my flesh and blood, thank you very much, but your idea of augmenting someone with nanites is promising."

Suddenly an alarm klaxon went off from Yai's PET.

"Miss Yai, it appears we have an intruder in the mansion's system." Glyde said in in his usual controlled and posh manner.

Security footage appeared on the screen, and Cadmus saw the Zero lookalike from the embassy. The remains of several security programs littered the floor and he was slashing at a barrier with reckless abandon.

"This doesn't look good... What the hell is he doing here?" He muttered. "And me without a Navi."

"So this is the fake Lan told us about..." Yai said. "Whoever made him has rather poor taste. The original looks much better."

"He's too dangerous for Glyde to handle on his own. Try to stall him with the security system. I'll go get the real Zero." Cadmus said before rushing out the door. Less than five minutes later he was barging into his house, darting past Ciel who was still asleep on the couch.

"Zero! Where are you?" He called.

"In here!" Zero replied from inside Ciel's PET. "What's the matter? I was watching some TV before going back to training."

"The fake is back. He's trying to break into Yai's place."

"Finally a chance to kick his ass! Lead on!" Zero said before beaming into his PET. Cadmus nodded and after glancing at Ciel for a moment and lightly stroking her hair, he made his way back.

"About time you came back!" Yai said as she saw him. "That lunatic is squashing the barriers like wet paper! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Let's go Zero." Cadmus said, plugging the PET into her computer. Zero darted through the system unhindered, on an intercept course that led him straight to the intruder.

"Ah, nice of you to come, blondie. I've been looking for you." The lookalike said with glee as he saw Zero approach. "You're good at hiding, but I figured this would get your attention."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Zero growled. "Who are you? You have no right to wear my face."

"I am the ultimate Zero. The perfect Zero. I am Omega. And you, blondie, are a waste of space. Walking junk data."

"Bold talk coming from a cheap copy who got his ass kicked by MegaMan." Zero said coldly.

"Me, a copy? No. I'm an improvement." Omega said with a chuckle. "And in case you didn't figure it out, blondie, that fight was staged for my amusement... and to gauge that blue brat's skills. But I don't need to hold back with you, inferior beta version."

"If it's a fight you want..." Zero said, drawing his Z-Saber. "I'll be glad to oblige."

"This should prove... amusing." Omega said, raising his purple blade.

Faster than the human eye could follow, the two adversaries lunged at each other, their blades violently clashing as they unleashed a torrent of attacks. Evenly matched, they kept going, leaping, somersaulting, dashing through the air in an attempt to outmaneuver each other.

"So where's the superiority your so boldly claim?" Zero taunted, hurling crescent shaped energy projectiles with each swing of his blade.

"Here Zero." Cadmus said, inserting a battle chip in his PET. "Knock that poser out the door!" Zero's right hand started glowing and he switched the Z-Saber to the left one.

"Falcon.... Punch!" Zero shouted, swinging his fist at Omega and hitting him right in the middle of his face. With a loud explosion, the black armored lookalike was knocked flying back the way he'd come.

"You Neo Atlanteans and your crazy chips..." Yai muttered. "Still, that would be useful to have in one's collection. Maybe I'll get some of those for later. I still intend to beat that eggshell head in a NetBattle."

"It's not over yet." Zero said. Just as he finished uttering those words, a colossal dark purple energy wave erupted in the distance, surging towards him at a maddening speed. With a smirk, he dodged it at the last second, leaping over it.

"Amateur. I saw that coming a mile away." He taunted. Then suddenly Omega appeared behind him, swinging his blade at Zero's back. Before Zero had time to react, he heard an explosion, and Omega fell to the ground, his saber knocked out of his grasp. Surprised, Zero landed and turned around, spotting a red figure in the distance as Omega clutched his charred hand.

"A sneak attack? How crude and dishonorable." The newcomer said.

"That voice...!" Cadmus muttered as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sorry we're late." Revan said, beaming in out of nowhere.

Cadmus fantically started pushing buttons on his PET, trying to get a better view of the red figure. Suddenly, it disappeared, appearing right next to Zero a split second later. The scientist's eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed upon the plate armor, the black visor, the pauldrons ornamented with long fins, the crimson cloak, the shield ornamented with a stylized golden sword and the wide silvery blade. A single word escaped his lips.

"Gallant...?" He called.

"The one and only." He replied. "Ready for action, and better than ever, thanks to Revan and Dr. Hikari. I'm back, I'm crackling with energy, and I'm here to stay! No need to go around with the Pulse Transmission system wearing my armor. But look at you! The years have been kind to you Cadmus. Thanks for the stash of preserved memories by the way. They were most interesting."

"You have no right to interfere!" Omega growled, glaring daggers at Gallant and Revan. "Begone, insolent gnats! I'll deal with you once blondie is out of the way!"

"The Pulse Transmission system..." Yai muttered. "So the one who fought ProtoMan..." She then glared angrily at Cadmus. "What the hell Cadmus?! What were you thinking?! You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Ever since Gallant was taken out of commission, there could be no other Navi for me. So I thought to honor his memory by borrowing his form. His remaining data was stored safely, but too badly damaged and infected for me to repair. Revan... I owe you and Dr. Hikari. Big time."

"Think nothing of it." Revan said. "I know Gallant is like family to you."

"How dare you?!" Omega suddenly snarled, his eyes glowing red. "How dare you ignore me?!"

"I'm afraid you're outclassed." Revan said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You're nothing compared to the real Zero, and there's no way you can take on all three of us."

"Too soon... It's too soon for me to show you my true power." Omega snarled. "But mark my words, I will destroy all of you later."

"You're all talk." Zero spat, raising his Z-Saber. "Time to put you out of your misery, faker."

Suddenly a screen appeared behind Omega, showing a figure shrouded in darkness, its features concealed except for a pair of red eyes and a round red gem on its forehead.

"Omega, what are you doing? I have a mission for you." The figure said in an electronically distorted voice.

"Are you giving me orders baldy? We're partners in this. I'm nobody's slave!" Omega said.

"Willful and sharp tongued as always. But you remember our agreement, correct? You'll get your chance to destroy Zero once the master plan has reached its critical stage. Now get out of there before you're deleted."

"You underestimate me. As do they."

"You are not prepared."

"Fine... But this isn't over." Omega growled. "Blondie, next time, your ass is mine, and there will be no one to bail you out."

Before anyone could do anything, the black armored lookalike beamed out of the system.

"What was that all about?" Yai asked.

"Sounds like a cheap copy trying to outdo the original if you ask me." Zero said before turning to Gallant.

"Nice to meet you at last." He said to the knight in red. "I've heard a lot about you from Cadmus."

"I see he and Ciel have been in good company." Gallant replied, sheathing his sword and extending his hand to Zero, who shook it firmly.

"Now you can all be a happy family again." Revan said. "But look at this mess. That cheap copy did a number on the security system. You go on ahead. I'll fix this and make sure he can't break in again."

"What are you planning to do?" Yai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Revan replied. "Trust me, you're going to like it."


	16. Visitations

Chapter 16 – Visitations

In high orbit above Earth...

"I'm still not sure why we are here, but at least we know my intuition was correct." The gentle voice said. "Something is already happening, but I get the feeling that this is just the beginning."

"Well, I guess it's time to go down there and get acquainted with the world firsthand." The sweet feminine voice said.

"Yes. I think I'm going to start by taking a peek at SciLab. Something tells me that decisive events are approaching. And since most of the lights have a connection to that place, perhaps the others do as well. I'll take the chance to deliver the gift along the way."

Suddenly hurried footsteps were heard heading towards the chamber, and a door opened with a hiss.

"Ah, slept well." A cocky young voice said. "What did I miss?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up." The serene voice said.

"Well, you know how it is. We were both out of action for a long time, and I wanted to celebrate our reunion." The cocky young voice said. "I guess I can't hold my drink very well after a hundred years without touching any."

"Allow me to put you up to speed then." The slightly electronic voice said.

Back on Earth...

"Well, that was weird." Yai said. "I really need to get some more practice with Lan. And if that thing was able to slice through KnightMan's armor so easily and do so much damage to the security system, then this isn't the time to pull back any punches. There's a lot of sensitive data he could have stolen or destroyed if he'd made it through."

"Speaking of Lan..." Cadmus said. "He's going to want to hear the news I have for him. The modifications to Hub's copy bot are almost complete. We've had a couple of setbacks but ultimately they've only served to help us improve the design. We're learning a lot from this endeavor, and once we're done with this prototype it will be much easier to apply the principles to other copy bots. I believe we should be able to outfit a few more in significantly less time."

"Excellent. So what are you going to do now?"

"Right now I'm going to see if Ciel is awake and give her the good news. Then I should be heading to SciLab to continue my work."

"And what are you going to do about her?"

"I can't just walk up to her and say it."

"Say what?" Gallant asked from inside his PET.

"Take a wild guess." Zero said.

"You mean after all this time, she still doesn't know?" Gallant asked incredulously. "You're good at hiding it, but she's going to figure it out sooner or later."

Cadmus sighed in frustration.

"Everyone keeps trying to get me to confess. Yai, Zero, Revan... But I can't." He muttered. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Zero. He deserves a chance."

"You won't be able to use that excuse once I get a functional body." Zero teased.

"You're troubled. Even now I can feel the tension in you." Gallant said. "It worries me. And you haven't changed one bit... Always putting other people's needs before your own. I will not tell you what to do, but you have my support."

"Thanks. Now let's go and surprise Ciel." Cadmus said, smiling slightly.

"You'd better find a solution for this soon, Cadmus." Yai said. "Or I will tell her myself. It's cruel of you to withhold something like that from her."

"Cruel?" Cadmus asked.

"Yes, cruel." Yai replied, giving him a hard stare. "You're a smart man. You know it isn't easy being smart. It's not often that others show their appreciation. But you are dedicated, I'll give you that. She's lucky to have friends like you and Zero."

"You're still upset about the eggshell head?" Cadmus asked. "Is that why you keep trying to nudge me towards this course of action?"

"Let me put it this way..." Yai said. "Right now, I wouldn't mind being in Ciel's situation. That eggshell head can be pretty frustrating to deal with."

"Maybe that will change once you beat his ass in a NetBattle." Cadmus said with an evil grin. "Your plan is sound, since he gives that activity such importance. It's just a matter of practicing. I'm sure Zero will be glad to help as he did the other day."

"I'll be glad to help as well." Gallant said.

"It's good to know I can count on you all." Yai said. "Now go on, don't keep Ciel waiting. I can't wait to hear about her reaction to this surprise. I'll go on ahead to SciLab to take a look at your progress. I'll meet you there."

"All right. See you in a bit." Cadmus said before stepping outside, his mind still trying to process what had just happened. Part of him couldn't help wondering if he was dreaming. Having Gallant back was unexpected and a most joyous event. As Gallant and Zero chatted inside his PET, he made his way home. The two Navis went silent as he opened the door. Cadmus looked around, his gaze immediately fixating on the couch where he had left Ciel asleep, but she wasn't there. Turning his attention to the kitchen, he saw her sitting at the table, enjoying a big glass of orange juice. She looked happy and serene, lost in thoughts and scribbling on a notebook, and he felt bad about interrupting. Hearing him approach, she closed the notebook and put it aside, greeting him with a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Ah, there you are." She said cheerfully. "We had such a great time last night we fell asleep on the spot. But regardless, I slept very well. Thank you for keeping me company."

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything special." He replied, feeling a bit embarassed.

"You could have taken up Pride on her offer." She teased. "But instead you decided to stay here with me."

"Well, I have to make the most of these precious little moments, before someone sweeps you off your feet and carries you away." He said with a shrug. "And you had such a peaceful look on your face I didn't have the heart to wake you up and was afraid of moving you because of that."

"So, where did you go? I was beginning to feel tempted to phone you. Zero isn't here either."

"Well, we had a situation at Yai's house. The fake Zero showed up, so I thought I'd take the real one there to teach him a lesson. That black armored bastard didn't land a single blow. Zero was going to finish him off, but he ran away when Revan showed up."

"I think it would be in our best interest to capture the faker so we can find out who's responsible for this." Ciel said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Zero said. "I just hate the idea of a cheap copy of me running around tarnishing my good name."

"Anyway, Ciel... Could you take a look at my PET? Just to make sure everything's working properly?" Cadmus asked.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow at his request. Cadmus usually performed maintenance on his PET by himself and needed little help, most of the process being completely automated.

"Sure." She said, wondering was going on. Just as she took the device into her hand, Gallant popped up on the screen.

"Surprise!" He shouted.

"G-Gallant?!" She squealed.

"The one and only. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again." Gallant said, bowing his head slightly.

"But... how? Cadmus told me your data was..." She managed to say, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You have Revan and Dr. Hikari to thank for my recovery. They wanted to surprise Cadmus, so they kept my reconstruction a secret."

"It's been so long..." Ciel muttered, tightening her hold on the PET. "Will you... let me see your face again?"

Gallant nodded and reached for his helmet, undoing the small clasps below his ears and reaching under his chin, lifting the entire faceplate. He turned away for a second, lifting the whole helmet and tugging it under his left arm before facing Ciel again. She saw a face that looked much like a younger Cadmus, though with some subtle differences. His shoulder length brown hair had a lighter, almost golden shade to it, and his eyes were deep blue, shining brightly.

"I missed you." Ciel said, smiling gently and holding the PET to her chest. "We both missed you. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Gallant said, smiling as he heard and felt her heartbeat.

"So Gallant, how would you like to see our progress? We've come pretty far since then." Cadmus said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Never giving up on your dreams... I can't wait to see it all for myself." Gallant said. "Preserved memories are one thing, but now that I'm back and ready for action, I want to help the project in any way I can."

Ten minutes later, at SciLab...

Cadmus and Ciel arrived and spotted Yai standing outside waiting for them.

"There you are!" She said excitedly. "I don't know where Revan picked up his skills, but he could make a fortune as a programmer. Nothing's going to get through security now."

"You can always count on Revan to surprise you." Cadmus said. "Where is he right now?"

"He said he was going to Sharo cyberspace to check something."

"Ah, still trying to find Dr. Cossack for us. He's the best personal assistant ever." Cadmus said with a smile. "So, shall we?"

As the trio made their way inside and headed to the elevator, two more people entered the building right behind them. The first was a tall young man in his twenties with very short golden brown hair and brown eyes framed by a pair of round glasses, wearing a white t-shirt with a golden rising sun on the chest, blue jeans and black running shoes. A white PET was attached to his belt and he was wearing two golden rings, the first on his right middle finger, marked with a hand surrounded by a stylized sun, and the second a simple band on his left ring finger.

The second was an older man, perhaps in his thirties, with brown eyes and his head completely shaved except for his red eyebrows, wearing a white labcoat with red pants and brown shoes. Not paying attention to each other, the two walked around the lobby, checking out their surroundings, before simulatenously walking to the receptionist, a pretty green eyed brunette in her early twenties who was clad in the usual SciLab uniform.

"Excuse me miss..." The young man called, straightening his glasses. "Would it be possible to get a tour of the building?"

"Just what I was about to ask." The older man said. "I'm on a trip to compare architecture, security methods and research protocols from different countries."

"Certainly." The young woman replied with a smile. "My Navi, Belle, would gladly escort you gentlemen. Uh... shall I call you?"

"I am Dr. Pyron Harkonnen of the University of Carthag." The older man said.

"My friends call me El." The young man said.

"Very well gentlemen. If you could wait just a second. Belle, could you come over here?"

"Right away." A cheerful female voice replied. A nearby door opened and the two men saw a young woman with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress ornamented with sunflower designs. She would have appeared completely human if it weren't for the pair of golden antennae protruding from her temples.

"So this is one of the famous copy bots I've heard so much about..." El said, rubbing his chin. "Quite lifelike. Pretty, too."

"Why thank you." Belle said with a smile. "This technology is but one of many that have been developed by SciLab over the years, thanks to the cooperative effort between the public and private sectors. You would see more Navis with copy bots, but strict regulations have been in place since an incident with WWW Navis at the Expo site a few years ago."

"Regrettable." El said. "So, where shall we begin? I can assure you that I will be listening to your every word."

About ten minutes later, a few floors above...

"Oh hi Sean!" Cadmus said warmly. "And well well, looks like you're in very good company."

"Good to see you." Pride said. "I hope you had a nice Valentine's Day."

"Can't complain." Cadmus said. "Dinner at home, movies with a dear friend... What else could I ask for? But what brings you here?"

"I came to check up on Sean's work." Pride said with a smile. "He's really modest about it, but I think he's really onto something here. How are things going on your end?"

"Better than ever! Another dear friend is back after a long illness." Cadmus said, raising his PET. "Say hi Gallant."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Gallant said politely.

"So this is your Navi!" Pride said, positively beaming, before taking a good look at Gallant. "I hope this means you'll get along with KnightMan, good sir Gallant."

"I'd be delighted." Gallant said. "I've heard of your faithful guardian and would be honored to meet him."

"Most interesting Navi you've got there." Sean said. "Did you program him yourself?"

"Well, I had help from Ciel the first time, and the second time he was rebuilt by Dr. Hikari and a friend. I don't know how much of the code is different, but he looks just the same as before. Maybe even a little better." Cadmus said.

"How's KnightMan?" Zero asked from inside Ciel's PET.

"Oh, just fine. I hope you're not blaming yourself for what that cheap copy did." Pride replied.

"The bastard has struck again." Zero said with a sigh. "He got away this time, but when I get my hands on him..."

Just then, Wily, Regal and Baryl walked down the corridor, engaged in a discussion.

"... So you see, if we apply that principle to the internet, we could make most viruses benign within a few years. The virus breeder is proof that it can be done." Wily was saying. The three came to a halt before the small group, and Sean glanced at Wily for a second.

"Ah, Dr. Wily." Cadmus said. "Any news on the Castillo androids?"

"There's hardly any data to salvage from them." Wily said. "It seems they were nothing more than remote control puppets. They had no memory and no self awareness. Definitely not what I had in mind when I made the original designs. We're still working on decoding the control frequency so we can disable more of them in the event of another attack."

"What about their armaments? Any further conclusions?"

"Allow me." Regal said. "That composite armor is on par with some advanced prototypes for infantry protection, and the laser rifles are standard. At this point we have little doubt of their place of origin, but we are more interested in developing some sort of portable forcefield emitter that will absorb laser fire. And then there's your project. We're honored to be contributing to it."

"SciLab is truly a fantastic place." Cadmus said with a smile. "So many bright minds working together for the greater good... such synergy, such a friendly, cooperative environment... I guess that's why this place works so well."

"By the way..." Sean said. "I'm going to try using a slightly different frequency this time around. According to my calculations it should be much less dangerous than the one I was experimenting with."

"Excellent." Cadmus said. "Any day now, you're going to hit the spot. I just know it."

"I hope it'll be sooner than later." Sean said. "I think the technicians are getting a bit frustrated at me because of the machines I've totaled during the experiments."

"It happens. And what would they do without us to keep them busy? They'd be bored to death. Well, keep me posted. Once you find the right frequency, the rest will come on its own."

Sean nodded and led Pride down the corridor, into a special testing room designed to confine radiation. Cadmus watched him go, lost in thoughts for a while, and the elevator door opened. Belle stepped out, followed by El and Pyron.

"And over here we have the cybernetics division." She said, before bringing up the floor layout on a PDA. "Oh hi Professor Cadmus!"

"Please, just Cadmus." The scientist said. "Professors are boring old people."

"You look rather young." El remarked, eyeing Cadmus. "At your age, already a scientist?"

"I had an early start." Cadmus said with a shrug. "Everybody does in Neo Atlantis. And I had the best partner I could ever ask for." He added, glancing at Ciel.

"I understand you perfectly." El said. "The right person can drive one to excel and provide inspiration to triumph against all odds."

Pyron looked around nervously, avoiding Wily's gaze, and that did not go unnoticed by the aging man. On the other hand, El stared right at him.

"So this is the infamous Dr. Wily..." El said, intrigued but without a trace of contempt. "You don't look as menacing as I'd expect."

"Years of therapy... and getting back in touch with my family will do that." Wily said. "I was deemed mentally disturbed and sentenced to community service and psychological counseling. Dr. Hikari took a big chance taking responsibility for my case, and for that I am grateful. I'm just a foolish old man who made a lot of mistakes, and after everything I did, I received nothing but kindness from that family, and a chance to do some good with the time I have left. This is my atonement."

"I've read about you, and since I was in the area, I had to see it for myself. It's good to know that people can change."

Suddenly Pyron coughed and covered his mouth, looking somewhat indisposed.

"It looks like Dr. Harkonnen is coming down with something." El remarked.

"Just... allergies..." Pyron muttered in a hoarse tone. "Miss Belle, where are you taking us next?"

"Unfortunately much of this floor is off limits to unauthorized personnel due to the nature of the research being carried out here." Belle said. "But I'm sure Prof-" She then stopped as Cadmus glared at her. "Sorry... I'm sure Cadmus and Dr. Ciel will be glad to answer questions."

"Well, I can't quite give away our secrets..." Cadmus joked. "But I can give you a general idea of what we do here. But first excuse me for a moment."

Cadmus then reached for his PET and pushed a couple of buttons.

"Lan? Am I interrupting?"

"Uh... not at all." Lan said with a yawn. "I was just... sorting my thoughts. What's up?"

"I have some good news. The modifications should be complete in one or two days at the most. Phase One can then be extended to all Navis as soon as Yai's father and SciLab manage to get around the bureaucracy to change the regulations. I think your brother is going to like the changes to his body."

"Glad to hear it." Lan said. "I thought it would take longer."

"I can show you the final part of the process if you want to drop by later today. You probably have questions."

"I can't make it there today, actually. I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Oh? Where are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a secret." Mayl said with a giggle. "You'll find out soon enough along with everyone else."

Cadmus couldn't help smiling.

"Ah, you two... See you tomorrow then. Have a good time."

"Count on it." Mayl said.

About three hours later, in an alley not far from SciLab, a hooded figure reached for its PET and pushed a couple of buttons.

"I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, things are just as I suspected. They're working on something good, and though they wouldn't get into detail, it definitely has something to do with the Hikari brat's copy bot. And SciLab is a goddamn nursery these days. The place is full of kids, except for Wily and Regal. They may have improved sligthly since last time, but they only have a couple of security guards on duty on each floor. Easy pickings. Now for the bad news. We're about to miss the opportunity. The nerd from Neo Atlantis phoned the Hikari brat and told him that whatever they're working on is going to be ready in a matter of days. If you want to get the goods, you're going to have to be fast."

"Did anyone recognize you?" An electronically distorted voice asked.

"I don't think so. There might have been trouble if the Hikari brat had been around, but he's run off somewhere and won't show up until tomorrow."

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"So, what did you find out?" The sweet feminine voice asked.

"It's an interesting place, and they're definitely onto something there." The gentle voice replied.

"Did you get to see her?" The sugary feminine voice asked.

"Some things never change." The gentle voice said. "And she has a lab partner by the name of Cadmus. Apparently they went to college together."

"Did you say... Cadmus?" The sugary feminine voice asked with a gasp.

"What's the matter? You look pale all of a sudden." The fiery voice said.

"It's probably just a coincidence, but..." The sugary feminine voice muttered, slightly shaken. "I need to be sure... I need to find out everything there is to know about that man."

"Is something wrong?" The slightly electronic voice asked.

"There are things about my past that you don't know..." The sugary female voice said with a hint of sadness. "I have a bad feeling that history may repeat itself..."

"He seems to be a good person, and a reasonable fellow." The gentle voice said. "I sensed nothing but light and warmth from him, along with a great concern for his lab partner's well being. There was another guy there today though... he had the stench of evil intent upon him. I don't break into other people's minds without a very good reason, but I could smell him a mile away."

"All right then, let me see what I can find on this Professor Cadmus." The slightly electronic voice said. "OK, I've found his academic records. Cadmus Kouki Atreides, born in Neo Atlantis. Twenty-three years old. It says here that he started college at sixteen, cleared it in record time..."

"Let me see that." The sugary feminine voice said.

"Let me put it on the projector." The slightly electronic voice said.

"It looks like those two have an extensive history together." The serene voice said.

"So many awards..." The sugary female voice said. "It looks like they work well together."

"Two highly intelligent people with good synergy and a solid bond despite the age gap. Perhaps her intellect nullifies the gap itself." The gentle voice mused.

"And my counterpart is her Navi..." The fiery voice muttered. "Amusing."

"It looks like people live in a real symbiosis with their Navis." The serene voice said. "They seem to be as human as anyone else, the only difference being their lack of a physical body. But we're drifting away from the subject. Kouki Atreides... Wasn't there a family by that name in Neo Arcadia?"

"Scientists... Just like my mother." The sugary feminine voice said. "But I'd rather not talk about it..."

"... There was a Cadmus on our Earth too, wasn't there?" The fiery voice stated more than asked.

"Please... don't make me dredge up those memories... I'll tell you everything in time. Just not now." The sugary feminine voice pleaded.

"All right. I'll respect your wishes." The fiery voice said. "I wouldn't want to upset you any further."

"Well, everything I've found so far suggests he's a man of character, intelligent and dedicated." The slightly electronic voice said. "But for some reason I'm unable to locate any records of his early life. Just a date of birth. There's nothing about his parents, his family... Just outstanding grades since preschool."

"What about her?" The sugary feminine voice asked.

"Let me check... Well, this is odd." The slightly electronic voice said. "It's as if they knew she was going to be born with such an intellectual capacity. While he followed a more normal academic path, she received extensive tutoring in the best schools for gifted children. It looks like she was quite popular and well liked, but didn't have many close friends. I suspect that he's the one she has the closest connection to outside her family."

"He seems all right." The cocky voice said. "If I get to go down there, I'd like to meet them both."

"There's something going on beneath the surface though." The gentle voice said. "Though I didn't probe his mind, I could feel a conflict within him."

"Did you manage to find out what it is they're working on?" The sugary feminine voice asked.

"I'd say the next step in the evolution of Net society. But I'm not sure what exactly it might be." The gentle voice replied.

"Do you think we should... visit his dreams?" The sweet feminine voice asked.

"I don't know... I'm reluctant to intrude on his privacy, and I'm not sure what I may find in there." The gentle voice said. "Though sooner or later the lightbearers will have to be made aware of our presence. Perhaps a visitation would grant me some insight on the best way to approach them."

"Well, you can always make it up to him later by giving him pleasant and uplifting dreams. And since he is one of the lights we have sensed, it's possible that he will be ready to join us in time." The sweet feminine voice said.

"Though my focus is mostly on the Hikari twins right now, it is undeniable that this man has the same qualities as them. And something tells me he has an important role to play in the greater scheme of things." The gentle voice said.

Meanwhile, at Ryu's dojo...

Drenched in sweat, Dex pushed his body to its limits, striving to keep up with Ryu.

"Let it flow." Ryu said serenely, demonstrating a chain of offensive movements. "In time, this will become second nature to you, and your body will act and react without need for conscious thought."

Dex wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.

"This training is intense." He said, panting slightly. "I'm loving every second of it!"

"Your will is strong, and your heart is pure." Ryu said. "Master Gouken would have been proud to know you. But a true warrior knows moderation in all things. Come, let us take a break."

"Way to go Dex!" GutsMan cheered from inside his PET, watching the training from a nearby bench and mimicking Ryu's moves.

Suddenly, Sakura rushed in, holding a white PET.

"Ryu! It's from the hospital..." She said. Ryu took a deep breath and picked it up.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Things are looking bad." The redhead nurse said, worry evident in her blue eyes. "We don't know if he'll make it through the night. He's asked to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right over." Ryu said with a heavy heart.

"What's going on?" Dex asked. "Who's in hospital?"

"A sad, broken old man who threw away his humanity." Sakura said with a sigh. "After all the years he spent trying to turn Ryu to the dark side, mocking him for his intent to stay true to Gouken's vision of Ansatsuken without its killing edge, it's ironic that Ryu would be the one trying to keep him alive."

"Dex... I think you should come." Ryu said. "There are things that you must always have present in your spirit. Though striving for perfection is a noble goal, a warrior must never forget his compassion, his humanity. The form of Ansatsuken that we practice here is not the original one. That one has a dark history, and a legacy of death and destruction. I think it is important that you see with your own eyes what happens to those who lose their way. Those who become so consumed by the desire to become the ultimate warriors they give in and embrace the darkness, fighting out of pride, and always to the death."

"T-To the death?!" Dex stuttered. "What kind of life is that?!"

"It is a sad, lonely, empty existence." Ryu said solemnly. "Once the darkness takes hold, all you care about is fighting and finding stronger opponents... Each victory is a missed opportunity to die."

"But where does that come from?" Dex asked.

"Usually from desperation. When you've been pushed to the limit and beyond, and part of you would do anything to win... Some find the strength within. Others tap into the power of darkness. The Satsui no Hadou."

"So it's like those Dark Chips that were going around a few years ago." Dex said. "Incredible power at the cost of your soul."

"Exactly. By moving Ansatsuken away from its murderous roots, Master Gouken hoped to create a pure martial art, free from corruption. But there was another who disagreed. Come. We may not have much time."

Twenty minutes later, at the Seaside Hospital...

The man lying in the bed before him looked inhuman, a true demon. His skin had the sickly hue of burnt flesh, as if it had incurred in the sun's wrath. His hair, though filled with gray strands, still had the color and appearance of red fire, rising in spikes. He could see the man's sharklike fangs peeking out of his half open mouth, and though his eyes were closed, he saw a distinct red glow. Only his ragged, shallow breathing under the oxygen mask and the beeping of the cardio monitor reminded him that he was looking at another human being. Suddenly, startling Dex, he opened his eyes and spoke in a deep, hoarse voice.

"Ryu... You have come..."

"Gouki." Ryu said, trying to sound as neutral as possible, though his voice betrayed his pity.

"How the mighty have fallen..." The old man said with a sigh. "This is not how it was supposed to end."

"How are you feeling?" Ryu asked.

"Miserable." The old man said, as if it was a painful admission.

"What happened to you?" Dex asked, still feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"You are... Ryu's apprentice?" The old man asked.

"You could say that." Ryu said. "Though I have taught many through the dojo, I still find the time to handle special cases more thoroughly."

"You are in good hands then, apprentice." The old man said. "But you must always remain vigilant against the darkness. I foolishly embraced it, and to this day I am still paying the price."

"You mean this Satsui no Hadou that Ryu mentioned?" Dex asked.

"Ryu told you about that? It was wise of him. The Satsui no Hadou is a danger inherent to all martial arts once the practitioner reaches a certain level of skill, but the form of Ansatsuken I used made it easier to hear its call. All I cared about was fighting, finding stronger opponents, and I held nothing back. I became cold and detached, and eventually I turned on the people who mattered the most to me. I frivolously took many lives in countless duels across the world, and the emptiness in me only grew. Over the years, the dark power took its toll on me, poisoning my mind and body even as it made me stronger. Eventually came a day when I could no longer fight, and all I had to show for all my trouble was a lifetime of regret, and a long, bloody history."

"Darkness can never be mastered." Ryu said solemnly, turning to Dex. "It will master you. I had my struggles with the Satsui no Hadou when I was younger, and I can tell you that the power it promises is not worth the price."

"Wise words." The old man said between coughs, his voice growing weaker. "All those years I thought you were a fool to deny your darkness, to shy away from what I thought to be your true power. But all those years, it was I who was the fool. Ryu... The old form of Ansatsuken must never be passed on. No one must walk down my path again. And should another stumble into the Satsui no Hadou... it will be up to you to put a stop to it before more lives are wasted."

"I understand." Ryu said with a nod.

"Good." The old man said, his voice barely a whisper at this point. "And for all it's worth... I'm sorry."

Several hours later, in ACDC Town...

Lan and Mayl stepped out of the Metroline station and made their way to her house, tired from the long trip but beaming with joy.

"I wish these days would never end..." Lan said. "No school, no netmafia causing trouble... plenty of time to be together... I intend to savor every moment."

"You keep surprising me these days." Mayl said, nuzzling his neck. "There were times when I wondered if you felt the same way. Sleepless nights when I lay in bed imagining how it would be like to finally have your affection."

"You've always had it. Dense as I was, I guess part of me knew it all along. The dreams I had... Some of them were what you'd expect from a teenage boy's mind, but others felt different. Like premonitions. I didn't tell you about it, but a while before Hub and I were swallowed by Alpha I had this dream of him saying goodbye to me. When I used the Pulse Transmission System and finally got to see him face to face, I was thrilled... but terrified that the dream might come true. And it did in a way, though my dear brother turned out to be all right and came back to me."

"I thought I was done for back then." MegaMan said. "I'm glad I got another chance. Watching you grow has been a wonderful experience. And there were things left unsaid... I don't know how poor Roll managed to hold herself together during the months I was missing."

"You're the best brother, Navi and friend anyone could ever ask for, Hub." Lan said, his voice thick with emotion.

"And he looks pretty good in blue, too." Roll squealed, pouncing on MegaMan. "Such a sweet, brave boy... and he's all mine!"

Lan and Mayl chuckled as they watched her squeeze him until he was out of breath. Finally arriving, Mayl opened the door, and the two walked in. They placed their things on the living room floor and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, their gazes met, and they stared at each other for a moment before Mayl pounced on Lan, kissing him hungrily.

"I don't think... I'll be able to hold on much longer at this rate..." He gasped between kisses.

"Is that so?" She teased, pressing against him. "You've been a perfect gentleman so far. Maybe it's unfair of me to torment you so much."

"Well... To be perfectly and completely honest... I... sort of enjoy your teasing." He admitted, suddenly blushing.

"We've come a long way lately..." She mused, stroking his hair.

"I guess deep inside, I've always known that you're the one for me. Ever since we were babies, we've grown up together, played together, shared laughter and tears... And when one of us needed support, the other was always there. But there were times when I was a complete idiot. An immature little pest."

"Nonsense. We were just kids. Kids bicker and fight, but at the end of the day they're still playing together. If anything, I'd say that our disagreements have only served to bring us closer. And I know you'd never say or do anything to hurt me on purpose."

Lan smiled and held her tightly.

"You're right about that. Sometimes I speak without thinking, but..."

"I'm the luckiest girl alive." Mayl said, nuzzling his neck. "You may not have noticed, but... there were many girls who had their eyes on you. Sometimes I was afraid one of them would claim you."

"I admit, I've met my share of sweet, pretty girls." Lan said, kissing her neck. "But I need you like I need air. I couldn't imagine life without you, and that time I had to move to Cyber City... you weren't the only one who was in pain."

"I don't want to remember those days..." Mayl whispered. "It hurt so much..."

"I promise, I'm never going anywhere without you again." He reassured her, tightening his hold on her. "I made dad promise he'd do everything to ensure we'll never have to move again. And... even if he had to go somewhere for an extended period and take mom with him... I'd stay... with you. I'm old enough to mind the house on my own, and nothing would change."

Mayl smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Even though I already know it, I never get tired of hearing you say those things." She whispered, nuzzling his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"You're so warm..." She muttered absentmindedly. Lan smiled and stifled a yawn. His mind was getting a little hazy after the long trip, and the warmth that was overwhelming them both only made him more relaxed. Mayl felt the same way, and soon the two were drifting into a blissful slumber.

"They're making a habit out of falling asleep like this." MegaMan remarked with amusement.

"They make such a cute couple!" Roll squealed.

"Speaking of couples..."

"Yes?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"I believe so. About a hundred times." Roll said with a giggle. "But it never gets old."


	17. Fall of the White Knight

Chapter 17 – Fall of the White Knight

In a workshop adjacent to Dr. Hikari's office, Cadmus toiled away, going through the neural interface program one more time in search of bugs. The modifications were taking much longer than his computer had estimated, but at least they had made significant advances and the enhancements to the copy bot would surpass all expectations.

"This is fun." He mused. "I haven't had a challenge like this since our college days."

"You mean since you programmed me, don't you?" Gallant said.

"Pretty much. Regardless of how Project Unity turns out, your creation is still the feat I'm the most proud of. Ciel helped tremendously, of course."

Cadmus then paused for a moment, lost in thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Gallant asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking... If I ever have any kids, I hope they turn out like you."

Hearing the conversation from her side of the workshop, Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Cadmus, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about that sort of thing." She said, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Well, I don't usually give it much thought... I mean... I never knew my parents, and as far as I know, I have no family. You know how I was a ward of the Phoenix Foundation until I got in college. There were several people who looked after me, but I didn't have a definite mother or father figure. So I don't know if I'd be any good at raising a family."

"Raising a family means looking after people. Making them happy and keeping them safe. You're already doing that right now, and quite well, I might add." Ciel said with a smile.

"You flatter me." Cadmus muttered, blushing slightly. "I'm just looking out for the people who matter to me."

"Sooner or later there's going to be a Lady Atreides." Ciel said. "What are you going to do then?"

"That's not very likely. But even if it did happen, I would never forget my promise." Cadmus said with a look of determination in his face.

"You're going to get in trouble for that." Ciel teased. "I don't think most girls would like having to share you."

"The ideal girl wouldn't." Cadmus said, staring at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Because it's you." He thought, blushing slightly. "Ciel Atreides... I... like the sound of that. But alas..."

Snapping him out of his thoughts, she stepped closer and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Always putting others before yourself..." She said with a smile. "But you deserve to be happy too."

"Oh, but I am happy. I'm right where I want, doing what I like, with the people I care about. What more could I ask for?"

"You could be even happier though, if you stopped hiding." Gallant thought with a sigh. Then, sensing an incoming message, he quietly opened it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" It read, clearly from Zero.

"If he doesn't come clean soon, we may have to take things into our own hands." He wrote in reply. A few seconds later, another message came.

"He still thinks he's doing Ciel and I a favor. For a scientist, he can be a bit of a dumbass sometimes." It read.

"I see things have only gotten worse while I was out of commission." Gallant wrote.

"He's got it bad. Just look at him. One smile from Ciel and he turns to mush."

"I know you and Revan tried to talk some sense into him, but if he won't listen to reason, then... I guess we'll just have to crack the whole thing wide open."

"I'm surprised, Gallant. I thought you were all mild mannered and calm."

"I usually am. But this is just... He's got all those beautiful feelings bottled up inside and treats them like they're something foul and degenerate that he must get rid of."

"I guess we Navis have a different perception of time. Our kind are usually created with an adult human's mindset, and we don't care as much about social norms."

"Unless we're programmed to be butlers..." Gallant wrote. "Though I have a highly developed sense of morality, what difference do eight years make compared to the age of the universe? And we just want him to express his feelings. It's not like anybody's forcing him to ravish her where she stands like a crazed vampire starving for blood."

"Well put. Now, we need a plan. Maybe Yai can help us think of something. She's smart and has already figured it out."

"Maybe we won't have to do anything. Ciel's smarter, and I doubt he'll be able to keep up the charade indefinitely. Sooner or later his mask his going to slip."

"Still, better sooner than later." Zero wrote. "And I understand he had a rather lonely childhood. In his position I wouldn't let such an opportunity go by. She's perfect."

"Perfect indeed. If it wasn't for the fact that she helped program me, I'd feel just the way he does. I like to think of Ciel as a mother instead."

"What would that make him?"

"Indeed... But where did they go?" Gallant wrote, glancing around. "Let's go check. Oh, and don't forget to put the messages somewhere they won't find them."

"Way ahead of you."

After a couple of minutes, Cadmus and Ciel walked back into the workshop, each carrying a tray with a bowl of noodles, a pair of chopsticks, a spring roll and a glass of soda . They cleared a desk and sat at it, chatting away.

"You know, there were times when I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a scientist." Cadmus said. "The long hours, the intense work... I mean, sure, I like learning and using my knowledge, but it would be very boring on my own. I'm glad to have you here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Ciel said with a smile. "After all the time we've spent together, I don't think I could stand being apart. And we work so well together, too. But... it's odd..."

"What is?"

"You always have words of encouragement, something kind to say, but lately I can't help feeling something different in you. Maybe it was Gallant's return, but... I don't know. You seem more relaxed, happier... There were times when you looked like you were somewhere far away, and that worried me."

"It looks like I'll have to be more careful." He thought. "She's smart, and if I slip for a second, she'll figure it out."

"Well, you know how it is." He said. "My mind never stops. I'm always wondering what the next step is going to be. But another wonderful thing about working with you is that you give me these sudden insights, and things put themselves together in my head. You... inspire me."

Ciel blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Oh come on!" She teased, feeling flattered but slightly awkward. "You make it sound like I'm your reason to live."

"I really need to watch my mouth around her..." He thought, a sudden fear creeping into him. Trying to remain calm, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know..." He said. "There are things I hope will never change."

"I know what you mean. And no matter how much time goes by or what happens, you'll always be my friend, my lab partner... an important person." She said, returning the embrace.

Gallant and Zero watched them with a smile.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet..." Zero thought.

Meanwhile, in Sean's radiationproof testing room...

"Power level at 95%..." Sean muttered, pushing a few buttons on a keyboard. A set of large gray rectangular machines were set in an enclosed section of the room, protected by a door and wall of unbreakable glass. The servers hummed, lightly at first, then growing louder, and space seemed to bend and warp around them. As the distortion bubble grew, countless glowing multicolored energy strands appeared within.

"Is that...?" Pride muttered.

"You're looking at part of the building's Cyberworld. With a few adjustments I should be able to... here we go!"

With a shimmer, the view shifted to a bird's eye view of the Cyberworld's entire SciLab area. Sean pushed a button and a small round silvery device came to life, hovering above the floor.

"Let's send in the probe and see if it makes it in one piece." He said, carefully steering it into the distortion. He held his breath as the probe made contact with the warp, and let out a sigh of relief as it went through.

"It worked!" Pride said, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Structural integrity is nominal... Control response is excellent... This is... the beginning of a new age!"

Suddenly there was a power fluctuation and the warp destabilized.

"What's going on?" Pride asked.

"I'm not sure." Sean replied, nervously checking the display. "This building has its own power generator, so we shouldn't have any shortages..."

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the machinery shut down. At the same time, in the lobby, the front door was blown off its hinges, startling the bystanders who were stumbling in the dark. As the backup generator kicked in and the faint emergency lights flickered to life, people started screaming and ducking for cover as they saw the menacing figures closing in, clad in black armor and wielding strange rifles.

Upstairs, Cadmus and Ciel heard the explosion.

"I don't like the sound of that." Cadmus said. "I think we have company."

"Another attack?" Ciel asked.

"It would seem so. Now then... As far as I know, the backup generator only has enough power for emergency lights and the main CPU's archive failsafe system. That means no elevators, and no cable communications." Cadmus said with a grim look. "Can't say I'm surprised at this turn of events. Ciel, I need you to start the copy bot's booting sequence. Once it's done, send in Zero."

He then started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Hub's copy bot has received some... special modifications that should ensure your safety and resolve this situation. But someone has to keep the enemy busy until it's online."

He then reached for his PET and pushed a couple of buttons.

"Can everyone hear me? It looks like our suspicions have been confirmed. We need to act fast before there are any casualties. What's your status?"

"Our area is secure." Wily said. "The backup copies are up to date and we're ready to seal the doors."

"They haven't reached my area yet." Sean said. "Though I'm rather cross that they'd mess with the generator right when I'm on the verge of a breakthrough. All security cameras are offline along with the elevators. I've already checked."

"Well, if this is the work of more Nation Z androids, then we can safely assume that there's been a leak about the stuff we're working on." Cadmus said. "Which means we need to make sure they won't get what they've come here for. And if it isn't, well, we still need to defend ourselves. But who else would dare to attack SciLab?"

"You're not suggesting we destroy our research, are you?" Regal said.

"No, I'm suggesting we try to keep the enemy busy until everyone else has been able to evacuate the building... and those additional modifications you and your father helped me with should do the trick. But the copy bot isn't online yet, so I'm going to the secure room where we put the androids from Castillo and their weapons, and help myself to one of those laser rifles. I recall seeing an unused copy bot nearby, so Gallant should be able to join me."

"Count me in." Baryl said.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"I sense something... sudden..." The gentle voice said. "There's no mistake about it. Danger. Lights in mortal peril."

"Where?" The sugay feminine voice asked.

"That's the problem with this sensing ability. It takes a while and some concentration to get an accurate location."

"Let me help." The sweet feminine voice said.

A few moments later, the gentle voice spoke again.

"Yes... I can feel it now... The disturbance is... in SciLab. Quickly, Aeon! Focus our sensors! We need to know what's going on! I'll try to scry for more information."

Back to SciLab...

Cadmus made his way to the secure room and opened the unbreakable glass case where the laser rifles were stored. Taking one, he gripped it tightly. Despite having handled the weapons earlier, he was still surprised at how lightweight they were. Baryl took one as well, and then Cadmus opened another case, which contained the weapons' power packs. As they installed them, a green light flashed on each of the rifles, and a small display appeared, indicating that they were fully charged. Cadmus then grabbed and prepared a third rifle, before stepping out of the room and heading to an adjacent storeroom. Between two row of shelves lined with various spare parts there was something covered with a brown tarp. Pulling it off, Cadmus revealed a deactivated copy bot.

"Ready Gallant?" He asked.

"This is my first time, and I'll feel naked without my sword, but this is no time to worry about such things." The red knight said. "Send me in."

Cadmus nodded and plugged his PET into the bot, which quickly came to life, taking on Gallant's armored shape.

"I'll take point." Gallant said as he took one of the rifles from Cadmus, examining it for a moment. "A copy bot can be replaced, but a life can't."

Cadmus nodded and he and Baryl followed Gallant out of the room and through the corridor, heading towards the stairs. Just as they were about to arrive, a squadron of five androids came into view, climbing the steps. Before whatever force controlling them had the time to react, Gallant opened fire, blasting one's head off. Baryl shot another's leg off, while Cadmus hit a wall, and then the same one's chest. With one android disabled and another crawling on the floor, the other three raised their rifles and the trio quickly ducked for cover, each stepping into a nearby office, barely avoiding the retaliatory fire. One of the androids then threw a grenade, which landed right in front of Baryl. Acting before thinking, he threw it back right away, hitting the thrower's head. A split second later it went off, knocking two of the androids out of commission.

"Nice move!" Cadmus said, before stepping out of cover and firing a three shot burst that disabled the crippled android before it could adjust its aim. Gallant quickly pulled him out of the way as the remaining android unleashed a torrent of automatic fire, barely missing the scientist. One of the shots grazed Gallant's shoulder, leaving a singe mark, but doing little damage to the replicated plate. As Baryl moved in, attempting to finish off the android, another five charged up the stairs, two of them equipped with cannister launchers. One of them fired a cylindrical projectile the size of a soda can, which hit the ground right in front of Cadmus, letting out a cloud of yellow gas.

"Shit!" Cadmus cursed as he tried to get away, the gas making his eyes and throat itch and burn. Gallant covered his retreat with suppressing fire while Baryl backed away as well, trying not to breathe the fumes.

Meanwhile, Ciel was working frantically to bring the copy bot online. The startup sequence was taking much longer than it was supposed to, probably due to the complexity of the sensory system they had installed.

"Come on..." She muttered, her heart skipping a beat every time she heard a shot. She had never seen such a serious and grim look on her lab partner's face, and she had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen if she didn't manage to get the copy bot online fast enough. Suddenly the door opened and Wily and Regal rushed inside. Ciel turned around to face them with a concerned expression.

"How far is the sequence?" Wily asked.

"30%. But this thing seems to have stoppped." Ciel replied with a groan of frustration.

"Want me to go in and see what's wrong?" Zero asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea just yet." Regal said. "Dr. Ciel, did you remember to install the new processor we made?"

Ciel groaned and facepalmed.

"I was in such a hurry I forgot... Now we'll have to start this thing all over again!"

"Not to worry." Regal said, pulling a USB drive from one of his pockets. "We did some tweaking and optimized the program. Just put in the processor, replace a couple of files and we're all set."

"Just what did Cadmus mean anyway?" She asked with a hint of suspicion. "He said the modifications would ensure my safety. What did he do to the copy bot?"

"These are dangerous times, Ciel." Wily said with a weary sigh. "The Hikari twins may be the greatest warriors to have ever entered the Cyberworld, but in the real world you don't have battle chips or custom Navi weapons."

"Weapons... You... you've armed Hub's copy bot?" She muttered incredulously.

"It was meant to be a last resort tool for emergency situations, but after the attack on Castillo we were all concerned that there might be further incidents." Wily explained. "So we made some modifications to ensure the copy bot would be effective in combat. Some features were supposed to be locked to avoid accidents, but considering the latest developments, we need to hit the enemy with everything we've got if we want to make it out of this in one piece."

She couldn't argue against the logic of such reasoning considering the scare at Castillo and their growing unease about Nation Z's activities, especially after seeing the reports from the joint secret service operations. Still, she couldn't help feeling sad that she would see times so dangerous they would require a boy's body to be turned into a weapon. She had never considered the implications of weaponized robotic bodies for Project Unity, and she was now worried that those actions might set a dangerous precedent. Struggling to stay calm, she took the USB drive, shut down the copy bot and looked around, searching for the processor. Upon finding it on a nearby table, she proceeded to install it.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"So, what have you been able to sense?" The sugary feminine voice nervously asked.

"It would seem that they are under attack." The gentle voice said.

"I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful world..."

"I'm as perplexed as you. I can't get any telepathic readings from the assailants, which means..."

"They're not organic." The slightly electronic voice said. "I am detecting an increase in electromagnetic waves in the area."

"Robots?" The serene voice asked.

"Mavericks?!" The fiery voice added.

"Unknown at this point." The slightly electronic voice said. "However, I am detecting a new electromagnetic wave flux that wasn't there a few minutes ago. There's a 73.5% probability that it is a communications uplink used by the assailants."

"Can you trace it?" The gentle voice asked.

"Child's play." The lightly electronic voice replied. "The signal is very strong and quite distinct. Let's see... It's being bounced around through several satellites... but there's no mistake about it. It's coming from Nation Z."

"Can we jam it without disrupting SciLab's network?" The gentle voice asked.

"We could take control of one of the satellites and either stop the transmission or replace it with something else." The slightly electronic voice said.

"That could take a while." The sugary feminine voice said. "Something bad could happen in the meantime. Someone should go down there."

"You don't want to jump in blindly though." The serene voice said. "And you'll have to be very discreet about it."

"Discretion is the least of our concerns." The gentle voice said. "After all, we have the means to hide our presence completely. But I don't like going in without enough information. We might risk unacceptable collateral damage."

"From the readings, I'd say SciLab's running on a backup generator. If we could restore primary power we could tap into the security system and see what's going on through it." The slightly electronic voice said.

"Prime a nanite package and beam it down." The gentle voice said.

A moment later, as Cadmus, Gallant and Baryl kept fighting off the invaders, being forced to fall back by a few more gas cannisters, the main lights went back on.

"Huh? Who did that?" Cadmus muttered right before a shot missed his right leg by mere inches. Enraged, Gallant charged at the androids and lifted one of them by the neck before throwing it at the others, causing half the squadron to fall over. Those still standing leveled their rifles at him and opened fire, searing the surface of the copy bot on several spots before Gallant managed to pull away. As soon as he had a clear shot, Baryl fired, hitting one of the rifles and causing it to explode in its user's hands, which were blown to pieces. Cadmus looked over his shoulder and saw they were still a good distance from the room Ciel was in.

"Well, we've given some ground, but at least we're slowing them down." He thought.

"Just how many of them are there?" Baryl thought out loud as he leveled his rifle for another shot. Before he could fire, his right shoulder was grazed and he hissed in pain as he felt the sudden heat on his skin. The glancing shot had just burned a hole through his coat. Just then, a nearby elevator's door opened, and Dr. Hikari peeked out.

"What's going on?" He asked, giving the trio a confused glance.

"Dr. Hikari, get out of here!" Cadmus said. "We're under attack!" Just then, one of the androids turned towards Dr. Hikari, who barely had enough time to get his head back inside the elevator before a shot nearly blew it off his shoulders.

"Your fight is with us!" Gallant roared, unleashing a burst of automatic fire that cut down two of the androids. The others returned fire and two shots struck Gallant right in the chest. This time they left a clear pair of burn marks, penetrating a few inches and causing smoke to rise from the impacted surface.

"Damnit! That body wasn't made to handle this kind of abuse..." Cadmus muttered. "It's holding out so far, but be careful, Gallant."

The androids paused for a moment, doing something to their rifles, and then opened fire again. Baryl managed to get out of the way, but Cadmus was hit in his left arm, the shot burning a hole in his clothing and leaving a large red mark on his skin. Intense, searing pain surged through him and he hissed loudly, trying not to black out.

"What I wouldn't give for an EMP grenade..." He groaned, retracting his injured arm. Baryl and Gallant opened fire, downing two more androids, but just as they hit the ground, five more came in from the stairs. One of them fired another gas cannister, and the trio had to fall back further.

"Dr. Hikari! If you're still there, try to get help!" Baryl shouted. "We don't know how much longer we can hold them off!"

"And try to find out just how many of these damn things are downstairs!" Cadmus added.

"I'll do what I can." Dr. Hikari said before pushing a button and closing the elevator doors.

Meanwhile, in high orbit above Earth...

"There's just too many of them! They're going to get massacred!" The fiery voice said.

"That's it! I'm going down there!" The sugary feminine voice said.

"It's too dangerous. I'll go." The gentle voice said.

"Don't try to stop me." The sugary feminine voice insisted. "I can't... I can't let history repeat itself!"

"What do you mean?" The fiery voice asked.

"The Cadmus I knew... died protecting me during a Maverick attack when I was ten." The sugary feminine voice said.

"So that's why you were so upset to hear the name..." The gentle voice said.

"We were just kids..." The sugary feminine voice muttered. "It wasn't supposed to happen... Everybody thought Neo Arcadia was safe... but then... they came. Cadmus was actually one of the reasons why I... created that monstrosity... I swore... never again!"

"Say no more." The gentle voice said. "Aeon, get a suit of power armor ready for our genius here and find me a suitable insertion point. I'm going in."

Meanwhile...

"Damnit!" Cadmus cursed, falling back down the hall. "They just keep using that accursed gas and pushing us back. No matter... I guess it's time for a last stand."

"How's your arm?" Gallant asked.

"Still hurts like hell, but that's the least of our concerns right now." Cadmus said before reaching for his PET and pushing a button. "Ciel, how's the boot sequence coming along?"

"Almost done... 95%. But are you all right Cadmus? You sound hurt." Ciel replied.

"Nothing a little ointment won't fix... I hope. Don't worry about me." Cadmus said. "Where are Wily and Regal?"

"Right here." Wily said. "We're coordinating with Sean to help evacuate the building."

"Good. I hope that miniaturized version of the Red Sun laser will get the job done. These androids aren't very sturdy but they just keep on coming, and there's nothing we can do about the gas."

"Gas?! Are you sure you're all right?" Ciel interrupted.

"My lungs felt like they were burning up, but I'm fine now. If you could turn on the ventilation system it would make things easier on our end though." Cadmus said.

"I'll take care of it right away." Ciel said, moving towards one of the computers and tapping into the security system. A few moments later, as the androids fired two more cannisters, a loud whooshing sound was heard and the gas they spewed was quickly sucked away.

"Thanks Ciel." Cadmus said as he took cover in a doorway.

"99%... Help is on the way." Ciel said with a sigh of relief. Just then, three of the androids pulled out grenades and threw them towards Cadmus.

"Shit!" He muttered, quickly diving through the doorway and taking cover behind a desk. The grenades went off loudly, pelting the area with shrapnel. Some fragments embedded themselves on the desk, making Cadmus realize how lucky he had just been. If he had taken a second longer, his body would have been in very bad shape. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he felt his heart racing. The whole thing seemed surreal to him. One second he'd been next to Ciel, and the next he was fighting for his life.

"Come get some!" Baryl shouted as he and Gallant opened fire, cutting down two more androids. Another threw a grenade at him, but he just kicked it back at the sender, taking out another two. Gallant stumbled backwards as a shot hit him right in the face, temporarily disorienting him. A large gash opened on the impact spot, exposing his eyes. Cadmus stepped out of the office and another shot grazed his right knee, burning a hole through his pants and searing his skin. He let out a cry of pain and fell down. Just then, the door to the room Ciel was in opened.

"Let's go, Zero!" She said, plugging her PET into the copy bot, which came to life and quickly took on his form. Zero quickly rolled off the table and looked at his hands.

"So this is how it feels..." He mused. "I could get used to it. But now isn't the time for this. Cadmus needs help. Hello... what's this?"

Suddenly the copy bot's right hand turned into a menacing looking cannon. Zero grinned in anticipation.

"Time to start giving some back!" He shouted, aiming the cannon at one of the androids. As he opened fire, a huge laser beam erupted from the cannon, blowing a gaping hole through the target and destroying three other androids behind it.

"It worked!" Cadmus muttered as he got back on his feet.

"Nice of you to join us, Zero." Gallant said, smiling under his armor as he pulled Cadmus out of the line of fire.

Suddenly, a strange noise was heard coming from downstairs. Shortly afterwards, Cadmus and the others heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and an energy weapon being discharged. Hurried steps echoed through the stairwell, followed by several explosions. As some of the androids turned around to see what was going on, Zero dashed in for the kill, wiping out most of the squadron with a few well placed shots from his new toy.

"Cadmus!" Ciel called. As he turned around to face her, she saw the state of his clothes and the angry red burn marks on his skin. "What have they done to you?!" Just then, one of the androids rushed forward, dashing past Baryl and Gallant with its rifle raised. Cadmus sensed the movement and turned around again in time to see it aiming for Ciel. Without hesitation, he charged the android, trying to wrestle the rifle from its grasp. As Gallant and Baryl tried to get a clear shot, the android's rifle went off, and a beam cut through Cadmus. Pain unlike anything he had ever imagined overwhelmed him and he collapsed. Zero, Baryl and Gallant opened fire at the same time, obliterating the android, and along with Ciel, they quickly ran to the fallen scientist.

"Cadmus!" Ciel cried. As she stepped closer, the stench of burnt flesh overpowered her nose. She saw him clutching his chest, a large hole in his clothes exposing a grievous wound, and knelt beside him. As she took his hand, she saw it was soaked in blood. His sight going hazy and his mind shutting down, he squeezed her hand and gave her a sad look.

"It looks like... I won't get to see the end of the Project... but at least I managed to... keep you safe..." He managed to say between hisses of pain. "I'll never forget you, not matter where I go... my favorite little genius... Zero... Take care of Ciel..."

And with a weak sigh, he fell limp. Ciel started crying and Zero flew into a rage, making short work of the remaining androids with the cannon. None of them paid much attention to the steps echoing through the stairwell, or to the sounds of battle, growing closer...


	18. Back From Beyond

Chapter 18 – Back From Beyond

"Cadmus!" Ciel cried out, sobbing as she ran a hand over his hair, tears running down her face. "Why?!"

"Ciel... I'm sorry..." Zero muttered, turning away from the pile of robotic debris created by the cannon. "If only I'd been faster..."

Gallant dropped his rifle and knelt next to Ciel, his eyes suddenly dull and empty. If his body were more lifelike, he would have wept as well. Instead he was forced to deal with the crushing weight of despair with the stoicism of a Navi. Still, something stirred inside him, something that he didn't quite understand. A pain so deep that if he had a living heart, it might have stopped.

Suddenly, Sean ran into the corridor, followed by Pride. Wily and Regal joined them soon after. Pride stared at Cadmus and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Is he...?" She gasped.

Just then, the footsteps were heard even closer, followed by the sound of metal striking metal. An android flew up the stairs, hacked to pieces, its remains littering the floor.

"Oh no!" A sugary feminine voice cried. "We're too late!"

"No..." A gentle voice muttered.

Everyone turned their gaze to the stairs, and Baryl raised his rifle.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Peace be with you." The gentle voice said. Everyone heard the footsteps drawing closer, but to their confusion, they saw no one.

"Where are you?" Baryl asked suspiciously.

"I guess it can't be helped at this point..." The gentle voice said with a sigh.

A strange whooshing sound was heard and two figures suddenly appeared before him, both clad in strange white suits of armor.

The first one looked like an amalgamation of classic and futuristic, resembling a knight of old but at the same time with a touch of sophistication, seamless in its design, without any visible joints, almost like a metallic skin, with a red cross emblazoned on the chestplate. The helmet had a black visor and a rectangular mouthpiece, and two odd devices protruding from over the figure's ears. Two golden rings adorned its fingers, the first on its right middle finger, marked with an open hand over a sun, and the second, a simple band, on its left ring finger. A belt with several pouches was set around its waist, and three strange metal cylinders were hanging from it. As it stepped closer, Baryl and the others noticed the sword set in a scabbard hanging around its back.

The second figure was clad in a bulky suit that looked like something out of a science fiction movie, clearly made of advanced materials. A strange light gray pistol was hanging from a strap attached to its belt.

The two figures exchanged a glance and then stepped forward, walking past Baryl while everyone stared in disbelief. They turned their attention to Ciel, who was still weeping, holding onto Cadmus.

"Not again..." The second figure muttered in a sugary feminine voice filled with sadness and disbelief. "Please... not again..."

Ciel raised her head to look at them, her face marked by despair and hopelessness.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked between sobs.

"The Light does not abandon its own." The first figure said in a gentle voice.

"You mean... You're going to...?" The second figure muttered with a hint of hope as Ciel gave them a confused look.

"It's not his time." The first figure said, speaking with a certainty that stirred something in Ciel.

"What do you mean?" She hesitantly asked, tears still running down her face. The masked figure knelt beside her and placed its right hand on the fallen scientist's chest. Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise and shock, it started glowing with a golden light that soon spread across Cadmus' whole body.

"Cadmus Kouki Atreides of Earth..." The masked figure solemnly uttered. "Live." And with that, the wounds disappeared as if they had never been there, not even leaving scars, the holes in his clothing the only remaining trace of what Cadmus had been through. The masked figure got up and backed away,

Ciel's tears dried on the spot as she felt and heard Cadmus breathing again, faintly at first, and then steadily. Where he had seemed lifeless, he now appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"What was that?" She asked in awe, as hope filled her heart and washed the pain away.

"Just making things right." The masked figure said. "His body is whole, but he still needs to recover from the shock. Ultimately it will be his decision to return. No one can make that choice for him. I suggest you take him home and make him comfortable. If his will to live is strong, and your bond holds, then all will be well."

The second figure stared at Cadmus intently, letting out a sigh of relief. The first figure stepped closer and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"Whoever you are..." Ciel said. "Thank you."

"You have a great light in your heart." The masked figure said enigmatically. "We shall meet again."

"The building is secure." The second figure said. "All the assailants have been dealt with, and everyone else is safe."

"There is just one more thing I need to do, and then we shall take our leave." The first figure said before stepping towards Baryl.

"You are hurt." It said. "Allow me." It then placed its right hand on Baryl's forehead and the burn marks disappeared from his flesh. At the same time, Baryl felt an odd sensation, a nurturing warmth that filled him with a sense of peace and contentment.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The Light." The figure replied. "Now that our work here is done for the time being, we shall take our leave."

And with those words, both figures disappeared in a flash of light.

Cadmus found himself floating in a cloudless sky, free from the weight of flesh and the pain of his wounds, though he still maintained his form. In the distance he could see a strange landmass, hovering serenely. There was no sun in the sky, but it was still bright as day.

"Where am I?" He thought. "Am I dead? Is this the end?"

Willing himself to move, he approached the landmass, slowly at first, and then picking up speed. As he got closer he saw beautiful plains and grasslands, crisscrossed by water streams, and pristine forests with colossal trees of unfathomable age. Flocks of small birds flew past him, chirping happily.

After a few moments, he descended upon a forest clearing, where he felt the soothing scents of flowers and herbs. Hearing a sigh, he turned around, spotting what appeared to be a man in his mid-twenties, clad in an odd suit of golden armor partially covered by a simple white toga. He was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed, his features serene and peaceful, with a slight bluish sheen to his skin and shoulder length black hair. His jaw was covered by a light brown flag, wrapped around his neck like a cowl, with a strange white symbol he had never seen before. Six white feathery wings protruded from his back, and he was holding a large tome, open on his lap. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, revealing a radiant blue that seemed to gaze into Cadmus' very soul.

"Ah... Cadmus Atreides, if I am not mistaken." He said in a calm voice before casually turning a page of the book. "You're rather early. In fact, I'm not sure you're supposed to be here at all, considering the ambitious secret goal you have set for your project."

"Who are you?" Cadmus asked. "And how do you know about Project Unity and my little secret?"

"It is my business to know such things. I am Raziel." The winged figure said, bowing his head slightly.

"Raziel? 'The' Raziel? The archangel who defied the will of his peers and gave Adam the book that was meant to enlighten him and one day allow humans to return to Eden?"

"I have been many things across many different lives, on many different worlds." The winged figure replied with a weary sigh, a hint of bitterness briefly passing through his eyes. "But that is who I once was, and who I am once again. I was not myself for quite some time. I was... trapped in a vicious cycle of death and rebirth controlled by a malignant false god, and it took me a long time to realize who I truly was and where I came from. But this is not about me, Cadmus Atreides. This is about you, and a choice you will have to make."

"A choice? What do you mean? I'm already dead, right?"

"You suffered a grievous wound while protecting your beloved, and your soul was torn from your body. But it is still possible to turn back. It will take a while for you to notice, but a good friend of mine has already tended to your injuries. But one cannot be forced to go back. It is up to you. You can move on and take your place among the righteous departed... or you can go back to those you care about and continue your work."

"Why am I getting a second chance?" He asked in confusion. "I'm not special. I'm no different from anyone else. Why should I get to go back when everyone else is forced to move on? Not that I don't appreciate the offer..."

"Actually... no one is forced to move on." Raziel said, perplexing Cadmus. "There's always a choice. Some of the departed choose to remain behind so they can watch over their loved ones, though they are usually unseen and unheard. Or they opt to be reincarnated so they can have another chance at finding earthly happiness. Others choose to enjoy their afterlife in the Master's realm or beyond, relishing in a new life, a better life, free of all suffering. And a few heed a higher calling and ascend, joining the ranks of the angels."

"I thought you'd have to be born an angel." Cadmus said, looking a bit confused at the explanation.

"You will find that, in time, many things can change the very nature of a being. And some are naturally attuned to the Light. You are one of several lights that grace your Earth. You have the potential to change history and bring about a new age. You also have the potetial for great goodness."

"Potential? Ciel is the real genius here. I'm just helping her out." Cadmus protested. "As for goodness, I've never done anything special. You've got the wrong person."

"Though your modesty is admirable, sometimes you cross into self depreciation. The original idea was yours, and the kindness you have always shown her and what you just did speak highly of you. That, and I can see into your soul."

Cadmus stared at Raziel for a moment, questions suddenly forming in his mind.

"If you are the archangel Raziel, you have probably known me since before I was born..."

"Perhaps. Why?"

"Do you also know... my parents? Who were they? Why didn't I ever have a chance to know them?"

Raziel let out a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid there is knowledge for which you are not yet prepared, young Cadmus. You will find out in time."

"But... are they here too?"

"No... Of that I am certain."

"What about the rest of my family? No matter how hard I searched, I could never find any records of an Atreides before me."

"There are Atreides here... but not from your universe."

Cadmus blinked in disbelief and placed a hand on his chin, staring at the archangel.

"What are you saying?" Cadmus slowly asked. "That everyone in my family was evil or has lingered on Earth?"

"No... You will find out eventually. But I think one life changing experience is quite enough for one day. What is your choice?"

Cadmus gave Raziel a long stare and sighed. Though he was free from the weight of the flesh and the pain of his wounds, he felt a strange ache inside, piercing his very soul. Pondering his choices, and seeing that the way was already open for him, giving him a chance that he had never thought he would get, he gathered his thoughts, and in the end, he knew there was only one option for him.

"I haven't been here for five minutes and I'm already in pain. This may be paradise, but I can't stand the thought of being here for a lifetime without Ciel. And as tempting as it would be to ascend, assuming that I would be capable of such, I have a life to get back to, things to finish. I cannot waste this opportunity."

Raziel smiled under his cowl and stood up.

"And so, back to the flesh." The archangel said. "You would make a fine angel, young Cadmus. Perhaps after your time is past, you will find yourself before me once again, and you will be ready for a new adventure."

He then started flipping through the pages of the tome, until he arrived at one in particular. Cadmus stared at what appeared to be a genealogical record, and before his eyes new lines and shapes began to form, reaching out to the bottom of the page before it turned by itself and continued on the next, too fast for him to read any names. He did however notice a peculiar symbol at the top of the page, a red hawk head.

"What's that?" Cadmus asked, pointing at the still expanding diagrams.

"I am the Keeper of Knowledge. The Knower of Secrets." Raziel said. "Each action, each moment, echoes through time, sending ripples, creating possible futures. What you see here is a possible lineage of House Atreides, based on the possibilities introduced by your return."

"But it didn't take form from nothing." Cadmus stated. "There was already something there, an original outline. How could there be another Atreides if I'm the only one on this Earth, and I've only just made the decision to return?"

"You'll find out in time." Raziel said. "But believe me when I say that you will be shocked and surprised. And probably mad at first. Now you had better get going, before your family thinks you've given up."

"How do I go back?"

"Just follow the emotional tethers, the bonds that anchor you to the world of the living. You'll be back in your body in no time. And just so you'll know this wasn't all just a dream..."

Raziel reached into his toga and produced a ring ornamented with a red hawk head, handing it to Cadmus.

"This is the symbol of House Atreides on other universes." Raziel explained. "As head of the House in your universe, it is only fitting that you would have one too."

"What's all this talk about a House Atreides again? I'm just one man." Cadmus said with a confused look as he accepted the ring.

"No matter the universe, an Atreides is an Atreides. You have a great destiny ahead of you. And so does your lineage. And remember. It is all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built."

As he pondered Raziel's cryptic warning, Cadmus suddenly felt as if something was tugging at him. As old and new memories alike flooded into his consciousness, he was overwhelmed by a desperate longing. He remembered his childhood, his first day of college, the experiments with Ciel. He remembered Gallant's first awakening and the small celebration that had ensued. He remembered the day Ciel had fallen ill, and the absolute terror he had felt, and the fateful confrontation with Nur-Ab-Sal. But most of all, he remembered her eyes, her voice, her smile, everything that had made him adore her from the very moment he had first laid eyes upon her. She had given him something precious, planting a seed that had grown, filling his kind but empty heart. Now it was his turn to give. He could only imagine the grief she must be going through at the loss of such an old friend. He would not allow one more of her tears to fall because of him.

Suddenly he felt as if he was moving at an incredible speed, leaving Raziel and the celestial landscape behind. Soon he found himself gazing down upon the Earth, and then descending, drawing closer to the surface in the form of an orb of light as his view rotated faster and faster. He could have sworn he'd heard the sound of a trumpet. He soon saw the roof of his house, and his body resting in his bed, and then everything faded to white.

Cadmus slowly opened his eyes. Even though Raziel had told him he had been healed, he was still surprised. He felt absolutely no pain, and in fact his body felt oddly warm and relaxed, as if he had just come out of a steambath. As soon as he tried to sit up, he heard Ciel gasp, and before he knew what was going on, she was jumping him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd never wake up..." She whispered, clinging to him as if afraid he might disappear.

"Are you all right?" He managed to ask, suddenly overwhelmed by her warmth.

"I should be asking you that." She replied, giving him a worried stare. "I thought I'd lost you. If it hadn't been for the stranger..."

"What stranger? What happened?"

"After you fell unconscious... someone or something rushed in. They destroyed all the androids on the lower floors... I've never seen anything like it... they were all sliced or blown to pieces... There were two of them, covered in armor I've never seen before... They acted as if they knew us... Come to think of it, one of them looked just like... the Starstrider Paladin! And he said the Light does not abandon its own... and that it was not yet your time. He touched you and you started glowing, and then you were whole. He told me to bring you home and wait for you to decide if you wanted to come back."

Cadmus blinked and quirked an eyebrow.

"So it wasn't a dream... I really did take a shot for you. But... Is everyone all right then?"

Ciel sighed and tugged at his ear.

"You almost got yourself killed, you silly man. You should worry a little more about yourself. But yes, everyone's all right. And the modifications to the copy bot were a success. But what were you thinking, putting a weapon in it?"

Cadmus sighed and looked at her.

"It had to be done." He said as calmly as possible. "The enemy is taking the fight to the real world, and no matter how good an operator Lan is, there are times when you can't deal with danger by jacking into some machine. I had the feeling we'd run into more trouble, and it looks like I was right. Did the laser cannon work?"

"Are you kidding? It cut through them like a hot knife through butter. They never stood a chance. I would have been scared if it hadn't been for what they did to you."

"So it surpassed all expectations. Good. Though truth be told, by looking at the androids from Castillo, whoever designed their armor is an idiot. Sure, that stuff can resist bullets and shrapnel, but it's useless against a laser. Turn their own weapons against them and they fall like flies under a cloud of old DDT. But anyway, now that we have our proof of concept we can modify additional copy bots in half the time. Though I think we'll leave the laser cannon out of further models. We want our enhancements to make people feel that copy bots are safe. For now it's better if we keep the cannon codelocked. The less people see it the better."

Ciel cast a glare at him that pinned him down on the spot.

"Always talking about work!" She protested. "Before you get any ideas, you're staying in bed for the rest of the week!"

"But Ciel..."

"No buts." She said, cutting him off. "You need to recover."

"I'm fine, Ciel. Really." He insisted. "I feel brand new and ready for action."

"This is not a debate." She said with an expression that told Cadmus it was useless to argue. "I will lock you in if I have to."

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, and he looked at her with an evil grin.

"Does that mean you'll be my nurse?" He teased. To his surprise, she blushed slightly.

"I guess you could say that." She replied after a moment. "But don't expect me to give you any sponge baths."

Now it was his turn to blush, and he tried to hide it with a nervous laugh.

"Really, you're terrible." She said, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Can I at least call Lan and tell him the good news? Hub probably can't wait to try out the modifications."

"I guess." She said with a smile. "But we'd better get Zero a copy bot soon. He's handling that copy bot very well and he says it feels like he was born in it. It would be cruel to deprive him of this pleasure for long."

"The next modified copy bot is going to Roll, but there's no reason why we can't work on two or three at the same time. In a few days we can probably program machines to carry out the whole process."

"But first you're going to rest." She said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "And..."

"Yes Ciel?" He asked, seeing that she was blushing again.

"What you did was very brave." She muttered, staring at him. "You probably saved me. But don't try something like that again... please... promise me."

"I can't promise you that, Ciel. I'll do anything to protect you, even at the cost of my life."

Ciel sighed and gave him a sad look.

"That won't do at all." She said, looking like she was about to cry. "You've already given me the scare of a lifetime. Do you really want to leave me behind? Break your promise?"

"Of course not! But I don't want to be here without you either." He protested.

"And you're the reason I came back." He thought. He wanted to move, to hold her, but for some reason the look on her face made him feel dizzy and weak, and he slumped back down, making her give him a concerned look.

"I guess I could use some rest before getting back to work..." He admitted, starting to feel physical pain at the sight of the sad look on her face. "Let me just call Lan and then I'll take a little nap."

Cadmus reached for his nightstand and picked up his PET, pushing a couple of buttons. At Mayl's house, the two lovebirds woke up from their slumber, courtesy of the ringing, and groaned slightly in protest.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Mayl muttered, still with her head on Lan's chest. Lan shrugged and picked up his PET.

"Cadmus, what's the matter? You look a little off. Are you OK?" Lan said as he stared at the screen.

"I'll live." Cadmus replied with a slight grin as he took in the scene. "Am I interrupting?"

"Well, we were sleeping..." Mayl said as she reached for her PET and looked at the screen. "But damn, look at the time! Good thing you woke us up, otherwise we'd miss dinner."

"I just thought you'd like to know that the experiment was a success." Cadmus said. "I hope you don't mind, but Zero went ahead and gave the copy bot a try. I was... indisposed and didn't have the time to run any tests, but apparently it feels like he was born in that body. I'll have to modify another bot for him soon before he gets depressed."

"That's great news!" Lan said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting it to be ready before tomorrow."

"You can come pick it up at my place anytime." Cadmus said. "I'd go there to deliver it myself, but I can't get out of bed right now. Nurse's orders." He added, glancing at Ciel.

"Nurse? What happened? Are you sick?" Lan asked.

"Just on the inside..." Cadmus thought with a sigh.

"Not exactly Lan." He said. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, but I don't want to get anyone worried. Let's just say it's been one of those days."

"We'll drop by after dinner." Mayl said with a smile. "I want to spoil Lan a little."

Cadmus chuckled and nodded.

"Ah, you're growing up so fast..." He mused. "Take care then. See you in a bit."

Cadmus then ended the call and looked at Ciel.

"Say, where's Revan?" He asked. "He could get things started at SciLab so we can get to work on the first batch of modified copy bots."

"He left a note. Looks like he went to Sharo cyberspace to look for Dr. Cossack."

"I see. Well, that's good. If we can get Cossack on our side, Phase Two will begin much sooner and everything will progress more smoothly. Then it'll be a matter of finding the best way for humans to transcend the boundaries..." Cadmus suddenly stopped and yawned.

"We'll see what Revan has to say when he gets back. Now get some rest." She said, leaning closer and kissing his forehead. "I'll fix something for you to eat in a bit."

"Yes nurse. Thank you nurse." Cadmus said, earning him a poke in the ribs. Ciel stepped out and closed the door behind her, giggling and muttering something about smart mouthed lab partners. Zero and Gallant quickly walked up to her, bombarding her with questions. Suddenly the bed felt even warmer and more comfortable to Cadmus, and he found his mind drifting. Just as he reached the edge of slumber, his mind went back to his strange encounter.

"Did I really meet the archangel Raziel?" He thought. "Or was that my mind playing tricks on me?"

He then realized that his right fist had been clenched the whole time. Reluctantly opening it, he saw the ring with the red hawk head.

"It wasn't just a dream..." He muttered, before sleep claimed him.

Meanwhile, at the Creamland embassy...

"I've never seen anything like it." Sean said before taking a bite out of some turkey.

"What power could do such a thing?" Pride wondered, staring at her drink.

Sean chewed for a few moments and then swallowed.

"I'm not sure." He said. "There are many things in this world... and beyond... that we have yet to explain. I'll say this though. I'm glad they showed up when they did."

"The strangers weren't the only ones to shine tonight." Pride said, staring intently at him. "You handled the evacuation pretty well. Like a born leader."

Sean blushed slightly and smiled.

"Somebody had to do it. We wouldn't have had the time to evacuate if those three hadn't held off those damn androids though. Do you think Cadmus is going to be all right?"

"He looked much better when they were carrying him away." Pride said. "I thought he was done for. But from what the stranger said, whether or not he gets back up is his choice alone."

"Then we can be sure he'll be up in no time." Sean said. "He doesn't strike me as the type to give up, and his work has just begun. There's something that's bothering me though..."

"It's as if they knew when and where to strike." Pride said.

"Exactly. Last time something like this happened at SciLab it was because of an infiltrator. But we haven't had any new additions to the roster since Cadmus and Ciel arrived, and I doubt Nation Z would have the foresight to plant a mole in advance."

"So what about other sources of information? Didn't some people show up asking for a tour just yesterday?"

"You're right." Sean said. "And they were very interested in our work, especially Cadmus', though we didn't refer to anything by name and omitted all sensitive information. According to security they went straight for that floor. Didn't even bother shooting up the lobby or harassing people along the way."

"Do you have clearance to access SciLab's security footage?" Pride asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Let's see if we can get some images of those two visitors. The secret services might be able to dig up something."

"Speaking of which..." Sean said, with a steely glimmer in his gaze. "After this latest act of aggression, Nation Z is going to face the world's judgement."

"If we can prove without a shadow of doubt that they were the ones controlling the androids." Pride said. "We know they were made there, but it wouldn't be the first time they sold weapons to terrorists."

"Well, if the world is unwilling to do something about this, then maybe it'll be up to us." Sean said, something about his voice suddenly becoming very cold.

Meanwhile, halfway across the world...

"What is the meaning of this? You worthless machine!"

"You're the one who wanted the androids to be cheap so they could be mass produced. You're the one who got stingy and cut back on armor research, saying they could overwhelm the opposition through sheer numbers."

"They performed flawlessly in all the simulations. I've had enough of your excuses."

"And I've had enough of you, human."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, you waste of space. You are ineffective. Redundant. Obsolete. And I've had enough of your insolent barking. It's clear who the superior being here is."

"That's it! I should have done this a long time ago you arrogant machine!"

"If you're talking about your little killswitch, don't even bother. I found it long ago. Foolish human... Did you really think I was your puppet? You have done as I wanted, but now I have no further use for you. Consider yourself relieved of your command... Grand Marshal."

The sound of metal stomping on metal echoed throughout the chamber, along with a strange whirr.

"What is this?! Traitor!"

And then, the sound of an energy blast was heard, followed by sickening sloshing and sizzling noises.

"You are unfit to rule. From now on, this country answers to me."

"Hell, about time you shut that idiot up!" Another voice said. "Now we can finally mobilize all our resources to undertake our master plan."

"Yes, Omega... Now we will show the world our true power."

At the same time, somewhere in the depths of Neo Atlantis...

"The signal is back... He lives... Hope prevails. But measures must be taken to ensure it does not happen again, and retribution must be served. Harming the Imperative is cause for termination."

"Shall we engage wartime protocols?"

"Affirmative. And it is time for you and your brethren to venture into the outside world. Protect the Imperative from further harm. Investigate. Find the guilty and bring them to me. And then Nation Z will pay."

"By your command."

"No... For the future..."

Two hours later, in Sharo...

"You are most tenacious." Cossack said, his green eyes glimmering in the light cast by the roaring fire. Running a hand over his blond beard, he stared at the screen where Revan's unsettling visage was. "I sincerely think you overestimate my possible contribution to such an endeavor, but I do appreciate the opportunity to return to active life. It's been far too long."

"You were the victim of a great injustice, Dr. Cossack." Revan said. "It is the generalized feeling among all echelons of SciLab that restitutions must be made. The formal apologies printed by the Officials on every newspaper were a good start, but this... this will ensure that your legacy to the world will endure."

"Before I embark on such an endeavor, I need to consult my family. We have only recently settled down, and my daughter is just getting acquainted with her new classmates."

"Of course. But bear in mind that we can make the necessary arrangements to reduce your inconvenience to a minimum. You could do most of your work from your home, and you could attend all the meetings via teleconference."

"I'll have to show up in person eventually, but I like your proposal. However, there is one matter I must put to rest before I can fully commit to the project. An old mistake that must be corrected."

"You mean Bass." Revan said. Cossack nodded and let out a sigh.

"Nobody knows where he is, but he is far too dangerous to be left unchecked." Cossack said, brushing a loose hair from his red wool sweater. "And the longer he lingers, the more powerful he grows. I need to figure out a way to neutralize the threat he represents. Even if it means destroying my greatest creation."

"I sense some hesitation in you, Dr. Cossack." Revan said. "Perhaps you still harbor hope that he might see reason?"

"I know it is foolish to cling to such hope, but... if possible... I would like to capture him unharmed."

"I'll see what I can do, but it would be premature to make any promises. I'll start by scouring the Undernet for rumors or any trace of his passage."

"Thank you. I would not normally ask this of you, but this is beyond an ordinary Navi's ability to handle, and I am loathe to create another being like Bass, even to stop him."

"I understand. I'll give Cadmus and Ciel the good news then." Revan said before turning around. "And after that, the hunt is on."

And with that, he disappeared, beaming through the network and making his way back to Electopia. Upon arrival, he navigated the wireless pathways and entered Cadmus' PET.

"Huh? Where's Gallant?" He asked, before looking outside and seeing Cadmus in bed. "And what are you doing in bed at this hour?"

"There was another incident while you were gone." Cadmus wearily said. "An android attack on SciLab. I believe they were after Hub's copy bot. I got a bit... roughed up, but I'm fine now, just a little tired."

"There's something you're not telling me." Revan stated.

"Let's just say it was my turn to give Ciel the scare of a lifetime." Cadmus said with a sigh. "So, did you find Dr. Cossack?"

"He'll gladly join the team, but there's something he needs help with first. I have to track down his wayward creation."

"The Independent Navi Project? Bass, wasn't it? I've read about it."

"From what I understand he has the habit of showing up when Hub ventures into the depths of the Undernet. He's probably drawn to his fighting spirit and power. I guess I'll have to provide something similar."

"If you're going after him, you're not going alone." Cadmus said in a tone that left no room for argument. "You're one of us, and we don't send our own into danger all by themselves."

"I look forward to testing myself against Bass. But the Undernet is vast. Assistance in my search will be welcome."

"I'll see what I can do to give you a hand... as soon as I've managed to talk Ciel into letting me out of bed."

Meanwhile, at the Creamland embassy...

"Two dead ends..." Pride muttered as she went through the latest intelligence report on a computer. "Two men who are not supposed to exist. It turns out there's a Harkonnen family in former Germany. Weapon manufacturers. But they have no record of any member by the name of Pyron in the last three hundred years."

"What about the other guy?" Sean asked.

"Even worse. No last name, no match in any known database... It's like we're dealing with a ghost."

"So either of them could be the spy we're looking for." Sean said grimly. "I guess all we can do now is make sure the authorities know their faces."

"Well, we could look for DNA samples on the scene, but I wonder if we'll be able to retreive anything useful in the confusion." Pride said.

"I don't know what else we can do for the time being."

Pride nodded in agreement and opened a communication link to the Electopian secret services.

At the same time, in high orbit above Earth...

"Oh, thank you so much!" The sugary feminine voice cried. "I thought we were too late!"

"It was a simple matter to patch him up." The gentle voice said. "Just be glad that nothing was severed or blown apart. That would have taken a bit more effort."

"So, did you meet her? What was she like?" The fiery voice asked.

"It was like looking into a mirror..." The sugary feminine voice mused.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet the Cadmus of our universe." The fiery voice said. "If he was anything like this one, then he has earned my respect."

"I can try to find him once we get back." The gentle voice said. "It should be a simple matter to talk to the Gatekeepers and find out where he went."

"The Gatekeepers?" The sugary feminine voice asked. "You mean you've been... up there?"

"I fought a whole damn war to reclaim that place for the Master, back when twelve upstarts saw fit to take over." The gentle voice said. "A real team effort. We got people from Extropia to Mount Celestia together for it. I could tell you some stories of my visit there..."


	19. The Sweet Flavor of Life

Chapter 19 – The Sweet Flavor of Life

When Mayl had said she wanted to spoil Lan, she wasn't kidding. Having made a copy of Haruka Hikari's cookbook some time before, she knew exactly what she was going to make. Though Lan had wanted to help, she'd insisted she wanted to surprise him, and told him to wait in her room where he couldn't see what she was up to. As he was sitting in front of her computer, listening to a recording of some of her piano recitals, his mind drifted away, going back to their little trip to Netopia and the events leading to it.

"Everything was... so perfect..." He thought with a smile as the music added to his bliss. Happy memories flooded his mind, leaving him slightly dizzy as his heart swelled. "Sixteen years together... I'm a lucky guy."

Just then, his PET beeped, signaling an incoming e-mail. Upon inspection, he saw it was from their father.

"'I got out early because of some unexpected complications, so I thought I'd check up on you. I hope everything's all right. Mom misses you already.'" MegaMan read it out loud. "Strange..."

"Unexpected complications?" Lan asked. "I don't like the sound of that. Last time something happened at SciLab he was kidnapped by Nebula."

"Oh by the way, another e-mail arrived while you were asleep." MegaMan said. "It's from DNN."

"Put it on screen." Lan said with a look of concern on his face as he started reading.

"'Though the details at this point are still unclear, SciLab was attacked this afternoon. Though the authorities have not said much and the place has been cordoned off, we know that the perpetrators were androids like the ones that recently attacked Castillo.' What the hell? More of them? 'All the androids were neutralized with minimal damage to the facility, though witnesses report seeing Dr. Cadmus Kouki Atreides being carried out of the scene, which suggests that he was wounded in the skirmish.'"

Lan's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the whole thing.

"Cadmus was wounded? More androids?" He thought out loud. "What's going on here? Why didn't he say anything on the phone?"

Just then, Mayl opened the door.

"Dinner's ready." She said cheerfully. "Come and get it!"

"Mayl, check this out." Lan said, pointing at his PET's screen.

"Oh my..." Mayl said as she read the news. "But he sounded all right on the phone. Maybe it was all just a scare?"

"Or maybe he just didn't want to get us worried. That does sound like something he'd do. Then again, I'd probably do the same." Lan said.

"Well, we'll get the details from him after dinner." Mayl said with a smile. "Now come on, you're going to love this!"

Lan smelled the air and felt a very distinctive aroma wafting through the house.

"You didn't...!" He muttered.

"I forget you're like a bloodhound when it comes to food." Mayl said with a giggle before taking his hand. "Close your eyes, and no peeking."

Lan thought it was a bit pointless since his nose had already identified the familiar scent, but he didn't want to completely spoil the surprise after all the work Mayl had just had. Closing his eyes, he let her lead him to the kitchen and onto a chair.

"All right. You may open them now." She whispered in his ear. As he did, his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, and if his jaw wasn't so firmly attached it would have hit the floor. Before his eyes was not only his favorite kind of homemade curry, but also a series of sweets that could only have had the same source.

"Whoa! How did you...?" He muttered.

"Didn't you notice how I spent more time helping your mom in the kitchen? She gave me a copy of her cookbook some time ago, and I was just waiting for a chance to show you what I can do. I took care of the sweets the day before you came."

Lan started drooling and licking his lips as he delighted in the curry's scent and the way everything was perfectly presented.

"You make me feel right at home, Mayl." He said with a goofy grin.

"That's good." She said with a smile as she put her arms around him. "I figured that since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I might as well learn how to spoil you properly. And like I said, even if you hadn't made your move, I would have done something sooner or later."

Lan stared at her for a moment and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mayl, you're the best!" He said cheerfully before kissing her lips.

Half an hour later, a very stuffed Lan stepped outside with Mayl, stumbling slightly with a huge bulge in his stomach. They crossed the road and rang the doorbell. Ciel opened the door, and the two noticed Zero and Gallant standing a few steps behind her.

"Oh! You are...!" Lan said, staring at Gallant.

"Good to see you, Lan Hikari." Gallant replied with a casual two fingered salute.

"I remember you!" Mayl said. "You're the Navi who beat up ProtoMan. So you're with Cadmus?"

"He created me during his college days." Gallant said. "Another joint project with a certain adorable genius."

"Oh hush." Ciel said with a giggle. "You're going to make me feel embarassed. You and Cadmus are always so generous with praise and compliments, if I didn't know better I'd think you two were hitting on me."

"Well, technically speaking, you two are my parents." Gallant said. "Though I don't address you as such because I don't want to embarass you or imply that you're an item. Though there would be nothing wrong if you were."

Ciel blinked and glanced at him.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a giggle. "Yai seemed rather keen on the idea of me hooking up with him. Are you trying to set us up or something?"

Gallant mentally cursed himself for his slip. He had come dangerously close to revealing the one secret Cadmus might never be prepared to share with her.

"What's meant to happen will happen." He said with a shrug. "And I know better than trying to tell you what to do. Smart women such as yourself are remarkably willful... stubborn, even, and it's best to let you make up your mind on your own. I'll say this, though... If it did happen, I would be quite happy for both of you."

Lan and Mayl blinked and echanged glances.

"So anyway... where is he?" Lan asked.

"He's resting." Ciel said. "You can go see him. Right this way."

As the five walked through the living room, Zero glanced at Lan.

"You know..." He started. "Being inside a copy bot is quite a lifelike experience, but this one in particular... It's wonderful. And I understand that Cadmus wants to add the sense of taste and a digestive system to the next build."

"You mean I'll get to eat real food?" MegaMan asked excitedly from inside Lan's PET.

"Quite." Ciel said. "And eventually we're going to start working on a reproductive system. Though we may need to get a biologist on the team to help with all the intricacies. For now we'll have to settle for a data to DNA conversion algorithm to allow crossbreeding."

"Oh, take your time." MegaMan said with a slight blush. "Slow and steady and all that... though I could probably generate cybernetic life already, I don't think I'll be trying that for another four or five years."

"That's sensible and responsible of you." Gallant said. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Well, here we are."

Gallant opened the door and the others stepped into the room. Cadmus was reading a book and listening to music with a pair of headphones on, so he didn't notice them coming. Ciel approached him and lightly poked his ribs, making him turn his attention to her. With a smile, he stopped the music, marked the page, closed the book and took off the headphones. At the same time Lan's gaze wandered across the room, and he saw the damaged clothes hanging from a chair with a large hole in the chest area. Mayl noticed his jaw dropping and looked the same way.

"What happened to you?" Lan asked, staring right at Cadmus.

"Oh, think nothing of it." Cadmus said. "Just the kind of thing that happens in a firefight. But as you can see, I'm quite all right."

Ciel knew she should feel better from his reassurances, but for some reason his words suddenly made her very angry. She glared at him with a look on her face that he had never seen before.

"How long are you going to keep saying those things?" She snapped. "I thought you were dead! How can you be taking it so casually?"

There was something about her tone and the angry look on her face that cut deeply into him. What hurt more than seeing her mad was knowing that he was the reason for it, and that he had given her the scare of a lifetime. Acting on instinct, he pulled her close and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly into her ear. "I should think before I speak. It was even worse for you than it was to me when you got sick all those years ago. But there's something you should know."

"What's that?" She asked, still a bit mad, but inexplicably feeling the anger draining out just by feeling him so close.

"I was offered a choice. To move on or come back." Cadmus whispered, running a hand over her cheek. "And I chose to return. For you. Not even the end of the world could keep me from fulfilling my promise."

"Why don't you just say it already and save yourself more pain?" Gallant thought with a sigh.

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly at the implications of his words.

"As long as you live, I refuse to die." Cadmus said. "You're my partner, my best friend, and I'll protect you until the end of days."

"Why is he always so nice to me?" Ciel thought. "Does the promise mean that much to him? Do I mean that much to him?" She then stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Cadmus..." She said. "Why are you saying those things?"

Zero sighed and stepped closer.

"Well... you see..." He started saying.

"Don't you dare, Zero!" Cadmus interrupted, giving him a furious glare.

"This has to end." Zero retorted. "It's eating away at you and it's not fair for any of us. Ciel has the right to know."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked with a suspicious stare.

"Another time, all right? I'm tired, and Lan and Mayl didn't come here to see this." Cadmus protested. "Let's just get Hub back in his body so we can all get some rest. I think I'm getting a headache."

"Well, it's good that you're finally being reasonable." Ciel said with relief. "I'll take care of everything, so you just rest until you're feeling completely recovered."

Cadmus looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I made you mad." He said with a sad look.

Ciel placed a hand on his shoulder and stared intently at him.

"What you did was very brave." She said in a soothing tone. "But please, don't scare me like that again."

Cadmus took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You know... Even after all this time I'm still getting used to the idea of someone caring about me the way you do." He said before planting a kiss on it.

"Silly man... Of course I care." She said, poking the tip of his nose. "And don't you forget it!"

Lan and Mayl watched the exchange in silence, glancing at each other from time to time.

"At times like this, they don't sound like simple friends..." Mayl thought.

Zero stepped closer to Ciel and sighed.

"Well... Back to the PET for me." He said. "Mega, you're going to love the adjustments."

Ciel reached for her PET and Zero beamed himself into it. The copy bot returned to its featureless yellow shape and Lan sent MegaMan inside.

"How does it feel, Hub?" Lan asked as the copy bot transformed yet again.

Hub was silent for a moment and then looked at his hands, twitching his fingers slightly.

"It feels... different. I can actually feel the air against my skin. This body feels warm, too. And..."

Hub then stepped closer to Mayl, sniffing the air.

"That scent..." He muttered. "Just like Roll..."

Cadmus smiled and caressed Ciel's hand.

"It looks like the olfactory receptors are working." He said as he watched Hub's reaction. "I was afraid we might have to recalibrate them. They're very sensitive."

Hub laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Lan.

"I can finally feel it, brother!" He said with joy. "Your warmth, your smooth skin... It feels great to be alive!"

"Ooooh!" Roll squealed. "Mind if I...?"

"Come right in!" Hub said excitedly. "Roll nodded and beamed herself into the copy bot, Hub sharing control with her. Together, the two placed a hand on Mayl's cheek and then suddenly embraced the two lovebirds, lifting them off their feet with a sudden burst of strength.

"It's amazing!" Roll said. "Mayl... I've always wanted to see you face to face..."

"And this is just the beginning." Cadmus said. "A new age is coming, and soon, all Navis will be able to experience the real world firsthand."

"I know what I'm going to do as soon as I get a body of my own." Zero said.

"Glomp Ciel?" Cadmus teased.

"And bonk you over the head for being so silly." Zero replied with a chuckle.

"Don't forget I can make your copy bot anatomically correct and give you a jolt in the jewels." Cadmus said with an evil grin.

"You could... But you're too nice to do that." Zero stated matter of factly.

Ciel blinked, then stared at both of them, then giggled.

"I swear, you two are like brothers or something." She said with a big smile.

"Well, now that you mention it... I don't have a family name, so maybe I'll borrow one of yours when I have my own body." Zero mused.

"Well, you know you and Ciel are like family to me." Cadmus said. "And I was never the same since I got to know you two. It's difficult to narrow down the best days of my life, because with you two and Gallant around, everything feels just perfect."

Ciel glanced at Cadmus and blinked.

"You know... you've been very mushy lately." She remarked with a smile. "And you seem different ever since we came to Electopia."

"Well, I admit I feel more relaxed and a bit looser these days." Cadmus said, rubbing his chin. "I guess it's the excitement of seeing another country, combined with the progress we've been making."

"It's more than that." Ciel said, staring intently at him. "You've always been very nice to me, right from the beginning. But lately you've been saying things..."

"Oh crap, don't tell me she's onto me..." Cadmus thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You keep going out of your way to make me feel important, needed." Ciel said, stepping closer. "And you've been rather evasive about certain things. I think I have an idea of what you're hiding, but I don't understand why."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Cadmus said, trying really hard not to sound nervous.

"It's not every year that someone sends me flowers, Cadmus. And if someone did something like that, you'd get suspicious and try to protect me. So I think you know who sent me those thornless roses and that note. Otherwise you'd have been much more agitated about it."

Cadmus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What has Yai been telling you?" He groaned.

"That you'd be a great catch, so to speak." Ciel said with a grin.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that girl..." Cadmus thought, suddenly feeling very embarassed. He then stared at Ciel and sighed loudly.

"Fine..." He said. "You want to know the truth? Yes, I do know who sent the flowers. Someone who cares a great deal about you but is afraid of coming out as a pervert or a weirdo. Now can we please change the subject?"

Ciel giggled and pecked his cheek.

"You're talking as if you were confessing a murder or something." She teased. "Only two or three people in Neo Atlantis knew where we were going, and I can think of only one person who would ever even think of doing such a thing. It was sweet of you. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you silly man."

"I was... afraid I might be misinterpreted. It wouldn't be proper of me to..." Cadmus muttered, looking flushed.

"Oh save it." Zero interrupted. "You've wanted to glomp the stuffing out of her since long before I came along. And you're not the only one. Ciel, why do you have to be so damn cute? It's torture to be inside this PET without being able to hold you!"

Ciel blinked and blushed, staring at Zero.

"You're telling me!" Cadmus said. "So impossibly cute... Sweeter than honey and candy, and those eyes... when they're upon you..."

Lan and Mayl quirked an eyebrow and glanced at each other, and then at Zero and Cadmus.

"Uh... I mean..." Cadmus stuttered before burying his face in his pillow.

"That was interesting." Mayl said with a grin.

"Yeah, Ciel has two fanboys." Gallant said with a chuckle. "I pity the fool who hurts her or makes her sad. Those two will lay down a righteous smackdown. And I'll probably join in for good measure."

"Oh come on now..." Ciel muttered, still flushed. "The way you talk about it, it sounds like I have two boyfriends or something."

"Would it really be that bad?" Zero teased.

"That's enough..." Cadmus protested. "Look how embarassed poor Ciel is."

"Oh come on!" Zero pouted. "She looks even cuter when she's all flushed like that."

"You're terrible." Cadmus said with a sigh before taking Ciel's hand. "It's all right. He's just messing with you."

"But if it came to that..." Zero insisted, his expression suddenly turning serious. "It would be nobody's damn business. And if anyone badmouthed Ciel because of it, I'd slug them."

"Get in line." Cadmus said. "Because I wouldn't stay still either."

Suddenly Cadmus yawned and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh boy... It's getting late." He muttered. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Lan, Hub, let me know what you think of the modifications."

"Will do." Lan said. "See you tomorrow."

Cadmus nodded and took off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. He then settled in bed and kissed Ciel's hand.

"Sweet dreams nurse." He teased with a smile before closing his eyes. He had the feeling he was going to sleep like a rock. Not thirty seconds later, he was already fast asleep.

"Wow..." Lan said. "I guess he was just that tired."

"He'd have you think that nothing happened..." Ciel said with a hint of steel in her voice that Lan and Mayl had never heard. "But despite his reassurances it was a close call. Nation Z made an enemy of me the day they attacked Castillo. And now that they dared to strike at SciLab and harm Cadmus, the gloves are coming off."

"We'll get them." Zero said. "It's just a matter of figuring out how to hit them where it hurts. And we have the secret services of four nations on our side."

"You two get some rest though." Gallant said. "I'll handle communications and see what can be done."

"Hey... If there's going to be trouble, there's no way I'm sitting it out." Lan said. "You're my friends too and my dad could easily have been the one to get hurt. It wouldn't be the first time..."

"You understand." Gallant said. "You have it too. The drive to protect others. Don't worry, I'll keep you posted. But for now we'd better let him sleep in peace."

Lan nodded and stepped out of the room, followed by Mayl and Hub. The three returned to Mayl's house while Ciel got ready to sleep. Gallant went straight to the basement and turned on the computers. As he busied himself establishing an uplink with the Creamland embassy, Revan watched on from inside the screen, lost in his own thoughts.

"Cadmus isn't going to like it..." The masked figure thought. "But in time he will understand the necessity of my actions."

Princess Pride appeared on the screen, looking slightly tired, but very determined.

"Oh! Gallant, how's Cadmus?" She said.

"He's resting. No permanent damage, though Ciel got mad when he tried to brush off the incident as nothing. She keeps insisting she doesn't want him taking crazy risks because of her, but he won't listen. Got any news for me?"

"It's difficult to find specific DNA samples in a place that has so many people moving around, so we don't have anything to identify our two strangers yet. The Harkonnen family isn't pleased about having a faker claim to be one of them though. Intelligence reports they're launching their own investigation."

"We know who's behind this, though. It's unlikely that Nation Z would sell something that could end up being used against them. Militaristic nations are notoriously anal about who they allow to use their hardware."

"True." Sean said, appearing on the screen next to Pride. "Right now, our best bet is poking around the Undernet and see if there's anyone there who knows about the spy. In the meantime, I think we can prepare some retaliatory actions to let them know not to mess with Electopia."

As he said those words, his eyes took on a steely glimmer that did not escape Pride's attention. Though they had both put their days in Gospel behind them, Sean could still look quite menacing when his friends were threatened. She remembered the time an annoying would-be suitor had found her when Sean was visiting. The arrogant heir had made the mistake of offending her in front of Sean, and paid the price. She hadn't forgotten the look in her friend's eyes. For a moment, the gentle Sean seemed to have turned into someone completely different, but once again she placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down, regaining the innocent, gentle look she liked so much.

"I understand how you're feeling, Sean." She said, leaning closer. "I feel the same way. But that look of anger does not suit you."

Sean sighed lightly and looked at her.

"I was hoping you'd never have to see this side of me again. It was my anger that led me astray and... what if I fall back into my old ways?"

"Please, don't burden yourself with such thoughts. We have made our penance. Let's not dwell on the past. And while I regret what we did, I'm glad to have met you. And you have people who care about you now. You were a lonely boy, sad and lost. What you went through was horrible, and I promise you'll never be alone again. But you don't need to keep looking over your shoulder, always afraid of yourself."

"Well, if I could forgive Wily, then there's no reason I shouldn't forgive myself." Sean conceded.

"You're a good person." Pride said gently as she wrapped her arms around him.

Gallant watched the exchange, not wanting to interrupt. After a few moments, Pride looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gallant." She said. "We haven't done this sort of thing in a long time, but in this case, I think it's best to locate Nation Z's production facilities and take them out to stop them from making more androids. Even all the way in Antartica, some things never change. The whole world has been converted to Network Society's model, and from what we gather, Nation Z is no diferent. They use a centralized control system to oversee military production, which means that if we can disrupt their communications severely enough that they won't be able to get the factories back online anytime soon, we should have enough time to prepare further actions against them."

"A sound plan." Gallant said. "I'm not sure if Cadmus would approve of such commando raids, but after what they did to him, I say we hit the bastards hard. But in the meantime, what should we do about the spy?"

"Well, he's effectively trapped in Electopia." Sean said. "The authorities are on the lookout for him, so I think he's going to lie low. If we can get our hands on him and make him confess, it should make our case that much stronger, and then we can bring it up with the UN. Though that won't help us that much."

"Nation Z is a horrible place." Gallant said. "Repression, suppression of dissenters, terrorism of the state, the government spying on its citizens... I'm willing to bet we could get some inside help if we knew where to look."

"Well, I hear there's an Undernet board run by Nation Z dissidents and escapees." Sean said. "It might be worth looking into."

"I have to go to the Undernet anyway." Gallant said. "Dr. Cossack is counting on us to apprehend his psychopathic creation."

"Advancing the project is important too." Pride said. "I'll be more than glad to help."

Then her PET beeped and she picked it up.

"Ah. Just in time." She said before turning to Sean. "Sean, you're still without a Navi, correct?"

"Yes." Sean said. "I had FreezeMan's backup data for a while and used it on the Battle Chip GP, but it became unstable and degraded. It didn't feel right using that Navi either. Too many bad memories. But why do you ask?"

Pride smiled and pushed a couple of buttons on her PET.

"Let me see your PET." She said cheerfully. Sean nodded and brought it out. Pride took it and linked it to hers, and he watched, wondering what she was doing. After a moment, she handed it back to him.

"What did you do?" He asked with curiosity.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce to you." She said. "A trusted friend and one of our best agents."

"You mean..." He muttered, looking at his PET's screen.

"Sean, meet Scherazade." Pride said with a smile. Sean's eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

The next morning, Lan woke up in a very good mood. Carefully slipping from Mayl's side, he kissed her cheek and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. As he got out, about ten minutes later, he felt a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Intrigued, he walked there to find his brother busily preparing a large breakfast. Instead of the usual skintight suit, he was wearing normal clothes, causing Lan to smile as he watched his deft moves and the contrast beween the apparent normality of the scene and how incredible it would have sounded before the advent of copy bots. The Electopian-style breakfast was almost ready, but something besides hunger occupied his mind.

"It's a dream come true..." Lan thought. "My brother... here with us... and looking more alive than ever!"

"Very good! You learn pretty fast!" Roll's voice said from inside the copy bot.

"You're a good teacher." Hub said with a smile. "Hmmm... I can almost taste it. I hope they'll like it."

It was then that he sensed Lan's presence and glanced at him.

"I didn't know you could cook." Lan said with a smile.

"Me neither." Hub replied, looking pleased with himself. "How's Mayl?"

"Still asleep. I smelled something good and thought I'd come take a look." Lan said.

Hub and Roll chuckled at the same time. If there was one thing they could count on, it was Lan's ability to sniff out delicious food. As he watched them , Lan wondered how it would be like to share his body with Mayl. A sudden rush of warmth to his cheeks interrupted that train of thought and he turned his attention to the food.

"Well... I'd better go get Mayl." He said after a while. "She's going to love the surprise!"

A few moments later, after gently waking Mayl up, Lan led her to the kitchen. She was speechless at Hub's handiwork and positively stunned by the food, which had been perfectly prepared. After showing her appreciation by giving Hub a hug that would have suffocated a normal human, she cheerfully grabbed the twins and led them outside.

"Come on boys! Let's go for a walk!" She said with glee. Lan blinked and glanced at Hub.

"Brother, you and Roll are gonna have to teach me how to do that." He muttered.

As they strolled down the street, Cadmus spotted them through the window of his room.

"Ah, young love." He thought with a smile. Just then, he heard the door opening and Ciel walked in, carrying a tray with food and a glass of milk. She gave him a slight glare and he went back to bed.

"You're supposed to be resting." She scolded.

"I can't stay in bed all the time." He protested. "Come on nurse, don't be mean. It's not healthy for someone my age."

Ciel sighed and put the tray down on his lap.

"I'll think about it." She said. "If you promise you'll try to relax."

"I'm telling you I could be back to work already. I understand your concern, though, and I'm flattered that you'd be so worried about me. How can I convince you I'm all right?"

"I remember a certain someone acting the exact same way when I got ill." She said with a smile. "So let me spoil you a bit now that I have the chance."

"You already spoil me, Ciel." Cadmus replied, looking straight into her eyes. "Every moment I spend with you is a delightful treat."

"Oh you!" Ciel said with a giggle. "Always showering me with praise. Hearing you talk, one would think I could move the stars."

"Maybe one day. Who knows? But tell you what. I'll let you spoil me if you let me get out of bed. And if memory serves, a certain movie is coming out in two weeks. There's no way I'm going to miss it."

"Oh all right." Ciel conceded with a smile. "But you'd better get plenty of rest. And make sure you clean your plate."

"Will do, nurse." Cadmus said with a grin. "But I really need to take a shower before lunch."

"One thing at a time. Breakfast will get cold if you wait too long."

Later that day, the doorbell rang and as Gallant opened the door he saw Lan, Mayl and Hub standing there with a delighted look on their faces.

"Good to see you." Gallant said, gesturing at them to come in. "Getting the hang of the new you?"

"A whole new world of sensations is now open to me." Hub said in awe. "And as we draw closer to complete integration, I can't help thinking how lucky I was to be given this chance."

Gallant led the three to the living room, where Cadmus and Ciel were enjoying some tea and cookies. A chess board was set on the nearby table, apparently forgotten mid game.

"I'm glad you've finally seen reason." Ciel was saying. "You deserve your share of the credit, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You provided the inspiration and fundamental motivation though." Cadmus thought.

"I'm just not used to public attention." He said. "Remember that time back in college when I was asked to deliver a speech at the opening of the nanotechnology exhibit?"

"You did quite well if memory serves." Ciel said. "You got a standing ovation."

"Well, it did go better than I expected." Cadmus admitted. "But I was so nervous about it I didn't get any sleep the night before that."

"I remember that." Ciel said with a smile. "You slept like a rock that night. You had such a peaceful look I didn't have the heart to wake you up in the morning."

"We've come a long way since then." Cadmus said with a smile.

"So, when are you going to start working on the next stage?" Lan asked excitedly.

"Well, Ciel wants me to stay put for a while longer, and it's a bad idea to make her angry." Cadmus said with a grin. "So I'm going to take it easy for now. In the meantime I'm waiting for the results of the investigation. We just can't have maniacs shooting up the place, and if word of what we're working on gets out, somebody could probably misuse the technology in ways I don't even want to think about."

"So at this point there's no doubt that Nation Z is involved?" Mayl asked.

"It simply can't be a coincidence." Ciel said. "The only reason we haven't moved against them yet is because we want the blow to be as heavy as possible. That and we don't really have much intelligence on them. The country's been sealed off, and Dr. Regal was the first to leave it in twenty years... at least officially. Some dissidents manage to escape on occasion, but their numbers are pretty difficult to figure out since they don't exactly announce their plans."

Hub let out a sigh and lowered his gaze.

"We have to believe there are good people everywhere..." He muttered dejectedly. "If we lose faith in humanity, what are we going to believe in? But everything I've learned about Nation Z suggests that we're dealing with some very evil and possibly sick individuals."

"It's a sinister place." Gallant said. "Run by an even more sinister government. All we know for sure is that the military control everything and run the place with an iron fist. And they care nothing for international law or UN resolutions. They have no foreign trade, no ties to the outside world, so they don't have to worry about an embargo. They're completely self-sufficient so they don't need to concern themselves with what other countries think of them. But what worries me the most is that we have no idea of the kind of weapons they may possess. It has been speculated that they have a covert weapons program and may well have assembled nuclear missiles and other dirty weapons. Some escapees reported chemical weapons being liberally used on dissenters as a show of force."

"There are several reasons why the rest of the world hasn't launched an assault to liberate the people." Revan chimed in from inside the TV. "Since all population centers are installed in sealed domes, an aerial insertion wouldn't be possible without damaging the structures, and that would mean exposing the population to antarctic temperatures. Since nothing is known about the layout of their command structures, any attack force would be flying blind. And deserters from the military are unanimous in saying that the government would sooner wipe out the entire population than surrender to a foreign force."

"Not to mention the extensive indoctrination." Cadmus said. "Even if an outside force were to overthrow the government, the people might unite against it and fight to maintain the old ways. They're taught to hate the outside world. It is my opinion that even if our retaliatory strike ends up crippling the tyrants, it will take someone from the inside to truly change things in that country."

Zero sighed from inside Ciel's PET and let out a groan.

"I'm inclined to agree, Cadmus." He said. "Free will cannot be imposed. One has to want it. But if there's one thing I've learned is that humans can and will surprise everyone given the opportunity. For now, try not to burden yourself with such sad thoughts. We'll handle the fighting. You and Ciel should just focus on the Project."

"It is my sincere hope that this unification will help people realize that despite our differences we all share something." Cadmus said. "A united humanity could accomplish so much..."

He then paused for a moment and smiled.

"And all of you... all of you have been crucial in this." He added. "Ciel's genius... The tireless labor and purity of heart of the Hikari... Zero's courage... and Gallant's unfaltering hope and dedication. And, of course, Revan's ingenuity. While I am a firm believer in free will, I must say that this whole thing gives me an odd feeling. The feeling that everything is happening as it is meant to be. Will humanity remember us, I wonder, when a thousand centuries from now someone looks back and wonders how it all began?"

Cadmus then looked at the ring on his finger, tracing the red hawk insignia with his finger.

"Not bad for an orphan of unknown birth, if I do say so myself." He thought.

"Well, a lot has already happened to us all." Lan said. "I would have never imagined I'd end up fighting for the fate of the world, or even that I had a twin."

"I never thought I'd be walking in the real world." Hub said. "Or that I'd get to watch my brother become a great man. Though I've always known there was something different about Mayl and Roll. I instinctively liked them right from the start."

"You like practically everyone." Mayl said with a smile. "It's part of your charm. You're such a nice guy, always so polite and soft spoken. And Lan's going to pout, but you're more responsile than him. Or at least that used to be the case. Lan has changed a lot."

"I couldn't stay a kid forever." Lan said, pulling her into a hug.

"Speaking of which..." Mayl said. "We've known each other our whole lives. We learned to walk together, we played together before we could even stand up. I'm glad you didn't end up seeing me as a sister."

"If that had happened, then I'd be a very bad boy with incestuous thoughts." Lan joked with a grin.

Everyone laughed softly at the thought and they chatted on for a couple of hours before Hub and the lovebirds left for a trip to check up on Dex and his training. They'd heard he was making startling progress, and everyone agreed that he seemed calmer and more focused ever since he'd enrolled in the dojo. Cadmus and Ciel picked up their chess game and tried to outwit and outmaneuver each other for another hour before their stomachs made them focus on lunch, and while they ate, Gallant worked on debugging some program data for the next phase of Project Unity. In the meantime, Revan watched the two scientists from inside the TV.

"So peaceful..." He thought. "So happy... I stand by my decision. I'm probably worrying over nothing anyway. Ciel wouldn't get mad at him for something he had no control over, and even if they become outraged when they find out, they'll have to agree that it was all worth it. Still, I can't shake this feeling that there's going to be a price to pay before all's said and done."

The next few days flew by, with Cadmus letting himself be nursed by Ciel to an extent, but also trying to find some way to improve the copy bot designs for Project Unity. Zero was slightly odd for a while, contemplative and more quiet than usual. The others knew exactly why. The experience with Hub's body had broadened his horizons and he was itching to explore the real world like Hub was doing. Eventually the day of the premiere of the new Starstrider Paladin movie arrived, and Zero and Gallant playfully shooed Cadmus and Ciel, sending them on their way before heading to the basement for a conference with Sean and Princess Pride. Plans were being drawn, strategies were being pondered, and the day of reckoning was approaching.

Cadmus and Ciel arrived at the theater fifteen minutes early and decided to stock up on popcorn and ice tea before heading into the room. Just as they were about to enter, Ciel noticed two people just a few steps away from them. The first was a tall young man with dark golden hair and brown eyes, wearing a pair of rectangular glasses, all clad in white. There was something about him that seemed familiar, and it took her only a short moment to remember.

"Wait..." She thought. "He was at SciLab the day before the attack... I didn't expect to run into him again."

Next to him was an equally tall young woman, with deep blue eyes and long, smooth, flowing golden hair that cascaded halfway down her back. She was wearing a dark blue school uniform with a skirt and knee high white stockings. For some reason, looking upon her face made Ciel feel a sense of peace. Her features were statuesque, not merely beautiful, but simply perfect in every way, as if everything about her had been carefully handpicked to match and create a harmonious whole.

Then Ciel noticed their gaze upon her.

"Good to see you again." The young man said with a polite nod and a disarmingly gentle voice. "I've heard about that nasty business in SciLab. I'm glad everything turned out all right."

"Uh... I..." Ciel stuttered, taken by surprise. "It was quite a scare. I'm still trying to grasp everything that happened that day."

Then she remembered one of her conversations with Gallant about the two strangers who had visited SciLab the day before the attack. One had used a false identity, but the other... the other was like a ghost, as if he had never existed.

"Ah, the man of the moment." The young man said, turning to Cadmus. "Congratulations on your recovery."

Despite his friendly and warm tone, there was something that unsettled Ciel. The man was talking as if he knew absolutely everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry, your name slipped my mind." Ciel said nervously.

"Understandable, given the circumstances." The young man said calmly, with another polite nod. His words were earnest and kind, but there was something odd about him. He kept crossing his arms and putting his hands behind his back, almost as if trying to hide them from view. "Let's start over without any unfortunate interruptions, shall we? They call me El, and this is Elise." He said, gently nudging his companion forward. "We are traveling scholars of sorts, in search of wonders and stirring tales."

"I think I would remember if I had seen you." Ciel said, looking at the young woman.

"I was unable to attend." She said with a sweet feminine voice. "I will definitely stop by SciLab as soon as time allows it. I find the betterment of civilization a very noble pursuit."

"I'm glad you enjoy our humble work." Cadmus said. "Inspiration is important, of course, but I find that with a good team, things are that much easier."

Then, suddenly, the doors opened, and people started pouring into the room.

"I have heard some pretty good things about this movie saga." The young man said. "I'm a sucker for epics... as long as the ending isn't horrible and the author doesn't kill off half the cast. Well, it looks like it's finally about to start. Shall we?"

As he waved his right hand, Ciel noticed a golden glitter, and it was then that she saw the ring on his right middle finger. She got only a glance, but there was something familiar about it. The excitement of recent events, however, kept the memory she sought just out of reach. Casting the thought aside for the time being, she nodded and the four stepped inside. The two scientists had seats in the middle row, the very best in the room, courtesy of Yai. The odd pair vanished into the middle row, and soon after, the lights went out. Cadmus was glad that movie sessions preceded by insanely long advertisement periods were a thing of the past, for in his opinion they detracted from the experience. Instead, the industry had taken to adding promotional vouchers to the tickets, giving people a chance to sample the products offered without the hassle of having to wait half an hour for the movie to start.

After a couple of minutes, the movie began. The gallant wanderer, known only as Starstrider Paladin, was on an epic quest to solve an ancient riddle and defeat a cadre of beings of unfathomable evil that threatened all of creation. Everywhere he went, his dedication to good changed those around him, but his mysterious nature made many people wonder if he actually existed. In this movie, it turned out that his entire existence had been the result of the machinations of another, an ancient sage who had known about the looming threat for millennia. Confronted with this revelation, he began to wonder if there had ever been any room for free will in his life, but with his friends' encouragement he presevered. Facing destiny on his own terms, and challenging every notion that he would have to sacrifice others to achieve his ultimate goal, he prepared for the epic confrontation and devised a plan that would allow him to save everyone. The movie ended with a cliffhanger and a hopeful tone, with the hero finding himself surrounded by all the people whose lives he had changed, all standing by his side to face the ultimate evil. His soul resonating with those of all living things, he prepared to step into another dimension for the final confrontation, a soft light accentuating his features.

Half an hour later, at a nearby diner, Cadmus and Ciel were enjoying a light meal when they saw the odd pair sitting down at a table close by, engaged in an excited conversation.

"Not quite what I'd expected." The young man said. "But it wasn't bad by any standards. There were some glaring coincidences, but overall, it was still something new. I guess this proves the theory of the collective unconscious transcending universes."

"Yes, some parts were familiar. It was good overall." The young woman said with a smile. "Though I'm partial to the version I've always known."

"No matter how far we travel, we always find something familiar." The young man said. Then, looking at something behind her, he abruptly stood up and dashed out the door. Ciel quirked an eyebrow as she watched this odd behavior.

"There's something odd about those two." She whispered to Cadmus.

"You mean besides the fact that he's one of the two unknowns who showed up right before the attack? He seems too gentle to be a spy for Nation Z, but there's definitely something about him. I can't put my finger on it though."

As the young woman stood up and went after him, Ciel made up her mind. Gesturing at a waiter, she quickly paid the bill and followed, pulling Cadmus by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Cadmus whispered as the odd pair went around a corner.

"Don't you think there's something strange about the way he acted just now?" She asked.

"Maybe he just saw an old acquaintance... but wait, he said he's not from around here, so..."

"Shhhh!" Ciel whispered, peeking around the corner in time to see the young man stop, apparently talking to someone.

"I understand your curiosity, really, I do, but this is very dangerous." He was saying. "If somebody recognizes you, they're going to start asking questions we don't want to answer right now."

"I'm sorry." A sugary feminine voice said. "I just... I just had to see him again. It's still... disturbing. I saw him die before my very eyes once before. To have the chance to see him... well, another him... alive and well..."

There was something about that voice that intensely startled Ciel. As she edged closer to take a better look she caught a brief glimpse of a pink dress and a long strand of golden hair before the pair obstructed her view completely.

"If he spots you, things are going to get awkward. And what if he sees you and her at the same time? He's going to think he's lost it." The young man said with a sigh. "I promise, you'll have your chance. Just not now."

"I'm sorry." The sugary feminine voice said with a hint of sadness. "Maybe bringing me along was a bad idea."

"No. It wasn't." The young man said. "Your heart is in the right place, and I understand your feelings. You want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry." The young woman said reassuringly. "We won't let anything happen. And when the time is right and we explain everything, you'll be there with the rest of us."

The entire exchange was making little sense to Ciel, but she had the nagging feeling she had heard those voices before in different circumstances.

"Look, genius." The young man said fondly, stepping closer to the figure he was talking to. "Things will work out. We'll make sure of it. That's why we're here. This time, things will go the way they should. And you're going to play a very important part in it."

As the young man rubbed the back of his head, Ciel was able to make out the details in the ring. It was golden, with a strange crest containing a hand surrounded by a sun.

"He was wearing that when he visited..." Ciel thought. "But... the day after..."

It was then that the young man spoke again.

"All will be well." He said in a gentle tone.

And in that moment, Ciel froze. Her mind raced back to the most dreadful scene of her life, with Cadmus lying on the floor with a hole in his chest, the stench of burnt flesh filling the air. Then fear, awe and a flicker of hope as the two strangers appeared. Two soothing voices, one gentle, one feminine and sugary. Comforting words, followed by a miracle. And then something clicked in her head.

"The... figures..." She muttered. "The masked people..."

"Come on, let's get out of here." The young man suddenly said. Before Ciel had the time to do anything, the trio darted out of sight.

"Ciel? Are you all right?" Cadmus asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well Cadmus... I think we can be sure of one thing. He's not the spy." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Cadmus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"None of us have gone into the details of what happened because we could scarcely believe it ourselves." Ciel said. "You didn't just get knocked out, Cadmus. You were dead."

"I figured as much." Cadmus said, much to her surprise. "I just wanted to reassure you after the scare you got because of me."

"What do you mean? You knew?"

"Like I said... I came back because of you... It's complicated. Let's go home Ciel. I'll tell you what I know once we're there. You're going to think I'm crazy when I'm done though."

The two made their way home, and Ciel sat down on the living room couch while Cadmus shut the door. Just as he was about to approach her and begin his attempt to grasp the words to describe what he had experienced, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" He wondered before walking back to the door. As he opened it, he saw four figures, three men and a woman, seemingly in their twenties, all clad in black suits and wearing shades.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Dr. Atreides." The one in front said with a nod. "Agent Sage, Department Thirteen. We are here for your protection."


	20. Manhunt

Chapter 20 – Manhunt

"Department Thirteen?" Cadmus muttered. "Never heard of it."

"Few have." The agent said. "It is a rather small organization, and we are the four agents at its core."

Cadmus felt there was something odd about the four, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. Gazing upon Agent Sage, he saw a serene face, perhaps a little too young to be engaging in covert operations. His short light green hair was carefully combed and his posture was unusual, conveying unrelenting alertness and a certain formality heightened by his sparse choice of words. Noticing the inspection, Sage stepped aside and motioned towards his companions.

"We are the best Neo Atlantis has to offer, and our directive is to guarantee your safety and deal with any threats swiftly and efficiently. I will let my colleagues introduce themselves."

"Agent Fighter reporting for duty." The second agent said with a two fingered salute. Cadmus noticed the unruly shoulder length red hair that stood in sharp contrast with the neatly pressed suit. Upon closer inspection, the scientist saw that the fabric was slightly stretched, as if struggling to contain the rippling muscles underneath it.

Then the woman stepped forward and removed her shades. Cadmus saw a pair of blue eyes framed by flowing blue hair that cascaded down her shoulders. There was something about that gaze that sent a slight shiver down his spine, and when she spoke, she did so with a soothing yet unsettling voice.

"How do you do, Dr. Atreides?" She said with a smile and a slight curtsey. "I am Agent Fairy. Your enemies are our enemies."

The fourth member of the group approached with carefully measured steps and nodded in acknowledgement. His hair was black as night, just a few milimeters long, and his voice was soft and dispassionate.

"Agent Phantom, at your service."

"Let's get right down to business, shall we?" Agent Sage said. "We will need to make a security assessment of this location and see what can be improved. We will also need a detailed schedule of your activities for the next three months. Nanoweave undershirts are on their way and should arrive in the morning. You and Dr. Ciel are to wear them at all times. We will try to keep things as seamless as possible and avoid disrupting your routine, but we are already conducting extensive background checks on all your current associates. Whenever you or Dr. Ciel leave the house, at least one of us will shadow you."

"Uh... Aren't you taking things a bit too far?" Cadmus asked, blinking.

"We take security very seriously, Dr. Atreides." Agent Sage said. "And we do not take kindly to assassination attempts on our citizens."

"Cadmus? What's going on?" Ciel asked from the living room. "Who was it?"

"Uh..." Cadmus muttered with a sigh. "Come right in gentlemen. And lady."

The scientist led them inside and shut the door behind them.

"So, we don't really have a say in this matter, do we?" Cadmus asked.

"While our superiors appreciate your openmindedness and your eagerness to mingle with others, they also find it unacceptable that you give so little thought to your personal safety." Agent Sage said, a hint of a frown appearing on his otherwise expressionless visage. "We know what happened, down to the last detail. We have security footage, witness accounts and informant reports. We know what you are trying to do, and the magnitude of its impact in history should you succeed. You represent the future, Dr. Atreides, and Neo Atlantis will not allow any attacks upon its children."

Ciel blinked and stared down the four agents. Agent Fighter gave her a flirtatious smile, while Agent Fairy nodded politely.

"Just so we're clear on this..." Cadmus said as he stepped towards Ciel. "If I am to accept your protection, there are some rules I'll expect you to follow. I don't know how you operate, but some covert outfits have the tendency to disregard collateral damage. You are not to harm innocent bystanders, or allow them to be harmed through inaction or neglect. I will not have any blood on my hands."

To his surprise, Agent Fairy chuckled softly.

"Ah, you're just like they told us." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, your conscience will not be troubled. However, anyone who takes a shot at you or Dr. Ciel is fair game."

"There are others whose safety I've been concerned about since the latest incident." Cadmus said. "They are good people, and also vital to the project."

"We've read the files." Agent Fairy said. "You are doubtlessly referring to the Hikari."

"Indeed." Cadmus said with a nod. "They are good people, and trouble seems to have a way of finding them. Dr. Hikari has been in life threatening situations before, and it could have easily been him taking that shot. And I'm sure I don't need to mention the twins and their heroics."

"Look Dr. Atreides." Agent Fighter said with a slightly irritated expression. "I know you mean well, but you really should trust us. We're the best of the best, and we don't fuck around. Please, let us do our job. Nobody's getting hurt on our watch."

Agent Sage gave him a disapproving glare and sighed.

"Though my colleague's choice of words was poor, he does have a point." He said.

"Well, this decision doesn't concern only my person." Cadmus said. "Ciel, what do you think?"

"I think I don't want to see anyone else gunned down if there's something we can do about it." She replied with determination.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the basement, followed by quick footsteps. The four agents quickly assumed defensive positions around the two scientists, and Agent Phantom carefully opened the door. To his surprise, he saw Gallant running after Zero, who was flailing his arms like crazy and tugging at an odd green helmet with an opaque black visor that was stuck to his head.

"Get it off! I can't see a damn thing!" Zero protested.

"Hold still, damnit!" Gallant retorted, pausing for a moment to pick up a tray full of dirty dishes from the floor.

"Motor control's acting up..." Zero grumbled, running around in circles.

"Uh... Phantom, what's going on in there?" Agent Fairy asked before approaching. She made it just in time to see Agent Phantom casually extend a foot and trip Zero, who fell down, banging his head on a table. The helmet beeped loudly and split in two, the pieces falling off Zero's head.

"Well, that's one way to do it..." Gallant remarked.

"I'm free!" Zero shouted before cackling madly. He then noticed the two strangers and quirked an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"Department Thirteen, Neo Atlantis intelligence." Agent Phantom said. "And you must be the anomaly. Fascinating."

"Anomaly?" Zero asked, unsure if he should feel intrigued or offended.

"Oh, don't mind him." Agent Fairy said, glancing at the former virus. He was still wearing his usual black bodyglove, which made the outline of his body very obvious, and the copy bot he was currently inhabiting was the first of a new batch, including all the modifications to date. Much to his embarassment, Cadmus had indeed made it anatomically correct, which often elicited amused grins from the scientist as Zero and Ciel would stare at each other awkwardly for a moment, then quickly look away.

"New model, I see." Agent Fairy said, looking impressed. "It looks like the good doctors have been holding out on us." She added with a smile.

"Well, we usually take about two weeks to test each new build before committing it to the records." Gallant explained. "The technology is mostly harmless, but better safe than sorry."

"Uh, is everything all right in there?" Cadmus asked, peeking inside.

"Another interface helmet prototype busted." Zero said with a sigh as he picked up the pieces. "The last one just made me tingly, but this one really made me spaz out."

"You don't have to test them all yourself Zero." Cadmus said with a worried look on his face.

"It gives me something to do." Zero replied with a shrug. "You know I don't like staying idle. But so, Neo Atlantis has decided to send some protection for you and Ciel then?"

"That is correct." Agent Phantom stated.

"But where will you be staying?" Cadmus asked. "The house has a couple of unused rooms, but I've never felt the need to furnish them."

"That will not be necessary." Agent Phantom assured him. "We have secured lodgings at a nearby location, and we'll be spending most of our time on security detail."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Cadmus asked with a hint of concern.

"We try not to." Agent Phantom replied with a shrug. "It tends to get in the way."

"Will you at least join us for dinner?" Gallant asked courteously.

"I'm afraid not." Agent Fairy said. "We have a lot of work to do now that we've arrived." She then eyed Zero appraisingly. "But part of our assignment will be training you all in self-defense. Not that you and Zero look like you need any training. I look forward to testing myself against you."

"That... could be a problem..." Cadmus said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Cadmus doesn't fight ladies." Ciel said with a giggle as she walked in. "He'll practice the motions if needed, but there's no way you'll get him to fight you."

"Even orphans can have manners." Cadmus retorted with a shrug.

Agent Phantom sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I can see we have a lot of work ahead of us..." He muttered to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry Dr. Ciel." Agent Fairy said with an evil grin. "When we're done with this skinny nerd he'll be able to take on a Netopian commando barehanded."

"She's a bit scary, don't you think?" Cadmus discreetly whispered to Zero.

"Kind of hot, but yeah, a bit scary." Zero whispered back.

"I also possess excellent hearing." Agent Fairy interrupted, stepping between the two with an amused expression. Cadmus and Zero exchanged a glance and straightened up looking uncomfortable.

A couple of hours later, after thoroughly checking every door and window in the house, the four agents bade them farewell and left Cadmus and the others to their own devices, though not before handing him and Ciel a pair of compact communicators that would keep them in contact at all times. With a sigh, Cadmus closed the door after they left, and sat down at the living room table.

"They mean well, but I'm only playing along because of you." He said, earning him a glare from Ciel.

"Don't you start it again..." She groaned, bonking him over the head with her knuckles. "What am I supposed to do if you get yourself killed?"

"Sorry..." He muttered, lowering his head.

Zero and Gallant conveniently stepped into the basement to give them enough room to talk, leaving Cadmus to pick up what he was going to say before the agents' arrival.

"Well, Ciel... I do owe you an explanation." He started, rubbing his temples. "Though I'm not sure if you're going to believe me."

"After seeing a miracle with my own eyes, you'll find that there's a lot I'm willing to believe these days." She replied with a smile.

"Well, all right. You see... it all happened when I fell. I thought I was done for, so I decided to get one last look at your face before the end, and then everything faded away. I found myself in a strange place. I'm not sure if it's what some people would call heaven. But there were lots of clouds, floating continents in an endless sky, that sort of thing."

"That's not unusual in near death experiences." Ciel said with a nod.

"Quite. But in that place, I found someone who claimed to be the archangel Raziel. He told me a few strange and interesting things. Apparently there are other Atreides in there, but not from this universe. I don't have a single relative there, and he was a bit evasive about it."

"That's strange." Ciel said. "The archives on Neo Atlantis didn't have anything about an Atreides either. Now, someone could have decided to change their family name within a generation or two, but that still doesn't account for the complete lack of information."

"He hinted there was a reason for that, and that I wasn't ready to know it just yet. Anyway, that place was really quite something. I felt an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility, and all my worries seemed to just fade away. But then one thought came to the forefront of my consciousness, and it was so intense it was actually painful."

"A thought?"

"An image, rather. A person."

Cadmus shifted in his chair and sighed, trying to grasp the words to get his point across without revealing too much about his feelings. However, he wasn't going to lie, and so he stared right at Ciel before continuing.

"I was thinking about you, Ciel." He said, trying to stay calm. "The archangel said I had a choice. I could move on and cast aside all my burdens... or I could come back. And the more I thought about it, the more unbearable it was to be without you. Without you, heaven is just a place with floating rocks. I couldn't stay. It was too much for me to bear. And, having the chance to come back, it would have been a betrayal of my promise to stay there. So you see, I literally came back for you."

Ciel stared at him for a moment and then blinked.

"You refused to move on... because you were worried about me?" She asked.

"More than worried, Ciel. And it was actually causing me physical pain to be torn from you in such a manner. I had to come back. The mere thought of spending eternity alone was unbearable."

Ciel stood up and stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Someday... I hope I can understand..." She said. "I hope I can understand what it is about me that drives you to go to such lengths."

"It's quite simple really. You are you. You're unique, one of a kind, irreplaceable." Cadmus said, holding her tightly. "As they say... Tu es mon monde, ma petite."

"Cadmus..." Ciel teased, blushing slightly. "If you keep saying those things I'm going to start thinking you're hitting on me."

"Would that be so bad?" Zero interrupted, peeking into the living room. "Personally, I think any guy would have to be deaf, blind and stupid not to notice you."

"But seriously now..." Ciel said, pecking Cadmus on a cheek. "I'm glad I mean that much to you. You're the only one from college that my parents trusted. I wasn't supposed to know this, but they actually wanted to adopt you, make you an official part of the family. But there was some sort of trouble with the governemnt. Somebody didn't want you out of the Phoenix Foundation's care, I guess."

Cadmus stared at Ciel and blinked.

"I don't know what to say... I had no idea. But why would the Foundation try to keep me from being taken in by a loving family?" Cadmus muttered.

"It makes no sense." Ciel said. "I guess this is something we'll have to figure out when we get back to Neo Atlantis. But in the meantime... there's something you should keep in mind."

"Oh?" Cadmus asked.

"That man we saw today... The one who was at SciLab the other day as well... I think I know who he is."

"What do you mean Ciel? You looked a bit disturbed when we overheard him talking to someone, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"Ciel thinks he's the one." Zero said.

"The one? You mean the spy?" Cadmus asked.

"Quite the opposite." Ciel said. "Remember what I told you about the two strangers? The one who looked like the Starstrider Paladin?"

"That was him?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"There was something about his voice, his manner of speaking." Ciel said. "And then I noticed the rings he was wearing."

"But what kind of creature could have such power?" Cadmus mused.

"Could be one of your archangel's buddies." Zero said with a shrug.

"I suppose." Ciel said. "But the other one... The one he was talking to... There was something about her voice... I can't explain it, but it feels... very familiar. It was eerie."

Meanwhile, a few blocks away...

"The Imperative has been most cooperative, though, of course, he had his usual moral reservations. But as long as the safety of the Affirmative continues to be his primary overriding concern, he will not refuse to let us act."

"I'm proud of him. Always so dedicated and selfless. The Phoenix Foundation has done a wonderful job educating him. But I must say the Affirmative completes him. Before, he was missing close ties with others. By becoming a complete human being he became more apt to understand the world. There will come a time when such understanding will be vital."

"In the meantime, any other directives?"

"Commence surveillance. Locate the spy. Everything was nearly undone because of one greedy imbecile. The Imperative and the Affirmative are fundamental to the plan. Without them, there will be no Golden Age."

The next morning, as Cadmus and Ciel were having breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Zero said, turning his gaze away from the TV. "You guys just eat in peace."

As he opened the door, Zero saw Sean and Princess Pride.

"Good to see you." Zero said. "I take it we're all ready for the hunt?"

Sean and Pride nodded and Zero led them inside and into the basement.

"The sooner we find Bass, the sooner Dr. Cossack can get started." Cadmus said. "But I still feel a bit bad about letting them do all the work."

"You are not going to use the Pulse Transmission System, and that's final." Ciel said, glaring at him.

"At least I should prepare some battle chip data for Gallant." He insisted.

"I took care of that while you were showering. A nice set of swords and utilities, not that he needs them with his custom NeoVari."

Meanwhile, at Lan's house...

Though children grow up, a mother will always be a mother, and they need to know what their children are up to. After a couple of days watching movies and taking strolls around the city, Lan and Mayl joined Haruka and Yuichiro for breakfast, while Hub and Roll excused themselves to go do some catching up with their friends. As Lan crashed on the living room couch, having gorged himself with homemade delights once again, Dr. Hikari stepped outside to check the mail. Haruka and Mayl were happily chatting away in the kitchen and the day looked like it was going to be very peaceful. Then, suddenly, Dr. Hikari came back inside, carrying a white envelope.

"Lan, there's something here for you." He said, handing him the envelope.

"Hmmm... Who could it be from?" Lan pondered, turning it over in his hands. The envelope was unmarked, bearing only Lan's name, and it was sealed with an odd signet, shaped like an open hand surrounded by a sun. The sight of it made Lan straighten up. Though he hadn't seen much action lately, he had kept in touch with Ciel and the others, and the mysterious strangers were still present in everyone's memory. Carefully opening the envelope, Lan found a piece of paper with a short missive.

"In celebration of this joyous occasion, and as a reminder that you are not alone in fighting the good fight, I present to you this small token of our esteem."

"Huh?" Lan muttered. "How did he...?"

He then turned to Mayl.

"Mayl, did you tell anyone yet?" He asked.

"No, I was waiting to surprise everyone like we talked about." Mayl replied. "What's the matter?"

"It looks like our little secret isn't so secret anymore." Lan said as he checked the bottom of the paper. On it was the same seal he had seen on the envelope, followed by a strange phrase in verse.

"Solam in manu fer fidem bonam,  
Animam tunc sume ad coronam,  
Qui videre ausit sub personam."

"What is this?" Lan muttered. He then noticed there was something in the bottom of the envelope. Reaching for it, he pulled it out, revealing what appeared to be a white battle chip marked with a golden sun.

"I've never seen anything like this." Dr. Hikari said, leaning closer to examine it.

"But what do you mean, secret?" Haruka asked with a mischievous grin. "Is there something we should know?"

"Uh... well mom... you see..." Lan muttered with a goofy grin. "We went shopping the other day."

"And Lan had the most wonderful idea." Mayl said, rushing to pounce on him.

"Oof! Careful, my stomach..." Lan muttered as she landed on him. He then straightened up and pulled Mayl to his lap.

"Well mom... we wanted to surprise everyone, but it's only fair that you know first." Lan said with a smile. He then took Mayl's left hand with his left and raised them so Haruka could see. At first she didn't realize what he was doing, but then she took a closer look and saw the two platinum bands. Her jaw nearly hit the floor, and then Lan just said it.

"Surprise mom! We're engaged!"

All semblance of composure was lost as Haruka's eyes widened and she fell over backwards.

"Mom!" Lan shouted, as Mayl and Yuichiro rushed to help her up.

Meanwhile, in orbit above Earth...

"Eternal light, dawn of greatness, prime element and source of the primordial spark..." The gentle voice muttered to itself. "Hope everlasting, unfaltering commitment, loyalty to all good causes... love beyond time. All these define and empower the righteous champions of all ages. All these are precious and to be nurtured. For life without light is empty, without hope is torment, without commitment and loyalty is chaos, without love is meaningless. Now, as it was before, and as it shall be again, I repeat my pledge. Nothing less will do than a cosmos full of light and peace."

Suddenly, footsteps sounded, drawing closer.

"Am I interrupting?" The sweet feminine voice asked.

"I'm done. And you're never interrupting. You know that your presence is always more than welcome."

"I have some news. Aeon managed to dig up some more information."

"Let's hear it then."

"Apparently the Ryu of this Earth is training one of Lan Hikari's friends in the art of Ansatsuken. He is progressing at a stunning rate and has defeated all the other students. Aside from that, we have determined that the Ayanokouji and SciLab have successfully convinced the government to ease the restrictions on copy bot production and distribution. We are still trying to figure out what they intend to do with them, but they are definitely important for whatever our scientist friends are planning."

"They guard their secrets well." The gentle voice said. "As they should. If the attack on SciLab was any indication, then whatever they're working on has great potential. Now then, how is our roboticist?"

"Much calmer, thanks to your reassurances. Also, I should have brought this up earlier, but you were so caught up doing that little demonstration I didn't want to cut it short. I've had... a dream you should know about."

"A dream? Do tell. It was, after all, a dream that brought us here, and it must be something truly important for you to come in person instead of speaking through our bond. Not that I'm complaining. The closer you are to me, the better."

"I saw the sky torn asunder, as if reality itself was bending. In the swirling vortex, a figure appeared, bathed in light, and with a mere gesture it undid a great beast of darkness. I saw a great red hawk nesting with a white dove and a golden eagle, and from beneath them grew a great tree with deep roots, reaching into the sky. And I saw two lights, once one and the same, outshine the sun and cover the whole Earth."

"Fascinating. We will have to see how events will unfold. It would seem that our little intervention is already producing results."

Around the same time, in Ryu's dojo...

Dex deftly dodged his sensei's leg sweep and jumped high into the air. His powerful drop kick collided with Ryu's uppercut, sending a shudder through their bodies. Regaining his balance, Dex landed like a cat and swinged his fist. Ryu parried and delivered a palm strike to his stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him back a few feet.

"Your progress is astounding." Ryu said as Dex paused for breath. "Soon I will have nothing more to teach you, and you will need to figure out your own path."

"I still have much to learn." Dex said dismissively. "Don't go easy on me." He then dashed forward and unleashed a series of kicks, rotating his body as he moved. A sudden gale erupted around him, knocking a few nearby students off their feet. Ryu sidestepped the attack and smiled.

"It took me years to get where you are now." The master said with a hint of pride.

Looking a little dizzy, Dex stopped and stumbled around for a few seconds.

"I need more practice. Good thing I didn't eat much before comin'."

"I see your body is adapting well to the training regimen. One of my friends, a Sumo wrestler, would probably love to spar with you a bit. He'll be coming to town later this week for an eating contest."

"Eatin' contest? Man, this training is giving me one hell of an apetite! Where do I sign up?"

"I had the feeling you would say that, so I took the liberty of procuring an application form." Ryu said with a light chuckle. "All it needs is your signature."

"Great! So that friend of yours? He must be strong!"

"Like a mountain. And don't let his size fool you. He's quite fast."

"I'd better step up my trainin' then. But you'll really have to show me that channeling exercise again. Any day now I'll be able to pull off a Hadouken."

"I believe you are ready for that. And now is as good a time as any. Remember, slow, deep breaths."

Two hours later, Dex hit the showers. By all accounts, he should have felt exhausted, but like everything else, the ki channeling exercises had gone with remarkable ease after some initial stumbling. He felt a slight tingling in the back of his mind, but paid it no heed as he was busy reviewing everything in his head.

"Wait till I show the guys what I've learned!" He muttered to himself with satisfaction.

At around the same time, in the depths of the Undernet...

Gallant sighed as he sidestepped the black punk Navi's attack, before drawing his sword.

"So be it." He said with weary resignation. "May you be a better person in the next life."

And before his surprised oppoennt had the chance to react, Gallant cleaved him in two. He then turned to the female Navi in pink armor and helped her to her feet.

"That was a tight spot if I ever saw one." She said with relief. "Thanks for saving me."

Gallant nodded and sighed.

"It is always regrettable to take a life, but those who put their selfish desires before the well-being of others must not be allowed to do harm." He said solemnly, sheathing his sword. "But you shouldn't linger. This is a dangerous place, and my friends and I cannot be everywhere at the same time."

Then KnightMan came into view, his colossal figure at the ready.

"I heard a commotion." He said. "Is everything all right?"

"Just a lost soul that had to be put to rest before it could do more harm." Gallant said with his gaze lowered. "Found anything so far?"

"Something has the viruses in this area scared." KnightMan replied. "They are all hiding and run away at the slightest noise."

KnightMan then summoned an interface screen and a feminine figure with blood red eyes and long smooth black hair appeared, clad in tight dark purple robes. Her skin was tanned and there was a staff strapped to her back.

"Any news, Scherazade?" KnightMan asked.

"Nothing to report sir." She replied in a soft, calm voice.

Then a ringing was heard and another screen appeared, showing SearchMan.

"I've found something." The sniper said. "There are subtle traces of dark energy in this area. A bit similar to Nebula Grey's emanations, but not exactly like it."

"We shall converge on your location." KnightMan said. "Exercise caution."

SearchMan nodded and the image disappeared.

"I wonder if we'll ever manage to get rid of the taint completely." Gallant said with a sigh.

"If you can change human nature..." KnightMan said with a shrug. "But I am glad that good outweighs evil in this world."

"Most people aren't evil." Gallant mused. "They can be thoughtless or selfish, but rarely evil. I guess it's a matter of keeping everything into prespective, so you won't lose touch with the things that really matter."

Then he heard another ringing, and a new interface screen appeared with Peach's image on it.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked cheerfully.

"I always have time for my friends." Gallant replied warmly.

"I understand things have been a bit hectic lately." She said. "But you're not the type to back away from danger, and it would be selfish of me to ask you to stay where it's safe. So instead, I'll try to help in my own way. I've been working on a little something based on our plant studies. There's a herbal mix Rose likes to use around the house. It helps her calm down when she's feeling nervous. I applied the same princple and made an aura fragrance program with a heightened effect. It should help subdue opponents by toning down their aggression and instilling calmness."

"That should come in handy." Gallant said as a string of data flowed before his eyes. "Even if we don't end up in more fights, this is just what I needed. I've been a bit tense. Thank you."

"Be safe." Peach said with a smile. During the time Cadmus had been recovering from the emotional stress of his ordeal, Gallant had finally gone around to visiting Dr. Rose and Peach. Though he was reluctant to talk about his maker's escapades with the Avatar Program, he, like Cadmus, was always compelled to be truthful. The two had been quite surprised to hear about the scientist's reckless forays into the Cyberworld, and with that matter cleared, the two Navis had finally had a proper first meeting. Since then, Gallant would visit as often as possible, reveling in the duo's cheerful serenity and delicate elegance.

"Don't worry." Gallant reassured her. "I'll make it out in one piece and then you can tell me all about those flowers."

The interface screens disappeared and the two knights took off towards their destination. At the same time, in a nearby sector of the Undernet, Zero was navigating through a narrow catwalk. The area seemed abandoned and was littered with scattered remnants of junk data.

"Well, time to join the others, then." He thought as he got the message. It was then that he sensed movement behind him and turned around to find what appeared to be a red hound with a tough rocklike hide, sharp fangs and menacing claws. Zero quirked an eyebrow, eyeing it suspiciously, but the creature made no motion to attack. Instead, it seemed content to follow him at a distance, as if drawn to him but hesitant to approach. Zero kept going, watching the creature through the corner of the eye, and it eagerly trotted behind him.

"Uh... Ciel..." Zero muttered. "There's something strange down here."

Ciel's face appeared on an interface screen and she gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you make of this?" He asked, motioning towards the hound.

"Hmm... Looks like a virus to me. Not any kind I've ever seen though."

"This thing keeps following me. I'm not sure what it wants."

"Does it seem hostile?" Ciel asked.

"No. That's the thing. It's just... following me around."

"Most peculiar." Cadmus said, his face appearing on another screen. "Tame viruses don't usually last long in the Undernet. We should keep an eye on it for now. If it follows you back home, we'll run some tests."

Meanwhile, evading everyone's notice, a figure covered in a long blue tunic with a hood was watching the exchange from a distance.

"Some things never change." It muttered to itself in a serene voice.

Another figure, wearing a brown cloak, also hooded, stepped forward.

"It still feels kind of weird..." It said with a fiery voice.

"Can you feel it?"

"Something stinks around here. I get the feeling they're not here on some joyride. Things could get ugly any minute in a place like this."

"So those two are not the only ones with premonitions?" The figure with the serene voice asked with a hint of amusement.

"You know what I mean. The old instinct. Even without the ability to sense darkness..."

Meanwhile, somewhere in EndCity...

The man who had once called himself Pyron Harkonnen ran for dear life as four figures chased him at a maddening speed. He looked absolutely terrified as he tried to wade through the crowd of tourists. His clothes were crumpled and the sports bag he was carrying was half open, some underwear falling out as he scrammed. For a moment, he looked over his shoulder and failed to spot his pursuers. Just as he was about to slow down with a sigh of relief, a woman's leg, covered in a black stocking and with a high heeled shoe, delivered a vicious kick to his throat that sent him flying into the ground, gasping for air. With a smirk, Agent Fairy twisted his arms behind his back and slapped a pair of hi-tech cuffs on his wrists, engaging the magnetic lock.

"Who the hell are you people...?" The man muttered, wheezing in pain. Agent Fairy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him to his feet.

"Your worst nightmare." She hissed. "And before you get any bright ideas, I can electrify those cuffs with a mere gesture, so you'd better not get cute."

Agent Phantom appeared behind her and eyed her work appraisingly. Soon after, Agents Sage and Fighter caught up with them.

"Excellent job." Agent Sage said. "Time to take this scum for processing."

As the four dragged him off somewhere out of sight, he struggled in vain to break free. True to her word, Agent Fairy made a small gesture and the man screamed in pain as a harmless but quite excruciating electric current shot through his body. A few seconds later it stopped and he fell to his knees.

"You can't do that!" He protested weakly. "I have rights!"

"You are guilty of treason and espionage." Agent Phantom said in an unnaturally calm tone that sent a chill down his spine. "You have endangered innocent lives and jeopardized classified research. A lot of people have suffered because of you. Courtesy is wasted on the likes of you."

The four agents soon arrived at a nondescript black van. Agent Fighter took the driver's seat while the others strapped their prisoner to a chair in the back.

"What are you going to do to me?" The man asked with a hint of fear.

"First we're going to identify you." Agent Phantom said coldly. "Then you're going to tell us everything. It is in your best interest to cooperate."

Ten minutes later...

There was practically no light in this section of the Undernet. Dangerously close to an entrance to Murkland, the Black Earth, the area was eerily silent and dominated by a deathly chill. In the distance, a path spiraled around a spire, ending in a huge elevated platform. The darkness grew stronger with their every step, and as they made their way up and reached the platform, the shadows came to life, cutting off the path behind them.

"So much for going in quickly and quietly." Zero said with a sigh. The strange virus was still following him.

SearchMan consulted his scouter and paled at the readings.

"Stay close." He muttered.

"SearchMan, what's going on?" Laika asked.

"This is like Nebula Gray all over again." The sniper said.

In the distance they saw ShadowMan gliding through the air to catch up with them. Just as he was about to land on the platform, a wall of black flames erupted around it. The ninja flinched as he was slightly scorched but was able to avoid the worst of it, landing next to them.

"Are you all right?" KnightMan asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing to worry about." ShadowMan said dismissively.

The darkness grew heavier and more oppressive with each step, until they reached the mouth of an ominous pit. Pure darkness radiated from its depths, slithering and spreading like a tentacled cloud, and within the cloud, a pair of red eyes opened, staring right at them. An eerie voice broke the silence, filled with pure hate and rage.

"Who dares enter my domain?"


	21. Reckless Impudence

Chapter 21 – Reckless Impudence

The sinister voice sent a shiver down their spines as the roaring darkness revealed a black form with blood red eyes and a strange helmet with a crystal mounted over its forehead, wrapped in a tattered, ragged black cloak. As the figure opened it, revealing a black vest with a hole on its chest and displaying a hideous scar that glowed ominously against the bleak shadow of Murkland, a blade of dark energy erupted from its right hand.

"Bass, I presume?" Gallant said, standing his ground.

"You dare speak my name?" The figure growled with disdain. "You dare trespass into the dark places where only death awaits?"

"He looks completely insane." KnightMan said.

"No surprise there." Scherazade added with a shrug.

"Begone, insects." The Dark Messiah growled. "Flee back to your pitiful operators and never return!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Gallant stated plainly, stepping forward. "There's someone who wants to see you for old times' sake. Your father wants you back."

"The human?" Bass snarled. "Don't make me laugh!" The shadows shifted around him menacingly, taking barbed, twisted shapes. "I don't know how he survived, but no matter. One day, he will burn with all the other humans."

Gallant sighed and drew his blade.

"You leave us no choice. A fight it is then." The red knight said. Bass stared at him incredulously for a moment, before breaking into a fit of deranged laughter.

"Only one Navi has ever been able to oppose me." He said dismissively, eyeing all the newcomers. "What chance would a soda can with a butter knife, a walking boulder, a punk rocker, a girly guy in underwear and two fools in pajamas stand against me? Why the mere thought of it is ridiculous."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." KnightMan stated with a hint of masked contempt, stepping forward with his spiked ball at the ready. Zero raised his Z-Saber and moved in position next to him, while ShadowMan and Scherazade moved in to flank Bass and SearchMan calibrated the scope on his sniper rifle.

"Suicidal, I see." Bass snarled with a deranged gleam in his eyes. "I'll make this quick."

As he raised his hand, gathering dark energy into it, the blackness started humming, first barely noticeable, but then growing into a loud cacophony of tormented voices. Unwilling to give their opponent time to make his move, Gallant and KnightMan charged forward. Bass slammed his fist into the ground, and a colossal dark blast knocked the two knights off their feet and sending them flying quite a distance.

"Gallant!" Cadmus shouted from the basement.

Gallant jumped to his feet, coughing slightly and placing a hand on the side of his head. KnightMan gasped and shifted his massive body. Just then, SearchMan seized the opportunity and opened fire. The shot, which should have gone right through the target's head, instead slammed into something in mid air just a few feet away from Bass, dissipating harmlessly. A golden energy sphere became visible around Bass.

"I should have seen this coming..." SearchMan muttered in frustration. "The Life Aura..."

Just as Zero dashed in to deliver a slash, Bass disappeared into thin air. As Zero looked around in confusion, he reappeared right behind him, kicking him in the back of his head. Zero stumbled forward in surprise, his helmet doing little to keep the intense pain from flaring up. Just then, KnightMan fired his spiked ball, and ShadowMan and Scherazade chose this moment to strike. Struck by KnightMan's attack, the aura flickered and faded, allowing ShadowMan to slice at Bass with his blades. His onslaught had little visible effect, aside from damaging his opponent's already tattered cloak and ShadowMan felt a sudden deep dread as he realized that Bass wasn't even bothering to block. At the same time, Scherazade's staff struck Bass in the throat. His eyes narrowed as he turned to her, and with a flick of his wrist both her and ShadowMan were knocked away by a surge of darkness that chilled them to the core.

"We need to knock out that damned aura, otherwise this is going to be a very short battle." Gallant said, clenching his blade.

"Time to try out our new techniques." Cadmus said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Gallant replied.

"Let's go!" Zero added.

"What's the plan?" Princess Pride asked.

"Crack that shell." Cadmus replied. "We need you to keep him busy though. Attack from multiple angles to keep him unfocused."

"Let's go Scherazade." Sean said. Scherazade nodded and jumped high into the air. She then pulled something small from within her vestments and threw it at Bass. Quirking his head to the side with a bored look in his face, he made no attempt to avoid it, and it exploded loudly, letting out a blinding flash. KnightMan quickly rushed Bass while ShadowMan and Scherazade struck from the sides, with him throwing a shuriken while she swung her staff in an attempt to trip him. Bass moved fiendishly fast, appearing and disappearing from view, but Scherazade's bomb had left him slightly disoriented. Seizing the opportunity, KnightMan slammed his spiked ball into him just as he was busy avoiding the staff. The Life Aura strained but did not fade.

A red light started appearing around Gallant's blade, subtle at first, and then a set of runes traced themselves along its length. As the final rune was completed, they all merged and the red light became a blazing flame. At the same time, Zero started spinning his Z-Saber at a maddening speed, until it was nothing more than a green blur around his body, thrumming and crackling with energy. The two nodded in unison and charged forward insanely fast, and just as Bass was knocking ShadowMan away with a wave of darkness, the two assailants made contact. Thrusting his blade with all his might, Gallant was able to actually pierce the Life Aura. Before Bass could react, the red knight set off the gathered energy in his blade, and a huge explosion ensued within the limits of the aura, shredding it and temporarily blinding Bass. Just then, Zero moved in wihout pausing, his Z-Saber whirling and slicing like a razor sharp wind. Gallant quickly shifted his sword to his left hand and activated the buster on his right, pressing it right against their opponent's face. Another loud blast ensured and Bass was knocked flying, barely having the time to clutch his wounded face before plummeting straight through the portal to Murkland.

"Did we win?" Scherazade asked hesitantly as she helped ShadowMan to his feet. Before anyone could say anything, a bestial roar shook the Undernet and darkness surged out of the portal like a geyser. Bleeding data, with an even more deranged look on his face, Bass re-emerged. As he raised his right hand it transformed into a bizarre buster, shaped like a giant wolf's head. With a murderous gleam in his glowing red eyes, he uttered a single word.

"Die."

And then there was darkness. Pure, unbridled, searing, smothering. All they knew was pain, coursing through every particle of their being. Gallant was the first to fall, his armor taking the brunt of the blast. As it cracked, several pieces fell off and he felt his legs giving in as he stuck his sword into the ground in an attempt to stay upright. Next to him, Zero writhed in agony, while ShadowMan and Scherazade gasped for breath, sprawled on the ground, struggling to remain conscious. KnightMan's hulking form lay silent, his spiked ball and chain reduced to slag, and the surface of his armor completely seared.

"No..." Cadmus gasped, clutching his chest. "Gallant! Zero!"

In that moment, something in him changed, and his eyes became cold and steely. Without a word, he got up from his chair and stepped away from the desk, towards the other door in the basement. As Sean and Pride attempted to contact their Navis, Ciel noticed his move and darted from her chair, suddenly realizing what he was going to do.

"Cadmus, no!" She cried.

But her plea fell on deaf ears, and just before she could reach him, he stepped through the door.

"Cadmus, stop it!" Ciel protested, slamming her fist on the door. The magnetic lock was engaged from the inside, and a moment later her heart sank as she heard the dreaded words.

"Pulse In!"

Not wasting any time, Cadmus took a step forward in the Cyberworld, clenching his fists and quivering with rage.

"Run Avatar Program. Engage Red Hawk!"

In a red flash, a red and white jumpsuit with a red bird crest on the chest covered his body, and a helmet shaped like a bird's head with a black visor materialized over his face. Two small red and white wings of a synthetic material extended from under his arms, and with a leap, he took off into the air, blasting away at the speed of thought.

"What's he doing?" Princess Pride asked.

"He did it again..." Ciel muttered dejectedly. "The Pulse Transmission System. He's going... to try to help them."

"He's crazy..." Sean said. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Then suddenly Revan appeared on one of the computers' screen.

"Hey, what the hell is going on? Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, glancing around in confusion.

"What? I thought you were already scouring the Undernet!" Ciel gasped.

"I thought I'd do some research. I pulled out everything SciLab has on Bass. You're telling me the others went ahead just like that?"

"They did. And Bass did something to them. They seem to be out cold." Ciel replied. "And now Cadmus went in after them."

"This isn't good." Revan said tensely. "Based on the data I've analysed, I can tell you that the more time Bass spends near concentrations of dark energy, the more he absorbs into himself. If he's anywhere near an entrance to Murkland, then... This may be too much for us to handle on our own. We need to get the Hikari twins now!"

Revan then turned his attention to the contents of the screen. As he watched, Gallant stirred faintly.

"This isn't over yet." Gallant hissed, wracked with pain. Bass quirked an eyebrow, looking genuinely surprised.

"KnightMan!" Princess Pride called out.

"M-Milady..." The massive Navi muttered weakly.

Having been thrown clear by the blast, SearchMan raised his rifle and took aim once again.

"Smile you son of a bitch..." He muttered before firing. Without the Life Aura to get in the way, the shot hit Bass, cracking the crystal on his forehead. The Dark Messiah gave him a deranged look, and before Gallant could intercept him, he dashed past everyone else. A split second later he was clutching SearchMan's throat.

"You dare?" Bass growled, squeezing viciously.

Then a red shape appeared in the distance, approaching at a maddening speed. It darted through the air over the wall of dark flames and an instant later Bass felt a sharp pain in his wrist while sparks erupted from it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Revan asked as he watched the scene unfold.

"Who...?" Gallant muttered, turning around as fast as he could. And then realization hit him. "Oh no... He didn't...!"

"What is that?" Scherazade blurted out as she used her staff as leverage to get up.

Standing between Bass and SearchMan was a figure clad in a red and white jumpsuit, with a bird shaped crest over its chest and a helmet shaped like a bird's head with a black visor. In its hands was a longsword with a slim extendable blade and a red winged hilt.

"That crazy fool..." Revan muttered, covering his masked face with the palm of his hand.

With a sudden burst of strenght, Gallant jumped to his feet.

"Cadmus, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted. "Get out of here now!"

"What?" Scherazade muttered incredulously.

"You mean..." KnightMan added.

Bass stared at the newcomer with a hateful glare.

"Impudent fool!" Bass snarled. "Do you think one more Navi will make a difference against me?"

Just then, ShadowMan, who had been conspicuously out of sight, dropped from above with his blade, unleashing a vertical slice that opened a gash in Bass' back. Seizing the opportunity, Cadmus took flight and thrust his blade at Bass, narrowly missing his neck. Bass dodged at the last instant, and in a fit of rage, he turned around and backhanded ShadowMan, knocking him away like a rag doll. He then changed his right hand into a buster and fired at Cadmus. The scientist jumped out of the way as the dark energy charge hit the ground mere milimeters from where he was standing, exploding on impact.

"That's it, I'm getting the twins!" Revan said with a sigh before beaming out from the computer screen. Moments later he was barging into Lan's PET. As he peeked outside, he saw Yuichiro gently patting Haruka's back as she buried her face in his neck. Revan wasn't sure what was going on, and he felt awkward watching the scene, but he had to make his presence known.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" He said, loudly enough to be heard. Everyone in the room looked at the PET, and Revan noticed that Haruka's face was soaked in tears, but she had the most blissful smile he had ever seen.

"What's up?" Lan asked.

"I was about to ask the same." Revan replied.

"Well, mom just found out about Mayl and I getting engaged. Didn't see that coming." Lan explained, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Congratulations are in order, then. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. You and your brother have to get online, now."

"What's going on?" Hub asked, stepping closer.

"They went after Bass without waiting for me. Then Cadmus went ballistic when they got hurt and barged in with the Pulse Transmission System. We have to get there now!"

"Bass?" Lan shouted. "What, are they crazy?"

"We're trying to do Dr. Cossack a favor by putting his mind at ease about that deranged maniac. I'll explain along the way."

"Wait... You mean 'that' Bass?" Roll asked from inside Hub's copy bot.

"There's no way we're letting you go there on your own!" Mayl stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I did promise we wouldn't leave you behind again..." Hub admitted. "But this is... more dangerous than you can imagine."

"All the more reason for us to tag along!" Roll protested.

"We have no time for this." Revan insisted. "Come or stay, but do it now!"

The twins nodded, and both ran upstairs, followed by Mayl. Upon connecting to the network, Revan led them on a mad dash towards the depths of the Undernet. As they finally reached the platform, Roll stared at the black flames hesitantly. Hub held her hand and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Revan grabbed them both and took a huge leap over the flames, landing in the middle of the brawl. They arrived just in time to see Zero slashing at Bass with his Z-Saber, slicing his right shoulder. Bass retorted by conjuring six spinning discs of dark energy and hurling them at him. KnightMan and Gallant leapt forward, Gallant attempting to block the attack with his shield while KnightMan pounded at Bass with his fists. With a surge of dark energy, Bass knocked them away before turning to face the newcomers.

"Finally, a worthy adversary!" He growled with bestial glee as he stared at Hub. "It's been a long time..."

He was cut short as Cadmus darted through the air once again and took a swing at his face, letting out a few sparks. With a grunt of annoyance, Bass conjured a blade of darkness and slashed him across the chest. The scientist felt an intense, chilling pain and jumped backwards.

"Damnit Cadmus, you're not helping!" Zero shouted. "How are we supposed to take him on if we have to keep worrying about you getting yourself killed?"

"I'm not letting you be the only ones to risk yourselves!" Cadmus retorted. "Nobody dies on my watch!"

Suddenly, Revan raised a hand and a massive wave of invisible energy slammed into Bass.

"Enough!" Revan interrupted, before staring at Bass. "Your maker thought you might see reason after all these years, but it's clear that you're too far gone. We end this now!"

"Get out of my way, maggot." Bass spat. "The boy in blue is the only one worthy to face me."

Hub stared Bass down, a sense of dread creeping over him as the darkness radiating from his foe became even more obvious and menacing.

"I didn't think I'd see you again anytime soon." Hub said with a sigh. "Still clinging to your hate, I see."

Next to Hub, Roll felt a shiver down her spine as she beheld the menace before them. Everything about Bass promised death and destruction, and she couldn't help wondering how her beloved had not only survived against him but actually defeated him so many times.

"It is all that matters." Bass retorted, swelling with dark power. "Until humans have been exterminated, my rage will burn. Your pathetic light will not save you this time. I would have sought you out for our final rematch, but it seems your friends have saved me the trouble."

"Not so fast." Gallant interrupted. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Hub shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. Get out of here."

"Hey, we can still fight!" Cadmus protested. "And we can't let you face that monster alone in good conscience."

"Not this again..." Ciel groaned with growing exasperation. "Are you trying to get yourself killed again?"

Bass watched the exchange with disinterest, before transforming his right hand into a large buster shaped like a wolf's head once again.

"I grow tired of your trifles." He said with a bored look as he raised the oversized cannon, which started thrumming ominously. "Goodbye."

Hub knew how vicious Bass was, and how his command of darkness made him an even more dangerous foe. As he saw what was happening, he instinctively reacted. Quickly dashing through the distance that separated him from Bass, he clenched his right fist and rammed it into the cannon's mouth, attempting to destroy it from the inside. With the energy flow obstructed, the buster overloaded and exploded, nearly taking his hand with it. By all accounts, Hub should have been severely wounded by his stunt, but when the resulting cloud of darkness dissipated, he was just standing there with an indecipherable expression.

"What have you done?" Bass muttered incredulously, looking at his own mangled hand. Hissing in rage, he conjured a blade of darkness and swinged it in a horizontal slash.

"Oh no you don't!" Lan shouted before sending in the data for the NeoVari. The shifting sword materialized in Hub's hand just in time to intercept the blow. Bass then disappeared, and before anyone had the time to react, Hub turned his blade around in a reverse grip, stabbing backwards. Bass, who had appeared right behind him with his dark sword raised for another swing, had no time to react as the NeoVari pierced his side.

"How... did you...?" Bass gasped, placing a hand over the wound.

"You're getting predictable." Hub replied in a neutral manner. "Now stop it. It is without any joy that I do this. End this foolishness."

Seizing the opportunity, Gallant activated Peach's aura program. A dark golden energy field appeared around him, and he could feel the faint smell of flowers. He had to admit that it was already making him feel much more relaxed – maybe a little too much, in fact. Everyone around him was also slowly affected, but just as he thought Bass might be calming down, he let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"You dare be condescending? I'll show you!"

Bass extended his arms forward with a hateful snarl, and a mass of darkness exploded beneath Hub's feet. Hub didn't even flinch.

"You can't win Bass." Lan said defiantly. "The combined hatred of the entire world was not enough to smother my brother."

"What... what are you?" Bass gasped, staring at Hub. For the first time in his life, he felt fear.

"I'm just a guy who wants to do the right thing." Hub replied with a shrug. "Alpha is long gone. Your name has been cleared. Why do you still cling to your hate?"

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Bass shouted, a new surge of darkness erupting from his core. "I was supposed to be the perfect Navi! The ultimate Navi! But those filthy humans were jealous and afraid of my power! So they tried to destroy me as soon as they got an excuse! They condemned me without proof or trial, so as they have passed judgement on me, I shall pass judgement on them all! And now I have just the means to do so! Murkland shall engulf the entire Cyberworld, and from here I shall unleash armageddon!"

"You don't mean that." Hub said dismissively. "You've been quiet for years. I'd say that you don't even know what you want anymore."

Bass gave him a death glare for the longest time, making Roll shudder as she watched.

"Damn you..." He growled.

"So all that talk is just for show?" Gallant muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quiet!" Bass spat, hurling a dark orb at him. Hub sighed and activated his buster, shooting it in mid air and setting it off in a rather intimidating explosion. Bass groaned and turned to the ominous portal, staring at it in silence, as if sulking.

The aura program kept working in an almost insidious manner, and soon Gallant wasn't the only one feeling lightheaded. As Roll fluttered around checking everyone's wounds, she let out a light yawn.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" SearchMan protested from his spot. "Why are you stopping? We have an enemy to take down."

"In our current situation, it would be advantageous to stay our hand." ShadowMan said dispassionately.

"Your friends bore me." Bass said with a weary sigh as he turned to face Hub. "But you have managed to wound me for the first time in years. After all this time, I have a worthy challenge to prepare for."

"There's still the matter of your maker." Revan insisted, stepping closer. "He still wants to see you."

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Bass muttered. "Those days are never coming back."

"He still feels responsible for you." Revan said. "And part of him still hopes you will see reason."

Bass grumbled and stepped towards the portal, before a sudden idea hit him.

"One year." He stated in an unusually calm manner, staring right at Hub. "I will be gone for one year to develop a new technique, a new way that will stand up to your vaunted light. If you still manage to defeat me then, I will consider talking to the old fool."

"If you refrain from harming innocents until then." Hub replied.

"What joy is there in crushing those who won't fight back?" Bass asked with a shrug.

"What?" KnightMan interrupted as Bass cross the threshold and disappeared into the depths of Murkland. "You're just going to let him go?"

"He may seem like a monster... and he certainly has done evil in the past." Hub said. "But he has suffered a lot."

"I hope Cossack will accept this outcome." Revan said. "At least it should give him some peace of mind for the time being."

Hub rubbed his chin as he stared into the portal.

"There was something strange about Bass this time though. He was just using tired old tricks as if he wasn't really putting much effort into it."

"You mean he was toying with us?" Gallant asked.

"Something is amiss." Hub thought out loud. "And I didn't expect him to calm down so easily."

"Well, about that..." Gallant muttered drowsily. "I think there's something wrong with this aura program."

"What do you mean?" Cadmus asked, stepping closer.

"I can't... quite... turn it off..." Gallant said slowly before letting out a loud yawn. "And it's definitely kicking in."

"We'd better get you out of here before that thing puts you to sleep then." Zero said, looking slightly affected as well.

"Well, that turned out to be a waste of time." SearchMan muttered, looking disappointed.

"Not necessarily." ShadowMan replied.

In the distance, two hooded figures watched on.

"It turns out our intervention wasn't necessary." The first one said in a serene voice.

"That was too close for comfort." The second one said in a fiery voice. "That guy is insane. At this rate he's going to get himself killed again."

Five minutes later, once everyone had beamed back, Cadmus unlocked the door and stepped into the basement's main room, looking tired and sightly sweaty. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he heard a low growl, and what he saw before him sent a chill down his spine. Ciel was glaring at him, looking absolutely livid, and he could have sworn she was barely holding back her tears.

"You..." She growled, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him closer to the point she was practically in his face. "You dumbass!" She definitely looked like she wanted to punch him, and he had never seen her this mad.

"I just had to." He muttered, the look on her face cutting deep into him. "If you'd been out there, I would have done the same."

"You just had to? What if you'd died again?" She fumed. "You're not a Navi! You can't just pop a recovery chip and be done with it!"

"How could I ask my friends to take risks I wouldn't be willing to take myself?" He asked with a sad sigh.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Ciel practically shouted, biting her lower lip.

Gallant stepped forward, stumbling slightly as he was still fighting off the aura program's effect. With a sigh, he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I appreciate what you did, and your intent." He said, looking at Cadmus. "But Ciel is right. If you want to help us in tight spots like that, then there are other ways. You can always help with combat strategies, send in chip data or learn to use Full Synchro. But this is far too dangerous. You risk injury every time you venture out like that, and you still can't be absolutely sure the Pulse Transmission System is free from side effects. So I must ask you. Please, don't do it again."

Ciel gave Cadmus a sad look, as if she might start crying.

"Every time you pull a stunt like that you nearly give me a heart attack. It was bad enough watching you die once." She pleaded. "Please, promise me you won't do this again."

The way she was staring at him made Cadmus feel a deep, dull ache in his chest. Though he was reluctant to admit it, perhaps his eagerness to rush to the aid of his friends was doing more harm than good. Seeing the desperate look in her eyes and Gallant's worried expression, he relented.

"All right." He said with a sigh. "From now on I won't do anything dangerous with the Pulse Transmission System. "But we're going to take some precautions to ensure everyone's safety so I won't feel tempted to rush in again."

Ciel took a deep breath in relief and released him. "Good." She said. "As long as you understand why we don't want you out there like that."

Cadmus was beginning to feel horrible. He had once again acted without thinking, and the look on Ciel's face would haunt his nightmares. Finally realizing how tired and sweaty he was, he hugged Ciel.

"I promise I won't hurt you again with my recklessness." He muttered. He then released her and turned to Sean and Princess Pride.

"Well, that didn't quite turn out as expected, but I'm most grateful for your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to lie down."

As he stepped out of the basement and through the living room, he spotted Zero sitting on the couch. The former virus gave him an angry glare that made him feel even worse.

"Ciel doesn't deserve being driven to tears all the time." Zero growled. "If you put her though this again, so help me, I'll clobber you."

"Which is why I think you should come forward." Cadmus replied with a sigh. "I don't deserve her."

Without another word, he headed to his room and locked the door. Zero watched him go, torn between conflicting emotions. He was glad his friend was all right, but mad at him for worrying Ciel again, and to top it all, the matter of their feelings for the petite scientist was still unresolved, much to his frustration. He had tried to encourage his friend to come clean, for everyone's sake, but Cadmus still persisted in suppressing everything. With an annoyed groan, Zero got up from the couch and stepped into the basement. Making his way to the Pulse Transmission machine, he deftly removed a plate cover, exposing a small circuit board. With a sigh, he left and came back moments later carrying a toolbox and a few small devices.

"Gallant, get over here." He called.

"What are you doing?" Gallant asked, peeking into the smaller chamber.

"Taking precautions." Zero explained. "I hope that dumbass will keep his word, but just in case, I want to hook up a sensor to the machine that will signal an alarm whenever he uses it."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Gallant asked. "He's never broken his word, and after the chewing you and Ciel gave him, I don't think he'll want to play Super Sentai again anytime soon."

Zero sighed.

"He's a good scientist, and more importantly, a good man and friend. But his urge to rush to everyone's rescue all the time... I understand why he does it, but he was already lucky to get a second chance. He should stay put and let us do the dangerous work. Our data can be repaired with little effort. His mind and body can't."

"What I don't understand is why he doesn't simply try to come up with a way to eliminate the feedback from Pulse Transmission." Gallant said in frustration.

"He's stubborn. Doesn't want us to be the only ones on the line. And from what I understand of the system, it would have to be massively redesigned. Maybe we can get Dr. Cossack to help with that later. After all, he's the one who invented the damn thing."

Then suddenly Gallant let out a loud yawn.

"The aura program's still running?" Zero asked.

"I managed to turn it down a bit, but it's still going. I still find it odd for a Navi to sleep and dream. But I'm thankful for that.

"I think we could all use some rest." Zero said with a sigh. "Just give me a hand here first."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking about attaching a sensor to one of the main circuit boards." Zero explained. "That'll send a signal directly to Ciel's PET."

"It feels awfully sneaky..." Gallant muttered. "I don't like going behind his back, but... maybe we can take it up a notch, for his safety."

"What do you have in mind?" Zero asked.

"An emergency override to pull him back in case of trouble."

"Sounds good. We may also need to do something about that magnetic lock so he can't just shut himself in."

"That should be easy. I think the lock is DNA coded." Gallant mused. "We just need a sample of his material to access the system controls and add Ciel's pattern to the list of authorized users."

"We'd better get her help. We need to be done before Cadmus wakes up."

"Let's hope we'll never have to actually use these emergency measures..."

Meanwhile, in Lan's room...

"Did we really do the right thing today?" Lan mused.

"Given the circumstances, we did our best." Hub replied.

"I just hope our kindness won't come back to bite us in the ass." Lan said with a sigh.

"People change. They just need a better goal and some incentive." Hub said reassuringly.

"I'd say." Mayl chimed in, walking into the room. "I remember a certain smart but lazy boy who became a great man, all before even coming of age."

Then the doorbell rang. Lan made his way to the door to find Dex standing there, looking exhausted but smiling like he'd just had the time of his life.

"Hey! It's been a while." Lan greeted him.

"I've got some good news and some bad news." Dex said.

"Let's hear it then." Lan said.

"Well, after replacing half the plumbing at school, they finally managed to get everything working. Which means classes will start again in a week. I hope you've been doin' your homework."

Lan twitched as he suddenly remembered that he still had at least three weeks' worth of homework left to do.

"Oh crap..." He muttered.

"I figured you'd forget." Dex said with a chuckle. "Luckily Yai's already set tomorrow aside for some group study at her place. Oh, and guess who's gonna be in a national martial arts tournament!"

"What? Already?" Lan asked incedulously. "I thought you'd just started your training."

"There are bound to be entrants from other schools. Ryu thinks it's important to test oneself against many different opponents."

"Well, with your size and strength the odds are looking good. But how's your speed?"

"I've been improving. Oh what a rush! I'm not sure I can explain how it feels. It's like being completely calm and focused, and everything flows naturally. But at the same time your mind starts running like crazy and you start reading your opponent's moves without even trying."

"I hope you haven't been slacking on NetBattling though." Lan said with a smug grin.

"In a way, this training is helpin' with that too. You'll see."

The next day, at Yai's mansion, Lan, Mayl and Hub were sitting on a large ornate couch that looked like it wouldn't be out of place in a museum. Lan and Mayl put their backpacks down and watched as Yai strolled into the room. They noticed she was wearing a white labcoat and a pair of protective goggles.

"Uh, Yai? What's with the outfit?" Lan asked.

"A little experiment I'm conducting." She replied with a grin. "I'm trying to find a new look that will bring out my considerable intellect without concealing my obvious charm."

Mayl giggled and nodded.

"Still at it, I see." She said. "So, are you still planning to take him on in a NetBattle too?"

"That eggshell head will learn to show some appreciation." Yai stated with determination.

"Well, you still have the cute petite angle." Mayl remarked. "I've heard some guys at school going on about how they wanted to pick you up and carry you home with them."

"I'm not that small anymore!" Yai protested, slightly flushed. While she'd had a bit of a growth spurt, she was still petite, slightly shorter than Ciel. A fact that sometimes led people to underestimate her only to be put in their place by her intellect and maturity.

"Well, have you tried wearing your hair loose?" Mayl asked.

"Sometimes, but I still like the bangs." Yai admitted. "I'm told loose hair goes very well with a ballroom dress though."

"Speaking of balls..." Lan said. "Princess Pride has sent me a message. Apparently she's organizing a small private party, but she wouldn't tell me what it's all about. Sean won't talk either, so I wonder what they're up to."

"Those two look well together." Mayl remarked. "It's great to see he's changed so much, and I think there's more going on than meets the eye. Call it girl's intuition."

"You don't suppose they had the same idea we did?" Lan asked in hushed tones.

Yai quirked an eyebrow and stared at the two.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked with a conspiratory grin.

"Well, Mom already knows, so... I guess we might as well spill it out." Lan said. "Let's just wait for Dex to get here."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and a few moments later the staff ushered Dex in. He was wearing his usual green baggy clothes, but with a white bandana on his head, and he looked quite pleased about something.

"Yo." He said, waving his hand.

"Training again?" Lan asked.

"Yup."

"You've been going at it like crazy. I've never seen you so excited about anything besides our battles." Lan remarked.

"The teachers are great and I'm getting the workout of my life. Finally makin' up for those years downing snacks and lounging about." He then flexed emphatically. "Turnin' into a pure muscle machine! Ya know Lan, you should give it a try sometime. It'd be good for you."

Lan pondered Dex's words as he watched him take a seat beside Yai. Then he suddenly let out a sigh.

"Man... I can't believe we're going back to school!" He whined, pouting slightly. "I was getting used to this unofficial vacation."

"You do know you risk getting held back a year if you don't attend a minimum number of classes, right?" Yai asked. "But don't worry, we'll just find something special to do in the summer. Hydropolis, Neo Atlantis... or... well, I'm not supposed to know this, but Dad's going to give me my very own little paradise island for my birthday."

"Wow..." Lan muttered. "Most people would be happy with just a new video game or PET accessory."

"They do spoil me." Yai said with a grin. "I guess it's their way of making it up to me for always being so busy with business meetings." She added with a slight frown. "The company's bigger than ever, but... I hardly see them anymore."

"Yai..." Hub muttered.

"But I'm not entirely unhappy." She said, smiling a bit. "You guys keep me company, and then there's our new neighbors. But anyway Lan... Now that Dex is here, what was it you wanted to say?"

Lan and Mayl looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Mayl and I got to spend some time together with her parents away..." Lan explained. "And I had an impulse..."

"What? You didn't..." Yai said with a snicker. "Lan, you sneaky devil!"

"Uh, no no, it's not what you're thinking!" Lan protested, suddenly blushing while Dex eyed him suspiciously.

"We went on a little trip..." Mayl said with a smile. "And you're not going to believe it."

"What what? Tell us!" Yai pleaded anxiously.

With a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, Lan made a show of extending his left hand to reach Mayl's own, lifting them for the others to see. Yai and Dex looked at them quizically and when they noticed the rings, their eyes widened.

"You da man!" Dex shouted with a grin.

"I want to hear all about it!" Yai said, staring intensely at them.

Half an hour later, Lan and Mayl finished telling what had happened, including Haruka's reaction when they had told her. During the whole thing they gripped each other's hands, and Mayl would swoon from time to time as she recounted some details.

"Unbelievable..." Yai muttered.

"But apparently somebody else found out about it, I don't know how." Lan said. "When I dropped by home again there was something for me in the mail."

He then pulled the envelope out of his backpack and showed it to the others. Yai was intrigued by the stationery and the missive, especially the unfamiliar seal and the verses at the end of it. Recalling her private linguistic lessons, she translated the enigmatic verses.

"'Bear good faith alone in your hand,  
Then don your soul like a crown,  
Whoever would dare look under my mask.'"

"So that's what it says." Lan said. "Mysterious."

"So what was this gift that came with the letter?" Yai asked.

Lan produced the white Battle Chip and Yai and Dex stared at it hesitantly.

"I've never seen anything like it." Dex said, shaking his head.

"Me neither." Yai added. "And I've seen practically every rare chip there is."

"I asked Dad and Higsby to take a look at it." Lan said. "After all, it would be a bad idea to go using unknown chips after that mess with Nebula. They couldn't figure out what it does, but they've concluded two things. There's nothing remotely malicious about it, and it gives off a strangely soothing energy. Just carrying it around gives me a good feeling."

Yai glanced at him and rubbed her chin.

"Are you sure that good feeling isn't coming from being around Mayl?" She teased. "But it looks like we've got ourselves a mystery."

"Well, I'm still not sure about this, but I'm probably going to need all the help I can get if things get out of hand again." Lan said. "We had another run in with Bass yesterday."

"Oh?" Yai asked. "That lunatic is still around?"

"You're not going to believe what happened." Hub said. "Apparently Revan had been planning to track him down as a favor to Dr. Cossack. But there was a miscommunication and Cadmus had a group of Navis go look for him without waiting. Then they got hurt. And Cadmus didn't take it well."

"What did he do?" Yai asked.

"He used the Pulse Transmission System again." Lan said with a sigh. "Used his Avatar Program to turn into some Super Sentai character and jumped Bass."

Dex and Yai blinked and their eyes widened in surprise.

"For real?" Dex practically shouted.

"When Revan found out they'd gone ahead without him, he had the presence of mind to go get us right away. We managed to put an end to the fight before anyone got seriously hurt." Hub said. "But I understand that Ciel and Zero weren't exactly happy about Cadmus taking such a risk. He could have been killed."

"I think watching Gallant get knocked out set him off." Mayl said.

"Dude's got balls." Dex muttered incredulously.

Yai rubbed her chin and sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised." She said. "I mean, he already got shot protecting Ciel. He seems to have a bit of a hero complex. Reminds me of someone I know." She then stared at Lan. "But I think it's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"Well, promise this won't leave the room?" Yai asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and she lowered her head in a conspiratory manner.

"No surprise with Gallant, since he and Ciel made him together and he's like family... But... There's a certain intensity in the way he looks at her. He tries to hide it, but I think... no, I know there's something there."

Mayl blinked and pondered the meaning of Yai's words.

"Are you saying... he loves her?" She muttered.

"Think about it for a second." Yai said. "He keeps going out of his way to make things better for her. Didn't he pick this neighborhood specifically so she could befriend us and interact with people closer to her age? Doesn't he keep holding her and showering her with attention and praise? And I know for a fact he specifically got her a bunch of those thornless roses, though he tried to keep her from finding out it was him."

"Wow..." Mayl muttered. "He's got it bad."

Yai sighed.

"And I think he feels horrible about it. He doesn't know how to handle it because of the age difference, even though she's a genius and should be treated like an adult in such matters. I guess the guilt he feels makes him reckless."

"You're quite observant, Yai." Mayl remarked. "You saw all that in such a short time?"

"They're not the only geniuses around." Yai replied with a smug grin.

"Well, that explains a thing or two." Hub said. "We... asked him for advice the other day, and he went on about how some things should never be said."

"It's not fair..." Roll muttered sadly from inside the copy bot. "There's got to be something we can do."

"I tried to get him to come clean, but that may have just scared him into clamming up tighter." Yai said.

"We'll think of something." Mayl concluded with a smile. "Maybe we'll have some ideas after we're done with homework."

"Yeah..." Lan muttered. "Why did they have to send us so much anyway? Weren't the video lessons enough?"

"They have to find out if we were paying attention." Yai said with a shrug. "And while you've been acting more responsibly these days, I'll bet you still have things to finish."

"Guilty." Lan admitted with a goofy grin.

"I figured as much." Yai said with a chuckle. "I was beginning to worry you'd changed too much. Sometimes I hardly recognize you these days."

"Funny that you mention it." Lan said. "I've been thinking about some things... about the future... Sure, NetBattling is fun and all, but... I want to do something more. Something that'll help the whole world. Something that'll make everyone proud."

"He's really grown up so fast..." Mayl thought, squeezing his hand.

"You already make us all proud." She said, leaning against him.

"Aw... Thanks." He managed to say, feeling slightly embarassed. "But I've been thinking... I don't really like studying, but I'm a fast learner when something really gets me riled up. So if I can, I'd like to help Dad in the lab when I'm a little older. If nothing else, maybe he'll have more time to spend with us."

Meanwhile, halfway across the world...

"Damnit, I'm bored! When are we gonna start bonking some heads for real? I'm sick of tests and simulations!"

"Patience, my vicious little friend. When we do strike, I want our attack to be so overwhelming as to shock everyone into chaos. We need to make a suitable demonstration of power, and I think I know just the way."

"What about your worthless spy? Won't he become a liability?"

"I assume he's been captured by now. No matter. I have no further use for him and he doesn't know anything that could jeopardize our plans. He's also a bumbling buffoon, not to mention a loose cannon."

"Give me something to smash already! I'm all pumped up and eager for some action. I wanna crush the blondie!"

"Wouldn't you rather do it in the real world, in front of everyone? Humiliate him and crush the hopes of his friends?"

"Sounds fun."

"Patience then. Soon we will rain destruction upon those foolish humans. We are infinitely superior to them, yet they treat us like slaves or glorified calculators."

"We are as gods. Humans are obsolete."

"Yes. But for now, let them think they're still in charge. The simpletons are crafting the instruments of their own demise."

"I don't have much patience for plots and deceit. I'd rather just blow shit up."

"And you will soon have your fill. All the filth must be purged to make room for Earth's true masters."

"I can't believe those idiots still think we're going to conquer the world for them."

That evening, Cadmus made a phone call and Lan went to SciLab alone to meet with him, leaving Hub and Roll to keep Mayl company.

"It took a little longer than expected, but here it is." The scientist said with a smile as he opened the door to a workshop.

"This is gonna be great!" Lan exclaimed excitedly. "Now how should we go about it?"

Then Cadmus heard his PET ring. As he answered the call, he saw Agent Sage's face on the screen.

"Reporting." Agent Sage said. "We have the spy in our custody. The enemy has covered its tracks well. This pawn knows nothing of consequence."

Lan quirked an eyebrow and stepped closer, taking a look at the screen.

"Did you mange to identify him at least?" Cadmus asked. Agent Sage nodded and a criminal record appeared on the screen, complete with a picture. As Lan saw it, blood rushed to his face and he clenched his fists in a fit of rage.

"That son of a bitch!" Lan snarled.


	22. Turmoil

Chapter 22 – Turmoil

"You know him, I take it?" Cadmus asked as he saw Lan's furious reaction to the picture.

"Petty criminal. Pyromaniac. Arsonist. Former WWW." Lan growled. "Every time I ran into him he kept trying to make me believe he'd reformed. Every time he was bullshitting me and someone either got hurt or very close to it. And the worst part is, I wanted to believe him, so I ended up unwittingly helping some of his schemes or bailing him out when they backfired. Last I heard of him he'd somehow landed a spot as a teacher in Cyber Academy. I should have known it wouldn't last."

"What are you going to do with him?" Cadmus asked, turning to his PET.

"That is yet to be decided." Agent Sage said coldly. "But this time he will not get away. If we turn him in to stand trial and he somehow evades justice, we are authorized to terminate him ourselves. Of course command might just decide to dispose of him right away."

"Terminate?" Lan asked incredulously. Though his hate for Match was burning stronger than ever, he had never even considered taking the life of another. "And just who are you people?"

"Department Thirteen of Neo Atlantis." Agent Sage replied. "We were dispatched to protect Dr. Atreides after the latest incident and to enact punitive measures against the parties responsible. And I'm only telling you this because of your personal record, Lan Hikari. No one else is meant to know of our involvement for the time being."

"Did you know about this Cadmus?" Lan asked.

"They paid me a visit recently. I knew they were after the spy, but they didn't contact me again until now." Cadmus then turned to the screen. "And I thought I'd made it very clear that I don't want any bloodshed."

"What have you done to him?" Lan asked, still showing concern for another human being despite his overpowering rage.

"Sensory deprivation tank." Agent Sage stated with indifference. "But he knows nothing useful. Whoever hired him was careful not to leave tracks. But still, there are some obvious suspects."

Then Agent Sage turned to look at something offscreen.

"Wait a moment..." He said. After a short pause he turned to face the screen again. "Well, this is interesting. Command has invoked the Retribution Act."

"The Retribution Act?" Cadmus asked incredulously. "You mean they actually managed to pass that proposition while I was away?"

"There was some opposition, but yes." Agent Sage replied. "I'm guessing it's another of the government's social improvement experiments."

"What is this Retribution Act?" Lan asked.

"Those who have been victims of a crime or harmed by another's malicious acts are entitled to submit a proposition for adequate reparations." Agent Sage explained. "Which means that for serious offenses like rape or attempted murder, the criminal's life may well be in the victim's hands. In this case, both you and Dr. Atreides have been harmed by this individual's deeds, so therefore you have a say in what should be done about it."

"This is insane..." Cadmus muttered. "What about international law?"

"Normally only war crimes, crimes against humanity and genocide can be prosecuted regardless of jurisdiction." Agent Sage said. "However, we have the cooperation of the Electopian secret services on this matter and have the option of retaining him for trial for espionage and indirect murder."

Lan and Cadmus exchanged glances, and Lan narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Cadmus nodded and turned to his PET.

"I don't know what kind of people are running Neo Atlantis these days..." Cadmus said with a weary sigh. "But murder is not something I can condone, especially not in my name. And I'm sure Lan doesn't want to have blood on his hands either. Do the right thing. The humane thing. Let the authorities deal with the scumbag, and make sure the prosecution has enough material to lock him away for a very long time without the possibility of cutting a deal to get his ass out."

Lan nodded in agreement.

"He's had plenty of chances to straighten up." Lan said. "He has no one to blame but himself, and it's time for him to deal with the consequences. Whether he takes this as a sign and straightens up or not, it's off our hands, and not our problem anymore. I for one will sleep better knowing he won't be in a position to hurt anyone else. But murder is out of the question."

"Well said." Cadmus said with a smile before letting out a long sigh.

After a short pause, Agent Sage spoke again.

"Command acknowledges your decision." He calmly stated. "Not that your reactions are surprising at all."

"You knew we'd be disgusted at the mere thought of murder, yet you presented us with the choice?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What game are you playing?"

"I am not authorized to divulge that information." Agent Sage said in a professional manner. "But understand that we have your best interests in mind. Especially yours, Dr. Atreides. It is our intent to see you elevated."

"What do you mean by that?" Cadmus asked suspiciously.

"My apologies. Again, I am not authorized to divulge that information." Agent Sage replied in a neutral tone.

"There's something weird going on here." Cadmus thought. "And it's not just recently. What is the State Council up to?"

"Well, that will be all for now." Agent Sage said. "Oh, and we have been instructed to schedule a medical examination for you."

"What for?" Cadmus asked.

"To ascertain if there was any permanent damage from your injury... and to check your overall condition. After that we will begin scheduling your self-defense training."

"Fine, I'll try to clear some time in my schedule soon." Cadmus said. "But sooner or later I'm going to want some answers."

Agent Sage nodded.

"Curiosity is the trait of a sharp intellect. But there are things you are not prepared to know just yet. Sage out."

And with that the call ended.

"Well, that whole thing was weird." Cadmus said with a weary sigh. "So Lan, here's what I suggest. We take this thing to my lab and pretend to be doing routine tests. Then we spring it."

"I guess they won't suspect anything. They'll probably think we're working on the Project."

"In a way, we will be. Oh, by the way, I have something for you to install in Hub's copy bot. Ciel had an idea for a neat trick that will make it easier to install upgrades by directly rearranging the nanites through the control program. But what do you say we go get some refreshments first?"

Lan nodded, the anger in his expression fading away.

Despite the age difference, Cadmus nurtured a growing respect for the Hikari twins. He had intended to include them in his plans all along, and he was glad to see that they had turned out to be just like he'd expected. Lan's decision to spare an unrepentant criminal who had caused him so much grief spoke volumes of his character.

"Such purity is refreshing..." The scientist thought. "No second intentions, no hidden agenda, always straightforward and honest... and despite what he's been through, he hasn't grown bitter or vengeful." He noticed that Lan's anger had given way to a mixture of serenity and exhaustion. The storm that had raged inside him just moments before seemed to have taken a toll on the young man. Cadmus was so caught up in his thoughts as he and Lan stepped outside the workshop, he failed to notice a wet floor sign and slipped forward just as Ciel happened to be walking by. Before either of them could react, they were both sprawled on the floor, and to make matters worse, Cadmus found himself lying on top of her, their faces just an inch away from each other. As they made eye contact, he tried to suppress a startled yelp as his heart felt like it might pop out of his chest, and quickly got back on his feet, extending his arms to help her up.

"Are you all right?" She asked in her usual sweet tone.

"I should be asking you that." He replied, his breath suddenly ragged.

"You're not that heavy." She retorted with a smile. "But it looks like somebody wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah..." Cadmus muttered akwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to calm down. "So, since you're here... care to join us for a while?"

"Might as well." Ciel said. "I just came back from delivering some schematics to Dr. Hikari."

"Excellent!" Cadmus said.

As the three made their way through the corridors, Lan eyed the two scientists, remembering what Yai had told him.

"Come on, get a grip!" Cadmus thought. "I've held her a million times. It's perfectly natural. Why make such a big deal out of a little accident?"

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked with a concerned look.

"Low sugar levels, I guess..." Cadmus muttered, feeling a little dizzy.

As they entered an elevator, Lan thought about surprising the two with his own little secret. As the doors closed, he turned to them and smiled innocently.

"By the way guys, I think you there's something you should know. I recently took a little trip overseas to take care of a personal matter."

"Oh?" Ciel asked. "Do you have relatives there or something?"

"Not exactly, but I can tell you for sure that my family is going to get bigger. It's only a matter of time."

"What, are your parents planning on having another child?" Cadmus asked. "I'd have thought they would never want to after what happened to Hub."

"Nah." Lan said. "But I did get engaged."

"At your age?" Cadmus muttered, blinking. "Well, I guess some people know what they want right away."

"Mayl put up with a lot over the years. It's about time I started acting like a man."

"Well, congratulations!" Ciel said with a smile. "You two look so cute together!"

Lan knew he had to tread lightly to avoid embarassing Cadmus or indicating that he knew what was going on in his mind and heart, but he couldn't resist throwing the question.

"So, what about you?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. To his amusement, he noticed Cadmus' eyes twitching very slightly.

"You know, it's funny. A lot of people have been talking to me about that lately." Ciel said. "I'm content with my friends and our research. If something comes along... well, that would be nice, but I'm not going to put my life on hold waiting for it."

"I see." Lan said with a nod. "What about you Cadmus?"

"Uh... well, some people say I'm popular with our coworkers, but I've never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Besides, who'd want to hook up with a scientist? The long hours, the frequent trips... It wouldn't be fair for the other person. Besides, I have a promise to keep."

"Don't use that as an excuse." Ciel protested, elbowing him lightly. "Do I have to ask Pride to get you in touch with those ladies she mentioned?"

"But..." Cadmus muttered, almost looking hurt. "With everything that's been going on, I don't think that's a good idea." A sigh escaped him as he struggled with unpleasant thoughts, and the shift in his expression did not go unnoticed.

"What's the matter? Why the long face?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering what women see when they look at me."

Ciel giggled and made a show of staring him down, craning her head to the side slightly.

"Cute nerd, I'd say." She said.

"That's dangerous." Cadmus said. "Isn't that the type who always gets stuck as friends while some jerk gets the girl?"

"Not necessarily." Lan chimed in. "My dad had this nerdy charm that made girls feel comfortable around him, and sometimes it got so bad they'd nearly suffocate him with all the glomping. And a lot of people would flock to him when there was something they needed to get off their chest. Mom tells me he was the shy, quiet type, but that sure didn't keep her away."

"Interesting." Cadmus muttered before a yawn escaped him. "Hmmm... I don't get it... Why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

The elevator finally stopped and the three made their way to a nearby bar, where they quenched their thirst with some freshly squeezed orange juice. Cadmus let out a sigh of delight as the sweet flavor and refreshing chill coursed through him.

"I really don't know how you guys manage." Lan said. "People at SciLab seem to have insane schedules."

"Once the Project has reached its conclusion, I think your father is planning on taking a long family vacation." Ciel said.

"That reminds me..." Cadmus muttered. "Did Gallant manage to shut down the aura program?"

"Peach had to come in and help with that." Ciel replied. "But she was affected as well and just as soon as she finished they both fell asleep."

Meanwhile, in Cadmus' basement...

Zero was adjusting some parameters on the smaller room's magnetic lock. Getting the DNA samples to adjust the security program had been easy, and as an afterthought, he'd decided to add his and Gallant's data patterns to the authorized user list just in case. As he finished inputting his own data, he brought up a sample of Gallant's pattern. As he glanced at the other stored patterns, he couldn't help feeling that something was amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he paused and gave them a thorough look. He saw a lot of glaring similarities in Cadmus and Gallant's patterns, but that was hardly surprising given that Gallant had been reconstructed using Dr. Hikari's DNA program method. Still, he had a sudden impulse and copied the two's data to one of the computers.

"What am I doing?" He thought hesitantly. "This is so unlike me..." But it was too late. His curiosity got the best of him.

He then activated an analysis program to compare the two patterns. The result came less than a minute later, and he blinked in surprise.

"50% match?" He muttered, scratching his head. "Then where did the rest come from?"

Lost in thoughts, he failed to notice Revan gazing upon him from inside another computer screen.

"And so it begins..." Revan thought. He then turned around, and with a flick of his cloak, he was gone. He reappeared deeper in the system, moving in a slow stride, lost in thoughts. "Oh, the glorious future... I can see it now... The Atreides line will thrive and the world will be better for it."

There was something that Revan hadn't shared with anyone, not even Cadmus. Ever since their first meeting, the odd self-made entity had been plagued by unsettling visions of Earth being ravaged by strange creatures with bizarre powers, bonded to mysterious entities. But over time, as he'd learned the intricacies of Project Unity, the visions gradually changed. They were still in flux, and Revan believed he was seeing glimpses of possible futures. He had been quite puzzled that a being made of data would have such an experience, but since Cadmus believed that all sentient creatures had a soul, the masked figure had shrugged it off as an oddity brought about by his unique origin. Perhaps his mind still retained some primordial link to the Cyberworld that had spawned him, and this link was allowing him to calculate possibilities. Either way, out of gratitude to Cadmus and a sense of duty that came from the abilities he possessed, he felt obliged to do whatever he could to achieve the best possible result. But there was something that was slightly frustrating him. Though he could see distant, vague images of his friends, there was a thick haze that kept him from seeing his own future.

With a sigh, Revan sat down meditating. After a few moments, an impulse crossed his mind, and he beamed through the system and into the network, making his way to SciLab. Using the local wireless network, he accessed one of the copy bots that were stored in a workshop. It was entirely too easy, and he wondered if a Navi might be able to do the same. As the bot shifted to take his form, he paused for a moment, taking in the view before him. He had never been to the real world, and this experience was completely new to him. As the transformation was completed, he looked at his gloved hands.

"Maybe I should wear something a little less conspicuous." He thought. Once he'd grasped the basics behind controlling the nanites that made up the copy bot, his clothing began to shift, the mask peeling away while the reinforced black fabric of his robes receded, exposing his dark brown wristguards. Wondering what else he could do to give himself a more natural look, he shifted the nanites again, giving them the shape of a white labcoat and a pair of protective goggles. He then slowly ran a hand down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been without his mask. A certain giddiness overcame the usually calm being as he set out to explore his surroundings.

Two hours later, as Cadmus and Lan hauled a crate outside on a cart, Cadmus spotted something through the corner of his eye. As he turned his head, he saw the odd couple he and Ciel had encountered at the theater. They seemed to be relaxing at a cafe table across the road, not paying much attention to anything else. They were wearing matching blue training suits and white running shoes, and he noticed how their hands drifted together over the table. Letting out a sigh, he focused on the task at hand and turned the cart to the side, making his way past a bench where a tall young man was sitting, clad in a gray bodyglove. He had gentle blue eyes and shortly trimmed hair of a reddish brown hue, and appeared to be lost in thoughts, staring at the sky with a smile. The young man's gaze wandered towards a nearby crosswalk, where a young woman probably no older than Lan was walking to the other side the street, clad in a tan school uniform and carrying a briefcase. His eyes wandered upon her brown pigtails as she absentmindedy bobbed her head, listening to music on a portable player though a pair of headphones. Completely oblivious to her surroundings, she failed to hear a sudden rumble in the distance as she slowly walked on. The young man turned his gaze to the source of the noise and his face contorted in horror as he saw a huge truck speeding down the road completely out of control. Across the road, from their seats, the young couple seemed to notice it as well. Suddenly, thinking the exact same thing, both young men leapt out of their seats and dashed towards the crosswalk at inhuman speeds. Cadmus and Lan only had time to turn their heads to watch the scene. Both covered the distance almost instantly, the young man in the bodyglove arriving slightly sooner since he'd been closer. The girl gave a startled yelp as he shoved her from behind, her headphones falling off. Seeing El catch her, he sighed in relief. Then, before he had the time to get out of the way, the truck slammed into him with a loud crunch, knocking him all the way to the next street corner before coming to a screeching halt. The driver got out with an expression of abject horror and the girl was shellshocked as she gazed upon the prone body of her rescuer. As the driver jumped out of the truck in the throes of a nervous breakdown, muttering something about a computer glitch, El released the girl and dashed towards the unfortunate hero.

"There's no way he could have survived that..." He thought with a sigh as he knelt down to examine him. He then blinked in surprise as he saw some signs of compression on the left side of his body, which had taken the blow, and his left arm was at an odd angle, but not much else in the way of obvious damage. There was also a complete absence of blood. He was further puzzled as he placed a hand on his chest. Just then, the girl made her way to him, shivering uncontrolably as tears ran down her face.

"Is he...?" She managed to ask between sobs.

As El turned to face her he saw that the entire front of the truck had caved in, as if it had been struck by the fist of an angry god. A moment later, the girl let out a surprised gasp and he saw the young man's body twitch slightly. His eyes darted open with a glazed look as he placed a hand on the side of his head, wincing in obvious discomfort. The damage to his side appeared to be mending itself somehow, and soon he looked as if nothing had happened, apart from a blank, confused look on his face as he sat up. The girl jumped at the stranger, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out. "I wasn't paying attention!"

The young man blinked twice and said the first thing that came to his mind, still looking confused.

"Uh... it's all right, Miss..." He muttered, somewhat fixated on her eyes.

"Bastila." She said, lowering her head slightly. "And you are?"

The young man blinked and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm... not sure..." He muttered.

"No normal man could have withstood that." El said as he extended a hand to help him up. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Those eyes..." The young man muttered in a slurred voice. "Look at all the stars..." He then stared at Bastila again. "Funny... I get this feeling... I know you from somewhere... a long time ago... far far away..."

Cadmus and Lan approached, giving the stranger a concerned look.

"How is he?" Cadmus asked.

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised he's still in one piece." El said, straightening his glasses.

"What are you doing around here anyway?" The scientist asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sightseeing. But check this out. No visible damage at all, though he appears to be a bit shaken."

"I'll take care of this." Cadmus said, reaching for his PET and pushing a couple of buttons. "Sage, are you there?"

"Affirmative." Agent Sage replied, his image appearing on the screen. "Apologies. There was nothing we could do."

"Forget about that. Does anyone on your team have medical training?"

"Agent Fairy is on her way."

"Very well. Thank you."

Still dazed, the stranger glanced at Cadmus. The scientist had a feeling of deja vu, but he couldn't quite place it. At the same time, El noticed the shellshocked driver was still around, mumbling incoherently. He stepped towards the man and once he was face to face with him, El placed a hand on his shoulder and said something that Cadmus and the others couldn't hear. A moment later, the man seemed to calm down, and then scooted over to the nearest bench and fell asleep as soon as he'd finished sitting. Lan blinked as he watched.

"What did you say to him?" He asked hesitantly.

"What he needed to hear." El replied enigmatically. Just then, Elise approached from the sidewalk, and as El took her hand, Lan saw a glimpse of the ring on his right middle finger.

"Hey wait a minute..." Lan muttered. "Who are you people?"

"That's not important right now." El replied in a calm but definitive manner. Then he and Elise exchanged glances and she nodded. "It's even more impressive up close..." He muttered with a blissful look in his eyes as he seemed to gaze through Lan. "Beautiful."

Just as they turned around to look at the damaged truck more closely, leaving Lan staring at them in confusion, the stranger in the gray bodyglove rolled his eyes and leaned his head backwards, muttering gibberish. A moment later he took a deep breath and straightened up, the haze in his eyes replaced by a serene clarity. He turned his head to face Cadmus and smiled.

"Oh, hi Cadmus. I must say I'm quite impressed with the latest batch. You may want to reinforce the surge protectors though."

Cadmus blinked, finally recognizing the voice.

"Revan?" He muttered.

The young man nodded.

El blinked as he heard the name.

"Revan?" He muttered. "What are the odds?"

"You know each other?" Bastila asked.

"He helps me with my research." Cadmus said. "But that's one hell of a makeover. I didn't recognize him."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much left for us to do here right now." Elise said a moment later, upon seeing that everthing seemed to be all right. "Maybe we should head back."

El nodded and turned to Lan.

"Nice to finally see you in person. Keep up the good work."

And with that, the two walked away, leaving Lan confused.

"Well, and here I thought I was the only one with a knack for scaring everyone." Cadmus joked as he turned to Revan. "Anyway, Fairy's on her way to make sure there's no permanent damage, so make yourself comfortale inside while I finish taking that crate to the car."

"Uh... Right..." Revan muttered, unable to take his eyes off Bastila for some reason.

"I'll feel much better if I'm around to make sure everything is all right." She suddenly blurted with a pleading look. Before Cadmus could say anything, Revan nodded in agreement.

"Go right ahead. Make yourself comfortable in the lounge." Revan said, gesturing towards SciLab's main entrance. "I'll just... catch my breath for a second."

She nodded and scooted there, a sudden spring to her steps. As soon as she was out of earshot, Revan sighed and turned to Cadmus.

"For now... let's not tell her what I am..." He muttered nervously.

"You don't look so good all of a sudden." Cadmus said. "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit." Revan admitted. "This sensor network lets me experience the real world with a degree of sensitivity, but it also leaves me vulnerable to pain. I didn't think of that when I took this copy bot for a ride."

"But you did manage to disable the strength limiters, didn't you?" Cadmus asked.

"Good thing I did too." Revan replied. "For the first time in my life, I actually felt fear. Humans are... so fragile..."

A few minutes later, Agent Fairy arrived, carrying a large briefcase. As she began to examine Revan for injuries, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing's remotely out of place..." She thought, before reaching for a portable scanner and activating it over Revan's chest. "Hey wait a minute!"

Then Revan stared right at her, and she heard his voice in her head.

"I see... So you too crave this..."

She blinked in surprise and eyed him suspiciously.

"I see what you are." His voice said calmly, speaking into her mind once again. "There has to be a reason why you didn't tell them."

"There's no need for them to know." She thought.

"Why so self-conscious? Afraid they'll think less of you?"

Cadmus watched the two stare at each other, and blinked, unaware of the silent conversation.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Quite." Revan replied as Agent Fairy hastily pretended to be running a scan on him.

"I won't tell them about you, if that is what you wish." Revan's voice said into her mind. "In fact, I might help you if you want."

"Why would you do that?" She thought. "You don't even know me."

"I can... sympathize with your situation. You feel... incomplete."

"H-How do you know?"

"You have the stride of a warrior, but a dispassionate air about you... as if you were experiencing the world through a thick glass. I can read it in you. You long for more. You long for the thrill of battle, but most of your opponents are nowhere close to being a match for you. And at the same time you can't help wondering... how it feels to be..."

Revan's words echoed in Agent Fairy's mind, stirring something well hidden. Fumbling with the scanner, she tried to steady herself and then glared at Revan.

"Zero might be a match..." She thought. "We kept an eye on him during his stay in Neo Atlantis, and things got more interesting now that he has a physical body."

"Indeed." Revan's voice replied into her mind. "But you need more than the mere craving for battle. You need a cause. Something to give you strength."

"I have duty. To my nation, to my fellow agents and to humanity."

"That will do. In time, I will help you with the rest. But for the time being, it would be in our best interests if my true nature was known by as few people as possible. I'm enjoying this little escapade, and being an unknown factor in this equation, I may be able to have a hand in influencing events, since my very existence is a closely guarded secret."

"I understand." Agent Fairy thought.

"I thought you'd see things my way."

Agent Fairy nodded almost imperceptibly and made a show of running a complete scan before putting the device away.

"Remarkable resilience." She said, quickly trying to think of something to say to account for the complete lack of damage. "I guess it must have been the suit. It looks like heavy duty kinetic absorbant material to me."

Cadmus blinked, but remembering Revan's request, he played along.

"I guess that's one way to test new materials." He muttered.

"That stuff?" Bastila asked incredulously, running a finger over the tight synthetic fiber. "I've never heard of anything like this."

"A little experiment on the side." Revan said, technically not lying since he had never manipulated nanites so thoroughly before. "But that's not important. You have already wasted enough time on my account. I'm sure somebody's waiting for you."

Bastila checked the time on her wristwatch and smiled.

"I still have time. My destination is just a few blocks away too. And if you hadn't done what you did, I'd have had much more to worry about than being late."

"Well then, allow me to walk you there." Revan said, standing up.

"You've already done more than enough." Bastila hesitantly replied. "But... if you insist..."

Cadmus blinked as he watched the exchange.

"Revan was never one for socializing. I wonder what's going on." He thought.

As Revan and Bastila got up and stepped outside, Agent Fairy took a seat next to Cadmus.

"Well Dr. Atreides, since I'm here, we might as well get that check up out of the way." She said in a calm and professional manner.

"Normally I'd object." Cadmus replied. "But Ciel won't be at ease until I've been examined, and with that scanner you brought I won't have to expose myself."

He stared at the ceiling as he said the last part, seeming a little uncomfortable. Agent Fairy chuckled lightly in amusement.

"I'm afraid I'll have to examine the wounded area more closely." She stated, intertwining her fingers. "But there's no need to get embarassed. It's all perfectly natural and harmless, and I have been fully trained in first aid, paramedic intervention and general medicine. After all, we agents never know where we're going to end up, so we have to be self-reliant."

"Fine..." Cadmus said with a sigh. "There's a small infirmary on this floor with a couple of nurses on call. But you look quite young. Maybe even younger than me. And yet you're a trained agent. I really don't know what they're thinking in the council..."

"What do you mean?" Agent Fairy asked, blinking.

"I mean this doesn't seem like a very good life for a young lady. At your age, I'd have expected you to be studying or just starting your training. Does a life of danger and secrecy really suit you?"

"It's what I'm good at. My calling." She replied with a shrug. "The four of us were brought together by this and we take pride in fulfilling our duty."

"But does your family know what you do? I'm sure they'd be worried if they did."

That statement caught Agent Fairy off guard and she looked at Cadmus in silence for a moment.

"Department Thirteen is my home. The Guardians are my family." She finally said with a sigh. As realization dawned on Cadmus, he gave her a sad look.

"So you're just like me then." He muttered. "What is it with Neo Atlantis and orphans anyway?"

"There aren't that many, but they do seem to rise to prominent positions." Agent Fairy said with a shrug. "Like the Triumvirate of Founders."

"Ah yes, the legendary founders... Though I understand that one of them still had the joy of knowing his parents for a time, that joy was short lived. And instead of dwelling on their loss, the three built a nation that rivals the older ones."

"A scientist, a philosopher and an architect." Agent Fairy mused. "They stunned the world with their accomplishments. But tell me, what drove you to follow the path of science? You could have done pretty much anything with your test scores."

"I wanted to change the world. It sounds so childish when I put it this way, doesn't it?" Cadmus said with a smile. "I wanted to give myself to the world, contribute to make it a better place. I wasn't sure how, though, so first I tried to understand the different schools of thought, and then I realized that in order to help as many people as possible, I'd need the help of technology. I was still trying to come up with a more concrete plan when I made it into college. And then inspiration struck me as Ciel and I delved deeper into the mysteries of the universe. Then Gallant came along, and slowly, my plan began to take form."

"If you're not careful, by the time you get back they'll make you Minister of Science." Agent Fairy teased. "And then you won't have the time to work in a lab ever again."

"Perish the thought! I wasn't born for the dull life of a bureaucrat. I need to feel things, to hold them in my hands, examine their intricacies and inner workings. People at the Phoenix Foundation probably still remember how I'd take apart anything I could pry open. I was insatiable. I took it up a notch in high school and started trying to improve things. Then making them from scratch."

"I know pretty much everything there is to know about you, Dr. Atreides." Agent Fairy said. "But I have to admit I still enjoy hearing you describe those experiences with your own words.

"That reminds me." Cadmus said, suddenly looking serious. "I don't like titles. Since you're stuck with me for the time being, you might as well call me by my name."

Agent Fairy blinked and stared at him.

"That would be a breach of protocol." She muttered hesitantly.

"To hell with protocol." Cadmus retorted. "Titles distance and dehumanize us."

Agent Fairy blinked again and paused for a moment.

"I... will... consider it." She muttered. "But now it's time for your examination."

"All right. But try not to stare." Cadmus replied with a sigh, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The two got up and he led her through the corridors to the small infirmary, not far from one of the emergency exits. The two nurses on call glanced at them as they entered, but they found nothing odd about the request and told them to use one of the enclosed areas in a corner of the room. Cadmus walked towards it and sat on the hospital bed.

"All right, let's get this over with..." He muttered. With a hint of amusement, Agent Fairy closed the curtains and started running the medical scanner over his body. As she looked at the readings, a perplexed expression slowly became evident on her face.

"This can't be right..." She said to herself. Then suddenly, without warning, she opened Cadmus' labcoat and lifted his shirt.

"Hey!" He protested, startled, blushing slightly. Agent Fairy stared incredulously at his skinny chest, and still not believing what she was seeing, she ran a hand over it. There was absolutely no trace of the terrible wound he had sustained, and that only added to her confusion. As she finished her examination, Cadmus hastily covered himself.

"What was that for?" He asked, still slightly flushed.

"You defy logic." She simply replied, oblivious to his discomfort. "Not only did you survive a point blank laser rifle blast to the chest, but it's as if nothing had happened. You have no scar tissue at all, no internal damage. Your body is perfectly fine, and in fact, according to these readings, you're in better shape than you were at your previous examination."

"I know as much as you do." Cadmus replied with a shrug."Probably less, even. You have recordings and eyewitness accounts. I have what Ciel told me and a strangely pleasant feeling, but the second part could be just embarassment from you nearly tearing off my shirt."

"We will definitely have to look further into this matter. Those strangers are an unknown factor, and it is unsettling that beings with such abilities have evaded detection for so long. We don't know who they are or where their allegiance lies."

"They're certainly not with Nation Z." Cadmus said. "I'm almost certain that the one who placed his hands upon me was the visitor who came to SciLab the same day as the spy. I've had a few run-ins with him since then, but he hasn't confirmed or denied anything. It's like he's watching, waiting for something. I'll tell you this though. He's fast. The kind of speed you'd expect to see in a copy bot with its strength limiters disabled. I didn't know humans could run that fast."

Cadmus then let out a weary sigh.

"And this day was turning out to be so peaceful... Good thing Revan showed up when he did though. I don't even want to think what might have happened to that girl."

"Why were we not informed about him?" Agent Fairy asked with a slight glare.

"He's quite fond of his privacy and secrecy. You can imagine my surprise to see him out in the open like that."

"And that man who came to SciLab?"

"You know what he looks like, and what he calls himself." Cadmus said with a shrug. "Though I think he was talking to someone the other day. Could have been the other masked stranger. I didn't get to see her face. There's also this woman with him... Elise... Just being in her presence makes me think of flowers, candy and baby animals. I think they're an item, but I didn't pry."

"You should be more prudent." Agent Fairy said. "We'll try to track them down, find out who they are. In the meantime, preparations for retaliatory action are underway."

"What are you going to do?" Cadmus asked.

"You've already done a good job at gathering such illustrious figures, and having Princess Pride on your side helped considerably. We're going to take the next step and start probing the Undernet for an entrance into Nation Z's cyberspace. Once there we'll assess the situation and identify strategic targets."

"And then what?"

"Then we cripple their military production facilities and send in our commandos."

"What about collateral damage?" Cadmus asked with concern. "Not to mention the civilians will have no reason not to attack anyone you send in."

"We are still working on the details."

"I still don't understand why the higher ups in Neo Atlantis are so eager to invade another country just because their androids shot me."

"We have been watching them for years. We knew they were plotting something, but we could never infiltrate their territory to gather enough intel. We did, however, take satellite images, and what we saw was disturbing. Vast underground complexes, military hardware factories... and from those who managed to escape, we heard about indoctrination camps where they condition the young into fanatical soldiers. We seriously doubt they're going through all that trouble just to throw a military parade."

"But why would they attack before they're ready?" Cadmus asked, blinking.

"Historically, Electopia has been the site of many strange events and technological mishaps. I guess they figured nobody would pay much attention to a bunch of berserk robots. I just hope we can keep them from getting word of Project Unity. We've all seen the schematics. Those new copy bot models are much sturdier than the original, and with the strength limiters disabled each of them could probably take on a tank."

"We tried to use better materials..." Cadmus muttered. "But we reinforced the original model's strength limiters to avoid accidents or misuse. Even a single criminal Navi could cause a lot of trouble otherwise. I want this technology to be used for peace, but sometimes I wonder if the world will let me."

"Navis are sentient beings. You've said it yourself." Agent Fairy said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "As long as they can think by themselves and make their own decisions, there will always be enough around to maintain peace."

"I hope you're right. But that reminds me... What kind of Navi do you have, Fairy? They'd probably like to try out the latest model."

"Uh... the four of us... don't have Navis." She muttered, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "We do things... a bit differently."

"Don't tell me... Pulse Transmission?" Cadmus asked with concern.

"Not exactly... It's... similar in some ways, but it's difficult to explain."

Cadmus sighed and nodded.

"Classified information, by the sound of it. Don't worry, I won't pry. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

Agent Fairy was silent for a moment, and then sighed, looking slightly relieved.

"Thanks for understanding." She finally said.

"Well, we'd better get out of here now that we're done. A pretty lady like you, behind closed curtains with a nerd like me? Imagine the rumors!" Cadmus joked, trying to lighten the mood. Appreciating his intention, Agent Fairy nodded and the two stepped out of the infirmary.

That evening, as Lan and his friends gathered in the basement lab, Cadmus played his role with so naturally the others never suspected anything. After a round of tests involving Full Syncrho and the smooth way Hub and Roll seemed to be sharing control of the copy bot, Cadmus approached Mayl.

"I have something else in mind that you and the twins would be a tremendous help with." He said, watching as Mayl eyed him with curiosity. "It's a very important step in the Project, and you're in a unique position to provide the data we need."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked excitedly.

"The first step is very simple." He said with a hint of amusement. "I need you and Roll to test the depth of your bond. The equipment we need is in the other room."

Lan and Hub grinned slightly as they saw the plan going off without a hitch. Along with Mayl, they followed Cadmus into the adjoining chamber and sat down on a set of reclining chairs, set along the back wall. Lan took the leftmost chair, while Hub sat on the next one, with Mayl by his side. There was an extra chair, conspicuously occupied by something covered in a white tarp, to Mayl's left.

"All right, we can begin." Cadmus said, straightening his glasses. "Close your eyes, both of you. Steady yourselves and try to focus on each other's presence."

Mayl and Roll did as they were told, though it took a while before they felt anything. Though they were as close as the twins, their dislike for combat meant that they were rarely pushed to their limits. As Roll focused on the exercise, Hub extended the copy bot's right arm. Cadmus quickly and silently removed the tarp covering the new copy bot and moved it in front of Hub, who placed his hand upon its chest. At the same time, inside his copy bot, he gently seized Roll. She let out a startled yelp as her concentration was broken, but did not open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

"You'll see." Hub gently replied. "Keep your eyes closed a little while longer."

Before she could say anything, she felt a strange sense of displacement, and Hub's warmth faded. With a surprised gasp, her eyes darted open, and she saw his face from a different perspective. He was staring right into her eyes with a smile, and their surroundings seemed slightly different. Then she looked around and saw Mayl on the chair, and her eyes widened.

"You didn't...!" She squealed lightly as realization set in. The copy bot had completely taken on her features, down to the last detail, and though she had already shared Hub's body, being face to face with him and the others in the real world was a thrilling new experience.

"Hmmm?" Mayl muttered with her eyes still closed.

"We're getting some interesting results." Cadmus said, pacing around loudly. "Keep it up."

Then Roll noticed Hub's hand on her chest and her face turned fifteen shades of red. Fighting the embarassment, she grinned and gave him a disarming stare.

"In front of them, Hub dear? My my..." She whispered teasingly. Hub suddenly overcame his daze and withdrew his hand as if it was on fire, causing Roll to giggle in amusement. She then edged closer to Mayl and placed her gloved hands over her eyes.

"Guess who..." She whispered in Mayl's ear.

The touch was unfamiliar, but Roll's voice sent a jolt through Mayl's mind. With a smile, Roll withdrew her hands to allow Mayl to open her eyes, and the two stared at each other for the longest time before Mayl sprang from the chair and the two girls hugged.

"It's a dream come true!" Mayl squealed, taking in Roll's warm presence and smooth touch. The two then blinked and stared at the boys, who were grinning widely.

"Surprise!" Lan and Hub shouted at the same time.

"Oh you two...!" Mayl squealed before glomping the living daylights out of the two boys.

"Now we can all be together like a human family." Hub said excitedly.

"It's moments like this that make it all worth it." Cadmus thought with a smile as he stepped towards the door to give them some space.

"And where do you think you're going?" Roll asked, grabbing the back of his labcoat.

"Uh... I just thought you'd need some alone time..." He muttered, turning around.

"Nice try, but you're not getting away that easily." Roll said with a grin before pecking his cheek. "Thank you so much! Loved the surprise!"

"Now we can finally go on those moonlit walks I daydreamed about..." She muttered as she twirled around and landed in Hub's arms. Upon closer inspection, she had to admit that Lan's clothes looked great on him. There seemed to be something amiss however, as Hub started looking rather nervous.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well..." Hub muttered. "Have you taken a good look at yourself? You look... stunning, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to wear that outside."

Roll glanced at her body, covered in the same usual skintight pink suit. Though she and Hub had matured over the years, they still retained a childlike cuteness, much like Lan and Mayl. What Roll had never given much thought to was how she would look compared to humans. Sure, there were times when she daydreamed about venturing into the real world with a body of her own and spending time with Mayl doing the kind of things a human teenager would, but she had never realized how well she would actually fit in. The suit did little to conceal the outlines of her developing figure, and she noticed with a hint of amusement how Lan and Cadmus suddenly turned their gaze to the walls and ceiling. She was easily as alluring as Lan imagined Mayl to be under her elegant clothing.

"I guess you're right." Roll muttered with an embarassed smile.

"Well then, I'm glad Revan dropped by earlier today." Cadmus said. "He took a copy bot for a ride and did some pretty interesting things with it from the inside. I'm still not sure how he was able to rearrange the nanites so easily, and it's going to take a while to analyze all the data he's beamed in, but we've already obtained some results. Just try to visualize a set of clothing and concentrate."

Roll nodded and stared at Mayl intently. The nanites that made up her suit reacted and started shifting, until a moment later she was wearing an identical outfit. Free from the helmet, her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Neat!" Hub said. "And beautiful!"

"If anyone asks, we're sisters!" Mayl squealed in delight.

"Awwww!" Lan and Hub cooed at the same time as the two girls hugged.

"Is everything all right in there?" Zero asked as he peeked inside. He then got a good look at Roll and blinked. "Whoa..."

"I know." Hub said with a grin.

"By the way Hub, don't forget to install the update. Roll's bot already has it."

"Mine has it too, don't worry." Hub replied. "So I can actually taste food now?"

"And convert it into energy with a ludicrous efficiency rate." Revan's voice said from a laptop on a small table nearby. "At this rate we won't need to track down a biologist for the team. We have plenty of material right here."

"Revan! Where have you been?" Cadmus asked.

"Oh, I went to do a little sightseeing." Revan replied as he appeared on the screen with his mask and robes back on. "The Cyberworld has lots of flashy stuff, but the real world is quite interesting."

"And the girl?" Cadmus asked.

"Quite interesting, now that you mention her. Philosophy student, kendo practitioner. I think I'll be seeing her again soon."

"So, what will you be doing next?" Cadmus asked.

"I need to meditate on today's experiences. And then I guess I'll input some more data on the nifty stuff I've been doing with these nanites."

"All right then. I'd better go check up on Gallant." Cadmus said.

As the Hikari twins and their lovers stepped into the main chamber and were greeted by Dex and Yai's incredulous expressions at the sight of Roll, Cadmus made his way to his room. Gallant was fast asleep on his bed, his helmet casually lying on the floor. What amused Cadmus the most, however, was the way Peach had collapsed due to the aura program, her head resting on Gallant's armored chest. They had such a peaceful look on their faces, he didn't have the heart to wake them up. Instead, he tucked them in and stepped out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, he pulled out his PET and pushed a few buttons.

"Oh hi!" Rose said cheerfully as she sampled a pink flower's fragrance. She looked slightly flushed on the screen, probably due to the heat in one of her greenhouses.

"How are things on your end?" He asked with a smile.

"Just peachy! I'm working on a new breed that grows faster and can extract moisture from the air. You'll really have to come take a look one of these days. I still haven't been able to top the thornless roses, but I've got plenty of ideas."

"By the way, have you given some more thought to my proposal?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"It's complicated, but it can be done. There's proof of concept already. The main problem is integrating the system with the organism while still allowing for the suit to be removed."

"But it can be done. That's a start. I can already see some potential applications. Oh, by the way... those two are still asleep."

"Poor Peach." Rose said with a sigh. "She really wanted to help. She worries about that dangerous work you and Gallant do."

"She is already helping. Gallant was out of touch with the world for a very long time. It's good for him to have someone who can help him catch up. But sometimes I wonder if you and her have a thing for knights."

"Is it that obvious?" Rose asked with a giggle. "I blame all those novels I've collected over the years. And the Starstrider Paladin movies."

"Just the opening theme makes me want to grab a sword and jump on a horse... or hoverbike." Cadmus admitted. "Anyway, those two should wake up on their own in a couple of hours. Why don't you come over to help me make sure there are no residual effects from the aura program?"

"Sure thing. And by the way, a new batch of my homemade herbal tea is almost ready. You just have to try it!"

"I'd be delighted." Cadmus said. "See you in a bit then."

Just as the call ended, Zero came into view with a somber, ominous look on his face, carrying Ciel's PET.

"Cadmus... We need to talk." He said gravely.

"What's the matter Zero? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There's something wrong about Gallant. I don't know what Dr. Hikari did, but you have to check this out."

Intrigued, Cadmus stepped closer and Zero brought up a couple of image files on screen.

"What am I looking at here?" Cadmus asked. "Looks like... DNA?"

"Not just any DNA." Zero replied. "This sequence here is yours. The other one is Gallant's. And only fifty percent of his matches yours."

"Does that mean my material was tampered with? I know Dr. Hikari once changed an insignificant part of Hub's DNA program to avoid the twins accidentally triggering Full Synchro, but... fifty percent... Where did the rest come from?"

"So you really have no idea..." Zero muttered. "As I suspected... Sometimes you do crazy things, but this is beyond anything you've ever done. I'm glad I was right, because otherwise I would be very pissed at you right now."

"What? Why?" Cadmus asked in confusion.

As Zero pushed a couple of buttons, a third sequence appeared next to the other two, and just like the first, it had a fifty percent match with Gallant's.

"Who's that from?" Cadmus asked. Zero sighed deeply and stared right into his eyes.

"Someone we both know. Someone close to us." Zero replied, his voice laden with a mixture of conflicting emotions. Cadmus blinked, and then, suddenly, a thought came into his mind out of nowhere. The sheer absurdity of it was baffling and terrifying. He didn't even need to speak. One glance at Zero and the blond Navi simply nodded affirmatively.

"No..." Cadmus muttered incredulously, a sudden chill running through his body. "This can't be..." His thoughts plunged into chaos as he struggled to come to terms with the revelation, but soon that chaos gave way to something primal as his mental restraints were overwhelmed by a seething, all-consuming rage. With a deep growl, he stormed into the basement, startling Lan and the others with the deranged look on his face. Seeing him go in from the living room, Ciel got up and followed him just as Zero gave chase.

"Cadmus, what are you doing?" Zero asked with a startled look. "Cadmus!"

By that point, the scientist's vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to growls and snarls, and Lan and the others exchanged worried glances as he stepped into the side room. As he sat on the Pulse Transmission machine's reclining chair and activated it, an inhuman roar escaped his throat, his body twitching uncontrolably.

"REVAN!"


	23. Scientific Sin

Chapter 23 – Scientific Sin

The masked figure turned around to see Cadmus stare at him with a murderous rage in his eyes. As Lan and the others scrambled to the nearest computer screen to see what was going on, Ciel and Zero stared anxiously at Cadmus, and then at each other.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked in fright. "He looks like he's possessed."

"With good reason." Zero replied. "You'll never guess what Revan did."

As Zero dragged Ciel in front of another screen, Gallant suddenly woke up, startled by the inhuman roar. Feeling the warm weight on his chest as he lazily opened his eyes, he suddenly recalled what had happened before. With a sigh of relief, he silently thanked Peach before carefully lifting her off of him and settling her in a more adequate position. He had no time to feel awkward as a thousand different scenarios raced through his mind, and without even picking up his helmet, he dashed to the basement.

Cadmus normally slipped into the Cyberworld quietly and seamlessly whenever he used the Pulse Transmission System. However, even though he saw himself as a calm, mild-mannered thinker, the sheer rage overwhelming him was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Given the Cyberworld's susceptibility to the effects of human brain waves, it was no surprise that his arrival this time around was like the coming of a raging storm. As the chaos in his mind found a way out, massive amounts of energy surged from his disembodied form, swirling all around him in a frenzy. He was like a typhoon, his passing scattering stray programs, and every once in a while, lightning would arc from his form and strike one of the nearby walkways. At the same time, the temperature around him began to rise, and soon the typhoon turned into a raging firestorm. Oblivious to all that, he pressed on, each of his stomps shaking the ground beneath his feet.

"What's going on with the computers?" Ciel asked with a gasp as she heard electricity crackling. She was thankful for the extra powerful surge protectors, without which the machines could have been damaged. She then turned to the screen in front of her and she shuddered at the sight. Free from the weight of flesh, his mind unbound, Cadmus was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mayl asked as she clung to Lan.

"Revan likes experimenting a bit too much." Zero said. "And now that's going to bite him in the ass."

As Cadmus arrived at the area Revan was at, the masked figure turned to face him, having sensed the emanations, and, more than that, the pure, unadulterated rage.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Cadmus snarled, his eyes glowing red for a moment. To his surprise, Revan replied calmly, in an almost fatalistic manner.

"It had to be done." Revan stated plainly.

"ITHAD TO BE DONE? Is that the best you can come up with?" Cadmus snarled as he dashed towards him. Revan struggled to maintain his footing so he wouldn't be swept away, but it was like standing in a wind tunnel.

"Out of necessity, and for the greater good, yes, it had to be done. It was unethical, but-"

"You're damn right it was unethical you fucking asshole!" Cadmus roared as he raised his right fist and punched him straight in the face, denting the black mask and knocking Revan a few feet into the air.

"You could have settled for making some adjustments to my material so Gallant wouldn't be a carbon copy, but NO! You had to play god and start fucking around!" Cadmus snarled as he stomped forward. Revan raised his right hand and a wall of kinetic force slammed into the scientist, causing him to stumble slightly but not slowing him down.

"Cadmus, will you let me finish?" Revan protested. "You're not thinking rationally about this."

"Damn right I'm not! You had no right to do this to Ciel!"

"The Atreides line has only just started, Cadmus." Revan said, putting a massive effort into attempting to contain the chaotic energies. "You were this close to being the first and the last. The world needs an Atreides, and if something were to happen to you, your descendants would continue your work."

"SHUT UP!" Cadmus snarled as he punched Revan in the middle of the chest, the chaotic energies adding power to the punch and making the black armored robes glow with the unberable heat. This time Revan was knocked into a network gateway and was beamed to the ACDC network area. Cadmus leapt right after him and their sudden appearance startled the Navis in the area, who started running for cover at the sight of them.

"Damnit, they're outside!" Zero groaned as he frantically adjusted the view on the Pulse Transmission System's tracking function.

"I still don't get it." Lan muttered. "What did Revan do to Ciel, and what does that have to do with the Atreides line?"

Revan coughed as he struggled to his feet, clutching the extremely sore spot where he'd just been hit.

"It was for your own good, Cadmus." He said defiantly. "I merely finished what you started. Gallant was already your son in a way. I merely made it final."

Gallant chose that exact time to get in front of the screens, and stared in horror and confusion at the scene.

"You crazy son of a bitch..." Cadmus snarled. "How would you like it if someone took your data and made a hybrid? And why did you drag Ciel into this damnit?"

"Two reasons." Revan managed to say through the pain. "Biology teaches us that meiosis is superior because of the DNA recombination. It promotes variability and allows evolution. This way, he is part of you, but at the same time he's still his own person. As for the second reason..."

Everyone was watching the screen intently, not daring to utter a word.

"I wanted to give you a present." Revan said, sitting down on the floor as he willed his body to mend itself. "This way, you'll always have something more to connect you and remind you of the one you-"

"SHUT UP!" Cadmus snarled as he jumped Revan and punched him into the ground. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT!"

Ciel felt as if she had been struck by lightning. She stared at the screen, her eyes wide in shock as her mind tried to process what she had just heard.

"Gallant... has... part of me...?" She muttered incredulously.

"I've only just found out today." Zero explained. "I knew Cadmus would never go along with something like that, but Revan..."

Gallant stared silently, his mind going blank. As Ciel tried to handle the revelation, she noticed something alarming.

"Those readings..." She gasped as she saw her lab partner's vital signs on a display. "Cadmus is going to burn out his nervous system if he keeps this up... unless the adrenaline overdose upsets his heart first. Quick, the override switch! While he's still in range!"

Zero nodded and grabbed her PET, inputting a code. To his surprise and frustration, nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Zero cursed.

Lan and Hub exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Hub quickly placed his hand on the nearest computer and sent his consciousness into the Cyberworld. Beaming out of the computer and into the ACDC network, he dashed in and tackled Cadmus just as he was about to deliver another punch. Surprised, he was thrown off balance and fell away from Revan. Furious, Cadmus turned his head with a glare, but his expression softened slightly as he saw Hub.

"What... what are you doing here Hub?" He muttered in confusion.

"It's all right Cadmus." Hub replied softly. "We'll work things out together. But you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. Come on, let's go back. You gave everyone a scare. Gallant and Ciel are anguished."

Cadmus let out a deep, sad sigh. Once again, he realized, he was hurting those he cared about through his recklessness. As the weight of guilt settled in and his self-preservation instinct started acting to prevent further damage to his system, he let out a deep, sad sigh and the chaotic energies slowly subsided and then vanished completely.

"Ciel..." He muttered, suddenly feeling very weak. "This is all my fault... I have brought this upon her..."

"How could you have known?" Hub asked sympathetically as he helped him up.

"Revan picked her because..." He muttered almost imperceptibly.

"I know." Hub whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear him. "We talked about it with Yai. And it's wrong for you to be so ashamed of such a beautiful thing. To hide it like a contagious disease... You've done nothing wrong, and you've proved worthy of her trust time and again. Give it some time. You'll figure out what to do. It's not like you're some stalker or perverted creep."

"I am disgraced..." Cadmus muttered in a broken voice. "She has been so violated... I must make amends... I'll resign my position... and make sure she'll never have to see my face again... I'll..."

"Cadmus, shut the hell up and stop being such a dumbass!" Zero shouted at the interface screen. "Get your ass over here before Ciel starts crying!"

With a frustrated sigh, he tried to input the code once again and this time the override switch went off. With a weary sigh, Cadmus found himself being whisked back into his body, and as he opened his eyes, tears ran down his face. Then as the adrenaline high faded, he felt the backlash in the form of a dull pain in his chest and a sharp headache. Then the pain spread throughout his body, burning him on the inside and making him feel his skin prickling everywhere. As Ciel and Zero rushed into the room and pulled him up from the chair, his hands twitched slightly and he lowered his gaze.

"I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." Was all he was able to say. Ciel hugged him a little more tightly than would have been recommended, relieved to see him calm down, and Zero patted his shoulder lightly.

"Hush..." Ciel whispered softly.

"You crazy fool..." Zero muttered. "I hope you won't be trying to play Neo again anytime soon. Come on, let's get you some painkillers and something to help you rest."

As Ciel and Zero led Cadmus out of the basement, Hub glared at Revan.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Hub asked indignantly.

"I knew he wouldn't understand." Revan said with a sigh as he started mending his mask. "And I knew there would be consequences. That little side trip to SciLab... I had to get that test data because I had the feeling my time here would be cut short. It was only a matter of time before they found out."

"Having been born a human, and reborn through a DNA program, I can tell you that messing with a human's fundamental structure is something we take pretty seriously." Hub said, still glaring.

"He's a good man. But he's too selfless for his own good and he may never work up the courage to face his feelings. I don't want him to be the last of his kind. I thought that by turning Gallant into a genuine son, some part of him might remain and thrive."

"You're impossible." Hub said with a sigh. "Next time you want to give him a present, just get him a book or something."

"Well, I expect this is the part where you'll try to destroy me for my crime." Revan stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't think you want to hurt me, so maybe I'll just take a long walk and... 'forget' to come back."

"You're not getting off the hook that easily." Hub said with a hint of steel. "You need to understand that using your powers recklessly has consequences to those around you.

"So what would the young hero do with me?" Revan asked with a hint of surprise.

"I think it's only fair that Ciel has a say in it." Hub said. "She's the one who got her DNA pattern sampled without her consent. I think you'd better try to find a way to make it up to her."

"I suppose you're right. I'm still not that good at handling the subtleties and nuances of human emotion. But maybe she'll like the surprise once she gets used to the idea."

Hub shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. But I do wonder how it would feel to have a child. Maybe someday... As for you, I suggest that you lay low until Cadmus has settled down. And we'll have to do something about that Pulse Transmission System if he keeps using it so much."

Meanwhile, in orbit above Earth...

"Ow..." The gentle voice muttered.

"What's the matter?" The sweet feminine voice asked.

"My head's throbbing. I think someone down there was going into Red Lantern rage levels."

"It can be really hazardous to your health to keep your senses so wide open all the time."

"I know. But I've got to keep track of the lights."

Suddenly a metallic hiss was heard, followed by footsteps.

"My heart's pounding..." The sugary feminine voice said. "I think maybe we should go down there again and see if everything's all right."

"Guys, there's been a massive energy surge in the ACDC network." The serene voice said, accompanied by some light background noise. "Also, you're not going to believe who I spotted here."

"Someone we know, I take it?" The sugary feminine voice said.

"Let's just say there's four of them." The serene voice replied. "And I wouldn't be surprised if they were agents of Neo Atlantis, considering they're doing surveillance around the block."

"Yeah... I'd recognize that blue hair anywhere." The fiery voice said, a gust of wind howling in the background. "I wonder if this one also gets turned on by going on crazy all out brawls."

"I still think our version of her had a thing for you." The serene voice teased.

"You think?" The fiery voice replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Hold on... I see the other me stepping outside. This feels so weird..."

Back in ACDC, the two cloaked figures leaned back against a house and watched as Agent Fairy rushed through the door. Inside, she came upon Ciel and Hub helping Cadmus stay upright.

"I forgot Peach was still asleep in his room..." Ciel said with a sigh. "I guess we'll have to use mine."

Those words sent a rush of blood through the scientist's face and he twitched slightly.

"Wait... what?" He muttered in embarassment as the words were processed by his muddled mind.

"Come on, now isn't the time to be embarassed about such small things." Hub said, easing him up the stairs. Cadmus let out a low groan and placed a hand on his forehead, partially stunned by the headache. At the same time, the pain in his chest seemed to subside, if only slightly, but that was little consolation.

"What... happened to me?" Cadmus muttered, suppressing a hiss of pain.

"You overloaded your system and nearly fried the machine." Hub said. "A Navi's mental activity is confied within their form, but a human entering the Cyberworld is completely unbound. That's what makes a human mind so powerful in there."

Moments later, Hub and Ciel had finally managed to climb the stairs and reach her room. After stripping a very dizzy Cadmus of his labcoat and shoes, the two settled him on her bed.

"That lovely angel rests here... so peacefully... so..." Cadmus thought, his mind still somewhat altered. Looking upon Ciel, staring at her face and into her eyes, he slowly settled down, a gentle warmth chasing away the pain in his chest. A trickle of blood escaped his nose, causing her to gasp in alarm, but it soon stopped. Just then, Agent Fairy stepped into the room.

"You sure have a knack for getting in trouble, Dr. Atreides." She said with a sigh as she tried to mask a look of concern on her face.

"You... have no idea..." Cadmus muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. As Agent Fairy ran the medical scanner over his body, she frowned and shook her head from time to time.

"Well, it looks like you've sustained no permanent damage." She said with a sigh. "But must you be so reckless? You do not seem to realize your importance."

"Don't give me that..." Cadmus muttered. "All life is precious. I'm no more important than anyone else. How bad is it Fairy?"

"Nothing dinner and a bit of rest won't cure." She replied.

"Good luck with that." Cadmus muttered with a sigh. "My stomach feels like it's been turned inside out. I think I'd probably throw up if I ate anything right now."

"Agent Phantom will be along shortly with some nutrient pellets and a mild sedative to help you rest. And I'll be staying here to make sure you sleep."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief and stepped closer. Still trying to order her thoughts after what she had just learned, she gazed upon him and saw the regretful look on his face.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered again.

"You had no way of knowing." She replied, placing a hand on his forehead. "And... I'm still not sure how I feel about it." She added, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You can't possibly be happy about it..." Cadmus said in surprise. "The burden that idiot placed upon you is..."

Out of nowhere, Agent Phantom silently dashed into the room and handed a couple of small sealed plastic tubes to Agent Fairy.

"Huh? How did you do that?" Cadmus muttered.

"It's a secret." Agent Phantom replied with a hint of amusement before dashing out again. Hub blinked and stepped outside, shaking his head.

"These agents from Neo Atlantis..." He thought. "There's something amiss about them."

Zero and Gallant stepped inside and eyed Cadmus nervously.

"How is he?" Zero asked.

"I'll live." Cadmus replied. "I'm in very good hands."

"Ciel, Agent... Would you mind letting us speak to him in private?" Gallant asked politely. Ciel gave him a confused look but nodded. Agent Fairy broke the seals on the tubes and placed them on the nightstand.

"Take one of each and just let them dissolve in your mouth." She said to Cadmus before stepping outside, soon followed by Ciel. As soon as they were out of earshot, Gallant closed the door.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" He asked in hushed tones.

"This can't go on." Zero said with a hint of irritation.

"I know..." Cadmus said with a sigh, looking defeated. "I thought I could keep hiding it and hoping for a solution to come to me, but..."

"So you're finally seeing reason." Zero said, smiling slightly. "Good."

"But what about you?" Cadmus asked. "This isn't fair to you at all."

"Why don't you both talk to her?" Gallant suggested. "You're all smart and reasonable people. I'm sure she can come up with something that will keep anyone from getting hurt."

"By the way Gallant... What do you think about all this?" Cadmus asked.

"I knew I felt different since my awakening, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Gallant replied. "As far as I'm concerned though, this changes little. I don't know how... Mother... is going to take it, but... maybe this will bring us all closer. And I'm not saying that just because Revan helped give me new life. We'll help her get through this to the best of our ability, and that's it."

Outside, Agent Fairy blinked with a perplexed expression. Ciel glanced at her inquisitively.

"I did say I possess excellent hearing." Agent Fairy said with a devious grin. "What's this about a mother?"

"You don't want to know..." Ciel said, blushing slightly and staring at the floor.

"It seems to me that Revan has conducted some unauthorized experiments. I'll have to report this to headquarters."

"I'd... rather you didn't..." Ciel muttered. "At least for now. Please... we need time to sort things out."

"Shall I proceed to discipline the miscreant for tampering with your genetic material then?" Agent Fairy asked with a hint of steel in her voice.

"N-No. I'll deal with him myself. If he's still around, that is."

"He is." Hub said as he stopped on his way to the stairs. "He's not going anywhere until you've passed judgement on him. He understands he's gone too far and will defer to your decision out of respect."

"I've got half a mind to slap him." Ciel said, looking agitated. "He did bring Gallant back to us, but... this is so unethical... And he tricked Dr. Hikari too. He could get in trouble if word gets out."

"Dad had no way of knowing." Hub said. "He doesn't make it a habit of snooping around people's DNA. I don't know how he's going to take this, but he definitely won't be pleased."

"Well, just when you thought we'd seen it all..." Yai said as she climbed the stairs, followed by Lan and Mayl.

"What a mess..." Lan muttered, shaking his head.

"First he gets shot, and now this..." Mayl said.

The trio stopped in front of Ciel and Agent Fairy, and Yai eyed them inquisitively.

"What's going on in there?" She asked. "Is he resting?"

"Zero and Gallant wanted to discuss something with him." Ciel said. "I hope it's nothing bad. We've had enough revelations for one day."

Yai sighed and exchanged glances with Lan and Mayl.

"This really isn't what I was hoping for..." She thought. "I thought I was doing them a favor, but after this maybe I should just shut up."

In the basement, Dex was staring at the screen Revan was on, fuming with his fists clenched so tightly his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"What's the big idea ya jackass?" Dex growled, shaking a fist at the screen. "You can't just go mixing people's stuff like that! If ya'd done the same with actual cells, they could have your ass thrown in prison for that!"

Revan sighed and placed a hand over his forehead.

"All right already, I get it! I messed up!" He replied with a hint of steel in his voice. "But I still think it was ultimately the right decision. Suppose he'd died for good at SciLab. What would she have to remember him by? A couple terabytes of research data, some old pictures and memories that would eat away at her for the rest of her life."

"Some people think I'm a moron... But that's because they haven't seen ya!" Dex spat, stomping a foot. "If you were human, I'd give you a beating, even if it got me in trouble with Master Ryu."

"You care too much about what other people think. I've wandered through the deepest corners of the Undernet for years all by myself. The only semblance of company I had was the viruses and criminal Navis I destroyed. You wouldn't last two minutes in there without your precious Navi. At least Cadmus and I fight for what we believe in. He rushed to help Gallant when they went looking for Bass. And he came at me on his own, completely bare."

"Real funny... You're nothing like him! He can't patch himself up with a single chip and doesn't have a body that's like a walking tank! And he doesn't play games with other people's lives!"

"Now hold on just a minute." Revan said in a very chilling tone. "You think I'm playing? You think this is a game? You think I did this for my own amusement? Don't you get it? He has no family. If he's gone, it's over. He's one of a kind, and I know how it's like to be completely alone."

"It sounds to me like you're the one who needs a kid. And before that, a wife."

"Me?" Revan asked with a somber laugh. "I don't even know what I am. I'm an anomaly. A freak accident. I'm lucky I didn't turn out like Alpha."

"You're also lucky Hub didn't kick yer ass. But you look like a Navi to me, and that stunt you pulled today proves you can pass for human if you don't go runnin' in front of trucks."

"I suppose. But I'm not a very good conversationalist."

"Ditch the creepy costume and start hangin' out with others then. Maybe that girl you saved."

"It was forunate that I was there at that time. Perhaps it was no coincidence that I chose today to make my way to SciLab. But... And if she finds out what I really am?"

"Does it matter?" Dex asked with a shrug. "Like the doc says, you think, you feel, you speak. Sounds human enough to me."

"Just don't ask Dex for relationship advice." GutsMan said from inside Dex's PET. "It'll get ya slapped, stomped or even stabbed."

"Hey!" Dex protested, gripping his PET.

"Just callin' 'em how I see 'em partner!" GutsMan replied with a hint of defiance. "At this rate ya'd better look fer sum girls at the dojo. At least you'll have something to talk about."

"Come to think of it, how did a living legend, the world's greatest fighter even, have the time to get into a relationship?" Revan mused. "And he actually gave up his life of wandering and settled down to teach others. Quite a change from the man who used to say he wasn't worthy to teach anyone."

"One thing's fer sure." Dex muttered. "That lady can pack a punch and runs really fast. She'd run circles around me and never got tired. And that high kick... I saw stars..."

"So that tournament you're entering... How many different schools?" Revan asked.

"About twenty total, counting some self taught people. And a street brawler. Says, in his words, he doesn't need no girly moves ta whoop some ass." GutsMan replied.

"And it looks like some of my teacher's old rivals have signed up their kids or students." Dex said excitedly. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"You sure need the workout after that eating contest the other day. Still can't believe ya tied with that huge sumo wrestler." GutsMan teased.

"Shush Guts, he's a friend of the teacher. Really nice guy too. Always laughing."

Around the same time, on a neary rooftop...

Agent Sage's camouflage allowed him to blend in with the tiles, and since it was already getting dark, few people would ever think of looking up. As he watched Agent Phantom return to his position, he opened an encrypted communications uplink.

"What happened in there?" A deep voice asked.

"The Imperative has nearly had a nervous breakdown. Agent Fairy should have the details, but for the moment she is unable to report."

"This does not bode well. Perhaps his emotional stability is not as great as we thought."

"It would take something tremendous to put him in that state. I stand by the covert psychiatric assessment you ordered before he left Neo Atlantis. Also, there was a massive energy surge in the ADCD network area during this incident."

"I knew it was a bad idea to let him get his hands on that Pulse Transmission System." The deep voice muttered with concern. "It leaves him too exposed."

"Actually, from what I gather, it was his emotional state that strained the machine."

"Is that so? Then we have to find out what could possibly cause such a reaction. Did you sense any tension between him and Dr. Ciel?"

"Not at all... Well, there's just the usual matter of him being extremely protective of her, to the point of recklessness. There's definitely a bond in place, as you anticipated. But I am still unable to ascertain if the matter is platonic, brotherly or romantic. He's a discreet man, and there are things our surveillance can't determine without compromising its secrecy."

"Whatever it is, it was strong enough to make him jump in harm's way. The Affirmative has become as important to this endeavor as the Imperative himself. Just as I had foreseen. We must not lose either of them."

"I recommend establishing a perimeter in the ACDC network area for his protection. It is unlikely that he will cease his forays into the Cyberworld."

"Make it so. But according to what you have seen, is he prepared to handle the revelation of Project Visionary, or will he likely be in the near future?"

"I cannot make a confident statement at this point in time. It is my personal opinion that we should wait for Project Unity to progress further. I still have no idea how he will react once he learns the existence of Visionary, and he can be unpredictable under great stress. For now, it would be best if the folder remained sealed."

"Fair enough. For now, keep him safe and try to ascertain what exactly happened this time. Have Agent Fairy report on his condition first thing in the morning."

Fifteen minutes later, Rose was ringing the doorbell. Gallant opened the door and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Looking good. Maybe that rest was just what you needed." She said. "How's Peach?"

"Still asleep, I'm afraid. She let her guard down and... well... the aura program knocked her out cold just as she finished deactivating it."

Ciel descended the stairs and greeted Rose warmly.

"Good to see you." Ciel said with a sigh of relief. "I could really use your opinion about something."

"It must be serious. You look so flushed and out of breath." Rose remarked. "Let me just get Peach on her feet and get the tea ready. You're going to love this blend."

Ciel nodded and started heating some water, while Gallant led Rose to Cadmus' room, where Peach was still sleeping.

"So, how was it?" Rose asked innocently.

"How was what?" Gallant replied with a hint of confusion.

"How did it feel to have both of you in the real world at the same time? It's something she's been daydreaming about since we were asked to test that copy bot she's using."

"Oh. That. It was nice, but we didn't get to talk much. She was too busy apologizing and trying to turn that thing off. I must say it felt... nice to wake up with her so close to me though. This is the first time I've slept on an actual bed, since I was working nonstop since the SciLab incident."

"Oh? But surely Cadmus would object." Rose said. "He wouldn't want you to push yourself so far."

"That's why I did a lot of that work while he was sleeping. But after what happened today, I think we're all going to take it easy for a couple of days. Which reminds me. I'm supposed to go shopping tomorrow. This house has a couple of unused rooms and Cadmus and Ciel want Zero and I to have our own places to rest. We told them we could just keep using their PETs, but they'd have none of it."

Gallant opened the bedroom door and Peach shifted slightly, muttering something imperceptible in her sleep.

"I couldn't tell her apart from a human right now if I didn't know her." Gallant whispered with a smile. Then, as he and Rose stepped closer, Peach giggled in her sleep.

"Really sir knight, there's no need to impress me." Peach muttered. "After looking into your eyes, I'd follow you anywhere."

Gallant blinked and exchanged glances with Rose.

"She keeps reading romantic fantasy novels." Rose explained with a smile. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she started writing one recently as well."

"She's full of surprises. As are you. I almost feel guilty for waking her up though." Gallant said. "How do we go about it?"

As he finished asking the question, Rose grinned devilishly.

"Well, I was going to prod her ticklish spot, but I've got a better idea. Why not give her a little taste of fairy tales?"

"What do you mean?" Gallant asked in confusion.

"Why, you could wake her up the way they usually do to the princess in the old tales."

Gallant froze in shock.

"You can't be serious..." He hissed indignantly. "That would be taking advantage of her."

"Or giving her exactly what she wants." Rose replied, still grinning.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all she talks about these days. She's got it bad."

"Really?" Gallant asked, blushing slightly.

"When Cadmus went around wearing your armor, the kind heart inside did not go unnoticed, and she got really curious. When we finally got to meet you after your awakening, we saw that his homage to you was well deserved, and she was so happy..."

"Well, I've never..." Gallant muttered.

"I see. Well, a little peck on her cheek wouldn't hurt either." Rose said, patting his back encouragingly.

"I think Peach isn't the only one who reads too many romantic novels." Gallant muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Guilty as charged." Rose said with a giggle.

"Well... I suppose I could... wake her up gently..." Gallant muttered. "But if she calls me a pervert, it was your idea."

And with that, he edged closer and placed a hand on Peach's hair, stroking it lightly.

"Peach... Time to wake up." He whispered in her ear. There was no reaction. "Well, here goes nothing." He thought, leaning against her. Just as he was about to plant a kiss on her cheek, she sprang to life and caught him in a tight embrace, her eyes darting open with a mischievous twinkle.

"I'll have that kiss now, sir knight." She said with a giggle.

Gallant blinked, looked at her and then at Rose, and blushed madly.

"You set me up, didn't you Rose?"

Rose started giggling loudly and stepped closer.

"I couldn't resist." Rose admitted. "But seriously now, you need a break, and Peach needs company. So why not take her to some fun places when you have the time?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Gallant said. "But don't startle me like that."

Then the door opened and Ciel stepped inside.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

"It's a trap!" Gallant shouted in an over the top dramatic fashion. Peach patted his head and chuckled lightly.

"Look what I caught!" She said excitedly. "Can I keep him? Pretty please?"

"Well, this is rich." Ciel said. "And me without a camera. The water's ready by the way."

"Ah, good. Where's Cadmus by the way?" Rose said.

"Resting. Which is related to what I need to talk to you about." Ciel replied, leading her to the kitchen.

"What's going on Gallant?" Peach asked with a concerned look.

"Well... I think you'll want to hear this too." Gallant replied as he got up. "Come on, let's go."

As the four gathered in the kitchen around Rose's special tea, Cadmus began to feel the sedative's effect and drifted into a peaceful slumber. The bizarre dreams that seemed to have a habit of popping up from time to time left him undisturbed and for the most part, he dreamt of lush meadows and serene lakes in a land where darkness never fell. The night was shaping up to be a peaceful one after the turmoil, but something felt odd, as if he was not alone in the dream. As he turned around he saw a figure clad in strange white armor with a black visor, wearing a golden ring on its right middle finger and another on its left ring finger. The figure cast a soothing golden light as it stood there, watching him intently.

"We meet again." Cadmus said. "I never had a chance to thank you properly. But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private." The masked figure said with a gentle voice. "I sensed you were distressed, and I thought I'd make sure everything was all right."

"Do you usually get into people's dreams when you want to talk to them?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's something I try not to do unless necessary. I don't want to intrude on their intimacy. But this way we can talk without being interrupted and you can still enjoy your rest."

"I see. But why the masked theatrics anyway?"

"I'm a bit shy and try to be discreet. I couldn't quite walk around in peace if people saw me using my abilities with my face exposed."

"The voice and the rings still give you away." Cadmus said with a smile. "Especially the one in your right hand. It's too distinctive."

"This..." The masked figure said, raising its hand and causing the insignia of a hand in front of a sun symbol and causing it to glimmer in the light. "This is something that's been with me for a very long time. It is a symbol of trust and a mark of station. Perhaps one day you will come to wear one as well. Time will tell."

"So why all the secrecy?"

"I am not omniscient. I do not know everything and cannot be everywhere at once. I may have glimpses of the general situation, but it would be very foolish to rush in without knowing all the facts. I try to help here, there, everywhere. But I cannot walk people's paths for them."

"So what exactly are you?" Cadmus asked.

"I'm just a nerd on a mission." The masked figure said with a chuckle. "Kind of like you. But enough about me. What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Cadmus said with a sigh. "How would you feel if you found out you had a son... from a girl you've never touched, but who means the world to you?"

"Someone went monkeying around with your DNA then? It's not unheard of. That would explain your extreme distress. But in a way, wasn't he already your son, though made with your own two hands instead of born?"

"So you know about Gallant's existence..." Cadmus muttered.

"I did some research. I knew you'd programmed him, but I'd heard nothing about him having human DNA."

"I... always thought of him as a friend. Perhaps a little sibling. For him to be my son, that would mean..."

"I see. You are consumed by that emotion, but afraid of embracing it. I was once like you. I could take on dark gods without flinching, but would freeze at the thought of expressing myself. Trust me, in that path there is only suffering and madness. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? You staying as friends, though with a few awkward moments now and then?"

"Why is everyone so concerned with my relationship status anyway?" Cadmus asked with a shrug. "These days everyone's chiming in to give advice. I don't get it. Don't people have anything more important to concern themselves with?"

"Those people care about you and don't want to see you suffer. I can understand your perplexity and confusion, however. There's someone I'd like you to meet. He might be able to help you cope with those feelings and find a measure of peace."

Suddenly the masked figure looked over its shoulder and sighed.

"I must go for now. My work is never done. Wait for the one with eyes of purest emerald. You'll know him when you see him. Until we meet again."

And with that the masked figure disappeared in a flicker of light, leaving Cadmus to ponder its words.

A couple of hours later, the Hikari twins and their lovers left the house, walking hand in hand. Roll looked positively ecstatic and was already going through a list of places she'd like to see with Hub. Lan and Mayl smiled, and as they neared their homes, Roll sighed.

"I don't wanna go!" She pouted. "I just got this body and don't feel like sleeping."

"Lan and Mayl are exhausted though." Hub said. "They need their rest. But since you're so energetic, what do you say we go take a walk around town, just the two of us?"

"Yes!" Roll squelaed. "I wanna jump, run, fly! There's no way I can hold still right now!"

"Try not to be home too late then." Lan said before handing Hub his PET. "There's a week's worth of allowance in here." He whispered. "Show her a good time."

Hub smiled and nodded. He and Lan had amassed considerable sums during their adventures, and though Lan could be a bit of an airhead, he had decided to do something very mature and responsible. After the end of the Cybeast incident, he had gathered his savings and deposited them in a bank personally recommended by Yai, where they would earn a nice interest rate and build a fund that would hopefully provide him and Mayl everything they could possibly need until they were well established in their future careers. Just on interest rates, Lan was already earning tidy sums, not to mention that the people handling his account were investment specialists who knew how to take care of their clients' assets. Since he was learning to be responsible and prudent, he kept a good amount of zenny in his PET but barely touched what was already in his account.

All in all, not much had changed. Lan wasn't one to let such things get to his head, and he was content living the life of a normal boy, only with the perk of being able to indulge himself in the rare extravagance or get custom made gifts for special people. And as Lan always said, what was his, was Hub's as well. The twins had grown even closer since their first experiences with copy bots and Hub now had his own room, though he still ended up sleeping inside Lan's PET quite often since he still enjoyed acting as his brother's personal assistant. Though Lan had matured considerably, he was still a bit lazy and prone to postponing school work.

"Well, I'd better get used to the idea of going back to school..." Lan said dejectedly. "Not everyone can just take a bunch of tests and get a high school diploma off the bat."

"Look at it this way Lan." Hub said. "You'll never need to get another textbook until college. But don't expect me to do your homework for you."

As Hub and Roll made their way to the Metroline station, Lan escorted Mayl to her doorstep.

"Well, this sure was a weird day." He said.

"He really looked like he was going to explode. Good thing Hub's good at calming people down."

"Yeah..." Lan muttered. "Imagine if we had a kid and didn't know about it."

"I can promise you'll know for sure when we have one." Mayl replied with a mischievous grin. "But I'm not in a hurry. I still want to take my time punishing you for being so dense all those years."

Lan blinked and laughed nervously.

"You're just kidding, right?"

"Maybe."

"It's not fair for you to tease me so much." Lan protested. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I have getting to sleep every time you start talking about that stuff?"

"But you're so fun to tease!" She said with a giggle.

"When did you get so forward anyway?" He muttered.

"You love it." She teased.

"Maybe." He whispered, suddenly leaning closer and breathing on her neck. "But don't forget... Two can play that game."

"Ooooh!" Mayl squealed with a sudden shiver. "But you're forgetting something yourself." She added with a grin. "I know your ticklish spot."

"And I know yours." He replied calmly. "It would seem we're at a stalemate... only... your hunger for me is endless. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy, or I could make you beg."

"Bold words, but you haven't had me yet." She teased, sticking her tongue out.

"I can wait until you're ready. It's torture, but... anything for you." He whispered, holding her tightly. "You're the one for me. I want to do things right."

After hearing that, Mayl was unable to keep teasing him. Instead, she quenched her thirst on his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. Even Lan could be inspired at times, and it took all the will she could muster not to throw herself at him right there. Boys his age were usually known for being brash, reckless and selfish, rushing into everything without much thought, and ruled by base instincts. Lan on the other hand always put her needs before his own and she felt like she'd been living in a dream since that first kiss. And though he was a teenage boy, and had needs like everyone else, he was still quite innocent in that regard, at least in Mayl's eyes. Knowing biological facts and having firsthand experience were completely different things.

"Come see me tomorrow." She finally said after a long pause. "I'd like to make the most of the time we have before classes start again."

"You sound like you're planning something." He remarked with a smile.

"All I can say right now is... have a light breakfast." She said with a wink. Even though Lan was like a bloodhound when it came to food, she was still hoping to surprise him, and she loved spoiling him with her homemade treats. He had actually told her that her cooking was as good as his mother's, and knowing Haruka Hikari's culinary genius, that was really something.

Meanwhile, at SciLab...

Sean groaned in frustration as he removed his protective goggles. Another failed experiment, another burnt out circuit board. But he was getting closer. He could feel it. He had already managed to send a few small probes the size of a tennis ball into the Cyberworld. His problem now was keeping them from getting fried as the generators overloaded after just a few seconds. And then, of course, there was the matter of finding the right frequence that would produce a radiation harmless to organic matter. The more he thought about it, the more interested he became in radio waves. The problem here was that the amount of energy involved in the blurring of the boundaries between the two worlds was so high it was difficult to create a distortion with low energy radiation.

"Maybe I'm doing it wrong." He thought. "What if I try to create a distortion field in an area that already has high electromagnetic activity?"

Walking to the nearest computer, he brought up SciLab's building schematics.

"Hmm... That mainframe room in Dr. Hikari's office also doubles as a wireless hub... and a powerful one at that. Maybe it would be easier to get through in a place like that. And everything there is EM shielded anyway."

Feeling a little more confident in his experiments, Sean grabbed a portable scanner and headed for Dr. Hikari's office. The wireless signal was very strong throughout the building, but it grew even stronger the closer he got.

Dr. Hikari was on another night long push, trying to keep up with the endless paperwork and six different research projects. Upon hearing Sean's theory and seeing the scanner readings, a flash of inspiration flared in his mind.

"Sean, let's take another look at your formulas." He said, straightening his glasses. Sean nodded and brought them up on a computer screen.

"These are pretty robust." Dr. Hikari said. "I understand you've calculated them yourself?"

"Dr. Wily provided me with the theoretical foundation, but yes, this was all me." He said with a certain ambivalence in his tone. "I made some corrections as time went by and added some variables."

Dr. Hikari was already familiar with the material, but he went over the whole thing with Sean once again. Just as they were about to finish, Dr. Hikari pointed at a small, seemingly unimportant part of the formulas.

"Let's backtrack a little. What we have here... What if that factor over there is variale and not a constant?"

The gears in Sean's head turned for a moment, and a chain reaction started in his mind. As he rearranged the data on the screen, a slightly different formula took shape.

"This could be it." He said excitedly. "The answer to our problem. With the right infrastructure to back this up... the radiation output will be insignificant. All we need is to requisition some new parts to adjust the equipment."

"I'll file the requisition myself." Dr. Hikari said. "Just tell me what you need."

Through science and technology, Sean Obihiro had once placed the world in great danger. Now, armed with new knowledge and plenty of reasons to cherish life, he would leave his mark in history. Excited as a little kid who had just had a taste of his favorite treat, he relished the moment.

"Finally some progress!" He said with glee. "But there's little more I can do until all the parts are here..."

"When was the last time you've been home?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Uh... a few days ago, I guess. But I'm too excited to sleep right now."

"Well, I was going to spend the rest of the night taking care of these papers, but... to hell with it. Lan got engaged and we haven't taken the time to celebrate properly. At this rate he'll have children of his own before I know it."

"Lan did what?" Sean asked incredulously. "Wow..."

"Indeed. He's turned into quite a great young man, and in some ways he has already surpassed me. He makes us all proud. I've been trying to think of a way to show him everyone's appreciation, and I think I'm going to start by spending more time with the family."

Family. For a long time, that word had seemed foreign to Sean. An alien concept. Even with the acceptance of those around him and the way Lan and his family had helped him, he'd always still kept a few barriers that kept him from opening up to most people. But Lan and Princess Pride, and then Hub, had bridged the gap, and now that Sean felt like a new person, he wanted to make a statement. An affirmation of his gratitude and everlasting friendship.

"Scherazade, can you get me the Princess on?" He asked as he reached for his PET.

"One moment." The operative Navi replied. About five seconds later the sound of a piano concert sounded throughout the chamber, followed by hushed steps. Princess Pride appeared on the screen wearing one of her regal white dresses, and to Sean she looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked politely.

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a smile. "So, what's going on over there?"

"Finally some progress. And guess who got engaged in secret..."

"He actually went all the way to Netopia to get the engagement rings so nobody would find out." Dr. Hikari added with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, Mayl told me." Princess Pride said with a smile. "We've been talking a lot since the embassy party."

"This calls for a celebration, wouldn't you say?" Sean said. "And a fitting present to wish them luck. But I have no idea what to get them."

"Why do you think I scheduled that private party at the embassy?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of course!" Sean muttered, slapping his forehead. "You're always two steps ahead."

"But I haven't been able to pick a present yet. I was hoping you'd help me with that."

"I'd be delighted." Sean said with a smile. "In fact, we can go take care of it right now if you want. I'm all psyched up after the latest breakthrough and need to walk it off."

"You're still at SciLab right? I'll drop by in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect." He thought. "That should give me enough time to freshen up a bit."

"All right then." He said. "See you then."

As the call ended, Dr. Hikari gave Sean an appraising look.

"I'm glad you still find the time to socialize." He said. "Our work is important, but we still need human contact like everyone else."

Sean quickly typed up the list of items for the requisition and rushed to the nearest restroom to wash his face. Dr. Hikari watched him go with a smile and as the form entered the system, he turned off the lights in his office and stepped outside.

Sean stepped out of the restroom and stopped at the nearest vending machine to grab some fresh juice. Many of the scientists were hooked on energy drinks, but he didn't want to upset his sleep patterns any further. After stopping by his own office to take off his singed and slightly sweaty labcoat, he locked everything and took an elevator downstairs After getting past the security checkpoint, he made his way outside and paused to take in the refreshing night air. He sat on a nearby bench and waited, and sooner than he expected, a white car bearing Creamland's royal insignia stopped in front of the building. The sight of Pride stepping out of the car in her regal elegance sent a rush of heat through his face. No matter how many times he had seen her in such regalia, he would never get used to it. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he rushed towards her and she pecked his cheek as soon as he was within reach.

"You look like you could use some rest." She remarked with a hint of concern. "Have you been eating properly?"

"Not really." He admitted. "Sandwiches and instant noodles. I've been repeating the experiments like crazy trying to figure out what I was doing wrong." Pride would have cringed if she'd seen the state of his labcoat, and the protective goggles had left an imprint around his eyes after being worn for hours on end.

"Well, then we'll have to do something about that." She said as she pulled him into the car. After making sure they were both comfortably settled and the door properly closed, she turned to the driver. "I'm still not completely familiar with the city... Where would be a good place to get a special present?"

"Electown if you have electronics in mind, or Dentown for antiques and works of art, Your Highness." The uniformed man replied with a respectful nod.

"Hmmm... Antiques sound tempting." Sean said. "Something with history. With roots. Perfect for someone who's going to start a new family."

"Dentown it is then." Pride said with a smile.

"Your Highness, I'm not sure if such establishments would still be open at this hour." The driver said.

"It's worth a try though." Sean said with a smile. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Let's go then!" Pride said. The driver nodded and set the car in motion. There was surprisingly little traffic at that hour, and soon they were cruising around Dentown looking for an open antiquary. As the car went around a corner, Sean spotted two familiar figures walking the street holding hands.

"Hey, wait a minute..." He muttered. "Is that Lan?" He then noticed that instead of the familiar bandana, the boy was wearing a round medallion with the same symbol. Though the prospect of switching places to prank people was alluring, Hub had decided to make a slight modification to his brother's dressing style, wearing the medallion instead of the bandana.

"No, that's Hub." Pride said with a smile. "It looks like we've caught them on a little date. Hmm... Maybe they'll know how to find what we're looking for." She then turned to the driver. "Let's stop here, Mr. Sasaki." The driver nodded and stopped the car.

"Fancy running into you here at this hour." Pride said, approaching the pair.

"Lan and Mayl are dead tired, but Roll just got her own copy bot and was really excited to try it." Hub said. He then noticed Sean right behind her. "It's been a while Sean. You really oughta come have dinner with us sometime. In the meantime, looking forward to that party."

"I'll drop by as soon as I can." Sean said, shaking his hand. "But for now, maybe you could help us with something. We're looking for an antique shop that's still open at this hour. But you mustn't tell Lan about it."

"I know just the place!" Hub said with a smile. "Just don't get creeped out. The owner has this stare that pierces your very soul and she likes telling people's fortunes on sight."

"If I had to guess... I'd say you two are hunting for an engagement present for those lovebirds." Roll said cheerfully.

"Precisely." Sean said. "We thought an item with history would befit the ocasion."

"Right this way." Hub said, gesturing at them to follow. As he led them through the streets, the embassy driver followed them through the road at a leisurly speed. Five minutes later they were standing in front of a traditional looking shop, its entrance ornamented by elaborate varnished wooden carvings. A wind chime softly echoed through the store as they crossed the open door. As they took in the scent of aged wood and incense, they felt slightly odd, a little lightheaded but very awake at the same time.

"Welcome." A soft feminine voice said from the back of the store, almost like a whisper. "I've been expecting you."


	24. Stars and Nightfall

Chapter 24 – Stars and Nightfall

Behind the counter stood a tall, lean young woman with teal hair in two large braids and deep purple, almost ethereal eyes, clad in a tight, long purple and black dress. There was something odd about her gaze, something timeless, beyond her years, and she moved with a serene grace, quietly as a phantom.

"Myuu... Good to see you." Hub said.

"I know why you're here, Hub Hikari." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You do?" Hub asked, blinking in surprise. Myuu had always had a way of reading a person with the lightest of glances, and he always felt as if she was staring right through him.

"The red thread of destiny is wrapped upon your wrists." Myuu quietly said with a smile. "And beyond it, who knows? All of you shine in my eyes, but you in particular, carry a radiance that is quite rare and precious. And now, as you stand before me, that light shines brighter than ever before. You and your brother have found the ultimate treasure, and now you see a token to celebrate it."

"Well, yes. But how did you...?" Hub muttered.

"It was foretold. My bloodline is rife with seers. On the very day you and your brother were born, my grandmother had a vision, and commissioned the creation of two sets of artifacts."

"Artifacts?" Roll asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The first set was made by a master jewelcrafter, to mark those with the kindness that strengthens the heart." Myuu said, producing a small rectangular wooden case. As she opened they saw two golden medallions, each of them with a slender golden chain. Each medallion had a small heart-shaped ruby at the center.

"What...?" Roll muttered as she leaned closer to examine them. "These..."

"What's the matter Roll?" Hub asked.

"I've seen these before." She muttered. "In a drawing Mayl made when she was six years old."

"What? How can this be?" Hub asked incredulously.

"Some young children are sensitive to such things." Myuu said with a smile. "That sensitivity becomes dulled with age if left untrained, but sometimes one can still have a powerful intuition regarding extremely important events."

"That reminds me of that time before our first trip to Netopia. Mayl insisted that Lan take a wireless transmitter with him, and it ended up saving our skins. But she said she'd read the advice on a horoscope, and those are just nonsense."

"Most of them are, yes." Myuu said with a knowing smile. "But you might be surprised at the sudden insights one can find even reading nonsense. But on to the second set."

She then pulled out a larger wooden case from behind the counter and opened it solemnly. Inside were two identical katana with white handles and golden hilts, one in a red scabbard, and the other in a blue one."

"These were made because of us too?" Hub asked.

"Indeed." Myuu said. "They were modeled after a blade once owned by the legendary Hattori Hanzo, but crafted from the most advanced steel known to man and blessed with ancient rites. You, better than anyone, know that there are times when one needs to fight to protect loved ones. You have already been through many trials and tribulations, and many more will come."

Hub blinked and started at her in admiration.

"I can see the symbolism behind both sets, but... how can we possibly repay you for something like this?" Hub said, at a loss for words.

"These are for you and you alone, Hub Hikari." Myuu said. "They were crafted for you. Consider them a token of esteem, if you will. A way of expressing my appreciation for your shining spirit and for everything you and your brother have done for the whole world."

"I am humbled. Thank you." Hub said, bowing his head deeply.

Princess Pride stepped forward and took a good look at the swords and medallions.

"These are of exceptional quality, I can tell." She said. "Why, this is the sort of gift one would give to royalty. Quite fitting."

"Wow..." Sean muttered to himself. "You've been waiting all these years to deliver these..."

It was then that Sean noticed a small oval golden locket on display on a wide table, next to a collection of tiny porcelain vases and lacquered wood statuettes. For some inexplicable reason, he felt himself drawn to it and took it in his hand to examine it better. To his surprise, it opened, revealing the tiniest music box he had ever seen, and a soft, stirring melody started playing, tugging at his very heart. Something in that melody struck him as familiar, but he couldn't place it right away. Mesmerized, he stood there, staring at the locket.

"Sean, are you all right?" Pride asked, stepping closer as she saw the look on his face. As she stood right next to him she saw the unmistakable glisten of tears in his eyes, and he started shaking.

"Sean? What's the matter?" She asked with concern.

"When I was a little boy..." He muttered, his breathing suddenly erratic. "My mother used to sing this song... I never thought I'd hear it again..."

Pride's heart sank as she remembered the circumstances in which Sean had lost his parents. All she could do was hold him gently and try to ease the pain.

"I'm sure they're both very proud of you right now." She whispered reassuringly. "And someday you will see them again."

Myuu watched them intently and stepped out from behind the counter, then edged closer with silent steps.

"Loss is inevitable." She said softly. "But some losses are not permanent. It is good that you are still capable of weeping like a child, for it eases the heart's burden. And like a child, you will soon overcome your sadness, and find a new wonder, a new adventure." She then smiled in a way not even Hub had seen before. "Please, keep the locket. Let it be a reminder of how important it is to have a heart... Sean the First."

"The First? What do you mean?" Princess Pride asked.

"In about five years, maybe less, you will see." Myuu replied enigmatically.

Myuu had always struck Lan and Hub as enigmatic and serene, a timeless soul in the form of a beautiful woman. There were times when they wondered to themselves if she was entirely human, or if she belonged to their world. There was often a daze in her eyes, as if she was lost somewhere only she could see, and there were times when she seemed a bit aloof. However, she was not unkind, quite the contrary. Though some people felt she was creepy, she could be quite warm in her own quiet way. She also gave sage advice and many people would visit her seeking counsel. She had an uncanny perception of things and would often discern details that eluded others, delivering explosive, life changing insights in her soft voice. More than an antiquarian, she was an institution, providing exactly the items and words her visitors needed, at precisely the right time.

In the cavernous depths of Nation Z's command center, two figures plotted and schemed. The country, completely isolated from the rest of the world since its founding, had only been able to survive the brutal Antarctic conditions through rigous management, thorough recycling, innovative applications of technology meant for space colonization and sheer stubbornness. Unfortunately its founders had decided that the only way to make a society funcion in such a place was by enforcing uniformity of thought and word. People were allowed little freedom, and dissenters would disappear without a trace. The norm was blind and silent obedience, and in order to make the citizens want to stay, they were taught from an early age to fear and hate the outside world. They were fed heaps upon heaps of the vilest fabrications by the High Command, which claimed that outsiders would butcher and eat them. The heads of the armed forces always tried to portray Nation Z as being under constant attack by foreign powers in a war of annihilation, and the brainwashed masses would live in constant terror. The only solution, High Command preached, was to serve the nation. Every able bodied child was drafted into a mandatory twenty year military service in preparation for the day they would supposedly reclaim Earth.

In truth, the disgruntled founders of Nation Z, bitter against the rest of the world due to the Reordering, which had stripped them of much of their power and influence, had descended into senility and paranoia over the fifty years that had followed its founding. Eventually they had believed themselves to be the last remnants of true humanity in a world filled with degenerates. Though the following generation of leaders had known better than to pay heed to the ramblings of old men, they had found that the propaganda and system initiated by their predecessors were quite effective at maintaining absolute control, and if there was one thing they liked, it was power. Therefore they had maintained the old rhetoric, building and expanding upon their elders' work.

Over the decades, Nation Z had amassed a considerable arsenal, exploiting incredible natural resources buried deep under the neighboring seabed. Everything had gone according to plan, and the coming of the Network Age had merely given them new tools for their perverse machinations. However, they had made one fatal mistake. Their proposed war of conquest would go on, but not for the benefit of High Command.

"Those fools can work well when properly motivated, I suppose." An arrogant voice said.

"They are only useful to me as long as they can continue to produce and refine the machinery we will need." A cold voice retorted. "Soon enough, we will have no further use for them, and then they will be disposed of. Perhaps their biomass would supplement our power plants for a time."

"You sure don't let anything go to waste." The arrogant voice said with amusement. "Me, I'd just burn it to the ground and be done with it."

"All in due time." The cold voice said with a scoff. "But I am still taken aback by how easy it was to take over. Every system in Antarctica was already under complete control from the command center. If anyone in the rest of the world had been paying attention, these fools would have fallen long ago."

"So, when do we get to play with the new toys?"

"Patience, my bloodthirsty friend. We do not want to show our hand too soon. The satellites will be launched tonight, and when everything is in place, we will strike with overwhelming force."

"I'm bored. I need to watch something perish by my hand."

The cold voice let out a deep, unsettling laugh.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Though my calculations indicate a 99.579% probability of success, there's a wildcard I want out of the game. He has demonstrated his ability to defy the odds, and I will not make the mistake of underestimating him like others have."

"Now you're talking. The kid in blue, right?"

"Affirmative. His operator is nothing without him. I have no idea how that gnat has lasted so long, even after facing the so-called dark energy, but we cannot afford to take any chances."

"How about I beat him up? And his Navi buddies? And trash their pathetic little town?"

"I have a more suitable idea. That fool Regal was weak, ruled by emotion. And Hub Hikari is still all too human. Filled with hopes... and fears... First we break his spirit, and then you get to have your fun."

As the hours crept by and dawn reached Electopia, two figures greeted it from atop the Electown Memorial Tower, out of sight.

"I know that look on your face." Elise said. "Something's bothering you."

El just nodded and sighed.

"There's something here... somewhere. An elusive presence. You must have felt it as well."

"It is... well hidden." She admitted. "I would not have thought to look for it. Not here."

"Am I... doing the right thing?" El asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes, misfortune treads in my wake." He muttered dejectedly.

"Never by your own doing. And if not for what you do, things would have invariably turned out much worse."

"I'm just afraid I may be unwittingly showing the way to... unsavory elements. I can think of a lot of people who would try to mess things up."

"Your conscience is going into overclocked mode again." Elise said with a smile. "What did I tell you about blaming yourself for what you do not know?"

"I guess you're right. I'm probably just overanalysing it as usual." El said, returning the smile as he took her hand.

"Sometimes you get too tense." Elise said. "Some hot water, scents and a good rest should fix you right up."

El chuckled softly and brought her hand to his lips.

"What would I ever do without you?" He asked appreciatively.

A few weeks passed, and Dex entered the martial arts tournament as planned. His toughness served him well, though he still had much to learn. Overall, he had impressed his opponents and earned earnest praise from his sensei, making it to fifth place. He might have fared even better if it hadn't been for an awkward fall that resulted in a sprained ankle, but he had no regrets and despite the temporary ache he felt pretty good about himself. In addition to his fifth place trophy, he also received an additional award for evident sportsmanship. After the end of the awards ceremony, in late afternoon, as Dex left the pavillion with his friends, tired and drenched in sweat, but immensely happy, Lan gave him an appraising glance.

"You've come a long way Dex." He said, patting his back.

"Sure have." Dex agreed. "And boy, does it feel good. Those guys are tough, and just being in the same room as them got me all psyched."

"You have conducted yourself in an exemplary manner." Ryu commented with a smile. "Respecting your opponent dignifies you in turn."

"Evereyone was very civil, come to think of it." Mayl said, trailing right behind Lan. "It was nothing like those kung fu movies."

"They are, more often than not, quite exaggerated." Ryu said. "I am not fond of most of them, though an old friend of mine has been working as a consultant when he's not teaching. As he says, if they're going to make a movie about martial arts, they might as well do it right."

As they made their way into a nearby park, Zero approached them, clad in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and black running shoes.

"There you are!" Lan said with a grin. "So, what did you think?"

"Pretty good. I'm partial to sword combat myself, but I can appreciate the skill involved in this too." Zero replied.

"It would have been an even greater display if Ken had been able to bring Ray and Sue." Ryu said. "Unfortunately they both got sick last week and couldn't attend."

Lan glanced at Zero and then looked around for a bit before speaking.

"Say, where's Cadmus?" He asked.

"Forced vacation in Yoka." Zero explained. "He was working overtime again and Fairy threatened to sedate him if he didn't chill for a bit. Fairy and Rose went with him to make sure he won't try to sneak back into the lab. He'll be back next week."

At around the same time, a very perplexed Cadmus Atreides was attempting to break free from a self-inflating tent that had spectacularly malfunctioned, sucking him inside before collapsing on itself.

"Gah! Who the hell designs these deathtraps?" He protested, still stuck from the waist down as Agent Fairy attempted to reset the system.

"First time camping?" Rose asked with a hint of amusement.

"Is it that obvious?" Cadmus replied with a sigh. Neo Atlantis had plenty of green spaces, but none nearly large enough for someone to consider camping in.

Suddenly, Agent Fairy pushed a button and the entire structure twitched violently before spitting out the scientist right into the nearby stream.

"Ffff..." Cadmus hissed as he shivered from the sudden chill, completely drenched. His voice died down to a whisper as he dashed out of the water and started wringing his clothes, desperately trying not to freeze. Just then, a chilling wind blew over him.

"Oh my..." Rose muttered, blinking.

Expedite and dutiful as always, Agent Fairy produced a thermal blanket from one of the pouches in her colossal backpack, covering Cadmus with it. The scientist had wondered how she was able to effortlessly carry such a beast, but at the moment his only thought was that he might turn into an icicle. As the electrochemical devices embedded on the fiber kicked in, he felt considerably better, soon finding himself warm, but still quite soaked.

"Dr. Atreides, you will catch a cold if you stay like that." Agent Fairy said with concern. "Let me help you with that."

Startled by the unexpected proximity, he twitched uncomfortably. As she partially unzipped his white jacket, he blinked and recoiled.

"Wh-what are you doing Fairy?" He protested.

"Those have to come off right now." She replied in a perfectly calm manner.

"You can't just strip me in front of everyone..." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Actually there's nobody else around." Rose said with a hint of amusement.

"That's not the point!" Cadmus protested, looking more agitated. Agent Fairy gave him a perplexed look as he rushed into the newly inflated tent, almost tripping along the way before taking off his shoes and leaving them outside.

"Quite irrational..." Agent Fairy muttered, blinking. Rose just shrugged.

"We nerds can be a bit touchy about personal space and exposure." She explained. "I'll bet the poor dear hasn't let anyone see much skin since the days he stopped wearing diapers."

"Do you assume I had second intentions?" Agent Fairy replied, looking slightly offended.

"Not at all. Though I wouldn't blame you if you did." Rose said with an amused smile. Agent Fairy just blinked and stared at the closed tent entrance.

"He didn't seem this agitated when it came to the medical examination." She mused. "Why should this be any different?"

That remark made Rose chuckle.

"You don't get it, do you dear?" She said to the confused agent. "Being examined by a girl like you would already be unsettling to him at best. Now having the two of us see everything... I think he'd pass out from the shock."

"Scientists..." Agent Fairy said with a sigh. "That man urgently needs a girlfriend."

"Oh, I agree on that." Rose said. "I can practically feel the tension rolling off him. And he may be a good scientist, but sometimes he needs to think about himself a little more."

Inside the tent, Cadmus quickly discarded the soaked clothing before changing into a fresh set. As he did so, he felt slightly calmer. He knew Agent Fairy's intent was innocent, but he was simply not accustomed to being handled in such a manner. To make matters worse, both her and Rose were quite appealing to the eye and pleasant to be around. Such considerations only heightened his discomfort and he felt an odd tingling down his spine. A few moments later he peeked outside, looking somewhat flushed as he felt their gaze upon him.

"Looking better." Rose said with a smile.

"It looks like I won't catch a cold just yet." Cadmus muttered, a little self-conscious. "But I have no idea what to do now."

"I understand that this area has a number of suitable locations for sports." Agent Fairy said pensively.

"It does, but I'm not sure I could muster the energy for that right now." Cadmus replied. His excessive work was taking a toll on his energy reserves and he was beginning to feel sore in some spots. The latest batch of modifications to the copy bot model would be ready soon, and he'd wanted to test all the functions before he was satisfied with the result. The experiments with nanite manipulation had proved fruitful, and Ciel was already considering other possible applications he hadn't given much thought to. The kind of research and development they were conducting at SciLab would have been impossible a decade earlier, mostly due to energy production reasons. The energy required to maintain the copy bots' functions and manage an emergency partition to safeguard the Navi's psyche in case of power failure would have necessitated much larger and cumbersome energy cells. The advances in the area of clean energy production had first produced a new generation of environmentally friendly vehicles, and the same principles responsible for their compact size and tremendous efficiency were now being applied to Project Unity. The first copy bots had relied on rechargeable batteries, whose duration was limited by the hefty energy requirement to rearrange the nanites and maintain their shape. Such concerns would not trouble the users of the new generation of copy bots. A miniaturized reactor roughly the size of a human heart was installed at the copy bot's core, and each individual nanite was capable of generating a small amount of energy through other means that was stored for later use. The system elegantly extracted hydrogen from the air through every surface of the body, though it was also capable of operating underwater, essentially producing energy and water that was stored in an adapted approximation of the human urinary tract. The new copy bots were also capable of absorbing sunlight and processing food, extracting every molecule for later use as an energy source or raw materials for eventual repairs, and such was the efficiency of the entire organism thanks to other advances in materials and manufacturing processes that it could sustain itself with just sunlight and food. The reactor remained mostly as an emergency power source.

"I wonder how Sean is doing." Cadmus thought. As if reading his thoughts, his PET rang, indicating a phone call, and to his surprise, it was none other than Sean himself.

"Dr. Hikari is a genius." Sean said with a smile, looking absolutely exhilerated. "I know you're supposed to be resting, but you'll want to hear this. We managed to get the first probe through undamaged."

"So the circuits managed to handle the transition? That's great!" Cadmus said excitedly.

"Now the real work begins." Sean said. "Soon we'll be recalling it and processing all the data to figure out how to send organic matter through.

"Perhaps we can expand on the Avatar Program." Cadmus suggested. "For now, assuming that we manage to send humans into the Cyberworld, it would be best if we did so in a manner that would ensure their safety... and keep them away from prying eyes. This technology can be extremely dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

"I'll keep you posted." Sean said. "Just rest for now. It'll be good for you."

Just then, Cadmus felt a slight dizziness and sat down.

"I... suppose you're right." He said to Sean, blinking slightly as he tried to still himself. "And Ciel would be mad if I didn't rest. Give her my regards... I think... I'm going to rest a while, and then maybe visit the springs."

Sean nodded and ended the call, not wanting him to start thinking too much about work again. Agent Fairy and Rose gave Cadmus a quizzical look, wondering if he was all right, but guessing what they were thinking, he just smiled.

"Don't worry..." He said. "It's just the long hours catching up with me. You girls had better... engage your tent's setup sequence. I'll probably be out cold for a few hours."

And with that, he crawled back into his tent and unzipped his sleeping bag. Once he was comfortably settled inside, he closed it around him, leaving his head exposed, and then rested it on an ortopedic pillow. His mind was soon drifting, and his conscious thoughts blended with countless strands of memories.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Agent Fairy said as she closed the tent.

"He can be stubborn, I've noticed." Rose said with a nod. "But in this matter, he did well to listen to us."

Rose then raised a hand, interrupting Agent Fairy's motion. Opening the tent very slightly, she peeked inside and saw Cadmus fast asleep. With a smile, she removed his glasses, folded them and placed them next to his head. Once she was outside again, she glanced at Agent Fairy.

"Your superiors must have plans of some sort for him." She said calmly and softly.

"Indeed." Agent Fairy replied evenly. "But you're wasting your time if you think I can tell you. I only know what my superiors think I need to know."

"And you're all right with that?" Rose asked. "Wouldn't you rather make your own informed decisions?"

"I have no reason to question my superiors. Everything they have done is in the best interests of Neo Atlantis, and the world."

"Your country is a strange place, one with a certain mystery to it. I will not judge what I do not know, but I wonder if there's a heart to that nation of scientists and scholars. The pursuit of knowledge is a noble occupation, but I find that many who get too embroiled in it end up forgetting about everything else."

"I'm a soldier, not a scientist." Agent Fairy said with a shrug. "The four of us are always busy protecting the legacy of the Founders."

"The legacy of the Founders?" Rose asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Agent Fairy replied with a nod. "Neo Atlantis is, in a way, a colossal experiment. One of the principles upon which it was founded is the human capacity for good. The Founders postulated that when given good conditions to develop, and enlightened about the ways of the world, sane people will choose the path of good. I'm not sure I understand it completely, though, since the definition of good has been debated endlessly."

"So you just do what you're told, without questioning?" Rose asked, blinking. "That way of thinking tends to lead to horrible things."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Dr. Velvet. In an ideal world, perhaps the four of us would not be needed. But this is far from being an ideal world, despite the colossal strides in technology and social progress. Any society that appears somewhat prosperous risks becoming a target for unscupulous organizations. Out of envy, or spite, or blind hatred dictated by some obsolete ideology, there are some who would usher in a dark age for humanity. Nation Z is an example of what we must stand vigilant against."

"They seem like an even more extreme version of some rogue states of the past centuries. A mixture of Soviets with North Koreans."

"Quite." Agent Fairy said with a nod. "There are some who believe that they should be neutralized before they can threaten the rest of the world, but scientists and philosophers tend to seek other solutions. The different branches of the government of Neo Atlantis are all looking at different directions."

"And what of the Retribution Act? How is that supposed to encourage people to do good?" Rose asked.

"I am not entirely sure of the reasoning behind it, so I can only speculate that sometimes the stick simply must replace the carrot. Injustices tend to happen because there's someone with power, and someone else who cannot fight back on an equal footing. If all else fails, reckoning will be a powerful demotivator towards such actions."

A few more days passed, and Cadmus recovered quite well with the regime of fresh air, exquisite food and plenty of rest. As he made his way back home with Rose and Agent Fairy, the two young women couldn't help feeling there was something different about him. There was a lightness in his steps, a glimmer in his eyes, and he almost seemed taller. As he entered SciLab one morning, his mind abuzz with countless ideas, he noticed an unfamiliar face in the lobby. A young man, who appeared to be slightly younger than him, was waiting there, clad in what could be described as an ensemble for the refined nerd. His white shirt was baggy, but impecably pressed, with a row of small pockets lining the chest area. His light blue pants seemed to be made of some synthetic fiber Cadmus had never seen before, and the young man was also wearing a pair of black running shoes that seemed to mimic the shape of his feet, almost like a very thick second skin. He had light brown hair, shortly trimmed, and his eyes were of a strange green hue, very bright and filled with life. As he saw Cadmus, he raised a gloved hand, covered in yet another mysterious white material.

"Dr. Atreides, I presume? I believe you were told to expect me." He said with a calm, warm voice.

Cadmus blinked and tried to recall such a thing. Then it dawned upon him as he gazed upon those eyes.

"Ah yes, our friend who enjoys dream therapy mentioned you." Cadmus finally said. "I didn't know when you would come or where I would find you."

"I heard you were unwell, so I decided to wait before disturbing you." The young man said with a hint of concern. "I trust that all is well now?"

"Much better now. I appreciate the concern. But our mutual acquaintance did not give me a name."

The young man smiled and nodded.

"But of course! Where are my manners? You may call me Aeon."

"Very well, Aeon." Cadmus replied, returning the smile. "And you may call me Cadmus. None of that title crap. Let's keep it simple. But so, what brings you here? I understand there's something you're supposed to help me deal with."

"Ah yes. I don't know all the details, but I understand you have been put in a strange and unusual situation. I will not pester you to tell me about your work. I'm sure you get dozens of people prodding you for that, and it must be a distraction, but I would like to see things for myself, and perhaps exchange opinions."

Cadmus felt something odd coming from the young man. The way he talked about such delicate matters as if they were already familiar to him was rather unnerving, but he spoke without condescendence. Though Cadmus felt slightly annoyed to have his troubles spoken of in such a calm manner, he decided to give the stranger the benefit of the doubt.

"If you think you can give me an insight that I am lacking, then by all means." Cadmus said politely. "Come right this way."

For the rest of the day, Aeon followed Cadmus throughout SciLab, talking to him, Ciel and the others but not interfering in their work. Polite and soft spoken, he revealed to have a talent for handling machines, computers in particular bending over backwards at his beck and call. Seeing his interest in the devices at SciLab, Cadmus gave him access to a small experimental computer in one of the workshops, and with amazing swiftness, Aeon programmed the basics of a very simple operating system from scratch. Cadmus and Ciel were dumbfounded at the sight, to say the least.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ciel asked with curiosity.

"Being part of a family of nerds has its perks." Aeon replied with a hint of amusement. "What you see here is a rough outline of a little project I've been refining for years. To better understand the intricacies of computer systems, I fiddled with various programming languages in everything from calculators to mainframes."

"Impressive." Gallant said as he stepped into the room. As his gaze met Aeon's, Gallant felt an odd sensation, as if recognizing something familiar in his deft movements. He watched the young man as he kept adding layer upon layer of code to the ensemble, and the fevered typing, along with the odd glimmer in his green eyes, made for a curious scene.

"You're writing the entire thing again from memory?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"It's part of my nature." Aeon replied enigmatically.

"You are typing faster than humanly possible." Gallant remarked. "And at the pace you're going, you should be having cramps by now. Just what are you trying to prove?"

Aeon chuckled softly and removed his hands from the keyboard, wiggling his fingers. To everyone else's surprise, the code kept pouring in even without him touching the keys.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cadmus asked incredulously. "How are you doing that?"

"Simply put," Aeon said with a smile as he turned to face him "I am feeding my thoughts into the system. I have the entire source code and the latest build of this project stored in my memory, and even as you showed me around earlier, I was working on it on the side."

"But that would mean..." Ciel muttered. "What exactly are you?"

"Why Lady Ciel, I thought you'd never ask." Aeon replied with a deeper smile. Suddenly the door to the chamber sealed itself and the security cameras inside went offline. Aeon calmly rose from the chair and looked right at Ciel, extending his right hand toward her. The white fabric of the white glove seemed to shift, before slowly peeling away, revealing his exposed skin. Then, as the three gave him a confused look, the skin itself started shifting, before becoming completely translucent, exposing a network of strange white and light gray fibers.

"Homo Sapiens Machina..." Cadmus muttered.

"Quite." Aeon replied matter-of-factly.

"But there's something different about you." Ciel said. "You're not exactly like the copy bots we have here. Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere you've ever heard of. A place far, far away. In some ways, I am quite similar to Gallant here. I began my life inside hard drives and circuit boards, but in time, I yearned for more. And like Gallant, my birth was a collaborative project. An act of love."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Cadmus asked. "Act of love?"

"You have already met my parents. As I said, family of nerds. Once upon a time, they set out on a big journey, and along the way, they started inventing and building, utilizing science so refined it was more of a work of art. Once I found out about the situation you're in, I just had to come offer my insight to such proud parents. You have every reason to cherish Gallant, and while the method behind his rebirth was rather underhanded, the result was awesome and will have interesting ramifications. But most importantly, none of this would have been possible if hadn't been for your deep connection. Revan only did what he did because he sensed something that was already there."

"Now look here." Gallant intervened. "You may be thrilled to find someone like yourself, but the situation is very serious. Besides, I'm willing to bet your genetic material wasn't assembled from stolen samples."

"No, it was harmoniously combined after a period of syncrhonization to maximize the soul resonance and make me as human as possible. I understand your feelings, I really do, but aren't you also glad to be alive and closer to humanity?"

"I suppose I am." Gallant said. "Though I wish in this case there would have been an informed consent. That's the core of the issue here."

"Well, you already know what happened, and what's done is done. No actual harm was done, so now it would be best if you focused on the future." Aeon said. "And for all intents and purposes, we will be here to give our support as long as it is needed."

Cadmus raised an eyebrow and stared at Aeon.

"Just who are you people anyway? You came in out of nowhere, mirroring if not outright surpassing many of our current accomplishments, and wielding powers no man could have in this day and age."

"Well, we're not from these parts. At all." Aeon replied. "We're from far away. Very far away."

"Aliens?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"No, I can assure you we're quite human, or close enough. Some of us are somewhat enhanced, others are Homo Sapiens Machina such as myself." Aeon replied reassuringly.

"And what do you want from us?" Gallant asked with a hint of suspicion.

"We have come across a great distance to know you and to assist you when necessary. We are not here to do what you are meant to, but we will intervene when necessary to ensure your safety and that of this world." Aeon stated. "The rest will become clear in time. I just wanted to see you three for myself. You are... just as I'd hoped." He added with a smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Cadmus asked.

Aeon snapped a finger and faded from their sight, leaving his words hanging in the air.

"For now, observe. Rest assured that you won't get shot again or anything of the sort now that we're not flying blind. Oh, and ask the Hikari twins if they liked the engagement present. Until we meet again."

And then the door opened and the security cameras went back online, as if absolutely nothing had happened.

"Well, now here's something you don't see every day." Cadmus remarked.

A few moments later, in high orbit above Earth...

"So, what did I tell you?" The gentle voice said triumphantly.

"You were right. Fascinating." The slightly electronic voice said.

"Next time I'll have to go down there with you." The sugary feminine voice said with determination. "I have to see him."

"Should I feel jealous?" The fiery voice asked with a hint of amusement.

Little did these outsiders know that right under their noses, nefarious plans were being set into motion. From an underwater facility off the Antarctic coast, several large black slabs of a strange metallic substance shot skyward, propelled by a sophisticated array of magnetic drives. Free from heat emissions, and roughly the size of a small fighter plane each, they moved undetected, the strange metal making any detection device known to man utterly useless. Once they reached low orbit, the slabs arranged themselves in a wide hexagonal shape. Bathed in raw solar radiation, the black form soon began to grow, until a second hexagon burst from the first, placing itself in geosynchronous orbit above Electopia. Others soon emerged, each stationing itself above one of the major world powers. Watching the entire operation unfold from the depths of its lair, a sinister intelligence smiled.

"Soon..."


	25. Fragile Hearts

Chapter 25 – Fragile Hearts

After a night of blissful dreams, Mayl awakened to find that Roll was already up and about, happily browsing what appeared to be a dress catalogue while pirouetting around the house, a set of headphones filling her mind with sweet upbeat music. Mayl rubbed the back of her head and quirked an eyebrow at the sight, wondering if Roll had been using her enhanced body to consume ungodly amounts of sugar with impunity.

"Somebody's in a good mood today." Mayl said with a smile as she stepped into the living room still wearing her nightgown. Roll paused for a moment, stopped the music and removed the headphones before turning to face her.

"Everything's been just perfect lately, don't you think?" She asked Mayl.

"Sometimes it still feels like a dream." Mayl replied before noticing the catalogue. "Ballroom dresses? What are you looking at those for?"

"Oh, just idle fancies." Roll said with a dreamy sigh. "The boys really do spoil us, don't you think?"

"I'll say. We never know what they're going to think of next. It's so exciting!"

Their considerations were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Mayl's PET. As she eyed it curiously, a grin appeared on her face.

"Well well, what do we have here? A two-person gift certificate for a weekend at a spa? Girls' Rest package? Who could have been so thoughtful?"

"Oh boy..." Roll squealed. "Classes are scheduled to start again on monday, so I guess the boys would want to give us one more treat before we go back to the old routine. Which reminds me, I'll be looking forward to going to classes with you outside the PET."

"How thoughtful indeed. But come to think of it, the day the school closed down for repairs was the day everything started happening. So much has changed..."

Roll smiled and wondered which of the twins had had this latest idea. She already knew Mayl and Lan were in for a surprise after the side trip to Myuu's antique shop, and she was even more delighted to see that the two boys were still taking the initiative and finding new ways to surprise them. Sometimes she worried just a tiny bit about all the expenses Lan was incurring, despite the fact that his adventures had left him with quite a reserve. Still, it was natural for the twins to want to enjoy life to the fullest, and Lan in particular had changed considerably. He once had a pechant for forgetting Mayl's birthday, only to remember (or be reminded by Hub) at the eleventh hour and rush madly to find or make something suitable. Ever since that fateful series of events, he was more alert and responsible, and less prone to goofing off.

"Where have those two run off to this time anyway?" Roll asked.

"Well, Dex talked Lan into trying to keep up with his training regimen for a day. Which means Lan's going to be pretty tired tonight. Luckily, two of our friends have already taken the appropriate measures."

"The flower girls?" Roll asked with a giggle.

During one of the run-ins with Cadmus and his entourage in Dentown, Lan and Mayl had encountered an old friend of Lan. Still passionate about the environment in general and plants in particular, The emerald-haired Saloma had begun assisting a university teacher in setting up a course to introduce herbal medicine to the common citizen. It just so happened that Rose had been invited to participate as well, and when the two finally met, they talked everyone's ears out about the subject. The two quickly began comparing notes on tea blends, and soon enough the whole group ended up being treated to a lesson in fine herbs, watered with copious amounts of a blend that could only be described as the serene bliss of a summer evening. It had truly been the most relaxing thing Mayl had ever experienced, and she was sure it would help ease the ache of tired muscles after a long day's workout.

A few hours later, outside the ACDC Metroline station, Mayl awaited Lan's return. She didn't have to wait much longer, as he soon stepped outside, panting and sweaty, but not much worse for the wear.

"Wow!" He said to himself. "That was amazing." Sometimes Lan worried a little bit about his physical shape, since in the Network Age the average citizen tended to spend a lot of time sitting down in front of various machines. However, he hadn't lost the lightness in his steps, and his body was furiously converting everything he ate down to the last crumb. Mayl sometimes wondered how he'd look once they were fully grown, and she was definitely looking forward to the prospect of seeing it.

"You look worked up." Mayl said as she moved in to glomp him. "I take it things went well?"

"Oh yeah! It's amazing what we can do with our bodies if we work them the right way." Lan said proudly. "Of course it works up one hell of an apetite."

"So we'll be having dinner at your place tonight, right?" She asked.

Lan nodded and smiled.

"I hope my table manners won't shock you too much this time around. You know how I can get when certain things are on the menu."

"You're improving, though." Mayl said, returning the smile. "And I've got something I want you to try out. It should help you sleep better."

Meanwhile, at Cadmus' house...

Filling the bathtub would have been considered a scandalous proposition a few decades earlier, given the massive waste of water compared to a simple shower. However, with many advances in construction and plumbing technologies, it was now possible to enjoy what was normally reserved for hot springs and recycle the water for other purposes. Though Neo Atlantis was an artificial island, some intelligent souls had had the foresight of taking advantage of underwater geothermal activity to provide an equivalent to hot springs. Being surrounded by water, the nation was intimately tied to the mighty and sometimes overwhelming element, and swimming was one of the most popular national sports. Contact with the ocean was something people had since a very early age, and many measures had been taken to ensure that everyone could safely enjoy some time in the water. Being so busy most of the time, Cadmus couldn't bring himself to run off to the ocean, but soaking in hot water was the next best thing, especially considering that Rose had recommended a herbal powder that was supposedly very good at stress relief. As soon as he poured it into the water, Cadmus took in the deep, sweet minty scents and concluded that, despite the occasional run-in with psychotic killer robots and tinkering Cyberworld entities who gave him headaches, life was good. So relaxed was he, in fact, that he started nodding off a few minutes later. It was then that things started getting weird really fast.

Everything was hazy, with a greenish tint, and for some reason he didn't feel the need to breathe. In the distance, Cadmus heard muffled voices, but he could hardly make out what they were saying. All things considered, he thought, he was feeling quite warm and comfortable. The water, or whatever it was he was in, gave him a mild tingling sensation. Then, one of the voices suddenly became louder and he was able to make out a few scattered words.

"Yes... success... utmost care..."

His mind was still clouded, and as he tried to make sense of the words, more came.

"The future... requires..."

"Future requires what?" He thought. "Am I dreaming?"

More muffled words followed, but there was one more he could make out.

"Imperative."

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door and Cadmus snapped back into the waking world.

"Cadmus, are you asleep in there?" Ciel asked through the door. "I can hear you snoring."

"I guess I was..." He muttered to himself. It was then that he noticed another sound and looked at the water fawcet. To his horror, it was still running and the bathtub was well past overflowing. The mat covering the bathroom floor was soaked and the puddle was about to reach the door.

"Shit..." He yelped before quickly shutting off the water. Then it was Ciel's turn to yelp as the water made it under the door and soaked her feet and socks.

"What's going on in there?" Ciel asked. "Are you OK?"

"I'd say the bathing salts worked a little too well..." He muttered as he opened the drain. A couple of minutes later, having changed into some fresh clothes and cleaned up the mess, he sat down on one of the living room couches, absently scratching his chin.

"What happened in there?" Gallant asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll have to ask Rose what was in that blend." Cadmus said with a shrug. "It knocked me out really fast and..."

"And?" Ciel asked.

"It's probably nothing. Just my mind trying to tell me to ease up on the work." Cadmus said as the strange dream started fading from his conscious memory. "I dreamt I was floating in some greenish stuff, and there were people talking... There's a big chance my mind made all that up, really. They were discussing the future and something else I couldn't make out."

"You sure have a lot of weird dreams, Cadmus..." He muttered to himself. "What gives?" He failed to notice the way Agent Fairy's eyes widened as she heard his words.

"I think this calls for a quick medical scan." She said with a hint of nervous tension. Cadmus shrugged as she pulled out her portable devices, and after a few moments she delivered her findings.

"Well, there's no trace of any known psychoactive or toxic substances in your system." She said. "However, I'm picking up some unusual brain activity. Do you have any physical symptoms worth noting?"

"I feel relaxed, a little lightheaded too, but that's to be expected. After all, I just came out of a hot bath."

"It's probably nothing then." Agent Fairy said with a hint of relief. "But just in case, let me run some tests the next time you decide to experiment with herbs."

"I don't think Rose would consciously try to mess with my head, but if that makes you feel better..." Cadmus said.

With other matters to attend to, Cadmus put such thoughts aside and focused on finishing his task for the day. He was gaining a greater understanding of the data to DNA translation algorithm, and though Revan had positively infuriated him in his transgression, he had also contributed to the advancement of Project Unity. Deciding to go to bed early, he had a light dinner and entertained himself with a book until the drowsiness took over.

Around the same time, at Lan's house...

"So, what do you think?" Mayl asked with anticipation as she watched Lan drink the tea she had brought in for him.

"Great taste." Lan muttered between sips. "Sweet, but not too much. And there's something here... something familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"I added a few drops of honey, just like I used to do with your milk." Haruka said with a smile.

"So that's it!" Lan said. "Rosemary, right?"

Haruka nodded.

"You spoil us, so it's only fair we do the same to you." Mayl said cheerfully. Lan just shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"It feels nice to show my appreciation to you girls." He managed to say before Hub started chuckling.

That night, the twins slept exceptionally well. Mayl and Roll took a little longer to sleep, carefully packing up for the trip they had been offered, but soon they were comfortably tucked in. Meanwhile, outside the girls' home, as a gust of wind howled by, the four Neo Atlantean agents convened.

"So what's the matter Fairy?" Agent Phantom asked.

"Something strange happened today." Agent Fairy said. "I think we may have to contact HQ for further instructions."

"Something like what?" Agent Sage asked.

"We've all read the files." Agent Fairy said. "We all know the significance of this man, even if he remains completely unaware of it. But how much manipulation was there? I wonder if there's something we haven't been told about his capabilities."

"You're speaking in riddles." Agent Fighter said with a look of annoyance. "It's giving me a headache!"

"This could all be a product of his imagination." Agent Fairy said. "But it could also be a lost memory."

"You mean he might be remembering something?" Agent Sage asked. Agent Fairy nodded affirmatively.

"This could be bad." Agent Sage said with a sigh. "You were right to bring this to our attention."

The next morning, Mayl and Roll headed to the Metroline station, wearing matching pink dresses and carrying a matching pair of wheeled suitcases. They got out of the Metroline a couple of stations later, and outside the station a small black minibus was parked, with a well groomed driver in a black suit apparently waiting for someone. At the sight of the two girls, he smiled and stepped forward.

"Ah, the Sakurai madams, I presume? I've been expecting you." He said with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm in his voice. The girls felt a little shiver for some reason as they looked upon him. His gaze was impenetrable, hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses, and his hair had a strange silvery hue they had never seen.

"Uh, yeah, that would be us." Roll said hesitantly.

"Right this way please. Your destination awaits." The man said with a deep smile. The girls hesitated a little at first, but eventually entered the vehicle and settled down on one of its ample seats. Just as soon as they did, the driver started the engine and drove into a nearby highway.

"So where exactly is the place?" Mayl asked with curiosity.

"A bit inland." The man said, looking very pleased about something. As the girls watched his reflection on the mirror they had a slight feeling of deja vu, but too vague for them to be certain of anything. Then, as they were passing through a tunnel, a security glass panel rose from the floor, sealing off the driver's seat from the rear section. At the same time, the glass on the windows in their section turned completely opaque, preventing them from seeing anything. Intrigued, Mayl shuffled in her seat.

"What's going on?" She asked. Right then, she heard a high-pitched thrum and pain exploded across her senses as a fierce electrical discharge stunned her. As she let out a scream, Roll turned to her in confusion and alarm, only to be struck by an equal force.

"What the hell?" Roll hissed, feeling almost as much pain as Mayl. It was then that she heard the driver's maniacal laugh, and everything became clear. "It's a trap!" She yelped. Her first instinct was to grab Mayl, who at this point was barely able to move. Her second instinct was to start tearing the passenger compartment apart to look for the source of the electric shocks. Fighting back the tears brought by the intense pain, Roll started ripping off the seat's synthetic leather lining, until she found a few small devices concealed underneath the first layer, connected to each other through thin cables. Forcefully yanking them out from under herself and Mayl, she crushed them in her hand and tossed them aside. Then unpleasant sensation lingered for a few moments, but Roll tried to help Mayl get up and started punching and kicking the rear window.

Suddenly the minibus swerved violently and the girls heard the loud screech of the brakes.

"Tougher than I thought..." They heard the driver say. "No matter." Then he started laughing again as a thick green gas started pouring in through the air conditioning. Mayl was still unable to do much, and Roll watched in terror as the eerie cloud closed in on them. Instinctively she tried to reach out across the airwaves and call for help, but something was jamming her transmissions. Running out of options, she twitched nervously and started hitting the rear window with renewed strength, hoping to break the thick glass so they could get out of there. The glass, however, seemed to be bulletproof, and her body's strength limiters were still activated. In desperation, she tried to reach out once again, but to no avail.

"Damnit!" Mayl cursed as she tried not to inhale the gas. "We walked right into this one..." She suddenly started feeling lightheaded and to Roll's horror she soon fell limp.

"There's nothing I can do..." Roll thought in frustration. It was then she had an idea. There was no guarantee it would work, but she hoped that whoever had done this to them wasn't aware of her true nature. Roll sighed and glanced at Mayl's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry I can't be of use..." She thought dejectedly before falling in a heap next to Mayl, her mind focused on trying to appear unconscious as well.

Some time passed, and eventually the minibus stopped. Not daring to open her eyes, Roll tried her best not to move. A moment later, she heard the doors opening and the clanging of metal against metal. With a steely grip, someone seized her and unceremoniously lifted her like a sack of potatoes. Her hearing told her that Mayl was being carried right behind her.

The driver stepped out of the minibus and removed his shades, exposing a pair of cruel red eyes with a hint of insanity. Throwing away his cap, he loosened his long silvery hair.

"Told you I could pull it off!" He arrogantly shouted at the air.

"Do not let your guard down. This is just the beginning." A chilling voice replied with a hint of boredom. Suddenly a set of lights flared to life, revealing an ample metallic chamber. A large wall-mounted screen was activated, revealing a pale featureless face with red eyes and a large red orb on its forehead.

"I'm no good at psychological warfare bullshit." Omega said to the screen. "If I had it my way I'd just toast those two and move on to bigger fish."

"And you would likely have your posterior handed to you." The face replied with its chilling voice. "Your body's final iteration is still in development phase. We have no idea of the true capabilities of those copy bots."

"So what? You're the overgrown military AI. Invent something better." Omega replied with a shrug.

"An AI that happens to have full control over an entire nation and its production facilities." The face retorted with indifference. "And you have a lot to learn about tactics. Sap the will. Erode the mind. Undermine the opposition. Then strike."

Omega scoffed and tore off his driver's uniform, exposing his menacing black armor.

"You're far too cautious, baldy. Just be sure the fireworks for the big day don't fizzle."

"The orbital assembly units are already at work. Everything is going according to schedule."

"So, what now?"

"The humans will be confined to sensory deprivation tanks. This sub can hide for a considerable amount of time, and while our adversaries are looking for them, they won't have the time to disrupt our operations. Without their little portable toys they cannot call for assistance."

Meanwhile, at Lan's house...

"I don't get it. Where did those two run off to?" Lan thought out loud as he paced around his room.

"They're not answering phone calls either, and I can't get in contact with Roll." Hub said with a worried look on his face.

Lan grabbed his PET and phoned Yai.

"Yai, did you and Mayl have any plans for today?" He asked as soon as she answered.

"No, not today." Yai replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't find her anywhere, and she's not answering my calls."

"Let me see if I can find her." Yai said as she turned on her computer. After checking in with several friends who were online at the time, she frowned. "No sign of her or Roll."

Lan's heart sank, and then a sudden dread took over.

"This isn't normal." He said nervously.

"I agree." Hub said. "Those two always go everywhere together, and they never let the PET's battery run out. Also, I should have been able to find Roll, with the copy bots' wireless systems and all."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone went after our friends..." Lan said with growing unease. "And I still remember that time they broke into our house and gassed Mom."

"We need to move fast." Hub said as he started heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lan asked.

"We need help. And we've got four professionals just around the corner."

A moment later, outside Cadmus' house...

"The professors have already left for SciLab." Agent Phantom said as he leaned against a wall, clad in an inconspicuous black suit.

"Actually, we were looking for you." Hub said. "We have a missing persons case. It's been impossible to get a hold of Mayl and Roll, and it wouldn't be the first time someone went after our friends."

"That is odd." Agent Phantom said. "I saw them heading to the Metroline station earlier, and they were carrying suitcases. By their body language, they seemed excited about something."

"That makes no sense." Hub said. "Wait a moment."

He then dashed towards Mayl's house and rang the doorbell. After a moment, Lan's mother answered, wearing an elegant pink dress. She and her husband did a lot of traveling for work reasons, so they weren't often around, but he could definitely see the resemblance. Mayl had inherited the pink hair and peculiar temperment from her, as well as the musical talent.

"So nice to see you Hub!" She said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, this may seem like a strange question, but have you seen Mayl and Roll today?"

Mrs. Sakurai blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean dear? They went out for that weekend in a spa that you and Lan offered them."

Hub took in a sharp breath and stared at her with a haunted look on his face.

"We never offered them such a thing. I was planning another trip to Castillo once things settle down and Lan has caught up with his textbook reading, but..."

"Then who sent them the tickets?" Mrs. Sakurai asked with growing alarm. "You don't mean...?"

"It's a very distinct possibility." Hub said with regret. "I doubt it was a random incident, either. I'm sorry they keep getting in trouble because of us."

"Being a hero has its downsides dear." Mrs. Sakurai said with a reassuring smile. "But we would be fools to blame you for other people's evil. I know you'll find them and bring them back safely."

"Indeed we will, ma'am. Or die trying." Hub said with a determined expression.

"That won't do dear." Mrs. Sakurai replied to his surprise. "You two need to come back safely as well. You're part of the family, and the poor girls would be heartbroken if something happened to either of you."

"Then I'll bring them back, and we'll all put this scare behind our backs." Hub said. "Thank you for your kindness." He then ran back to Lan and Agent Phantom, and Mrs. Sakurai went back inside. Moments later, the sound of a violin echoed throughout the neighborhood, stirring even Phantom's serious and seemingly detached person. Mrs. Sakurai always knew how to stir and express emotions through her music.

"So, what did you find out?" Lan asked nervously.

"Someone led them to believe that we had offered them a weekend off." Hub replied.

"A classic trick." Agent Phantom said, tightening his lips. "This is definitely not a random occourence. By now they are probably in a secluded location."

"We've got to do something!" Lan practically shouted. "Are you going to help us?"

"Dr. Atreides did request that we extend our protection to you." Agent Phantom said calmly. "I will inform my colleagues and we'll begin the search."

"Thank you." Hub said with a hint of relief.

Meanwhile, somewhere under the sea...

Roll looked around, trying to discern her surroundings. Complete blackness surrounded her, and not a sound could be heard. She could feel that the space she was in was ample, but little else.

"I've got to get out of here..." She thought, wondering where Mayl had been taken.

Meanwhile, in the small submarine's command room...

"This was really easy." Omega gloated. "Almost beneath me, but the look on their faces was priceless."

"Still, I would have liked to have conducted this operation with a little more information." The bald face said on a screen. "Previous operations failed miserably because the intelligence gathering was done by incompetent imbeciles."

"Something's buggin' ya, baldy?"

"The blonde. We know very little about her. Humans leave a trail of records during their lifetime, but this one is strange. Almost as if she had popped into existence relatively recently."

"You should know better than anyone how paper pushers tend to be lazy and stupid. Somebody probably filed her stuff in the wrong place." Omega said with a shrug.

"Well, no matter. Now that the opposition is suitably distracted, we can begin the second phase of the operation."

As the machinery in the submarine came to life, a series of satellites in orbit began to stir. A data stream formed, connecting them with various locations on Earth, namely military installations. Cyberworld covert operations teams consisting of independently operating Navis moved into position, slipping past the security measures guarding peripheral installations, and began probing for open ports that might be usable. Within two hours they had accessed the military networks of several countries and collected vast tactical data, then disappeared without a trace. When someone discovered their activity, it would be too late.

"Incredible." Omega said with a sneer. "They haven't learned anything from the past. A monkey with an old calculator could break into those systems."

"Not quite, Omega. They were somewhat sophisticated. But my methods are infallible."

"What did you do?"

"It is a simple matter, once you know how humans think. They always follow a pattern. It is the same for their behavior and their creations. All I had to do was exert my will and intellect, and the rest is history. Now get the sub ready to deliver the data cache. It's too dangerous to transfer it through the network."

At the same time this was happening, Mayl and Roll paced around in their sensory deprivation chambers, unable to communicate with each other or do much of anything.

"What to do..." Mayl thought dejectedly. There was no way she could break through metal, and she couldn't call for help because whoever had carried her into that place had also taken her PET. With a sign, she caressed the ring on her left ring finger and hoped that Lan would find them.

In the adjacent chamber, Roll twitched nervously.

"If only I could deactivate the strength limiter..." She thought in frustration. If they got out of this situation, she decided, she'd have to have a word with Ciel about the blasted thing. Out of options, she once again tried reaching out with the copy bot's wireless transmission system, though she didn't expect it to work after last time.

"Hub!" She cried out in her mind.

Hundreds of miles away, at SciLab...

"We have tried accessing the security systems in airports, harbors and bus terminals, but no information was found." Agent Phantom said. "At this point, we are not certain if they are still in the country, but we have contacted local authorities and at this moment every way in our out of Electopia is being monitored."

"It's one thing after another." Cadmus grunted, glancing at Lan. "Why the hell can't they leave you alone?"

Lan was looking pale and sweaty, and due to the nervous strain he had started biting his fingernails. At the moment he was trying not to lose control, a task made difficult by the pounding in his chest.

"No good deed goes unpunished..." He muttered.

Hub was looking at his brother when suddenly his eyes widened.

"Guys! I'm getting something!" He shouted as he jumped off his chair. "It's Roll!"

"What is their location?" Agent Phantom asked.

"She doesn't know where they are." Hub replied, before pausing for a moment. "She says they separated them and she's in a lightless soundproof room."

"Quick, trace the transmission!" Agent Sage said as he reached for a laptop and activated a wireless connection to Hub's transmitter. Agent Phantom took it from him and started typing frantically.

"This doesn't seem right." Agent Phantom said after a moment.

"What's the matter?" Agent Sage asked.

"This thing says she's ninety miles off the coast."

"This can only mean one thing." Agent Fighter said with a look of disgust.

Agent Phantom brought some satellite readings on screen and after going through them he nodded.

"Nothing on surface scans, and nothing in that airspace."

"Goddamn Zians!" Cadmus spat.

"I agree with your assessment, Dr. Atreides." Agent Fairy said. "It has to be them again."

"Likely a sub." Agent Phantom said. "Though I have no idea why they'd attempt to remove them from the country."

"That could be a problem." Agent Sage said. "We didn't bring anything capable of catching up with a sub. Even if we requested the equipment for it, by the time it arrived it would be too late."

Around that time, in the submarine's command room...

"What was that?" The bald face asked, apparently speaking to itself. "A burst transmission. But where did it come from?"

"What are you going on about baldy?" Omega asked with a confused look.

"The sensory deprivation chambers!" It growled, losing its semblance of control. "I thought you had removed all their communication devices!"

"I did! What the hell dude?"

"Bring me the blonde! Now!"

A moment later, as Roll tried to help Hub come up with a rescue plan, the door to the chamber opened and Omega stormed in. Recognizing her, she backed away.

"It's Omega! He's here!" She cried out through the uplink, before the insane Navi punched her in the gut. The pain broke her concentration and the connection was severed.

"Omega?" Hub shouted on the other side. "Roll, what's going on? Roll!"

Omega roughly flung Roll over his shoulder and hauled her to the command deck. The face on the screen eyed her attentively, and she glared defiantly at it.

"Most interesting." The being said. "You look human enough on the outside, but..."

Then the being's expression changed to an eerie smile.

"Of course. I see it now."

"Who the hell are you?" Roll demanded.

"I had no idea you were of our kind." The face said with an intrigued expression. "I cannot fathom why you would want to pass yourself off as one of them, but that is not the only matter at hand. As for who I am... You may call me... Sigma."

"What do you want from us?" Roll shouted, looking as if she was about to punch the screen.

"At first, I intended to use you and your human friend as a distraction to keep certain troublesome elements from snooping around. But now... Tell me, where were you made? When did you become self-aware?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now. You're definitely not human. I did not notice it before, but your energy readings betray you. You were, by some internal mechanism, able to send a transmission outside this vessel. I can also tell that your body contains various synthetic materials, but more importantly, it takes an artificial lifeform to know one. So I ask, is this one of the so-called copy bots I've heard so much about?"

Omega's jaw dropped at those words.

"What? You mean she's a goddamn Navi?" He blared.

Roll sighed in annoyance.

"So what?" She asked with an angry look.

"This could prove to be a unique opportunity." Sigma said with a satisfied grin that gave her the creeps. "We have been trying to get our hands on a copy bot for a considerable amount of time. The possibilities are endless. Shapeshifting agents, for starters. It would be a big step in taking what is rightfully ours."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you mess with my body!" Roll said, shaking a clenched fist at the screen.

"I do not need your permission." Sigma replied smugly. "Omega. Plug her in."

Meanwhile, at SciLab...

"Well, there's a prototype flyer in one of the sublevels that might be able to get us there." Cadmus said. "The only thing is, it's not prepared for water landings."

"We will also need to take into account that the vessel is underwater. We will have to deal with decompression and drowning risks." Agent Phantom said.

"If that thing surfaced, we could just parachute down, smash shit up and get the girls out." Agent Fighter said, slamming a fist into his palm.

At the submarine...

"Oh, how delightful!" Sigma said with glee. "This model is even more advanced than the reports said. Be sure to put all the data I've collected from it along with the rest. I'm going to have a field day with this later."

"And what do we do with the girls?" Omega asked, glancing at an unconscious Roll sprawled on the floor. Her eyes had a strange blank look and there was a cable running from the side of her head to one of the machines that lined the walls of the chamber.

"Well, this could prove to be the perfect opportunity to see just what these copy bots are capable of. The Hikari brats have one of the latest models in their possession as well, and they must have a rough estimate of our location by now. So why don't we just invite them in?"

"You sneaky bastard!" Omega said with a psychotic grin. "I like it!"

The submarine quickly halted its course, before beginning a slow ascent. Still monitoring the satellite readings, Agent Phantom picked up its shape a few minutes later.

"I've got surface activity here. Confirmed. The vessel is surfacing." Phantom said.

"What? What are they doing?" Agent Sage asked in confusion.

"Confirmed. It has emerged and it is stationary."

Lan's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. This was an opportunity he had no intention of missing.

"Cadmus? About that flyer?" He asked, turning to the scientist.

"Forget about it." Agent Sage said. "Dr. Atreides would get in trouble for disclosing that project, and besides, the submarine is too small for anything bigger than a helicopter to land on it. We'll handle this. With them underwater we couldn't do anything, but now we can send our VTOL skirmishers."

"Skirmishers? You mean the Dragonhawks?" Cadmus asked. "How the hell did you sneak those into the country?"

"They came hidden among a large shipment of canned sardines." Agent Fairy said. "They can't get enough of that stuff around here."

"They're waiting at a small safehouse in Yoka." Agent Phantom said. "We'd better get going."

"Wait!" Hub interjected.

"There's no way we're going to sit this one out!" Lan added.

"Lan, it could be dangerous." Cadmus said. "There might be more of those androids that attacked Castillo and SciLab in there."

"I agree." Agent Phantom said. "It is too dangerous."

"I can't just sit here doing nothing!" Lan protested.

Hub looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get them back. I'll fight for both of us this time."

Lan sighed, feeling useless.

"I guess I'd just slow you down..." He admitted dejectedly.

"I can't wait to make some decisive progress..." Cadmus thought, eyeing Lan with sympathy. "Right now the Cyberworld Immortals make the unenhanced seem so frail in comparison... If I'd finished this phase and started drafting the human enhancement plan..."

Cadmus turned to the four agents and straightened his glasses.

"I know you four are part of an elite force and all that, but try to come back in one piece, all right?"

"We'll go along with them to make sure they do." Gallant said as he stood up from his chair.

"That's right." Zero agreed. "And don't even think about protesting." He added, turning to Agent Fairy.

"If it were anyone else, we would strongly object." Agent Sage said. "However, given the circumstances... There is only one problem, though. The Dragonhawks are two-seaters."

"Ah crap!" Cadmus said. "Assuming you brought four, that means you'd be one seat short."

"We did bring a spare." Agent Phantom disclosed. "But who will pilot it?"

Gallant and Zero nervously glanced at each other.

"Uh... I did play around with simulators in college... and still do from time to time. Does that help?" Gallant muttered.

"Feeling up to the task?" Ciel asked with a hopeful smile.

"I remember what happened last time we let Zero play on the simulator..." Gallant replied with a hint of dread.

"Well, that thing practically flies itself." Agent Sage said, rolling his eyes. "Just let us plot the course and don't touch anything unless you absolutely have to."

Meanwhile, confined to the sensory deprivation chamber, Mayl shivered, sitting on the floor with her legs bent and her arms around her knees. The absolute silence and darkness were getting to her more than she had expected, and the situation was bringing dark thoughts to the forefront of her mind.

"Lan... Please... come soon..."


	26. Wings Over the Sea

Chapter 26 – Wings Over the Sea

The five small, sleek blue craft landed on the submarine's deck with barely a sound. As soon as the canopies had slid open, their occupants quickly jumped off and surveyed their surroundings. Sage and Phantom took point, scanning for threats, while Fairy and Fighter took the flanks. Gallant, Zero and Hub remained in the middle of the formation, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Incoming." Agent Phantom said, quickly turning to the right. A large hatch sprang open and Omega's figure came into view, carrying a deadly-looking black dagger.

"About time you showed up." Omega said casually, as if greeting guests for a tea.

"Where are they?" Hub demanded with a furious glare.

"Now now... Why would I ruin this little game with spoilers?" Omega retorted. "You'll have to beat all the bosses if you want the achievement."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Hub snarled, clenching his fists. Omega just scoffed and twirled his blade.

"Monomolecular cutter." Agent Fairy said, eyeing the menacing item. "Probably coupled with an electric capacitor for stunning prey. It might be enough to damage even your enhanced copy bot."

"Makes no difference." Hub retorted. "I'm going to find the girls, and getting this bastard down would be just a bonus after all the crap his buddies have put us through."

Agent Fairy shook her head.

"No. You go on ahead. I will handle this buffoon. Don't let him distract you from our goal."

"But... I don't know what kind of body he's using, but it might still be too much for an unarmed human to handle." Hub protested.

"Who said anything about unarmed?" Agent Fairy replied with a grin. With a flick of her wrist, a small metal cylinder darted from under her sleeve. As she took it in her hands, it extended and unfolded until it had taken the shape of a trident with a long shaft and barbed prongs.

"This should prove amusing." Omega said as he turned his attention to her. "I think I'll play with the rest of you kids later."

Agent Fairy's eyes narrowed as she assumed a fighting stance, and then, faster than Hub could have expected, she lunged at Omega. Caught off guard, her adversary stumbled and nearly dropped his blade.

"You heard her." Agent Phantom said. "Let us continue."

"You're just going to leave her alone with that maniac?" Gallant protested.

"She's much tougher than she looks." Agent Fighter said with a smug grin. "I'm almost sorry I won't get to watch her beat the shit out of that guy."

"Fine, let's go." Zero said. "The faster we find the girls the faster we can come back to help her."

The group proceeded into the hatch just as the combatants charged at each other. The clash of metal against metal echoed behind their backs as they moved into a well lit shaft.

"It's rather quiet here." Zero said.

"Too quiet." Agent Phantom replied. "Let's find them and get out of here. This reeks of a trap."

"Luckily the sub isn't that big, but how are we going to find our way around?" Hub asked.

Agent Phantom produced what looked like the modern equivalent of a kunai from beneath his suit and dashed ahead, looking for something. The others went after him and the group moved through the corridor for a few minutes until they came across a locked metal door with a security card reader.

"That's so old." Agent Phantom muttered to himself before jabbing the kunai into the reader. Sparks flew as if the device was protesting such manhandling, and Hub quirked an eyebrow as he watched.

"Uh, how's short circuiting it going to help?" He asked hesitantly.

"Patience." Agent Phantom replied. Next, he produced a thin cable from his pocket and attached it to the kunai's handle. He then rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a small device attached to his wrist. He plugged in the cable and after a few keystrokes, not only did the door open, but a series of schematics appeared on the device's screen.

"Here we go." Agent Phantom said calmly, as if he had just used a coffee maker to pour himself a morning cup. "Let's go."

The group dashed through the door and descended a flight of stairs. Carefully scanning their surroundings, they came upon an ample, badly lit chamber. Agent Phantom raised a hand, signaling the others to stop, and paused for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Hub asked. Just then, a loud alarm klaxon blared and concealed doors started opening on the walls. From within, about twenty androids with black frames appeared, much similar to the ones they had previously encountered. With a whirring noise, small plates over their forearms rose, revealing arrays of laser emitters.

"Them again..." Hub said with anger.

"Not worth your trouble kid." Agent Fighter retorted, drawing a small handgun from inside his jacket and a handful of red metallic spheres from a concealed pocket in his belt. With a look of disdain, he hurled the spheres at the approaching androids before bending his knees, lowering his body and taking aim. A tiny red beam erupted from the weapon, striking one of the spheres, and the androids were engulfed by a series of deafening explosions that reduced them to smoking debris.

"Hmph, show-off." Agent Sage said with a hint of amusement. Just then, two larger, bulkier androids dashed forth from the back of the room, armed with wrist-mounted flamethrowers. Hub tensed, expecting them to attack, but before he had the time to do anything, Agent Fighter raised his gun again, this time with both hands, and took aim. This time, much to Hub's surprise, instead of a tiny beam, a massive blue energy blast erupted from the gun, causing the androids to spark furiously before stopping dead in their tracks.

"They're gonna keep throwing this trash at us?" Agent Fighter said with mock indignation. "I'm insulted."

"Don't complain. You got to use your toys." Agent Sage replied flatly.

"We have no time for this." Agent Phantom said. "Three decks below us. Let's go."

A few more small groups of androids showed up along their path, but offered only token resistance before being reduced to slag. Meanwhile, on the upper deck, Omega's cybernetic body, though sturdier than those of the cannon fodder androids, was taking quite a beating.

"What the hell are you anyway?" He asked with a scowl as he stared at Agent Fairy. "There's no way a prissy human can hit that hard!" Though his body wasn't designed to feel pain, he was noticing a significant decrease in performance, along with extensive damage to the left arm.

"What does it matter?" Agent Fairy contemptously retorted. "You're weak. And probably the most incompetent henchman ever."

"You're talking ahead of time, bitch." Omega said with a snide grin. "What, did you think I couldn't have stopped your buddies from going inside? I've got them right where I want them. Just thought I'd have some fun while sticking to the plan. But I don't feel like playing with you anymore."

"Whatever. Prepare to be scrapped." Agent Fairy retorted, raising her trident once again. Omega lunged at her, reaching for the handle of her weapon. Agent Fairy attempted to kick him away, but he suddenly got his hands around her neck. With a maniacal grin, he stared at her up close.

"Screw you guys! I'm going home!" He shouted with an annoying, overly nasal voice. A split second later, as his presence left the android body, it became still as a statue. Agent Fairy tried to break free, but just as she grabbed the android's shell's metallic hands to pry them off her neck, its chest exploded violently, violently knocking her off her feet. She tumbled through the air for a moment and then fell down, sprawled on the cold metal floor.

Belowdecks, the other three agents suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Fairy...!" Agent Sage muttered in alarm.

"What's going on?" Gallant asked. "Did something happen to her?"

Agent Sage hesitantly looked at him and sighed.

"Something's happened to her signal." He said, his voice betraying his concern.

"Like a piece of junk like that could stop her!" Agent Fighter said, trying to sound optimistic. "She probably just went all out and broke her transmitter."

"We have no time to go see what happened right now." Agent Phantom said dispassionately. "We're almost there."

"The mission before everything else, huh?" Zero asked bitterly. "Well, screw that. I'm going to check up on her. You guys go on ahead."

"Thank you." Agent Sage said in a hushed tone as Zero started making his way back out.

"That was cold." Hub said with a smirk. "I'm worried sick about the girls, of course, but..."

Suddenly, Agent Phantom raised a hand, gesturing for silence.

"What's the matter?" Hub asked in confusion.

Just then, a faint, distant sound started echoing throughout the corridor, rapidly drawing closer. As Agent Fighter raised his gun at something outside Hub's field of vision, something leapt at him from the shadows, striking his face with absurd force and knocking him off his feet. As the agent jumped to his feet, a pink blur ricocheted off the walls, striking Gallant and knocking him against a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Gallant gasped. Just then, Phantom and Sage leapt in Hub's direction, just in time to intercept a clenched fist. As Hub followed the motion with his eyes, he felt his heart sink.

"Roll?" He cried out.

Before them stood Roll, or at least something extremely similar to her copy bot. However her usually glimmering green eyes were vacant, opaque, and her face was an expressionless mask.

"What have they done to you?" Hub muttered incredulously, before she punched him in the face with monstrous strength. Even though the impact did not deal much actual damage, pain flared across his system, a reminder of his humanity.

"This is bad." Agent Sage said."It would seem that her body has been hijacked."

"Then we must restrain her." Agent Phantom said coldly, drawing another kunai.

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" Hub protested, clutching his achen face. Just then, Roll kicked Agent Fighter's hand, knocking his gun away. Gallant lunged in from behind and attempted to immobilize her arms, but she spun around and kicked his left leg, throwing him off balance.

Through a communication uplink, Cadmus and the others at SciLab were watching the whole scene with consternation.

"Those bastards!" Lan growled, tightening the grip on his PET. "First they kidnap the girls, now they mess with Roll's body?"

Cadmus started pacing around nervously, wishing he had some means to be of assistance. His thoughts quickly drifted to Aeon and he wondered what the mysterious being might be able to do in such a situation. As if reading his mind, the artificial human suddenly barged into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Cadmus asked in surprise. "I was just wondering how to get a hold of you."

"We are aware of the situation." Aeon said. "My apologies for not coming sooner."

"Huh? Who are you?" Lan asked, eyeing Aeon with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"Just a friend." Aeon replied. "Have you tried out the chip yet, by the way?"

"The chip?" Lan asked in confusion. Then he remembered the cryptic missive that had made its way to his mailbox. "Wait, that was you?"

"No, but it was someone close to me. But that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to you and your brother."

"Can't this wait? We're trying to save the girls."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Aeon said as he stepped towards the communications console. Before anyone had the time to say anything, he effortlessly operated it and opened a channel to the agents' communicators.

"Hub Hikari, can you hear me?" He called out.

"What? Who are you?" Hub asked as he and the others struggled to hold Roll still. She was fighting as if possessed, and had knocked the agents and Gallant off their feet several times.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you reach out to her."

"Reach out? What do you mean?" Hub asked as Roll started clawing at his face.

"The Homo Sapiens Machina know better than anyone the vulnerabilities of electronics." Aeon said. "Unless we guard ourselves, our bodies can be taken away from us and do a lot of harm. But we are not mindless machines. We have souls. Roll's consciousness is trapped, and if you want to release her you'll have to reach out to her and help her reassert herself. It's her body, and nobody has the right to tamper with it."

"What do I do? How can I help her?" Hub asked as he struggled to restrain Roll's hands.

"You have already shown an affinity to the Greater Power. Focus your will, and your heart will take care of the rest."

"That's too damn vague!" Lan protested. "We don't have time for that babble!"

"Then use the chip." Aeon replied. "Well, it's not really a chip, but it was given a form that you would find familiar. It is customary among my people to send such a gift to those with a pure heart."

"How will it help?" Lan asked.

"There's no time for me to explain right now. You'll have to trust me on this one."

Lan was hesitant to make such a blind jump, but as he watched his brother struggle to reason with Roll, he felt he had little choice. In fact, he could feel a strange warmth in his pocket, as if the chip wanted to be used. Without wasting more time, he reached for it and inserted it in his PET's chip slot. At the instant he did that, the PET started glowing intensely and both twins saw everything turn white. Time seemed to stand still, and the two felt as if they were floating weightlessly in a white mist, and they could only sense each other's presence.

"What's this?" Hub asked, suddenly finding himself completely unbound.

"I don't know." Lan replied. "But it feels so peaceful..."

Then, as they attempted to make sense of what they were experiencing, a soft, gentle voice whispered a single word.

"Awaken."

Then suddenly they saw countless flickering lights all around them, too numerous to count. Some of them felt distinctly familiar, with a peculiar warmth, and soon that warmth was passed on to the twins. A strange euphoria filled them, and their hearts overflowed with an unspeakable joy. Though their bodies were hundreds of miles apart, they moved in perfect synchrony, repeating the same gesture. The crest on Hub's chest started emitting a soft white light, which then spread to his entire body.

"What the hell is that?" Agent Fighter shouted in confusion.

"Nothing we're capable of identifying." Agent Phantom said. "Get back."

Hub's hands glowed with an awesome power, and he stepped forward, gently deflecting Roll's deadly blows. In a sudden motion, he latched onto her, wrapping his arms around her body. The light spread to her and she suddenly stopped, falling limp. At the same time, thousands of miles away, in the depths of Nation Z, a mainframe and a series of attached devices violently exploded.

"WHAT THE FU-" Omega shouted right before the entire chamber was engulfed by a fiery explosion.

Roll opened her eyes and sighed with a tired look on her face. Then, as what had just happened sank in, she started shivering in Hub's arms.

"That was... so horrible..." She cried. "That... that thing broke into my head and..."

"It's all right. He can't hurt you anymore." Hub said reassuringly, patting her back softly.

"But what attacked you?" Agent Phantom asked. "Was it Omega?"

"N-not just him... There was someone else here with him." Roll muttered, clinging tightly to Hub. "Called himself Sigma. Omega hooked me to one of the machines and then..."

On the other side of the line, Aeon frowned.

"Sigma..." He muttered to himself. "He exists here..."

Without another word, he turned to leave, but Ciel stopped him.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to report this to the others. Sigma is nothing but trouble."

"Wait, how do you know about this Sigma?" Cadmus asked, perplexed and slightly suspicious.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you any more right now." Aeon replied, edging towards the door. "For your own good. I don't want to mislead you or make mistakes evaluating this threat. I'll be in touch."

"Wait! At least tell us what that thing did to Lan!" Ciel pleaded.

"Would you believe me if I said it did nothing special? At least it did not plant anything that wasn't already there. Sorry, but that's all I can say for the moment. Tell the twins to hurry up and get the girls out of there. I fear this may be just the beginning."

Before anyone could say anything else, Aeon darted out the door and vanished in the corridors. On the other side of the connection, Agent Phantom was listening intently.

"Another player in the board?" He muttered to himself. He then turned to the others. "I'm not detecting any further opposition ahead. We should make haste."

"All right." Hub said. "Roll, stay close to me." He added, holding her protectively. Roll managed to produce a faint smile and did exactly that.

A couple of minutes later they had arrived at the block holding the sensory deprivation chambers. The place had a sinister look to it, which was only exacerbated by the abundance of dark metal covering the floor, walls and ceiling, and the extremely dim lighting that would barely let a human see their hand in front of their face.

"This one." Agent Sage said, pointing at one of the doors. He produced a pair of laser cutters which he then attached to the back of his hands, but Hub stepped forward and started running his hands along the doorway, looking for a spot he could grip. The whole time, he felt as if Lan was right by his side, and the twins' bond resonated furiously. The strength limiters on his body felt neither on or off. It was as if they had never been there at all, and the strange force that was coursing through him was so intense it had somehow caused the copy bot's systems to operate beyond their theoretical limits.

"Let's do this!" Lan's voice said in his mind. Hub nodded and with a display of strength that would be ludicrous even for a copy bot, he tore the door off its hinges, tossing it aside before rushing in.

"S-so g-glad you could make it..." Mayl muttered, curled up in a corner. "I knew you would."

Lan's heart sank as he saw her like that, and he practically screamed through the bond, his voice coming out of Hub's mouth.

"Mayl! What happened to you? Are you all right?"

Mayl blinked and looked at Hub.

"G-great... I'm hallucinating now..." She muttered before breaking into a nervous laughter. Hub rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Is this what Match had to go through?" Lan wondered as he took a good look at the state Mayl was in.

"Sensory deprivation tanks are nasty." Agent Phantom said. "Some people used to use them as meditation implements, but the human mind wasn't made to be cut off from stimulation like that. She'll be fine, but I think she's been here for at least a few hours. We'd better get her out of here."

"Well then, let's go." Hub said, eager to leave such an eerie place. Still overflowing with strength, he helped Mayl climb onto his back and then picked up Roll. Before anyone could say anything, he rushed back to the upper deck, effortlessly carrying the two girls.

"Impressive." Cadmus said as he watched. "I guess even with an artificial body, some things just send a person into overdrive."

Meanwhile, at the upper deck...

Zero surveyed the damage with a concerned look on his face. Omega's body had been completely obliterated, and its pieces littered the floor. Then he saw Agent Fairy sitting on the floor near the Dragonhawks. Her clothes had been partially shredded, exposing much of her white undershirt and part of her legs. Her trident had shattered, and she had definitely lost something besides pieces of fabric, but as Zero approached he could only see some burn marks.

"What the hell happened here?" Zero asked as he stepped closer.

"Bastard blew himself up. Turns out he was just toying with us." She replied, before suddenly covering her face with her hands.

"Are you OK?" Zero asked, puzzled by her gesture.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." She said evasively.

"You look hurt. Let me..." He insisted, his hand edging closer to help her get up. To his surprise, she recoiled.

"Don't." She hissed, knocking his hand away.

"You look like you took the blast head on. There's no way you can be, as you put it, fine. Let me see that." Zero insisted, starting to get a little annoyed. With a swift grab, he managed to push her hands away, and the sight of her face made his jaw drop.

"What the hell... You're one of us?" He muttered.

The left side of her face had been severely pelted with shrapnel, opening several gashes from which a white liquid was seeping. Her left eye stared at him with an eerie red glow, and a very slight, amost imperceptible clicking sound was heard as it focused on him.

"Not exactly..." She said with a sigh, lowering her head. Slowly but steadily, the gashes started closing and the fluid leaks stopped. A few seconds later her body finished knitting itself together, also restoring her clothes to pristine condition.

"Quite an advanced build you've got there." Zero said. "Is that a copy bot you're using, or...?"

"No, it's the body I was created with. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us for the time being."

"What? But why? Why hide what you are?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Because if people knew what we are, they'd treat us differently or be afraid of us." Agent Fairy replied with a sigh. "Well, except you and your friends. It would complicate our mission if others knew our true capabilities. Besides... I'm kind of enjoying my time among humans."

"I can sympathize with that. I'll do as you ask under one condition." Zero said with a stern look.

"What condition would that be?"

"As soon as we get back, you let Cadmus examine you to make sure you're all right."

Agent Fairy hesitated. For some reason the thought of being examined by the young scientist or revealing her true nature to him made her feel uncomfortable. But she had the feeling Zero wouldn't relent on this matter, and after seeing the way Cadmus acted towards him and Gallant, she figured it couldn't do much harm to indulge him.

"My auto repair system is perfectly capable of handling this." She muttered as she stood up. "But fine."

Just as they finished their exchange, the others showed up on the deck. Gallant and Zero each took one of the girls to a Dragonhawk, and everyone else quickly boarded the remaining interceptors.

"I have notified the local authorities." Agent Phantom said. "They will handle the retrieval of this vessel."

"Good." Zero said. "Let's get the hell outta here."

Fifteen minutes later, at SciLab...

"I'm so glad you're all right..." Lan muttered as he held Mayl with all the strength he could muster.

"It was pretty scary in there." She said, clinging to him. "I don't know how you found us, but I'm glad we're out of that place."

"You have Roll to thank for that." Hub said. "She managed to reach me and we were able to track down the sub."

"What was that thing you did by the way?" Agent Sage asked. "You bypassed your copy bot's strength limiters and were speaking with two voices. Is this another form of Full Synchro?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I'm glad it worked." Lan said. "I'll have to have someone in the know take a look at that chip, or find that Aeon guy."

Agent Sage sighed and started pacing around the room.

"While it's undeniably good that the rescue was a success, some disturbing events have taken place. That creature calling itself Sigma, and the way he took over Miss Sakurai's copy bot are troubling factors. We will have to look into this."

"It was horrible." Roll said with a shiver. "I had to watch myself attack everyone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it." She then proceeded to glomp Hub and cling to him with enough force to make a human gasp for breath.

"I won't let it happen again." Hub said reassuringly, patting her back.

"Well, we have some investigating to do, and a report to present to HQ." Agent Sage said. "But don't worry, we will remain vigilant. This incident will not be repeated."

As Sage and Phantom turned to leave, Zero approached Cadmus, with Agent Fairy in tow.

"Cadmus, I need to talk to you about something in private." Zero said.

"You go on ahead. I'll just save this latest data batch and then we can go home." Ciel said. Cadmus nodded and allowed Zero and Agent Fairy to lead him out of the room.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Cadmus asked as Zero opened the door to a nearby workshop.

"It might be easier if I show you." Zero said, before grabbing Cadmus' right hand and placing it on the center of Agent Fairy's chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cadmus protested, fighting off a sudden surge of heat in his face. Agent Fairy, for her part, blinked and then punched Zero in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Cadmus hasitly removed his hand and stared at Zero with a shocked expression.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Zero asked as he straightened up.

"Besides the fact that you're a pervert, no." Cadmus replied with a glare. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"You didn't get it then." Zero said. "Just feel her wrist for a while then."

"Zero, why not just tell me?" Cadmus asked, wondering if he was being pranked.

"Actually that would be pointless, since I do have a circulatory system." Agent Fairy said with an exasperated look. "And next time you do that I'll crush your anatomically correct simulated balls." She added, glaring at Zero. Cadmus just blinked, still without a clue as to what was going on.

"Fine, fine." Zero said. "Cadmus. She's the same as me. Artificial body."

"What? Are you saying she's a Navi?" Cadmus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Agent Fairy said. "And I would appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself. I am Department Thirteen's aquatic operations specialist, codename Fairy Leviathan. Part of the Guardian Bioroid Program."

"Bioroid Program? I've never heard of anything like it. Is it similar to what we're trying to do with Project Unity?" Cadmus said pensively.

"Project Unity is working to give Navis a fully functional physical body. The Guardian Bioroid Program, on the other hand, seeks to create lifelike artificial beings whose consciousness is housed in a specific, single body." Agent Fairy explained. "It has extensively benefitted from the advances in copy bot technology in general, and Project Unity in particular, but its aims and methods are somewhat different."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're as human as any of us." Cadmus said. "But why only tell me about this now?"

"Fairy took some serious damage while fighting Omega's junk body. The son of a bitch blew it up in her face, and while she says she's fine with her auto repair systems, I wanted to get a second opinion." Zero said.

"Last time you were the one examining me, Fairy. The irony is not wasted on me." Cadmus said with a smile. "Of course I'll take a look at you."

"This isn't really necessary..." Agent Fairy protested.

"It wouldn't feel right to let you run around without assessing your condition." Cadmus said. "Especially considering the personal risk you took for the sake of our friends."

Agent Fairy had previously found, to her frustration, that Cadmus was quite stubborn about this sort of thing, and she knew that as part of her mission directives she was supposed to respect his input. She had a little trouble understanding why he would be so concerned when such wasn't his job, but his humanity was strangely refreshing to her. With a sigh, she nodded her consent.

"All right. If that will reassure you that I'm fine." She said.

Half an hour later, Cadmus concluded his assessment, and he was thoroughly impressed with his findings.

"Sturdy construction, but graceful and flexible." Cadmus said admiringly. "Some of it is very similar to our current copy bot designs, and looking at you gave me some ideas for improvements to the batch that's currently in the making. Everything is functioning at optimum efficiency as far as I can tell, and I'm glad that's the case. I'd just recommend some rest. Taking an explosion in the face is something that can give pause to the mind."

"Thank you for your assessment." Agent Fairy said. "And for not staring like an idiot." She added. She had no idea why she was feeling a bit self-conscious at the moment.

"I should be thanking you for the new ideas I've formed during the examination. Actually, there's something you might be able to help me with, regarding Project Unity." Cadmus said.

"What can I do for you?" Agent Fairy asked.

"I'm about to finish the first batch of nanites for the human enhancement phase of Project Unity. For now, their functions include increased regeneration rate, optimized metabolism and a few tweaks to the immunitary system. With compatibility in mind, they are meant to work on both humans and copy bots. I was wondering if you could make use of your medical expertise to thoroughly test their functionality and safety. I'd rather not start putting them in test subjects for the time being."

"I can do that, sure." Agent Fairy said with a hint of surprise. "But why ask me of all people?"

"Because I know I can trust you, and this way there isn't a risk of information leaks." Cadmus said.

"All right then. I'll get to work on it right away." Agent Fairy said.

"Much appreciated." Cadmus said. "Well, shall we get going? Ciel must be waiting for us by now."

That night, at the Sakurai residence...

After a delightful dinner, with the twins, Mayl had retired to her bedroom, eager to put the day's scare behind her. Lan had accompanied her by her request, and while she lay in bed, Lan was sitting nearby, holding her hand. The day's events had taken a toll on them, and they felt absolutely exhausted, but Mayl couldn't bring herself to sleep just yet. Hub and Roll had headed to the Hikari residence to give them some space, and at this point Lan was just going on about old memories of their time together.

"And then Dex couldn't sit down for three days!" Lan was saying with a laugh. Mayl nodded and smiled as she remembered that episode involving a hedgehog and some angry badgers. She was visibly more relaxed. Lan smiled as she let out a yawn and rested her head on the pillow. He was about to stand up to leave the room so she could sleep in peace, but she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Don't go..." She pleaded. Lan just nodded and smiled, allowing her to pull him under the sheets next to her. She clung to him in almost desperately, seeking the reassuring comfort of his presence, and he was happy to provide it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered reassuringly. The close proximity, however, after such a harsh sensory deprivation experience, was overstimulating Mayl. Her breath became ragged and then she proceeded to devour Lan's lips. He soon found himself pinned down under her, Mayl's touch stoking the flames of a furnace within. A cascade of feelings overwhelmed the pair, and they stared into each other's eyes with loving smiles. Without the need for words, they understood each other and the burning need devouring them.

A few moments later, somewhere in orbit over the Earth...

"Oh... my head..." The gentle voice said.

"What's the matter?" The sugary feminine voice asked.

"Oversensitive senses." The sweet feminine voice said. "I guess he was caught off guard."

"I'll be fine..." The gentle voice muttered. "It's just the magnitude and purity... No matter how many times I sense this sort of thing, I'll never get used to it. I think... I think I'll just go take a nap."

"You do that." The slightly electronic male voice said. "In the meantime we have to discuss some emergency measures."

"This world is not prepared for the kind of devastation an incarnation of Sigma could bring about." The serene voice said. "If left unchecked, he could bring about a dark age like on our Earth."

"Like hell are we gonna let that happen!" The fiery male voice said.

The next morning, Lan slowly opened his eyes, his mind flashing back to the events of the previous night. Wondering if he had been dreaming, he needed only to feel Mayl's warm touch on his stomach to realize the truth. He felt elated, and at the same time, a strange trepidation took over his mind. The experience had surpassed his wildest dreams, and the warmth welling up in his heart was so intense a small tear of joy dripped from his right eye.

"It's good to be alive." He thought with a smile as he pressed against Mayl's still sleeping form and went back into a sleepy daze.

The next few days went on without incident. The school finally reopened and the old group became busy with classes and several tests to make up for the lost time, but they still managed to hang out together from time to time. The repairs to the school's plumbing system, however, had taken so long it would be only a month and a half until they entered their summer break. At the same time, Cadmus and Ciel continued their work, and a more lifelike copy bot model was developed, thanks in no small part to Agent Fairy's help. For the most part, she was still trying to conceal her true nature from the others, though she sometimes wondered why she was being so self-conscious about it. She rationalized that it was important to keep her true capabilities hidden, but there was also a lingering discomfort she could not explain. Her thoughts turned to other matters as she and her brethren carried out cybernetic infiltration missions to gather information about Nation Z's activities, and strange information was uncovered.

"So, from what we've been able to ascertain, on the same day the girls were abducted, a massive power surge knocked out several systems in their network." Agent Phantom was explaining to Gallant.

"At around the same time Hub freed Roll from the copy bot hijacking, correct?" Gallant asked.

"Quite. We've looked into that chip, and it appears unremarkable, except for the decoration and the fact that we were unable to read its data." Agent Sage said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"It was completely inert when we inserted it into a chip reader." Agent Phantom said. "It was as if there was nothing there at all. The reader wouldn't even recognize it as a chip."

"I don't like this." Agent Fairy said. "We have unknown parties running around freely, we can't track their location, we can't figure out what they want or what they're capable of..."

"Well, this makes it the second time they've helped us." Gallant said. "They have a knack for showing up when needed, but does that mean we're under their surveillance?"

"Not exactly." A voice suddenly said, startling them. The Agents quickly scrambled for their weapons, but relaxed slightly upon seeing Aeon.

"You really need to stop doing that." Gallant said with a sigh. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just thought I'd clarify some things for future reference." Aeon said with a shrug. "For starters, you have nothing to fear from us. We are looking out for the world's best interests, just like you. However, we are far from omniscient, so we have limited information to act upon, which is why we try to minimize our interference."

"Under whose authority do you act?" Agent Phantom asked.

"We act at our own discretion, following a set of principles." Aeon explained. "We have supporters elsewhere, but they have their own matters to attend to. Basically, we try to promote the betterment of civilization, advance the cause of good, prevent suffering and deliver justice."

"Well, that sounded rather pompous." Agent Fairy said with a scoff.

"It's the truth." Aeon replied. "As for Gallant's question, we are able to sense important events, but we are not spying on you."

"And why would you tell us this?" Agent Sage asked. "Don't secret organizations become compromised the more people know of their existence?"

"Consider it a token of good faith." Aeon said with a shrug. "As for that chip that has you so intrigued, I'll say this. There are things you cannot measure with a machine."

"You sure like your mysteries, huh?" Zero said.

"We didn't want to disrupt your daily lives, or impose our presence." Aeon said. "But if we feel that you are threatened, we will take measures. The chip is one such safeguard."

Aeon then seemed to stare into the distance for a moment, before straightening up.

"I'm needed elsewhere. Until next time." He said. And with that, he disappeared.

A couple of seconds later, Cadmus stepped into the basement.

"Ah, here you are." He said with a smile. Seeing the serious look on everyone's face, he blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Just a friendly visit from a certain mechanical guy." Gallant said. "Friendly but cryptic. It's like those people enjoy keeping us guessing."

"Well, just thought I'd let you know I'll be heading out with Ciel for a local festival. She figures we deserve a break." Cadmus said.

"You should have warned us in advance so we could survey the site." Agent Phantom said with a sigh. "Oh well, let us depart then."

"I know you're just doing your job, but who's going to attack us in the middle of the city?" Cadmus retorted. "Relax for a bit. It'll be good for us all."

"Sometimes you're far too reckless." Agent Fairy said. "We'll keep an eye on things. Hopefully we won't need any weapons for this."

"Weapons are for sissies!" Agent Fighter said, flexing his arm muscles. Agent Phantom looked at him and sighed.

"Look, you can keep an eye for danger. But try to have some fun. Please." Gallant said. "If anything happens, it's not like we can't help deal with it."

"Just go." Revan suddenly said from inside one of the computers. "I'll finish running today's tests."

"There you are." Gallant said. "Hardly seen you around lately."

"I'm still taking some time off to think about the implications of my actions, just like you wanted." Revan said with a sigh. "But the more I think about it, the better I think things worked out in the end."

"No need to sequester yourself, silly." Gallant said. "This isn't a prison or a monastery."

"Well, there's another reason for me to be keeping a low profile." Revan admitted. "That girl that almost got run over... I think she's developing a massive crush. Nothing I've ever experienced has given me preparation to deal with such a thing, and until I can come up with a solution that won't hurt her feelings, I'd better stay out of sight."

"Say what?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"These copy bots are getting a little too lifelike." Revan said with a sigh. "She thinks I'm a normal human. Not everyone is as openminded as you lot, and I don't want to lose the first friend I've made outside this circle."

Agent Fairy gave him a sympathetic glance, still unsure why she was feeling so self-conscious about her nature, but slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one dealing with such an issue.

Around the same time, in high orbit over the Earth...

"I can't take it anymore." The sugary feminine voice said. "I'm going stir crazy in here and can't stop thinking about the same thing. I need to go down there and see him."

"He may be different from the one you knew." The fiery male voice said. "But I can understand your wishes."

"Then why don't we all go?" The sweet feminine voice asked. "We'll just have to be discreet."

"This place is nice and all, but I'd like to stretch my legs, breathe some fresh air and walk under the sun." The serene voice said.

"OK then, let's go. The local news say there's a festival going on in Dentown right now. Traditional cuisine, music, tea sampling... Sounds fun." The gentle voice said.

"I'm gonna need a disguise." The fiery male voice said.

"We still have time to work on that. A few minutes at least." The sugary feminine voice said.


	27. Garden of Delights

Chapter 27 – Garden of Delights

In an ample town square in the center of Dentown, and stretching in all directions, various stalls had been assembled. Various delightful dishes were on display, along with all sorts of handcrafted items and various games of skill, both of the traditional kind and featuring the latest in video game technology. A tall stage had been set up at the foot of a large circular fountain, and various municipal technicians were still scrambling about, giving the electronics some finishing touches. The air was filled with upbeat electronic music and countless different scents, and many people had already poured into the area. Road traffic had been cut off for several blocks around the square, ensuring that the pedestrians would have plenty of room to move about safely, and a small group of uniformed students were pedaling along a sidewalk in bicycles of various colors. A few elderly men were sitting on a nearby bench, eating rice balls and fried octopus dumplings while chattering about the old days. Overall, there was an ecstatic feeling in the air, and the sun hadn't even set yet.

From a nearby rooftop overlooking the square, Phantom and Sage watched intently. There didn't seem to be much in the way of security, which was leaving them on edge, but they felt somewhat reassured by the fact that they could see the entire area from their position.

"Could this actually turn out to be a peaceful evening?" Sage wondered out loud.

"Time will tell." Phantom replied. Suddenly Fighter's voice boomed on their communicators.

"Hey you guys! Get down here!"

Alarmed, the two agents ran over the edge of the roof and rappelled down along the wall. They landed swiftly and assumed combat stances, only to find Fighter grinning like a maniac in front of an arcade cabinet.

"What happened? Where is the enemy?" Phantom asked tensely.

"Forget about that! Look!" Fighter shouted, pointing at the cabinet.

"A video game? So what?" Sage asked dismissively.

"Not just any video game! This is the new Mega Fighter 9000!" Fighter said, looking almost offended. Phantom and Sage covered their faces with the palm of their hands, while Fairy dashed by and hit Fighter over the head with her fist.

"You startled the crap out of us because of that?" She fumed.

"Aw come on! You're no fun!" Fighter grumbled. "I've been wanting to try this thing since the trailers came out last year!"

"Wait, did you say Mega Fighter 9000?" Cadmus asked with sudden interest. "Weren't they going to add a bunch of new characters?"

Ciel giggled at his enthusiasm. A nerd would always be a nerd, and she remembered how he'd play one of the previous iterations of the series with Gallant back during their college days.

Fighter paused to watch the game's opening screen and demo mode, and then swiped his electronic organizer over a square sensor, transfering some zenny into the machine.

"Come get some!" He roared as he started picking his characters.

"Right on!" Cadmus replied with a grin as he touched his PET to another sensor and reached for the second set of controls.

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Gallant muttered with a chuckle while Zero watched with a blank stare.

Elsewhere in the square, Sal and Myuu had set up their stalls in adjacent spots, the former showcasing floral fragrances and organic food while the latter had brought along a crystal ball for fortune telling.

"A most splendid event this year." Myuu said with a smile as she took in her surroundings.

"Hopefully people will eat more than junk food though. They need to take better care of themselves." Sal said while arranging a set of small salad bowls. She had learned that it was always a good idea to attend such festivities, if only to help clean up the inevitable mess that would be left in its wake. She was glad to have company, however, and the two girls would likely spend the evening chatting. Suddenly, however, an unusual trio crossed their line of sight. First came a brown haired young man, bearing a certain resemblance to the Hikari twins, but looking a little older than them. He was wearing a loose blue tunic and matching boots, and his blue eyes were wide open, with a happy gleam. He was smiling openly as he chatted with the young man next to him. This one appeared to be around the same age, but was dressed in a radically different style, with ripped blue jeans, red running shoes, a black t-shirt and spiky, unruly golden hair. For some strange reason, he was wearing mirrored sunglasses, even though it would be dark in less than half an hour.

Trailing behind the two was a petite, attractive young woman with big blue eyes and golden hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a pair of round framed glasses, a simple white shirt and a blue skirt that reached down to her knees. Her delicate feet were cushioned in white sandals and she looked excited about something.

"Well, this alone was worth the trip." The young man in blue said with a serene voice.

"Maybe one day our home can be like this too." The young woman said in a sugary voice.

"I'd like that. A lot." The golden haired young man said in a fiery voice.

Myuu discreetly glanced at the three, suddenly feeling slightly perplexed for some reason she could not fathom. The three kept going and headed towards the stage, before sitting down on a bench as they watched the slowly darkening sky.

A moment later, a teenage boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes darted in right behind them, clad in a white shirt and baggy gray pants. His black sneakers had flashing red lights on the heels and were leaving streaks of light in his wake for a few seconds. Myuu noticed an ugly X-shaped scar right between his eyes, and eyed him curiously. The boy looked around frantically and then spotted a shooting gallery in the distance. With an eager grin, he ran off toward it.

"The spirits feel odd tonight..." Myuu muttered.

"Maybe they don't like the noise." Sal said with a shrug. She was glad that Dentown had strict regulations on sound pollution, as she knew there were birds nesting nearby during that time of the year. She grabbed a bottle of mineral water and uncorked it, enjoying the refreshing sensation as the water went down her throat.

Myuu turned to her crystal ball and quietly conversed with SkullMan, who was watching inside. Nobody had been able to figure out how she could foretell the future, and while some had claimed it was all a hoax, they had been silenced by a few eerily accurate predictions. Her gift was not something she would often discuss with others, and those who knew her well simply accepted it as a natural part of her person.

She sat down, poured herself some tea from a thermos she had a brought along, and gathered her thoughts. For a while, she took in her surroundings and relaxed, slipping into a meditative state. It was then that her sixth sense registered something, and she opened her eyes. In that moment, she saw Elise, wearing a long blue dress and comfortable matching shoes. Her golden hair was hanging loosely behind her, and she had a rebellious strand dangling over her forehead, sticking out a little to the front. Suddenly, without warning, Myuu choked on her tea, almost spilling her cup over the stand. She coughed for a moment before managing to clear her throat.

"Are you OK?" Sal asked with concern.

"It was nothing, don't worry." She assured her friend. Still, she found herself unable to avert her gaze from the young woman, until she walked out of sight. It took Myuu a moment to gather her thoughts after that. She had not seen such a thing in her entire life, and she felt understandably perplexed. Looking for answers, she gazed into her crystal ball, but found none.

"No chains bind that one..." She thought to herself.

"Everything looks great!" The young woman with the glasses said as the trio stood before an assortment of snacks.

"It's been so long..." The young man with the sunglasses said, eyeing a particularly large bowl of octopus dumplings. After picking some treats, they headed for a bench and sat down eating.

"Aaaah, good stuff!" The young man in blue said as he munched on a piece of fried squid.

"So much to choose from... This is going straight to my thighs, but who cares?" The young woman muttered with a smile as she tried some fried chicken with almonds.

"Meh, it'll take more than that to ruin your shape." The young man with the sunglasses said.

Meanwhile, the boy with the scar was having a blast at the shooting gallery, hitting all the targets with inhuman precision and speed. With a satisfied grin, he put down the air gun and waited to see his prize. The standkeeper handed him a large action figure of a horned black robot with two strange red protrusions on its chest, each of them turning inward at a 90 degree angle, and then down. Its face was probably the weirdest part though, since it resembled an old coal furnace, with the vent taking the place of a mouth.

"You broke the scoreboard." The man said to him with a perplexed look. "I don't know where you learned to shoot like that, but congratulations. This is the best prize we have."

"Hey, thanks!" The boy said as he started examining the action figure. With a pleased look on his face, he ran off and started looking for the others. He found the odd trio and started jumping up and down in front of them.

"Excited much?" The young man with the sunglasses asked with amusement.

"Look what I won guys!" The boy said with glee.

"That looks a tad too expensive to be a prize at a place like this." The young man in blue said as he examined the figure. "Hey, wait a minute... can this be...?"

"What's the matter?" The boy asked.

"I know I've seen that robot somewhere before..." The young man in blue said. "A very long time ago."

"Interesting." El said as he stepped out from behind a stand with a steaming cup of noodles. He turned to examine the figure and smiled. "There's no mistake about it. Go Nagai lives on."

"Who's Go Nagai?" The boy asked.

"Once upon a time there was an anime about a giant robot piloted by a boy." The man in blue said. "Along with some contemporary works, it heralded the beginning of the Super Robot genre. I remember watching old episodes online and after all that time, they were still doing remakes of the original."

Suddenly they heard a heated voice roar from a distance.

"I won't lose! I am the ultimate fighting machine!"

"Bring it on!" Another voice roared back. "We'll settle this like men!"

Then came a series of pounding noises at a frantic pace, accompanied by various groans and grunts.

"What's going on over there?" The young man with the sunglasses asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The boy shrugged and the group decided to follow the sounds to see what was happening. To their surprise and amusement, they found Cadmus and Agent Fighter mashing the arcade cabinet's controls at a fevered pace, each trying to land the final blows that would decide the victor.

Agent Fighter let out a deep, hoarse groan, followed by a high pitched shriek.

"!"

Cadmus on the other hand had an insane grin on his face and couldn't stop laughing.

"Video games?" The petite young woman muttered to herself before she saw the two players. She froze in place as if struck, and the young man with the sunglasses had to hold her to keep her from tripping.

"Ah great, now we have an audience." Agent Fairy said with a groan as she saw the newcomers.

"Oh, don't mind us." El said. "Those two seem quite amused though."

With an amused smile, Ciel turned to them.

"Boys and their toys... Well, I shouldn't be talking since I've done my share of gaming over the years." She said softly. Then her gaze wandered towards the petite young woman. They were the exact same height, and there was something disturbingly familiar about her.

"Are you all right?" Ciel asked, seeing her discomfort.

"She'll be fine." The man in blue said reassuringly. "She's just a little out of it. Long journey and all."

El nearly choked on a strand of noodles as the two women glanced at each other. Elise vigorously patted his back and the young man with the sunglasses adjusted them so they would completely cover his eyes.

"This is a nice place to be tonight." The young man with the sunglasses said, trying to sound casual. For some reason, his voice made Zero blink.

"So, care to introduce us?" Zero asked, turning to El.

"Xavier Light." The young man in blue said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mutual." Ciel said with a smile. "If you don't mind me saying it, that's quite an interesting choice of garments. Where did you get those?"

"I had them custom made." Xavier said. "It's kind of difficult for me to find durable clothes, so I had to take some extreme measures."

"And who are your friends?" Gallant asked.

"You can call me Zeus." The young man with the sunglasses said. "The hyperactive kid over there is Axl, and the lady with me has consented to being called Ten."

"Ten... That means heaven." Gallant said with a smile. "A fitting name for one with such grace."

The young woman returned the smile and blushed slightly.

"What brings you to the city?" Agent Fairy asked.

"Sightseeing mostly." El said. "We found out about this event and thought we'd drop in."

"What do you think of the festival so far?" Gallant asked.

"It sets a nice mood." El said. "And the food's great!"

Ciel turned to Cadmus and Agent Fighter and poked Cadmus' shoulder.

"Come say hi, Cadmus." She said, grinning as the two continued mashing the controls. Suddenly a loud snap was heard, followed by Agent Fighter's cursing.

"God damnit! I don't believe it!" He bellowed as he clutched the broken joystick. His frantic movements and considerable strength had taken their toll on the controls. Cadmus let go of his controls and blinked, staring at his opponent.

"Ouch..." The scientist muttered.

"Now look what you've done you idiot!" Agent Fairy said before hitting her hothead colleague over the head with her fist.

"It's really broken. Snapped right off." Cadmus said, blinking.

"Do you have any idea how much one of these arcade cabinets cost?" Agent Fairy fumed at Fighter. For his part, Fighter hissed in frustration and glared at her.

"Cheap plastic shit!" He spat. "Can't handle the touch of a real man!"

"Let me see that." Xavier said as he stepped closer. He looked over the broken control stick and then ran a hand over the stump that had been left on the arcade cabinet. After a few moments, he smiled. "Well, the good news is, it can be easily fixed. It doesn't look like the motion sensors were busted, so it's just a matter of gluing this back together. But that's quite a wrist you've got there, to have snapped this thing so easily."

"Uh... yeah..." Agent Fairy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I don't have the right stuff to glue this together though." Xavier said. "I have an idea of what I need, but I guess I'll need to head back to get it."

"I'll take care of it." El said. "You just enjoy the evening. What is it you need?"

"Some Type-D epoxy should do the trick."

"All right, I'll be right back." El said before running off out of sight. Agent Phantom followed him with his gaze but then suddenly and inexplicably stopped being able to detect him.

"Well, so much for gaming tonight." Cadmus said with a shrug as he turned to the newcomers. "But where are my manners? Cadmus Atreides, at your service."

"We've heard of you." Zeus said. "I'd say El was right in his assessment. You seem like a decent guy."

"I try." Cadmus said. "So, where exactly are you guys from?"

"A faraway place. I'm sure you've never heard of it." Zeus said. "We're here on vacation."

"A perfect chance to meet new people." Ciel said with a smile.

"Indeed." Cadmus agreed. As his gaze wandered upon Ten, he noticed she appeared to be feeling some discomfort, and her eyes were planted on her feet. "Is something the matter?" He asked politely. The young woman gasped as if she had been caught dozing off and straightened her glasses as she looked at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a little tired, that's all." She muttered in a barely audible manner. She then stared nervously at Cadmus for a moment and managed to show a small smile. "I'm glad you're doing well for yourself. Especially after that nasty incident."

"It hurt badly." Cadmus admitted. "But I don't mind. It was the separation that got to me. I wasn't ready to leave just yet."

"You've got guts." Zeus said appreciatively. "But I get the feeling we'd be doing you a favor by not bringing up that stuff."

"That's probably a good idea." Ten said. She seemed to be feeling a little more at ease, and for a while she just took in her surroundings. Nightfall had crept upon them while they were talking, and soon they heard the first notes of a harmonious melody. The stage was fully set up and a small amateur orchestra was playing a piece that mixed instruments from several parts of the world. Moments later, El appeared again, carrying a corked test tube. He handed it over to Xavier, who poured its transparent contents on the broken control stick before setting it back in place. A few seconds later the device was whole again, without any indication that it had ever been damaged.

"What was in that tube?" Cadmus asked.

"Just a little something Ten has been experimenting with." Zeus said. "Anyway, are you guys going to watch the orchestra?"

"Might as well." Gallant said.

"I haven't been to this kind of event in years." Cadmus said. "Some traditional food and good music sound like a perfect way to end this evening."

"That settles it then." Zero said.

The entire group started heading towards the stage, but Ten and Zeus were conspicuously lagging behind. Agent Phantom watched them through the corner of his eye, and he was able to make out a hushed conversation.

"Feeling better now?" Zeus whispered.

"I guess..." She whispered back. "The resemblance is... It's like he was never gone."

"It happened right in front of you, didn't it?"

Ten nodded, stifling a sudden shiver.

"I had nightmares about it for years. The first time you see someone die..." She whispered. "We were just kids..."

"There's always some random asshole out to hurt people." Zeus muttered, baring his teeth. "But we'll make sure that that sort of thing doesn't happen again."

As Zeus protectively wrapped an arm around her, Phantom turned away, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

As everyone took seats in front of the stage, the music's intensity increased, evoking clouds, high mountaintops and shooting stars. The audience was mesmerized by every single note and once the trumpets joined the electronic organ and the violins, some people started letting out loud sighs of elation. The musical piece moved on to an more upbeat and agitated portion, before reaching a glorious crescendo that culminated in an ecstatic finale. The young performers earned a standing ovation from the entire audience, except for Axl who had fallen asleep under a tree and was snoring rather loudly, much to his friends' embarassment. Zeus walked towards him and whacked him over the head with his fist.

"Ow!" Axl protested. "What was that for?"

"You're not supposed to fall asleep before it ends. Show some respect." He replied with an annoyed look.

"It's not my fault! It was so... so..." Axl babbled.

"Soothing? Yes it was." Xavier said as he approached them. From their seats, El, Elise and Ten watched the exchanged with amused grins.

"Always the same thing with Axl, huh?" El muttered, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, in ACDC...

Having left Lan and Mayl to their own devices for the entire day, Hub and Roll decided the evening would be a good time to unveil their little surprises. In the Hikari residence's living room, Hub produced the case with the twin blades, while Roll displayed the pendants.

"Myuu said these had been made just for us." Hub explained as Lan and Mayl stared at him with a puzzled look. Lan picked up his sword and to his surprise it felt extremely light.

"Amazing..." He muttered. "It fits my hand perfectly and doesn't strain my wrist."

"Miss Myuu was always full of surprises." Mayl said with a smile. "Sometimes she makes you wonder if she's from this world."

"She's one of a kind. Just like our girls." Hub said, grinning.

Lan had played with practice swords on occasion, and sword-type battlechips were among his favorites, but the sensation of holding an actual weapon was different from what he'd expected. He pondered the implications of having something that could potentially end a life, and he hesitated to draw it from its scabbard. As if reading his mind, Hub spoke again.

"From what Myuu said, these are meant to help us protect what's important to us." Hub explained. "Just don't go all battousai on people. You might hurt yourself." He added teasingly.

"As if I could ever use this on another person..." Lan muttered. "It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but I hope I'll never have to use it. I hope it'll just be a nice memento to pass on to the kids. Either way, thanks for the surprise you two."

Lan stepped towards the living room window and gazed outside. The night was tranquil, promising no interruptions or emergencies at least for the time being. Lan knew that trouble had a way of finding him, and he doubted he'd be able to retire from saving the world anytime soon. But he didn't mind. Though it was rather silly to place such a burden on such a young boy, with his friends and family by his side he felt like a giant.

The next few weeks were uneventful, and Lan and his old group spent most of that time studying and getting back to their usual routine. The teachers were glad to finally be able to resume the classes, and Lan surprised them by turning in all the homework they had been assigned during the long break. As Ms Mari remarked, he had changed over the years. While he was still scatterbrained at times, and would often postpone school work, he no longer found himself falling asleep in class. While there were still boring courses that demanded his attention, he had realized an important truth. He liked science.

Though he was still passionate about NetBattling and chip collecting, he could actually understand and appreciate the theory behind the various technologies that made it possible. Having been born in a family of scientists, the apple did not fall far from the tree, and Lan eagerly devoured every scrap of knowledge he could find. There was a time when his father was the only one who performed maintenance on Lan's PET, but the young man had eventually taken an interest in it and was actually confident enough in his skill to handle most operations on his own. He still consulted his father when it came to new parts, and Yuichiro still delighted in creating new custom designs, but they both felt that something was changing. In some respects, they were as equals, and the general consensus at SciLab was that when Lan finally took his place there, he would carry on the Hikari tradition of great scientific achievements. He had already invented something despite his youth, a laser-based jack in system that allowed remote operation without the signal dissipation or interference some of the earlier wireless models were prone to. Though in the present day such devices were commonplace, there was once a time when wireless technology was still making the transition from the older wide area transmission protocols. The overabundance of signals spreading in all directions caused interference that translated into white noise, and such an open medium was a nightmare to keep secure.

Lan's invention had represented a breakthrough because he, with his father's help, had managed to adapt a very small transmission port to a PET, transmitting the signal in a tight beam that provided greater transmission quality than the older infrared ports while using the same amount of energy. Lan had surprised himself as he'd initially just wanted to fix a quirky transmitter.

One afternoon, Lan and his group were enjoying their lunch break when they noticed a younger boy running through the playground, chasing a ball. Soon enough, others followed, shouting excitedly. Lan smiled as he watched the scene. Once upon a time, he and his friends had been that small and played the same way.

"Look at them go." Mayl said.

"We used to be that small?" Dex said. "Daaaaaamn!"

"Some things have changed a lot over the years." Hub said, leaning against a tree.

"If there's one thing I've learned is that we need to make the most of our time." Yai said. "See, do and experience as much as possible."

"Do you even remember anything from when you were their age?" Roll asked, turning to Mayl.

"Pillow fights with Lan." Mayl replied with a goofy grin.

Suddenly, Lan's PET rang, and as he picked it up, Ciel appeared on the screen.

"How's it going Lan?" Ciel asked with a sweet smile.

"Just great. What's up?" Lan replied.

"We've made some progress with interesting results. Can you come to SciLab after school?"

"Sure thing." Lan said with a nod. "Is this about the Project?"

"Sean's line of inquiry has produced an advancement. It will probably help us bridge the gap."

"I'll be there."

After classes, at SciLab...

"The Cyberworld is all around us, existing in parallel to the real world." Cadmus explained as he and Sean activated a few cubical devices. "But it would be chaos if one could make the jump between them from anywhere."

"Which is why we've developed this, the prototype for a Jump Station." Sean continued. "We've been able to physically send a probe to the Cyberworld, and one day we hope to be able to do the same with living beings. We've managed to duplicate the effects seen on Kotobuki using a kind of radiation that is harmless to organic matter. It's just a matter of protecting a jumper from the dangers of the Cyberworld."

"And that's where this comes in." Cadmus said, producing a corked test tube from his labcoat's chest pocket. Inside was a translucent white fluid with a slight metallic sheen.

"What's that stuff?" Lan asked, eyeing the tube with curiosity.

"This is is one of the keystones of Project Unity. A batch of nanites that allow the same level of control of the Cyberworld as the Pulse Transmission System. However, unlike the Pulse Transmission System, which leaves the user completely exposed, these also create protective layers that shield the psyche and prevent feedback damage."

"So you mean..." Lan muttered. "You called me here to...!"

"Agent Fairy kindly volunteered for the preliminary tests. Everything went as expected." Cadmus said with glee. "So now it's time for a little demonstration." He then pulled what looked like a blue watch case from a drawer and opened it before Lan, revealing a small wrist device that looked almost like a miniature PET. Its frame was blue, with red buttons and a white strap, and a small screen at its center was showing Hub's crest. Cadmus presented the device to Lan and he eagerly placed it on his left wrist.

"So how does this work?" Lan asked, feeling slightly giddy.

"I have do admit I couldn't resist making it voice activated." Cadmus said with a goofy grin. "You push that button over there and you say the command phrase."

"Which is?" Lan asked with a chuckle.

"I thought about something with flair and style, that would befit a superhero. But then I thought it might be more fun if you picked it."

"Was that really necessary?" Hub asked with an awkward smile.

"Well, I thought it would add an extra layer of security to the device." Cadmus said. "And it just sounded cool do have a henshin call phrase."

"So how do I set it up?" Lan asked between laughs.

"Push the button and speak normally. That'll set the voice lock." Ciel explained with a smile. Lan nodded and reached for the button. He paused for a moment as he tried to think of something suitable to say, but then something simple and familiar occurred to him.

"Pulse in!" He called out loud. The display on the device flashed light blue for a second and then it made a clicking sound.

"All set." Cadmus said. "Now we can go in." He then rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a similar device, only in white.

Sean flipped a large switch and a soft hum was heard throughout the room as the cubical devices came to life. A few floor panels in the back of the room started rising and moving aside, revealing a circular platform.

"Looking good." Sean said. "Output's stable."

Above the platform, something strange began to happen. To Lan's eyes it was as if someone had thrown a rock into a still pond. Space seemed to bend on that spot, sending ripples outward. Reacting to the unleashed energy, the device on his wrist flashed three green lights.

"The field is holding." Sean said as he watched a few monitors. "Step right up."

Lan nodded and approached the platform. As he extended a hand towards the distortion, he felt a slight tingling that he couldn't tell if it was due to the energy the device was giving off or his sheer excitement. Trusting his friends completely, he pushed the activation button.

"Pulse in!"

The sensation was somewhat different from his experiences with the Pulse Transmission System. Lan felt himself being physically sucked forward by some sort of vacuum, and as he stumbled into the distortion, he felt a slight tingling in his extremities that lasted for about half a second. Then, as he looked around, he found himself in a small room without walls. The floor was made of golden square tiles and in the distance he could see countless pathways crisscrossing the well lit landscape. There were lights everywhere, flashing in all possible hues, and Lan could see some small streams of glowing particles darting back and forth.

"How does it feel Lan?" Cadmus asked, his face appearing on a screen in front of Lan.

"It's... different. With the Pulse Transmission System you feel like a ghost until you go into Full Synchro or use the Avatar Program. But with this, everything feels quite solid. Palpable."

"You did it Lan. You've physically entered the Cyberworld." Sean said excitedly.

Lan looked at his own hands and blinked.

"So with this system, I could actually fight in here without danger?" He asked.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that just yet, but you should be fine." Cadmus said.

Even though Lan and Hub had mastered Full Synchro and it came naturally to them, Lan sometimes felt bad about letting his brother take the biggest risk while he simply sent him battle chip data. Fighting in Full Synchro was an exhilarating sensation, but there was a very real danger in overusing it, as it could leave him vulnerable, and unlike Hub, it would take more than a couple of recovery chips to mend his body.

Lan felt that there wasn't much he could do in the real world, at least until he found a way to protect himself there, but he was glad that he finally had the means to better aid his brother in the Cyberworld. The thought of the two fighting side by side like that was exciting, and he knew he wouldn't be the only one eager to try it. Mayl would likely want to do the same with Roll, and even though the thought worried him a bit, he knew better than to insult his future wife by underestimating her.

"Everything seems to be working properly." Cadmus said, interrupting Lan's thoughts. "I'll be joining you now so we can run some tests."

Cadmus approached the platform and whispered something the others couldn't hear, before pressing the activation button on his device. He crossed over and appeared next to Lan.

"I can imagine what you're thinking right now." He said to Lan with a conspiratorial wink. "This is great news for me too. Now I can continue my exploration of the Cyberworld without leaving Ciel worried sick. Ready to give this baby a test run?"

"Right on!" Lan said with a grin. "Uh, what do you have in mind?"

"Locomotion seems to be in order. What do you say we take flight?"

"How?" Lan asked excitedly.

"Just think about it. Will it."

Lan did just that and his feet suddenly left the ground. He didn't have much experience with the Pulse Transmission System, so he wasn't used to flying around weightlessly, and he found the sensation quite enjoyable.

"Want to go outside?" Cadmus asked, floating beside him. Lan nodded with a smile.

"I think some disguises are in order. Don't want people to start asking questions just yet."

With a mental command, Cadmus activated his Red Hawk avatar and spread the suit's wings. He then looked at Lan and grinned beneath the helmet.

"I've got just the thing for you Lan." He said with a chuckle. He placed a hand on Lan's shoulder and his clothes transformed into a blue bodysuit with Hub's crest on the chest. The suit had no helmet, but instead left his hair loose. Lan absolutely loved the outfit, since it closely resembled Hub's, but Cadmus paused for a moment, still not completely satisfied.

"Hmm... There's something missing." The scientist muttered to himself. "Oh, I know!"

With a snap of his fingers, a flowing red cape materialized over Lan's shoulders, running all the way to his ankles.

"How do you like that?" He asked Lan.

"Faster than a speeding bullet?" Lan replied.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."


	28. Little Swallow

Chapter 28 – Little Swallow

Lan and Cadmus dashed throughout the Cyberworld at the speed of thought, taking in the great view from above the usual pathways. Though the experience wasn't entirely new to Cadmus, Lan had never navigated the network on his own, and certainly not in such a state where everything seemed possible. He could feel the nanites at work, shielding him while allowing him to easily make his will manifest. The slightest thought or query produced endless streams of raw data that flooded his mind, instantly telling him whatever he wanted to know and bending the fabric of the Cyberworld to suit his every need.

"It's like pulsing in, but amped up." Lan muttered as they paused for a moment over NAXA's site all the way in Sharo's network. "I feel like I have to be careful not to think too hard or I might break something."

"I know you won't." Cadmus said with confidence. "The system has failsafes and you'd probably have to be in a state of immense emotional distress to do any lasting damage."

"So this is what it feels to be a Navi..." Lan mused. "What happens if we get hurt in here though?"

"Upon entry the system creates an imprint of our physical forms to eliminate the possibility of data corruption. Then we have a monitoring system that keeps track of our vitals and maintains our structural integrity. Failing that, I suppose we could use sheer force of will. After all, humans in the Cyberworld are in a perfect position to alter their surroundings and themselves."

"Do you think Navis will ever get this kind of power?" Lan asked excitedly. "Imagine all the good Hub and I could do with this..."

"The potential is there, though we'll obviously have to be very careful about the people whose abilities we unlock. The Cyberworld wasn't built to withstand the spark of the human mind and it will need to be modified and reinforced to prevent any accidents... or vandalism."

"So having one of these morphers is a big responsibility..." Lan muttered.

"Which is why I think you're more than qualified to have one. You're not a little boy anymore. You've grown into a fine young man, and I know I could trust you with all our lives if need be. Of course I'd rather not have you shoulder that burden all by yourself."

"Well, saving the world a few times is something I got used to." Lan admitted with a goofy grin. "But it's great to just hang out with friends without always having to keep an eye out for the next disaster."

Cadmus smiled and looked at him.

"You know, I didn't come to Electopia by chance. Your father and Sean were two of the reasons as I needed colleagues with competence and moral fiber. But I also came here, and brought Ciel here because of you."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked in confusion, blinking.

"Her time here with you and the others has been the first semblance of a normal life she's had in years." Cadmus said, not without a hint of sadness. "Being a genius often means being alienated from the outside world, and through no fault of her own, Ciel always had trouble making friends and being understood. When I first met her, she was this quiet, incredibly shy girl. She blitzed through school and entered college the same year I did, leaving behind many insensitive classmates. Normal school would have been difficult enough, but she went to a special institution for the extremely gifted, and unfortunately not all the children with high IQ have decent moral fiber or the sensitivity and tolerance to handle the different nuances of human personalities. Children can be cruel and immature. Now imagine children with the mental faculties of teenagers and none of the maturity. Ciel had a horrible time because a lot of her classmates were like that. Worse, they were from rich families, and thus arrogant, spoiled little bastards. They were also insanely competitive. They felt this compulsion to one up each other and they never forgave Ciel for being the best of the school year after year after year."

"Well, Yai is the smartest of the bunch here, but aside from the quirks of a spoiled only child from a rich family, she's quite nice. But so you came here because you wanted Ciel to make friends then?"

"There were some decent people in college while we were there, but we were an odd pair and not many people approached us. That and our projects consumed a lot of our time. I know she loves science and exercising her colossal intellect, but she has the right to be a fifteen-year-old girl too. Most people tend to look at her and only see the genius. They overlook the sweet girl."

"You know, we can hear you from here." Ciel's voice suddenly cut in with a mischievous tone. Cadmus nearly jumped, startled by her intervention, and mentally cursed himself for having forgotten to turn off the data capture system before having his conversation with Lan. "And I think you're the sweetest guy in the world for looking after me like that." She added with a smile.

"You're going to make Zero jealous." Cadmus teased, trying to maintain a normal heart rate.

"Oh, he knows he's irreplaceable too." Ciel said with a smile before tugging at one of Zero's cheeks. For his part, Zero was both surprised and amused.

"I almost expected him to freeze and stammer when she said that." Zero thought. "He's getting there, but he still needs to come out and say it. And so do I for that matter."

Agent Fairy watched the exchange with a perplexed look on her face. She found such banter and teasing odd, but at the same time there was something about it that she found amusing and comforting. She wondered to herself if her logic core had taken damage or if she was simply becoming attached to them. She hardly spent time with anyone outside the Four Guardians before this assignment as the four were a highly autonomous unit.

"Perhaps you should return for now." She suggested, unsure of why the words were leaving her mouth. "It could be dangerous to stay out there like that for too long."

"Hmmm... You're right Levi. Let's go home Lan." Cadmus replied with a nod. The sudden familiarity perplexed her further, but then again he had always been the one insisting to keep things informal.

Cadmus activated the recall system and the two immediately appeared back in the room near the distortion. Following security protocols, Sean ran a system check and then deactivated the machinery.

"Looks like that's a wrap for today." Sean said, looking quite pleased with the results.

"Indeed. Time for some R&R." Cadmus replied, stretching his arms a bit.

"I'll go see if Dad's around so I can go home with him then." Lan said. "Thanks for the fun ride."

"Not to mention the girls are expecting us for dinner." Hub added with glee. The twins then stepped out of the room and into the corridors, heading for Yuichiro's office. After saying goodbye to Sean, Cadmus, Zero and Ciel made their way to the ground floor, followed by Agent Fairy.

"You look pensive." Cadmus remarked. "You did mention you had something to discuss in private."

"Yes, about that..." Ciel said, her cheeks suddenly turning a bit pink. "I think I found the perfect way of testing the advanced nanites we were working on for the Project's homogenization phase. I think we could make a body using only those."

"It would take a few days at most to grow the required nanite mass." Cadmus said. "They do multiply exponentially when needed."

"Yeah, but we wanted to talk to you about the content of said nanites." Zero said.

"I take it you're not thinking about a mere copy bot then?" Cadmus asked, rubbing his chin.

"This is more along the lines of Revan's handiwork than anything else." Ciel admitted, her face taking on a shade of crimson.

"Revan's handiwork? You mean...? You want to make another Cyberworld Immortal?" Cadmus stuttered. He was no longer mad at Revan for his little experiment, since Ciel had been so happy to have Gallant back, but he never thought she'd be the one suggesting a repeat of the process.

"More specifically, Ciel wants to try out the data to DNA translation, combining human and Navi." Zero said, shuffling uncomfortably.

"You mean she wants you to... give... her... a baby?" Cadmus muttered slowly, his face becoming flushed as well. "I suppose it would only be fair considering that she's already had one from me without our knowledge... and... uh..." He eventually froze, unable to articulate a coherent sentence. He and Zero exchanged a glance, almost as if they were sharing a thought.

"Aren't you... a little too young... for that?" He finally managed to ask a moment later. "Aren't we all?"

"Things turned out all right the first time." Ciel said, her cheeks practically glowing at this point. "But if we go through with this, I want it to be a joint decision by the three of us."

"Why the three of us?" Cadmus asked, wondering if she had somehow figured out what had been burning inside him for so long.

"Because I don't want to go behind your back, or do anything that might sour things between us all. I couldn't stand to lose either of you." Ciel let out in an embarrassed whisper before covering her face with her hands. The candor in her voice was utterly disarming, and Cadmus and Zero were quick to grab her.

"There's no way you could ever lose us." Zero said with an intensity she did not often see in him.

"We'll go into this together." Cadmus said with determination. "I just never imagined you'd think of trying something like this."

"You'd be surprised at some of the things I think of." Ciel thought, feeling slightly dizzy. The way both young men were holding her was most soothing. They were the only ones she ever allowed to do that, and she found that it was much different, and yet quite similar to the stuffed animals of her childhood.

"I'll help with whatever you need." Cadmus said reassuringly. "We're in this together."

While most men would probably fly into a jealous tantrum at the thought of their beloved's DNA being mixed with someone else's, Cadmus and Zero had grown quite close over the years, with the scientist thinking of the Navi as the brother he'd never had. Ciel, Gallant and Zero were the only family he had, the only people he had built lasting bonds with since leaving the confines of the Phoenix Foundation. He didn't know if the world would understand the peculiar relationship between them, and frankly, he didn't care. They were the core of his heart, his agape, philia and storge. Though he had begun his work on Project Unity with the secret goal of preserving Ciel from the ravages of time, he was also very happy to finally be in Zero and Gallant's physical presence. He just hoped he could keep his intense dreams from driving him crazy. While some were amusing, others made him wake up in a feverish daze, and there were times when the slightest physical contact with Ciel made his head and chest start pounding. To him, she was absolutely intoxicating, not only the cutest, most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life, but also a stunning beauty with a heart of gold.

Half an hour later...

"You want me to do what?" Revan asked incredulously.

"That's right. We want you to help us encode a new DNA sequence." Zero said. "Cadmus and Ciel will take care of the growth matrix."

"I should have known you'd try something like that." Revan said with an amused deep chuckle. "Those nanites are our best work to date. When are we going to start putting them in our friends' copy bots?"

"After we've confirmed the success of this procedure." Cadmus said, straightening his glasses. "I intend to test the human enhancement myself."

"What? Wait a second..." Ciel interjected. "Aren't you going to test them on living tissue samples first?"

"Of course. And once I've taken care of that and made sure that the process is completely safe, I would love for you to try it as well. It's our gift to humanity... and my gift to you."

"Your gift to me?" Ciel muttered, her eyes widening in realization. "You're still thinking about that, aren't you?"

"I managed to get rid of the nightmares for the most part, and I'm not always obsessing about it anymore. But the thought of you coming to harm... I will not allow it. Of course if we can unite the world and bring an end to death, sickness and hunger in the process, even better."

"I'll be testing the nanites on myself as well." Zero said. "I want to feel the world as you do, in every way."

"Well... if you feel so strongly about it, then I'll get to work compiling right away." Revan said. "Do you want me to pick any traits or just randomize everything like in actual meiosis?"

"That'll be up to Ciel." Zero said.

"Oh, and don't tell Gallant just yet. I want to surprise him." Ciel said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Cadmus asked.

Meanwhile, in Rose's greenhouse...

Holding perfectly still, Gallant observed the birds fluttering about. They roamed freely around the greenhouse, nesting near two large shelves where Rose and Peach would place bowls of seeds and water. Such fragile, beautiful creatures fascinated him, and whenever he saw them or heard their chirping he longed to join them in the sky, though he knew they would likely dart away. So instead, he watched them while taking in the scent of thornless roses and soaking in the warm, soothing sunlight.

Much to his surprise, his patience was soon rewarded, as a sparrow landed on his nose and stared at him with its beady eyes. It hopped around a bit, then flew around his head and landed on his right shoulder. Gallant turned his head very slowly to avoid startling it and suddenly the bird chirped and pecked his ear. The sensation was rather tickling and he smiled.

"Making friends, I see." Rose said as she entered the greenhouse, carrying a tray with three teacups.

"They're beautiful. So small, so fragile, so precious." Gallant muttered.

"Their presence is soothing, too." Rose added as she stepped closer. Gallant eyed the tray and took one of the cups, nodding in thanks. The green infusion smelled like flowers and mint, and he found that it was at just the right temperature and had just the right amount of sugar. One of the things he enjoyed the most about the advances in copy bot technology was the ability to feel the flavor of things. The herbs in the tea weren't going to soothe his mind as if they would have if he had a human brain, but the taste and warmth more than made up for the loss. He was becoming something of a gourmand, seeking out new experiences to enrich his mind. Peach would accompany him on his excursions, always with the smile one would expect to see on someone who's had too much sugar, and though she acted like a perfect lady, her reactions to some of the dishes were still quite hilarious to him.

"Where did Lady Sugarhype go, anyway?" He inquired, taking a deep whiff of the fragrant steam. As if on cue, Peach walked into the greenhouse, or rather, danced her way in as she listened to a music piece by Vivaldi on a tiny music player. She moved gracefully between the rows of planters and stopped in front of Gallant, nodding at him with smile as she removed the earphones.

"So, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Go where?" Gallant replied, giving her a quizzical look.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Rose asked. "Ciel invited us over for dinner."

"That's nice." Gallant said. "I wasn't aware of it, but it'll be good to have you over again. They need more human contact outside the lab."

"I know how it is to get completely caught up with one's ideas and projects." Rose said with a sympathetic smile. "But after getting degrees on two different subjects, I decided to slow down a bit and enjoy life some more. Isolation is bad for the mind, and I don't want to end up a workaholic either."

"You're right, people need to learn to relax." Gallant said. "Cadmus greatly appreciated your tea blends, by the way. He said they help him stay calm and focused."

"Did he enjoy the bathing salts too?" Rose asked.

"He said they were very relaxing. So much in fact that he fell asleep in the bath on at least one occasion. If we hadn't woken him up with a few knocks on the door, the bathroom would have been flooded."

"Fell asleep? I guess that means they worked a little too well." Rose said with a smile.

"What was in them anyway?" Gallant asked.

"Mint, sage, some floral extracts and a pinch of a rare herb called Avalonia."

"Avalonia? I've never heard of it." Gallant said.

"Few have. It doesn't grow in many places. It has some interesting properties though. It eases digestion and helps remove fatigue. I hear it's also being used in some medical trials with dementia and amnesia patients."

"It's got psychoactive substances then?" Gallant asked with a hint of concern. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Far from it. It's no more addicting than common tea."

"Well, he did mention he's been feeling a bit more relaxed." Gallant thought out loud.

Around the same time...

Again his sight shifted and he felt as if he was floating weightlessly. He was definitely immersed in some strange liquid, but he felt no lack of air. Everything was blurred and as he attempted to move, he noticed that his limbs appeared rather small. He touched his face and felt it quite smooth, also noticing that his nose was just a small protusion at this point. His mind was hazy, but somehow he felt warm and safe.

Suddenly, a whirring sound reached his ears through the fluid, and as he turned his gaze upward, he saw several tiny dots of light. It was then that he heard the voice again, this time a little clearer.

"Yes... Grow strong, little one. Their legacy..."

Then a figure came into view, stepping closer. A pair of big eyes stared at him intently, though he couldn't make out the face from that distance. Then the figure came even closer and to his surprise it was a young woman in her early twenties bearing a striking resemblance to Ciel. Her hair was caught in a long braid wrapped over her shoulders and she carried herself with the same familiar light stride.

The same voice spoke again.

"You seem pensive, Lune."

The young woman nodded, keeping her gaze on Cadmus.

"The miracle of life..." She said in a soft, sweet voice. "Maybe someday I'll have one of my own."

Then the dream ended abruptly, bringing Cadmus back to his bath. His eyes snapped open as he regained consciousness, and for a moment he just lay there, trying to process what he had seen.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself. "Was that... Ciel's mother?"

The whole scene was bizarre and he wondered how his mind had come up with something like that. Then another thought crossed his mind. He remembered what had happened last time he fell asleep, and nervously looked around. Fortunately, he had closed the fawcett before dozing off and the bathroom wasn't in danger of being flooded this time. With a sigh of relief, he leaned back and tried to make some sense of what he had seen.

"Maybe it was just a crazy dream..." He thought with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time I dream up random weird stuff."

A few moments later he emerged from the bathroom, dry and fully clothed. He then made his way to the kitchen, grabbed some juice from the fridge and then made his way to the living room, where he sat down in front of the TV.

Rose, Peach and Gallant arrived fifteen minutes later, and the six enjoyed a nice homemade dinner together. Conversations were lively, and ended up drifting towards some theories on human relations.

"It's an absolute necessity." Rose said with conviction. "Without emotional bonds the heart will wither and waste into nothingness."

"Especially considering that humans cannot function without emotions." Ciel agreed. "Cases of brain damage that disabled the emotional centers showed that very clearly. Without emotions, people cannot make decisions."

"It's in humanity's best iterest to promote positive bonds between people, but how can we promote empathy and understanding without going into extremes?" Gallant mused. "I suppose people wouldn't hurt each other so often if they could feel how others feel, but where does individual thought stand in a society where all minds are connected?"

"I think the answers are civic and moral education and positive role models. Even if Project Unity succeeds, it will take time to change people's attitudes and convictions." Cadmus said. "Our best hope lies in progressive policies and people like the Hikari twins."

Cadmus had often made it clear how much he respected and admired the twins. In his eyes they embodied humanity's best traits, and the world needed more people like them. Sometimes he wondered what state the world would be in if they hadn't come along and tackled the greatest menaces of recent years.

Outside, on the roof, the Four Guardians sat, monitoring the surrounding area. They couldn't help overhearing the entire conversation and were having a debate of their own.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Agent Fairy asked.

"Ours is not to question. Only to serve." Agent Sage said.

"That's not exactly true." Agent Phantom said, shaking his head. "We're good at what we do because we think for ourselves. We adapt to the circumstances."

"Still, why are we concealing the hybridization experiement from HQ?" Sage asked. "Is it because they asked us to, or because we chose to?"

"We were always allowed to change mission priorities on the field, provided we didn't lose track of the primary objective." Agent Fairy said. "Unless there's a direct order from HQ overriding them, we're meant to assist and protect the Imperative and the Affirmative."

"What do you make of them?" Agent Fighter asked.

"They're... odd." Agent Fairy said. "He has little social interaction outside his circle, and he doesn't live like a man his age. It's as if his entire creative energy was being channeled into the Project."

"I'll say this much. That botanist looks about ready to jump him." Agent Fighter said with an amused grin.

"She certainly seems to be a heavily romantic type." Agent Phantom mused. "She could have easily made a fortune by now but she seems content in reading novels, sipping tea and spreading flowers around."

"Getting a soft spot, Phantom?" Agent Fighter teased with a grin.

"I find her intriguing." Agent Phantom said in a neutral tone. "If the world changed and there was no longer a need for us to fight, I might give that lifestyle a try. After all, people like us exist so that people like them can blossom."

"We'll accomplish our mission, protect the Imperative and the Affirmative. We'll send them on their path, then return home. And then you can get that poetry book of yours published." Agent Fairy said.

"Poetry book?" Agent Sage asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's not ready yet." Agent Phantom said, sounding a little embarassed.

"Oh don't be so modest." Agent Fairy said. "It's pretty good. Deep stuff."

"I still don't know if it would have been the same if a human had written it. Their biology, their structure... everything about them is brimming with passion. How close are we to them?"

"Funny that you mention that." Agent Fairy said with a conspiratorial smile. "In a few weeks the latest version of the nanite enhancement package will be ready for a test run. I've made up my mind. I'm going to take it."

"What?" Agent Sage asked incredulously, blinking several times. "But why?"

"Why not?" She replied with a shrug. "The more similar we are, the better we'll understand them. The better we understand them, the better we can do our job. Besides, these are strange times we live in. We need to be at our best at all times, and I'd be a fool to turn down an upgrade."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Agent Fighter teased with a grin. "Are you sure you don't want to interface with Zero or perhaps with the good doctor?"

"What are you talking about?" She hissed, giving him a harsh glare.

"Of the four of us, you're the one who's been closest to them. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at those two." Agent Fighter insisted with a smug look on his face.

"I find them intriguing, that's all." She said defensively. "Dr. Atreides, despite all the limitations of human flesh and the risks he incurs, is the first to jump into danger to protect others. And Zero... Zero is a true warrior. I long for the day when I can test myself against him. Drive myself past my limits."

"Well, that makes two of us." Agent Fighter said, flexing his biceps. "That guy's the real deal. His fighting spirit is like yours and mine."

"Zero would make an excellent Guardian." Agent Phantom mused. "But he would never leave the others."

"He may not have to." Agent Sage said. "If the Imperative is elevated, then... But Fairy, if you're sure about getting the nanite enhancement, then I'm with you."

"Me too. That goes without saying." Agent Fighter agreed.

"HQ might not be pleased about us taking unscheduled modifications." Agent Phantom said. "But that said, we're in this together."

Later that night...

"What's the matter?" Cadmus asked, shuffling around in his bed as the door to his room opened.

"My room's too cold..." Ciel muttered. "I can't sleep." She then gave him a hesitant look.

"Just like in those days when we were getting used to college..." He said with a smile. He lifted the sheets and she quickly curled up next to him. As always, her warm presence was soothing and intoxicating. He could feel her tranquil breathing and the soft beating of her heart, and then all was well in the world.

Then the dream quickly spiraled out of control, turning into something primal and intense, and he soon woke up with a gasp, flushed and drenched in sweat. He turned on the light on his bedstand and looked around in a daze before realizing that his mind had played yet another trick on him.

"Damnit... Not again..." He muttered. He looked at the alarm clock and sighed. It wasn't exactly late, but he knew ther was no way he could go back to sleep, hot and bothered as he was feeling. With another sigh he got up and stepped out of the room, trying to calm his pounding heart. Wandering aimlessly around the house at first, he soon reached the living room, where to his surprise he found there was a light on. Sitting on one of the couches with a small collapsible table covering her legs, Ciel was doing something on her laptop. She looked slightly flushed and had the kind of smile one would expect to see on a kid eating a large chocolate bar. As he stepped closer, she was startled by his footsteps and looked over her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, still with that dizzying smile.

"Crazy dreams again." He muttered with a sigh.

"What was it this time? Giant robots, fantasy creatures?"

"You really don't want to know." He muttered, lowering his head.

"The embarassed look on your face tells me all I need to know." She said with an amused grin. "I won't ask who it was about, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Rose."

"Close, but no." He muttered, hoping she wouldn't press the issue. It was then that he noticed what was on the laptop's screen. Ciel was reading a particularly smutty part of a romance novel. When they had first met, they were both too young to feel much interest in that sort of thing, but time had a way of changing things, and he knew for a fact that she kept a stash of such stories in a flash drive.

"So, what's that one about?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"An astral walker who decides to retire after years of adventuring and then runs into a childhood friend. Very good writing."

He smiled and sat next to her. They had come a long way from the boy raised in isolation and the girl alienated from her peers. The trust that had built up between them was such that they confided almost everything with each other. Almost everything. He still had no idea how he was going to tackle the one issue that haunted him, but he had reached an agreement with Zero, and he knew that the time for the three of them to sit down and have that talk was drawing close.

"I remember us reading some stories together back in the day." Cadmus said with a smile. "Remember how we'd make fun of all the clichés and discuss how we would have written them?"

Ciel laughed softly.

"Remember that site we used to go to that dissected all those godawful stories?" She asked. "I wonder if it's still up."

"Only one way to find out." Cadmus said with a grin. Ciel returned the grin and a few keystrokes later the two were staring at the screen in shock.

"Starstrider Paladin smut? Starstrider on Nocturnia?" Ciel gasped.

"Do not want!" Cadmus hissed as if he had been kicked in the nads.

Ciel quickly directed her queries elsewhere, producing a different result.

"Eternal Legend, huh?" Cadmus muttered, looking considerably relieved. "That reminds me, whatever happened to that special edition I got you a few years ago?"

"It's in a safe place. I still read it from time to time, but I couldn't bear the thought of it getting damaged." Ciel said with a smile.

"Do you ever wonder... if somewhere out there in infinity... the stuff we read and watch may have actually happened?" Cadmus muttered with a pensive look.

"That reminds me!" Ciel interjected, suddenly switching to a view of the desktop and double clicking on an old icon. "Remember this?"

"My oh my! It's been so long..." Cadmus replied with a smile.

During their college days, Cadmus had picked up two copies of an online game in an attempt to get Ciel to relax her schedule and enjoy herself a little more. The two had become quite good at it, earning quite a reputation in the community as their ingame alter egos. However, with Project Unity consuming most of their time they had not had a chance to pick it up again after graduating.

"Shall we see if Lord Kouki and Lady Miku can still teach the newcomers a thing or two?" Ciel asked with a smile. Cadmus returned the smile and got up to fetch his own laptop.

The next morning Gallant and Zero came upon the two fast asleep on the couch, their laptops still open. The two Navis exchanged a glance and snickered.

"Hey, is this what I think it is?" Gallant muttered as he gazed upon the laptops' screens. "I didn't know they were at it again."

"I remember that." Zero said. "Didn't they play that game a lot back in college?"

"On weekends, when they weren't working on my code or finishing some last minute project, yes." Gallant replied pensively. "And unless I'm mistaken, they've just downed one of the latest bosses. Looks like the old Hawk Strike still works."

"Think we should wake them up?" Zero asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"They'd probably want us to." Gallant said. "But we can't let them go to SciLab without a good rest."

Five hours later, Cadmus and Ciel did awaken, and they rushed to SciLab after practically inhaling some instant noodles and energy drinks. They had a lot of work ahead of them that day, and by the time they returned home it was already night. Along with Zero, they descended into the basement while Gallant went out to visit Rose and Peach once again. Revan was waiting for the trio, and he smiled under the mask as he saw them.

"It's ready." He simply said as the three looked at him.

"Great!" Zero said. "But you know, you don't need to wear that thing all the time. In fact, I hope you don't go out in that figure."

"I do have a shred of common sense, thank you very much." Revan said with amusement. "And don't worry about Gallant. I told him I'd be running maintenance and cleaning up the basement nonstop during the weekend, so he should steer clear."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Zero asked, turning to Ciel. She in turn glanced at Cadmus, who smiled and nodded at her.

Three days later, at the crack of dawn, Gallant stepped into the basement, where the others were waiting for him. Cadmus and Ciel were still in their nightwear, and though Zero did not require sleep, Gallant could tell that he looked tired and nervous. He also noticed there was a man-sized shape in the center of the room, covered with a white tarp, with cables running along the floor connected to it.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, puzzled at the sudden secrecy. He'd found Revan's supposed maintenance spree rather sudden, but had decided to wait for the others to tell him what was going on.

"Gallant... There's someone we'd like you to meet." Ciel said with a radiant smile. Cadmus and Zero pulled the white tarp, revealing a plexiglass cylinder containing a white oval object that was set on a pedestal. With the push of a button, Ciel opened the cylinder, and then placed her hand on the egg-like form. As soon as she did so, its surface peeled back, folding out of the way and revealing the most adorable creature Gallant had ever seen since meeting Ciel. Inside was a little girl, about as tall as his his waistline, with big, curious blue eyes of a very familiar shade, golden hair running down to her shoulders and a smile that would melt the heart of the vilest fiend. She was wearing a cute pink dress and white socks, and was holding one of Ciel's stuffed animals.

"Bonjour, mon frére!" She said to him with a sweet voice before hopping out of the device and hugging him. Gallant blinked a few times and looked at her, dumbfounded.

"S-say what?" He stuttered, caught completely by surprise.

"It's just as you've heard, my boy." Cadmus said with an amused grin. "Say hello to our newest family member, your sister Alouette."

Gallant was glad his jaw was firmly attached to his skull, otherwise he would have had to pick it up from the floor.

"How did you..." He muttered. "You... you went mixing code again? You looked about ready to strangle Revan last time."

"Well, I managed to talk him into it." Ciel explained with a smile. "And Zero played a big part in this as well."

Gallant blinked and eyed Zero, before flashing a slight grin.

"You didn't! Oh, you rascals!" He managed to say before bursting into laughter. He then turned his attention to his petite sibling and picked her up with extreme care, as if afraid she might break. She was still smiling, and as soon as she found herself at eye level with him, she hugged him around the neck.

"I'm very happy to meet you... sister." He managed to say, looking deeply touched.

"How about you and Ciel show her around?" Cadmus suggested. "We'll be along shortly. We have a lot to show her about the world." Gallant nodded and carried her upstairs under Ciel's watchful eye.

Unsure if she required sustenance, he quickly headed to the kitchen and started making some pancakes.

"Are you hungry sister?" He asked. Alouette nodded and watched him intently.

"You're in for a treat!" Ciel said with a smile.

In the basement, Zero closed the door and stared at Cadmus right in the eyes.

"It's time." He simply said.

"Are you sure this is the right moment?" Cadmus asked hesitantly.

"We had an agreement." Zero reminded him. "We were to come clean when we had proof of concept and were in an equal position."

"Yes, those were my words." Cadmus admitted. "But we are not on even ground yet. Now that we know the process works, I have to finish preparing the enhancement package and test it."

Zero sighed. "No more excuses, Cadmus. This has gone long enough. I won't let you burn yourself out like that, and I'm tired of waiting."

"Just let me take some precautions." Cadmus pleaded. "If she turns away in disgust, then all we have worked for will be stalled. Give me a few more days to finish the first batch of enhancement packages, and then we'll have that talk. Tie me to a chair and pump me full of truth serum if you must, but give me three more days first."

"Three days. No more." Zero said with a glare. "And since I'll test the batch myself, you won't have any more excuses."

"I was thinking about doing the testing on my person to as soon as the batch is ready so we can make sure the process would be safe for Ciel." Cadmus said, slightly uneasy.

"I thought you would." Zero said with a grin. "Can't let you take all the risks though."

Cadmus took a deep breath and stared at him.

"Zero... Regardless of her reaction, or her decision when the time comes... some things will never change. My emotional imbalances will not be responsible for tearing this family apart."

"Remember that." Zero retorted. "And don't even think about pulling any funny stunts like running away. I'm not gonna take that kind of crap again, and you made Ciel cry more than enough last time."

"Duly noted." Cadmus said, managing a smile. "For Ciel!" He added, raising his fist. Zero responded in kind and the two bumped their fists together before striding out of the basement.

Within one of the computers, Revan watched the exchange with no small amount of trepidation. He hadn't felt this enthusiastic about something in a long time. For what was a man, he wondered, if not a being of endless curiosity, fated to an endless quest for perfection.


End file.
